I Want To Hear You
by iDutchman
Summary: Ritsu found a girl named Akiyama Mio, but somehow... Mio can't talk. COMPLETED! *with Sequel  WARNING: Yuri, OOC-ness, AU, RitsuxMio; Slight: YuixAzusa, JunxUi, MugixSawako
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This my second story about K-ON! It's my first time writing story based in AU, not as easy as I thought! Haha~ Well, I'm not really good with writing, but I guess I'm pretty good with imagining stuff! Once again, I'm still human, and still have weaknesses!

Thanks to jcebreakr for BETA-ing this story for me!

Anyway, just ENJOY this story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: BETA Fixed (by jcebreakr), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU<strong>

**Summaries:** If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p><em>'Character's thoughts'<em>

_Deep thoughts/Japanesse Language_

"Dialogue"

**"Text/Message/Written Sentece or words"**

* * *

><p>Life has been going perfectly fine for a certain brunette, friends, family, money, everything was possible enough, perhaps, more than enough, but sooner or later, this certain person had to face something really new in her life. Tainaka Ritsu, is quite a well-known person in Tokyo, a great drummer, good looking with an awesome family background.<p>

Something about her life was about to change. Ritsu is the eldest daughter, she has a little brother, Tainaka Satoshi, and they are three years difference. Ritsu was 19 and she just got into College, while her brother just got into High School. Their father is a great business man who is always busy with his works and that goes to their mother too, well, it's not like Ritsu and Satoshi want to spend all their time time with their parents, but sometimes they felt left out because their parents were often lost in their work.

Once Ritsu got into High School, her dad asked her to help out in one of his small company, but she rejected it, she was not ready for work at such a young age. Unlike Ritsu, once Satoshi got into High School, he asked his father to put him in one of his dad's small company, Satoshi has always admired his father while Ritsu didn't have an interest in business. Now, Ritsu already got into College and her dad pushed her to take care of one of his small company for her start, because Ritsu will be the one who taking care of the big company in the end.

* * *

><p>So, this is where it all started, while Satoshi was working in the small company, Ritsu sometimes lent him a hand. Even though Ritsu was not into business, she was much more talented in this kind of thing, so talented that Satoshi often got jealous of his sister's ability. Just for the records, Ritsu is a tomboyish-girl, who can play drums, pretty smart when her brain is working, taller than her brother, and no matter what, she can work really hard if she wants to, but she is too lazy for that. She has always been one step ahead of her brother, but Ritsu never care about that, it's too much for her to think such thing. Satoshi, on the other hand, is a boy who always looks up to his sister and tries his best to work harder in order to be recognized by his father. He is a smart kid but he can never be on the same level as his sister.<p>

Ritsu knew that when she got into College, her father would ask her to take care of one of his company, she can't run away anymore, like it or not, she had to take it seriously. "Ritsu, I want you to work at my other company, it's a small company. You know that sooner or later I'm going to ask you this, correct?" Her father asked. "Yes, dad…I know that already~ well, it's not like I have another choice, right? Just tell me where it is and what time should I go there every day?" Ritsu said as she realized that she didn't have another choice but to take this job, it wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>And so go on for the rest of their first year, Ritsu and Satoshi continued working while still having their educations, Ritsu in College and Satoshi in High School. Until the time their dad asked Ritsu for a big favor, for her, it was really troublesome. "Ritsu, please, just this time…help your own father~ Satoshi totally agrees with that! He is going to take care of the small companies!" Her father said dramatically, he reminded her of what she always did when she begged for something.<p>

"Satoshi is a different case dad...Ugh~! Dad! Have you gone crazy or what! I know I'm a tomboyish-girl, but it doesn't mean I would like to do such thing! You know I hate working too, right? So please stop asking me to do this!" Ritsu replied with a high voice, she really thought that her father's idea was so out of this universe.

Her dad insisted her to grant his wish. "C'mon Ritsu~ Should I bow down? This is really important to me and especially your mother! I'll take care of everything about your college! I'll make sure you won't make any absences! Please…please…please, Ritsu~!"

Ritsu thought that this would be really troublesome in the future. It was not about her father's absence at the company, but it was because of what her dad had asked her to do while he was gone. "Tsk! Fine…but remember this dad, you have to grant anything that I wish, anything that I want, anything that I request, either it's crazy or out of people's mind! Deal?" Ritsu gave one of her hand to shake her father's hand as a sign of their deal. "O-okay… Deal! Thanks my dearest daughter!" Her father hugged her so tight, he was so happy that her daughter finally said 'yes' to his selfish and crazy request.

Ritsu thought that her father was quite crazy for asking such request, she had to pretend as a _guy_, replacing his dad's job in one of his big company in Tokyo because her dad had gone on a vacation for about one and a half year with her mom. "Just what is that _oyajii _thinking for going on a vacation that long?" Ritsu groaned. "Well, their marriage anniversary is coming-up, so it's probably that dad is planning on something to surprise mom… Dad is so romantic~" Satoshi admired his 'idol'; he was admiring their father way too much. Ritsu only rolled her eyes as a reply.

* * *

><p>Ritsu never thought that working would be much more tiring than going to College, she regretted her decision and the deal with her father, but she can do nothing but to continue the job. Ritsu was inside a limousine, holding her iPad and a laptop was on her side. She wore a suit, of course, she has been known for a while as Tainaka Ritsu, the young business man who continued his father's legacy. Ritsu often appeared as a guy, most people didn't even notice that Ritsu was actually a girl. Every day, even in a holiday and weekend, Ritsu had to wear the same suit and go to work; it's like a never-ending circle. Her cell phone was ringing, she flipped it open, it was a call from one of his dad close friend who always helped her father on his work, now, he continued to do the same for Ritsu.<p>

"What is it?" Ritsu asked with a serious tone.

"Konnichiwa_, Tainaka-_san_…_Anou_... The documents for today's meeting are still on your desk; do you want me to deliver it to you this afternoon? Or you want to take it tomorrow?_"

"No need, I'll take those documents tomorrow, just leave them there, Thanks, I have to hang up now."

"_Okay then. Have a good day, Tainaka-_san" Ritsu ended the phone, kept it in her pocket and letting out a tired sigh.

The limousine stopped at the intersection, Ritsu turned her head to the side window, tried to gaze at….nothing. Until she noticed something, something that looked weird on her sight, a girl was surrounded by five guys in a dark alley. It was obvious to her that those bad guys were trying to do horrible things to the girl and she just can't let that happen, of course, why would she let that happen anyway? Without thinking any further, she shouted at her driver, "Hey! Pull the car over the sidewalk! I'll be right back!" then she dashed toward those bad guys with only her drum sticks, thinking that they might be the best weapon that she could use. She didn't even think about her own life, it was five on one, how could she fight them all?

She tackled those bad guys and three of them were down temporarily. The girl that she was trying to save was lying in the corner helplessly; Ritsu's eyes went wide in fear as she was afraid that the girl might be dead or something. _'Damn! Please! Don't let me do this for nothing! I have to knock them all down, but how?'_She tried to come up with something but she couldn't find a good way to take them all down until some guys came and helped her out. They both fought those bad guys, Ritsu could feel the bruises on her arms and legs but it was worth it. Looking at those who helped her, she realized that one of them was her own brother. Tainaka Ritsu has been saved by her own brother when she tried to save a stranger in a dark alley, how ironic.

"How did you get here?" Ritsu asked.

"Your driver called me soon after you dashing out of your limousine; it's a pretty coincidence that I was nearby so I can come on time…" He explained.

"Heh….Thanks! I can't believe I've been saved by my own brother." She smiled widely, she was grinning at him. "I guess I owe you one, Satoshi!" She tried to catch her breath and walked toward the helpless-fainted girl in the corner.

"Yeah right…You're just so reckless, _Nee-chan_! What were you thinking fighting against five bad guys while you only had a pair of drum sticks in your hand?" Satoshi protested at his sister.

Ritsu let out a chuckle, "You know, Satoshi…That time I couldn't think properly, all I was thinking about is saving this girl. I just can't let those bad guys do their worst, even though I don't even know who this girl is…I just can't sit in my limousine while she was being raped out by those guys back then, can I?" Ritsu kept staring at the girl and tried to lift her up in bridal style and started to walk toward her limousine.

'_Nee-chan…she went through all that just to save a stranger? I can't understand her way of thinking…'_ Satoshi thought. "Where are you gonna take her now?" Satoshi gave his sister a frowned look.

"My apartment of course, where else, Satoshi?" Ritsu put the girl inside her limousine then she looked back at her brother. "Are you coming along? I can take you home if you want to, you know…" she smiled warmly.

"No, I'm fine…I've just finished my meeting so I brought my own car here," He pointed at his car, "See?" Right, even though Satoshi was still in the second year of High School, their parents had allowed him to drive his own car, it is also for the sake of the company, and so he wouldn't get too tired of taking train.

"Hm…okay then," Ritsu got inside her limousine, "Hey, don't overdo it, okay? Taking care of two companies is not as easy as you ever thought, take a good rest if you have the time… I'm going now, _Ja ne_, Satoshi." Satoshi smiled as he waved at her sister. No matter what, Ritsu is his big sister, he may be jealous of his sister at times but Ritsu always reminds him that she would never care about that, because after all, they are still Brother and Sister.

In the limousine, Ritsu kept staring at the girl; she studied her look, especially her face, wondering why such a beautiful girl could be in a place like that. Ritsu found herself care more and more for the girl, not knowing that certain girl could change her life completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, this is the prologue!

**This story has been BETA-ed by jcebreakr**  
><strong>I need R&amp;R!<strong>

**Again, I'm new, so, BE NICE TO ME! v^^v**


	2. What's Your Name?

**A/N: **Next to the First Chapter! FINALLY! It's finally BETA-ed~ PLEASE ENJOY AND GIVE SOME REVIEWS!

Thanks to jcbreakr for BETA-ing the first chapter, such a live-saver! -Lol- ^^

Just for reminding some of you, there are a few changes in this chapter. But no worries! It's still in the same track as before~ It's just some changes in sentences and also grammars, well, a lot to be fixed so it can't be helped! (_ _) I'm such big-imaginative with a bad writing skill! -Lol-

~ Again, Please enjoy and Keep R&R ~

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: BETA Fixed (by <span>jcebreakr<span>), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU**

**Summaries:** If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 1: _What's Your Name?_

* * *

><p>'<em>Mommy...daddy...'<em>

_Hurt._

'_Don't leave me alone, mom, dad!'_

'_I don't want to be alone...there's no one that I know here…'_

'_Please…'_

_Lonely._

'_Where do I have to go?'_

'_Where am I?'_

_Confused._

"...he...am..."

'_My voice! What is this! I can't say anything! Even just a word! Why!'_

"Hey there, babe! Wanna have some fun with us?" Said a guy, his voice was rough.

"Haha~ What a cute girl...Let's have some fun with us here, lady!" Said another voice similar to the first one.

_Helpless._

The girl didn't even know why but she couldn't say anything. Right after the incident of an Aircraft Accident which made both her parents die, the police claimed their dead because they couldn't find her parents bodies during their search for survivors, she felt something that she had never experienced before, pain and loneliness. Moreover, there was no one she knew in Tokyo, she'd never been in Tokyo before, this was her first time and it was supposed to be her Happy Family Vacation, until that Aircraft Accident happened all of a sudden.

She cried over her parents' death, she didn't know what else to do, she didn't know who else to talk to, she didn't even know where else to go to. The only thing she can do was getting into a dark alley where she can cry as much and as loud as she can without anyone seeing her tears. She thought that none would ever bother to notice her but she was wrong.

Soon, she realized that a few people approached her, offered her to go with them, and mentioned 'fun' word to make her believe in them. What can she do? Her body felt so stiff, she can't move her feet to run away from these bad guys, her lips can't shout for help, her brain can't think properly, she felt like it was the end of her life. When one of those guys touched her arm, trying to rape her, she tried her best to get away. She didn't want her life to end like this; she won't be able to meet with her parents this way. But more often she was struggling to escape from those bad guys, one of them started to get so annoyed that he slapped her really hard, making her fall to the ground, she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Mio's Memories POV-<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, where do you want to go, Princess?"<em>

"_Daddy, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 19 years old now, I'm going to attend college here.." I replied._

"_You're one to talk, Princess...we know you're growing up now, but we don't have anything more precious than you, so, even if you're growing up, you'll always be our Little Princess" Her mother smiled warmly._

"Mou_~ Mommy...you said like it's a good bye for us! Even though I'm gonna stay at Tokyo for college, it doesn't mean I'm not going back..." I pouted._

"_Of course, Princess! You have to visit us! Hey, remember, if you miss us, don't ever forget that we'll always be in your heart! Anyway, still, where do you want to go? We come to Japan not just for your College but also for our Family Trip..." He showed me the map._

"_I would like to go to this place, Mom, Dad. It looks great" I pointed some location that looked quite interesting on my sight._

"_Alri-" **CRASH!** "W-what is that?" My mother panicked and holds me tightly in her embrace._

"_Keep her in your arms! Use your seat-belt!" He panicked, "Princess...close your eyes, nothing bad will happen, you'll be safe, I'll make sure of that, okay?" He smiled warmly at me and I closed my eyes just like what he said. I didn't know what exactly happened, the plane was shaking really hard, I heard the alarm went off, the warning system sounded, the people around us started screaming in fear. It was when I realized that the plane was going to crash, something was wrong with the machine, and when we felt a little bit of the ground... **CRASH! CLASH! BOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-End of Mio's Memories POV-<em>**

* * *

><p>Tainaka Ritsu, saving a stranger with the help of her brother, she took the girl to her apartment. The girl slept so peacefully, Ritsu didn't want to disturb her sleep, so she decided to wait until the girl woke up. Sure, Ritsu still had a lot of works, moreover, she still had some meetings to attend, but she canceled all of that. She took a day off just for taking care of a certain raven-black-haired girl that she just saved. It was 6.00 P.M already and the girl hasn't woken up yet, soon Ritsu felt so sleepy and she unconsciously dropped off on the side of the bed while still waiting for the girl to wake up from her peaceful and beautiful dream.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl suddenly woke up and turned to sitting position, her eyes widened in fear, she looked at a certain brunette who was sleeping peacefully on the side of the bed, she can't really remember what had happened before, why did she end up in a stranger's apartment? What was she doing? Who was this certain stranger? No, <em>he<em> was not a stranger, _he_ must be the owner of this room, and so, she was the stranger here.

'_H-how can I get here? Where am I? Who is this? What did I do?'_ Her head was full of various thoughts, but none of them made sense enough to the situation she was in.

The said guy shrugging and opened his eyes slowly, "Y-you're awake already? How do you feel? B-better?"

Again, she can't say anything, nothing coming out of her lips, not a single word, _'Why? I can't say anything! Why? Why? Why? Mommy...Daddy...I need you both; I need you to help me! Please! I-I can't talk anymore!'_ She tried her best to say something, anything, but not a single word came out of her mouth. She started to cry, sobbing hardly and pulling the blanket closer to her embrace.

"W-what? I-I'm sorry if I scared you or anything, why are you crying? Is there anything wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The guy still didn't get any response from the girl, he thought that maybe he was asking too much, since the girl was really scared and seemed to be shocked because of something, something bad.

"Uh...sorry for asking too much, well, maybe you want to call your friends or parents to pick you up here? They must be looking for you," He reached his pocket and took out his iPhone, "Here, you can use my cell...don't worry about anything, okay? I'll explain everything once you're ready, you need to calm down first…if you're hungry, just tell me, I'll order you some food...I'll be at the balcony, okay?" He was grinning at the girl and went to the balcony, finishing some of his works.

'_Just...who is he? Why is he so nice to me? We don't even know each other...'_ She took the guy's iPhone, but who should she call? She had no relatives in Tokyo, all that she had was her beloved parents, but her parents were gone, so there was no point calling anyone. _'Maybe I can communicate with him using this...'_, she thought as she typed something on the phone, **"I'm sorry for troubling you, I have plenty of questions to ask, please answer if you don't mind. I don't have any relatives here in Tokyo, I'm a foreigner, so there's no point calling anyone using your cell..." **and she walked towards the guy, poked his shoulders twice. The guy turned back and she gave him the cell as if asking him to read the message.

After read what she typed he said, "That's fine, and you said you're a foreigner, correct? If I may know, what country?"

She typed again, **"England. Now, can I ask you my questions, sir?"**

"England? But you can speak Japanese, and you're pretty good at it, oh well, it's none of my business, sorry for asking too much. Yes, you can ask me anything you would like to know. One more thing, please don't be so formal, just call me Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu." He smiled widely again, well, this person was known as a guy, but actually Ritsu was a girl, most of people, other than Ritsu's close relatives such as family and friends didn't even know that Ritsu was actually a girl.

She typed, **"My home country is Japan, and my family had to move to London because of dad's work when I was in Elementary School, but now I'm back to Japan for College. Even though I'm actually from Japan, I've never been to Tokyo. This is my first time. Anyway, I want to ask you, how come did I appear here in this fancy apartment?"**

"Oh, you're having college here? Cool, but why don't you take College year there? There's probably much better College to attend there rather than here in Tokyo. Uh...well, I guess you didn't remember anything, right? Uhm, you were attacked by some bad guys back in that dark-alley, first I saw you trying to escape, but when I got out of my car, trying to save you, I saw you lying in the corner and looked so helpless, I was so worried. After beating those bad guys, I got you inside my car and here we are, at my apartment..."

Somehow, after hearing Ritsu's explanation, she remembered what exactly had happened. She typed again, **"So...you're the one who saved me from those bad guys?"** She also gave Ritsu a frowned look.

"Pretty much, hehe...well, with a little help of my little brother too of course~" Ritsu laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"**_A_-_arigatou gozaimasu_..."** She lowered her head and her face was getting redden, she flustered.

"I told you it's fine, did I? Well, I haven't known your name, if I may know, what's your name?"

"**_G-gomen_, my name is...A-Akiyama Mio _desu_"**

"Ah~ Akiyama Mio...Hm, Mio then...hey, one of them hit you on the face, that was probably why you fainted, but the doctor has already checked your condition. It's not really bad but it might feel hurt sometimes, so...are you feeling any better yet, Mio?" This is Tainaka Ritsu, she's cheerful, but when it comes to business, her personality can change 180 degrees, this is the usual, casual and real personality of Ritsu. Even though, they've just known each other's name, Ritsu already called Mio by her first name without asking for the girl's permission.

"**What? Y-you called a doctor to check my condition? That must be troublesome for you, I'm terribly sorry, I'd better go now, Thanks for everything you've done, Sir!"** She gave him the cell and ran towards the door.

Reading the message, Ritsu quickly went after Mio and stood in front of her, not allowing her to leave. "_Chotto_, Mio! That's not troublesome at all. It's my decision, it is me who wants to treat you nicely like that, please don't feel bothered by that, Mio. Besides, I can't let you go out in the middle of the night in such condition. You're still unstable and moreover, you said you have no relatives in Tokyo, so, who's gonna take care of you? Please stay here until you feel a lot better, okay?" Ritsu gave Mio the phone, she didn't know if Mio was really mute or there was a certain reason for Mio to be silent at her.

"**Why are you so nice to me, Sir?"** Mio looked away, she had no choice, everything Ritsu said was right, and where did she want to go? Who's going to take care of her? How can she communicate with the others while she can't even talk anymore? This is the only thing she can do, staying at Ritsu's apartment even though just for a little while. _'Why? You don't know me, yet, you treat me so nice like we've know each other for so long...' _Mio thought.

"Hey, I told you to call me 'Ritsu'. Let's be fair here, I call you 'Mio' and you call me 'Ritsu', so we both call each other using our first name, how's that, Mio? What's more, I'm being so nice to you because I don't want something bad happen you again...even though I-I'm not even your friends, you can count on me, you can talk to me about anything, try to be more open to me, okay?" Ritsu tried to make a deal with Mio; she was really good at breaking the tension.

"**G-gomen, R-Ritsu..."** Mio lowered her head and blushed again. _'Why _he_ feels bothered if something bad happen to me? I'm maybe one of the luckiest girls to ever meet someone like Ritsu...'_

'_Kawai…' _Ritsu thought when she captured Mio's blushing face. "Anyway, are you hungry? Do you want to order something or we can go to some restaurant if you want to..."

"**I-I can't...I don't have any money..."**

"Don't worry! It's my treat okay? Just pick anything you like! Don't be so shy, Mio~" Ritsu was grinning at Mio again, she felt so happy that Mio finally decided to stay at her apartment for a little while.

"**T-Thank you so much, R-Ritsu!"** Her happiness made Mio hug the certain brown-haired girl unconsciously. _'Yeah...I'm lucky that I met you! Thanks...' _Mio thought.

Ritsu got flustered as she got hugged by Mio all of a sudden, "...A-alright..." It was good until Ritsu's iPhone rang and broke the hug, much to Ritsu's disappointment.

Mio gave the cell phone; Ritsu took her cell from Mio and gave Mio a signal, her mouth was like saying 'I'll be right back'. She went to the balcony again, then she picked it up, it was from her friend, her High School friend. "Yo!" Ritsu said cheerfully.

"_Hello, Ricchan! How are you?"_

"Fine, I'm perfectly fine, how about you, Yui?"

"_I'm totally fine, Captain-Ricchan!"_ She heard a little giggle, both girls on the phone was laughing a little.

"Glad to hear that, Private-Yui! Haha~ So, what's up? It's rare for you to call me this late..."

"_Oh, it's nothing actually, it's just that Azunyan just got home, and I want to celebrate it! So, can you come to my apartment, Ricchan?"_

"Who's gonna come other than me and Mugi?"

"Etto_, Jun-_chan_, Ui-_chan_, Nodoka-_chan_, and Sawa-_chan_ are coming too! They said they're free tonight! So, are you coming too, Ricchan?"_

"Hm..." She turned her head to see Mio, "Hey, Yui...can I bring a friend of mine?" She smiled, still staring at the girl.

"Masaka_, Ricchan! You have a girlfriend already! _Sugooi ne_, Ricchan! Of course you can bring her along too! We are more than happy to meet her~!"_ Ritsu's face suddenly got redder when Yui mentioned the word 'girlfriend'.

"What? Girlfriend? What are you-"

"_I gotta hang up now, Ricchan! We'll be waiting for you and your girlfriend! Ja ne~"_ then Yui ended the call. Ritsu let out a sigh.

"Geez~ Tonight's gonna be a long night..." She chuckled a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's enough for Chapter 1!  
>ALREADY BETA-ed by <span>jcbreakr<span>, Thanks a lot! This is really makes my story are way much better to read~ ^^

Chapter 2 is UP! But the BETA version still in-progress!  
>I need more of your patience~ v^^v<p>

**~ Thanks and Keep R&R ~**


	3. I Want To Know You

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter! The BETA version is FINISHED! Thank you so much for jcbreakr who finish BETA-ing my story in not time!

~ Keep R&R ~

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: BETA Fixed (by jcbreakr), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>  
><strong>Summaries:<strong> If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 2: _I Want To Know You_

* * *

><p>"<em>Masaka<em>, Ricchan! You have a girlfriend already! _Sugooi ne_, Ricchan! Of course you can bring her along too! We are more than happy to meet her~!" Yui was giggling on the phone, because she felt so happy that her friend finally had her someone special and were about to be introduced tonight.

"What? Girlfriend? What are you-" Yui cut Ritsu's words with her blurt out. This is Hirasawa Yui we were talking about, an air-headed girl, cheerful, lovable, and really like cute things.

"I gotta hang up now, Ricchan! We'll be waiting for you and your girlfriend! _Ja ne_~" Yui ended the call.

"Azunyan~" She approached another girl. It was her girlfriend, Nakano Azusa. "I have really good news about Ricchan!" She said as she hugged Azusa tightly and started squeezing her.

"Y-yes, but you don't have to hug me like this, Yui!" Azusa tried to free herself from her girlfriend's hug.

"Hehe~ _Gomen ne_, Azunyan~ It's just that, you've gone on your tour for four and a half months, and I'm missing my Azunyan so much now, I want to hug you and have you all to myself~" Yui said with her childish tone.

"_Mou_~ that's a pretty selfish request, Yui...anyway, what's the good news about Ritsu-_senpai_?" Yeah, Nakano Azusa is a year younger than Yui and the rest of her classmates. She used to be their _Kouhai_ back in High School, but even though they've already graduated , Azusa still called Ritsu and Mugi using_ senpai_, except for the certain brown-haired airhead, she decided to call her lover, no, her girlfriend's name without referring any _senpai_ word.

"Oh! Yeah, about Ricchan, _etto_... She already had a girlfriend, Azunyan!"

"What? Are you serious? Since when? How did you know she have a girlfriend anyway?" Azusa frowned.

"Of course, I'm serious, Azunyan~ I've just called Ricchan to invite her to tonight party at my apartment, then she said she was going to bring one of her friends! It must be her girlfriend, Azunyan~!"

"_Mou_~ Yui, it was you who thought that one of her friends as Ritsu-_senpai_'s girlfriend...That's not good unless it's Ritsu-_senpai_ herself who tells us that her friend is her girlfriend, but apparently, she haven't; so you might terribly be wrong Yui~ ..."

"Well, whoever she is, I know the person must be a girl, probably cute, and maybe smart, I'm so excited about it!"

"Yeah yeah, me too...anyway, I want to take a bath now, I'll help you preparing after I finish, okay?"

"_Hai hai_, Azunyan~ do you want me to-"

"No, Yui. And I mean it this time!"

"But I miss you, Azunyan~"

"Don't 'Azunyan' me, no means NO Yui!"

* * *

><p><strong>-At Ritsu's Apartment-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mio...I'm going to go to a party at my friend's apartment and I don't feel right for leaving you here all alone, so, I was wondering...maybe you want to come along to the party? There will be a lot of foods so we can have our dinner too, so...what do you say, huh?"<p>

She asked for Ritsu's cell once again, she typed again, **"Party? At this late? Are you sure it's okay for me to come along? I don't want to bother you any further, Ritsu..."**

"It's fine, perhaps, I already told my friend that I'm gonna bring you to the party, I don't want to disappointing them too, you know..." Ritsu pouted as if she was begging for Mio to come to the party with her.

"**But...I don't have any clothes to wear for a party"**

"Ah~ right, now you that mention it...wait a minute, okay?" Ritsu has been thinking for a while, to be honest, she didn't have any girl-casual clothes at her apartment; there were only suits, boy's jeans, boy's shirts, boy's t-shirts, etc. She left those tomboyish-girl clothes at her house. "Okay, hm...Just take a bath now, and we're going to buy you some clothes, kay?" Ritsu was a rich business man after all, as many people knew; Tainaka Ritsu was the CEO of Tainaka Big Company, even just for a short period of time.

"**What? Buy? R-Ritsu! You know that I don't have any money on me, right?"**

"Don't worry about that, kay? I'll handle things here~ now go take a bath so we can arrive at the party on time, the towels are inside the bathroom..."

After both of them were ready for the party at Yui's apartment, Ritsu was thinking about driving her personal car. Just for the records, Ritsu has three personal rides and one ride that she used for going to work. Not very surprising since Ritsu was a rich person from a rich family. Ritsu had two cars, the first one is a yellow Sporty Gallardo and the other one is a silver-white Elegance Jaguar. Her last personal ride is a black-red motorcycle, for this one, Ritsu rarely had a chance to ride it since she started working, she only used the motorcycle when she was going to her College. The last one was not her personal ride, it was a limousine, Ritsu has never driven this car as she had her own driver taking her to wherever she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>-At The Lobby-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu called her driver, "Bring my silver car to the lobby now" Ritsu ordered.<p>

"_Alright, Sir; Do you need any drivers?"_

"No, I'll drive it by myself, Thanks." She hung up.

Ritsu and Mio were sitting at the lobby as they waited for Ritsu's car. It didn't take a lot of time, just a good five minutes then the car was ready outside of the lobby.

"Excuse me, Tainaka-_sama_." Said the driver approaching Ritsu.

"Hm? Is my car already outside the lobby?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, here's the key. Have a good party, Sir." She took the key

"Okay, Thanks." She turned to Mio, "C'mon, we have to buy some clothes for you before we go to the party, we don't have much time here..." She took Mio's hand and opened the car's door.

* * *

><p><strong>-On the Way-<strong>

* * *

><p>While Ritsu was driving, it felt so awkward, none of them was talking. It was mostly because of Mio, who can't communicate with Ritsu using her lips or mouth, she was mute and it would be troublesome if Ritsu had to read what Mio said while she was driving the car. Ritsu just couldn't take it anymore, she finally broke the silence.<p>

"Hey, Mio...something has been bugging me ever since you woke up at my apartment; Is there any proper reason for you to become so silent with me? Why don't you say something? You keep writing and typing the things you want to ask and do. Why is that, Mio?"

Mio tried to open her mouth but then she realized that she can't speak, her voice won't came out. So, she started typing again. This time, Mio didn't use Ritsu's cell, she was holding Ritsu's iPad and Blackberry. **"I'm sorry...but I don't even know why! I can't speak anymore! This is so frustrating! I can't communicate with people normally! It's just so hard to talk with others like this..."** She started to cry silently.

As soon as Ritsu noticed the crying Mio, she felt a little bit panic, "H-hey! Don't cry here, okay? So, you don't know why, huh? That's weird...Then, the day after tomorrow we're going to the doctor!" Ritsu was really eager; she really cared about Mio, even though they've just known each other today.

"**W-what do you mean by that?"** She typed.

"Hm? We're going to the doctor to have you checked up, maybe you have something wrong with your throat...I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow because today I've cancelled all the appointments, so I guess I can take you to the doctor the day after"

"**Y-You don't have to...It's too troublesome, Ritsu..."**

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" Ritsu was grinning; her eyes still concentrated on the road.

"**Why did you want to do that? You don't even know me that well..."**

"Well...I'd like to know more about you, Mio." She took a little glance at Mio then back to the road. If Ritsu stayed a little longer looking at Mio, she could catch Mio's slight blushing face after she heard Ritsu's reply.

Ritsu noticed that they were close to the place already, "Oh, look, we're almost there..." She pulled the car over the sidewalk and got out of the car, Mio did the same.

Mio looked quite amaze, Ritsu was a guy for her but he knew a good store for woman's clothes, that was pretty amazing in her point of view.** "Ritsu...how do you know such woman's clothes store?"**

Ritsu read what Mio typed, "Oh, how do I know this store? Well, this is one of my friend's stores actually, you see the tag line? It says, Yamanaka, that person is actually my teacher back in High School."

Mio could only nod in reply, she had enough, Ritsu was really an unpredictable person with a mysterious personalities. There was a lot about Ritsu that Mio didn't even know yet, Ritsu, on the other hand, still wanted to know more about Mio.

"Okay, you wait here for a sec, kay?" Ritsu went to talk to the shopkeeper, she asked her to pick some good casual clothes that suit enough for Mio.

"Excuse me; you might want to try these clothes on, Miss?" Mio glanced at Ritsu who replied her with a nod.

* * *

><p>While Mio was busy choosing a good casual clothes, Ritsu was busy with all the text messages she'd just received from her friends. It was because of Hirasawa Yui, who mistaken Mio as Ritsu's girlfriend, much to our surprise, Ritsu was the only one who didn't have any lover while all her friends already had their special someone. Ritsu was an easy-going person; she didn't really care about her love life. She believed that when the time comes, she will find her lover soon enough. Sure there were a lot of boys and also girls who took interest in Ritsu, I mean, who wouldn't? Ritsu was someone who was close to perfect. She didn't even remember how many people she had rejected back in High School and in her first year at College, it's just...there was no one could make Ritsu really fall in love. Besides, Ritsu herself didn't know if she's a <em>bi<em> or _gay_ or a _straight_ type. Ritsu hasn't realized about it yet.

She flipped her cell phone up, glancing at those messages from her friends. Messages, such as congratulations for getting a girlfriend, questions about the truth of her girlfriend, disappointment of Ritsu's new relationship status, etc. She laughed at some of the messages.

From Mugi**: "Ricchan! Is it true you have a girlfriend already! Awww~ I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see her, Ricchan~ See you at Yui's apartment!"**

From Sawa-chan: **"Eh? Ricchan has a girlfriend now? Why don't you tell me first? Maybe I can use her as my model for my new cosplay design!"** Ritsu glared at the message.

From Azusa: **"_Ano_...Ritsu-_senpai, Gomen ne_! Yui mistaken your friend as your new girlfriend...well, I don't know if it's really true or not, but if it's true...I'm looking forward to meet her soon! So, please make sure you won't come all by yourself~"**

From Ui: **"Congratulations, Ritsu-_san_! I'm happy for you and your girlfriend! ^^"**

From Jun: **"You're not single anymore! Who is this unlucky girl, _senpai_! Haha! I'm kidding, anyway, I'm curious about your girlfriend~! See ya at Yui-_senpai_'s apartment _ne_!"**

From Satoshi: **"_Nee-chan_! I heard that you have a girlfriend now! Who is it? Don't tell me she's the one that you saved today! Anyway, how is she doing? Is she getting any better?"**

Ritsu let out a sigh, she got too much messages. It was not just her close friends, it was also a bunch of greetings from her business friends and relatives, even her dad's close friends sent Ritsu a message about it,_ 'How does all of them know about this? How come YUI knows my business relatives phone number? I really have to explain what exactly happened! Geez~ at least none of my parents knows about this yet!'_ Ritsu needed to straight all the things here, Mio would freaked out when everyone claimed her as Ritsu's girlfriend while both of them just knew each other today's afternoon. Since Mio can't talk, Ritsu would be the one who should explain all the things going on between them to her friends and everyone that had been mistaken it.

* * *

><p>Mio finally finished trying out the clothes, Ritsu didn't really pay attention into it because she was busy with the messages. Once Mio got out from the small room, Ritsu glanced at her. Mio look undeniably cute, beautiful, and irresistible. Even though Mio was only in casual clothes, but her beauty made Ritsu's heart skipped a beat. <em>'Did my heart just skip a beat? What the hell? Wow...I never thought she can be this beautiful~'<em> Ritsu thought.

As soon as she realized Ritsu's weird gaze at her, Mio let out a blush on her cheek, and typed, **"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it...I-It's embarrassing!"** She looked away.

Ritsu read it, she didn't realize she was gazing at Mio in an amaze look and made Mio blush madly, "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Uhm...Sorry for that...It's just that, you look so beautiful in those clothes even though it's just casual clothes, they suits you so well! You should wear this to the party, kay?" Mio nodded in agreement. If Mio didn't look away, she might see Ritsu's face getting red as red as her cheek.

Ritsu went to the counter to pay for all the clothes; she only bought three sets of casual clothes and a dress, a formal one to be exact. It's not like that dress was necessary to buy but Ritsu had a feeling that Mio might need one in the future so she just went on and buy it.

"Okay, let's head to my friend's apartment now! We still have 20 minutes~" Ritsu was grinning at Mio and opened the car's door for her.

* * *

><p>Something was bugging Mio's mind, she decided to just get over with it and try to ask Ritsu about it, <strong>"So...Ritsu...Can I ask you something?"<strong>

"Huh? Well...Okay, you can ask anything as I told you before, but...it's best for you to ask it later when we arrive there. We could hit something if I keep looking at something other than the road...haha~" Ritsu laughed nervously, but she was right in many ways.

"**Sorry..."** Mio's head lowered as she apologized to Ritsu.

Ritsu gave Mio her trademark grin again, "Don't mind it, Mio! You should get used to being with me and all the things I do or talk about...You know, you don't have to apologize to me so often like that..." Ritsu was giggling at her statement about Mio, Mio was a really shy person; she easily got embarrassed over almost everything

'_Ritsu really tries his best to treat me like he's my own best friend...He's too good, too nice, and too impossible for me... I really don't want to trouble him any further...'_ Mio thought.

"And one more thing you should know, Mio...Listen carefully, kay? I'm. Not. Troubled. With. Helping. You. Out. Get it?"

'_Did he just read my mind? I was thinking about it just now, and then you said that you don't feel troubled with helping me...' _Mio can only sit there with her disbelief look. Ritsu's words surely never fail to amaze her. Ritsu, on the other hand, was waiting for Mio's reply.

"Hey, Mio~ can you hear me?" Ritsu waved her hand in front of Mio's face; Mio snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ritsu. "So? Do you get what I'm saying? At least give me a nod as a reply..."

Mio nodded furiously in reply, should she just try to believe in Ritsu now? Ritsu is a stranger who helped her from being raped out by some bad guys. Ritsu is a stranger who treated her so nicely and gently. Ritsu is a stranger who Mio just knew after waking up from her unconsciousness. Should she trust Ritsu now? At that time, Mio took some interest in Ritsu, she wanted to know more about Ritsu, maybe not as much as Ritsu's curiosity toward her, but she would like to know more about Ritsu. At least, she can feel a lot better around Ritsu now.

'_I...want to know you better, Ritsu...'_

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the apartment. Ritsu left the car in front of the lobby then she and Mio went to Yui's room. While they were inside the lift, Ritsu was deep in thought about how to explain what was going on between Mio and her. Sure there was nothing going on between them, but she was sure that when she opened the door, everyone would shout her name and also shouts out a few words such as 'Relationship' 'Congratulations' and 'girlfriend'. Those can possibly make Mio faint for the second time of the day and she can't let that happen of course. So, she tried to warn Mio about her friend's craziness so she wouldn't feel too confused when she met all of them.<p>

Mio, on the other hand, had a few bad thoughts on her mind too. In her mind, there were some of things she was afraid that might happen tonight. It was a late night party after all and she was going with a stranger. Even though the stranger treated her so nice, but still, she can't think properly. Her mind mentioned sort of things like 'Drunken' 'Boys' and 'Pregnant', to be honest, she might think too much for seeing Ritsu's friends that way and Ritsu herself. Suddenly, she was more aware than before, she took a few steps back from Ritsu, she was afraid every time Ritsu tried to touch or approach her, but Ritsu had something to tell Mio about her friends.

Ritsu glanced at Mio and said in a calm voice, "Mio...I need to warn you about something, and it's about my friends actually..."

Mio's eyes went wide right after Ritsu finished her sentence. 'Warn'. It could be anything, Mio's mind now thought that it was really a bad idea to go with Ritsu in the first place _'Is Ritsu a bad guy too? Why? But he's so nice to me; he can't be the bad guy, can he?'_ She typed, **"W-what is it? R-Ritsu...You're not trying to do anything bad to me, right?"**

Ritsu realized that Mio was thinking over the lines so she tried to make sure that she was not going to do anything bad to Mio, why would she anyway?

"Huh? Me? Doing bad things to you? Who do you think I am, huh? You're not thinking I'm a bad guy now, are you?" Ritsu frowned. Mio didn't reply, she was too afraid to muster a reply, not only she feared that she might be true but she afraid that she would get really embarrassed if she got it wrong.

"Geez~ you doubt me now..." Ritsu pouted. "Anyway, let's just keep that away for now; I want to tell you about my friends. Since you can't talk or even speak, I will be the one who explain what happen between us. Listen, one of my friend mistaken you as...my girlfriend and-". Ritsu stopped when she noticed Mio's eyes widened in shock, her face was like 'What the hell!' and Ritsu could read that expression easily, and it's pretty obvious though.

Mio's face heated up and she typed**, "G-girlfriend! No! We're not like that! I'm NOT your girlfriend and you're NOT my boyfriend either! What should I do then?"** Mio obviously panicked when she heard Ritsu mentioned about 'girlfriend'. Aside from that, Mio was also blushing like hell, she looked away so Ritsu couldn't notice her blushing face.

"Calm down, kay? I know, it shocked me like hell too...that friend of mine is an air-headed type; she makes her own statement when I told her about bringing you to the party. She also spread that news to my other friends and relatives, so probably, what people knows now is that you _are_ my girlfriend and I need to straight things like it should be! You shouldn't say anything, since you can't really talk; I'm going to explain everything, okay? It's just...when they mention you as my girlfriend just don't feel too surprised and PLEASE! Please...don't faint, I have a feelings if I didn't tell you this at first, you would faint because of the shock and the embarrassment...well, that's all I gotta tell you for now, and be ready for them~" Ritsu explained as she laughed nervously.

Mio only nodded in return, she started to get rid of the bad thoughts about Ritsu's friends. Ritsu is a nice person, Mio was sure enough that Ritsu's friends might treat her as nice as Ritsu. She was curious now, she was feeling more embarrassed than afraid. The fact that Ritsu's friends thought that Mio was Ritsu's girlfriend now was really too embarrassing for her to handle. But deep in her thoughts, she was also eager but also nervous to meet with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one is the longest I guess~  
>The BETA is DONE! Now, please be patient for the next chapter! ^^<p>

BETA Work by jcbreakr

**~ Keep R&R ~**


	4. Where Should I Stay?

**A/N:** Finally~ I finish this chapter! Haha! Well, it sure really takes some time, I mean, I usually release the new chapter the day after, but now, this chapter takes 2 days to be finished!  
>Well, is it worth it? Yes? No?<p>

Anyway, please read the A/N on the bottom of the story, kay?

One last thing, uhm...can I use 2 people to work on the BETA in one story?  
>Please, I really need the answer for that!<p>

I'm really sorry, the BETA version took more times than I had expected, due to FF site maintenance yesterday and also this morning, maybe it can be done by tomorrow or the day after.  
>Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenient.<p>

~ Enjoy and Keep R&R ~

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>  
><strong>Summaries:<strong> If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 3: _Where Should I Stay?_

* * *

><p>"Azunyan~" Yui hugs the said girl tightly in her embrace.<p>

"Y-Yui! Stop it!"

"I won't let go of you, unless you give me a kiss~!"

"What? You have got to be kidding me, Yui..."

"Eh? I'm not kidding, Azunyan~ it's been a long time and I didn't get a kiss from my _kawaii _Azunyan! The fact that you haven't kiss me ever since you arrive, is really hurting me~" Yui pouted.

"_Gomen ne_...But if I kiss you now, will you let me go?" Yui nodded in reply.

Azusa leans in closer to catch her girlfriend's warm lips. The kiss was slow and gentle; Hirasawa Yui has been waiting for this kiss for more than four months already, what she could expect after holding her passion to be with her girlfriend for such a long time? Yui's arms were wrapped around Azusa's back start to moving upward and downward, caressing Azusa's back gently.

Azusa was also waiting for this the whole long period of time, she miss her girlfriend, so much that she can't even describe it in words. Having a long distance relationship sure is not as easy as she ever thought. Soon, Azusa notice that the kiss are last longer than she had expected, she try to break the kiss but the other girl pulled her even closer. Azusa tries to open her mouth, mumbling something to break the kissing session. _'Yui...you said just a kiss! I know I want to, but we can do it later~ what if the other sees us!'_ Yui take this chance to slide her tongue inside Azusa's mouth, Azusa's start to moaning softly, her feelings mixed into one.

Azusa can't resist anymore, all she could think was, _'since when you've become so strong to hold me in your embrace!'_ Finally, the pig-tailed girl gives up with her work to break the kiss. She accept Yui's invitation to deepen the kiss, Yui's mind was also concentrating at something other than the kiss._ 'I already locked the door, right? I hope I didn't forget that! Just let me enjoy this longer~'_. Right after Yui pray in her mind, a certain brown-haired girl barging in all of a sudden inside the apartment.

It was obviously, Tainaka Ritsu. Who else will barge into someone's room without permission other than Ritsu? No one, Ritsu will get inside someone's house if she knows the person pretty well, in this case, it was Yui's apartment, so for Ritsu, it was like her own apartment.

Ritsu deadpanned when she looks at Yui and Azusa kissing, "...uh, I guess I had the wrong room then...my deepest apology..." Ritsu bows down a little and close the door slowly; Mio didn't get to see who's inside the room.

Azusa and Yui soon break whatever the things they're just doing, they were pretty sure that Ritsu was accidentally caught them having a little make-out session. Well, it's not a good timing for their little make-out session. However, Azusa was really turned on at the moment, so it was much more for Azusa's disappointment.

Azusa let out a sigh. "I've told you, haven't I? Just one kiss and why did you forced me for more?"

"Hehe~ but, Azunyan~ it _is_ just one kiss...I didn't kiss you twice nor more, did I?"

"But-"

"You didn't told me if it has to be a long kiss or not~" The doorbell rings twice.

"Ugh~" Azusa groaned. "...Yui, would you open the door? It's Ritsu-_senpai_ and her friend..."

"Eh? Ricchan! So it was Ricchan who barging in? I KNEW IT WAS HER!" She ran to the door. "I can't wait to see Ricchan's girlfriend now..." She whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>Ritsu talked to Mio, "Uhm...on a second thought, let's just ring the bell first, shall we?" Ritsu laugh nervously. <em>'Dammit! What the hell those two! Thank God Mio didn't see that~'<em>

Mio typed, **"You said that after you barging in all of a sudden? You're weird..."**

"Well, I got used to get in without ringing the bell; she's my close friend though~ but uh...I'm just feeling like ringing the bell now, that's all..."

Ritsu rang the bell two times, and Yui opened the door for them. "Ricchan! _Etto_...where's your girlfriend, Ricchan?" She looks behind Ritsu, and then a wide smile formed on her face. "Whoooaaa! Ricchan! _Kawaii_! C'mon, c'mon, get inside now~!"

Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and pull her to get inside the apartment. "You don't have to be so shy, kay? Just relax, they're not gonna bite you or anything~" Ritsu joked and laugh out loud.

Mio only give him a nod, then Yui rushed over to the Kitchen and telling Azusa that Ritsu's girlfriend are so unbelievable. "Ne...Azunyan, Azunyan, Azunyan~" She whispered.

Yui's whispers made Azusa shiverring a little. "W-what? What the hell are you whispering like this?" Azusa whispered too.

"I-it's about Ricchan's girlfriend, Azunyan~ S-she...she is..."

"What? She's what, Yui? Just spit it out!"

"You can check it by yourself! I can't say it..."

"What the-" She walked and peeked at the living room. There was Ritsu and a girl, with a long raven-black haired, a cute figure was sitting there beside Ritsu. Azusa eyes when wide in disbelief look, her mind was thinking like _'How Ritsu-senpai could got such a beautiful girlfriend? What did she do to make that girl as her girlfriend? This is so suspicious!' _Azusa herself couldn't believe with what just she saw in the living room, she took a deep breath and start to approach the two girls in the living room with Yui.

"Welcome, Ritsu-_senpai_!" Azusa greeted them warmly.

"Ah~ Azusa...well, how are you and your tour, huh?" Ritsu asked.

There's three couch in the living room, Ritsu sit at the long couch with Mio; Azusa take a seat at the other couch with Yui across Ritsu and Mio's couch. "Hm...I'm fine, and my tour is great...Thanks for ask. Anyway, I'm really curious about something Ritsu-_senpai_..."

"Hm? About what?" Then she looks at Azusa who was glancing at Mio, Ritsu notice that Azusa was curious about Mio all this time. "Oh~ her? This girl, you mean?"

Azusa nodded in agreement. "Well, what's your name?" Azusa asked Mio.

Mio can only take a glance at Ritsu in order for Ritsu to answer. "U-uh...her name is Mio, Akiyama Mio."

"_Mou_~ Ritsu-_senpai_...I was asking at her, not you..." Azusa pouted.

"_Hai hai_, Ricchan...that's not good, cutting people's speech!" Yui admitted.

"W-well...Azu-" Ritsu was cut out by Azusa.

"How did you meet with Rit-" Azusa was cut out back by Ritsu.

"Azusa! She can't speak, alright?" Yui and Azusa was taken aback at Ritsu's words. They both exchange a questioning look.

"W-what do you mean, Ritsu-_senpai_? She can't speak? Why?"

"Yeah. Why, Ricchan? D-did you do something to her? How mean, Ricchan~" Yui pouted.

Ritsu let out a sigh. "Geez~ you two...I didn't do anything to her, Yui...Listen, she can't speak for some reason, Mio herself don't even know why..." Ritsu explains.

"Now that's quite weird and doesn't make sense, Ritsu-senpai...how come she didn't even know the reason?" Azusa protested.

"_Etto_, Azunyan~ maybe there's something wrong with her throat, maybe she eat the wrong food and damage her voice" Ritsu and Azusa were taken aback at Yui's words, this is Yui, and she's usually talk about something off the topic.

"...Yui...did you hit something on your head?" Ritsu touch Yui's forehead as if she's really hit something.

"I guess Yui ate something wrong before dinner..." Azusa nodded in agreement with Ritsu.

"Eeeh? _Mou_~ Azunyan, Ricchan…I'm fine! I didn't hit anything on the head!" Yui pouted.

Mio typed. **"…She might be telling the truth, Ritsu…"**

Ritsu turn head to Mio. "Huh? Well…yeah, but you know Mio…this is Yui we talked about here, and she's usually going off the topic, yet, she said something make sense…and that's not usual!"

"You're so mean, Ricchan~!"

"What? What did you do to _our_ Yui? Yui! Come back to us~" Ritsu act dramatically.

"I guess you're being dramatic now, Ritsu-_senpai_…" Azusa deadpanned. She turns her head to Mio, and then asks. "So, how did you and Ritsu-_senpai_ meet?"

Mio typed. **"Uhm…he saved me from some bad guys who try to do horrible things to me…"**

Azusa was a little bit shock when she read the 'saved' word Mio mention. "Ritsu-_senpai_? Saved you from bad guys? That's really im-" Azusa stopped when she felt some glares from Ritsu's direction.

"Really what, Azusa?" Ritsu glared at Azusa, who was going to say 'impossible' at Ritsu's actions.

"_Etto_…that's really im-impressing! Yeah~ you're really impressing, Ritsu-_senpai_!" Then she turns back to Mio. "Anyway, I'm Nakano Azusa. _Dozo yoroshiku oneigashimasu_[1], Akiyama-_san_!"

Mio typed again. **"Please, just call me Mio…you don't have to call me with my last name…Nakano-_san_"**

"Eh? You're one to talk~ you just called me with my last name." Azusa deadpanned. "Uhm…okay, you can call me Azusa, and I'll call you Mio-_senpai_ just like the others, is that okay with you?" Mio nodded in reply.

Mio typed. **"A-alright then…uhm…It's nice to know you, Azusa." **Then Mio smiled at her warmly, Azusa returns it with the same warm smile. Azusa and Mio are kind of look alike at some point.

Ritsu and Yui stare at the two black-haired girls who were smiling beautifully. "…Whooaaa! Azunyan~" Yui hugged Azusa all of a sudden. "…_Kawaii ne_, **my** Azunyan~ your smile just now, is so…so…melting me, Azunyan~" Yui shrug her head on Azusa's cheek. She took a little glance at Mio. "Mio-chan was also kawaii~ and my name is Hirasawa Yui, just call me Yui or Yui-_chan_!" She continued shrug her head on Azusa's cheek, she felt too comfortable.

"Y-Yui! Stop it~" When Azusa struggling, Yui give Azusa a peck on her lips, they didn't realize there was Mio who looking at the two hugging girls. If it's Ritsu, she's already get used with that kind of situation, but for Mio, she didn't even know that Azusa and Yui were actually a couple. Mio was so surprised when she saw Yui kissed Azusa on the lips, well, even if it's only a peck, but still it's on Azusa's lips. "_mou_~ Yui…are you being a kissing-maniac now?" Azusa protested.

"My, my…Azusa-_chan_ and Yui-_chan_~ that's not a good thing to show for our new friend here, you know…" A blonde girl and a brown-haired woman come inside the living room unnoticed; everyone in the room was thinking the same thought. _'When did they get inside!'_ even Mio had the same thought as the other three girls inside the living room.

"You two can do _it_ later after us having the party here…at least until Ritsu's friend got home, this is not a good sight to be seeing~" said the woman.

* * *

><p>One of the two people who just barging in was the teacher of Ritsu, Mugi and Yui back in High School, her name was Yamanaka Sawako, but the three of them always called her 'Sawa-<em>chan<em>' outside the school. She loves stripping people to be her cosplay model. The other one was Kotobuki Tsumugi, Mugi was the _Ojou-sama_, and she's talented in playing classical piano and also Keyboard. She's still in the second year of College.

"E-eh! M-Mugi-_senpai_! Sawa-_sensei_! _G-gomen ne_~" She turns to Mio and bowing. "_Gomen ne_, Mio-_senpai_!" She glared at Yui. "Don't blame me if I decide to sleep in a futon tonight~" Azusa pouted.

"Wow…now that's harsh, Azusa~ _daijoubu ne_ Yui, and I'm on your side!" Ritsu grin, try to comfort her friend.

"...My deepest apology, _Minna_~! Especially, to you, Mio-_chan_! I'm so sorry~" Yui bows down when Azusa mention 'sleep' 'tonight' and 'futon'.

Mio typed. **"T-that's fine…you don't have to apologize, this is your apartment anyway…"** She gives Yui a little smile.

"Mio-_chan_ is so nice~ you look a lot like my Azunyan, Mio-_chan_! Unless your hair is not tied up like Azunyan~" Yui smiled widely at Mio, Mio was blushing at Yui's compliment.

"_Etto_…is this Ricchan's girlfriend that you're talking about, Yui-_chan_?" The blonde walk towards Mio and sit beside her. Mugi seems to like Mio, well, not in a romantic way, I mean; Mugi had a feeling that Mio will make a great friendship with all of them.

Sawako did the same like the blonde girl, they both approach Mio. "Ne ne...What's your name?" Sawako asked.

"Yeah~ and how did you meet with Ricchan?" The blonde asked furiously.

"Did Ritsu do anything horrible to you? I believe Ritsu pushed you to do this in the first place..." Sawako stated.

"Hey!" Ritsu protested.

"How long did you and Ricchan going out? How's your first date?"

"How Ritsu-_senpai_ confess to you? When? Did you reject it first?"

"What the hell?" Ritsu really can't take it anymore. "Oh~ God...please...send me someone who can settle the things here…" Ritsu prayed, and then there are more people barging in the apartment.

"Yo! _Minna-san_~!" the curly-haired girl said cheerfully.

"Konbanwa ne..." the brown-haired girl calmly.

"Good aftie, everyone~" Said the Bespectacled girl when the three of them seeing the others are having their attention on a certain raven-black-haired girl sitting in the living room.

"Oh no~ God, You've sent me the wrong person!" Ritsu cursed.

* * *

><p>The curly-haired girl was actually Azusa's schoolmate back in High School; they were in the same year. Her name is Suzuki Jun, everyone used to call her 'Jun-<em>chan<em>'.

The brown-haired girl was the same as Jun, she's one of Azusa's friend in the same year but not in the same class. Her name is Hirasawa Ui, she's actually a mature little sister of Hirasawa Yui, if you can see the way Yui and Ui act, you will think that Ui is the big sister and Yui is the little sister.

The last one is the bespectacled girl. Her name is Manabe Nodoka. She's in the same year with Yui and the others; Anyway, Nodoka is Yui's childhood friend, so she probably knows more about Yui, but again, this is Yui, she's always open with other people. Back in High School, Nodoka was being trusted as the School President, even though they already graduated, Ritsu said that Nodoka always has those auras of the School President.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" The three of the girls are now joining the others. "You must be Ritsu-<em>senpai<em>'s girlfriend, huh? Awesome! Good catch, Ritsu-_senpai_!" She gives Ritsu two thumbs up.

"I never thought you can have such girlfriend, Ritsu…" the bespectacled girl stated.

"So…she's really Ritsu-_san_'s girlfriend? Why didn't she say anything yet?" Jun asked.

Ritsu got really annoyed by this; she knows that Mio feels so uncomfortable with it. This is too much for someone like Mio to handle. Ritsu decide to pull Mio from the others, she kept Mio behind her body. Then Ritsu yell "What the fuck is wrong with all of you, huh?" Ritsu let out a sigh. "Geez~ sorry for that…" She tries to lower her voice. "Don't you even thinking about her feelings for being asked like that? At least one question at a time, guys…" Ritsu even try to calm herself down.

"_Gomenazai_…" All of them bow down in front of Ritsu and Mio.

Mio typed. **"It's okay, Ritsu…at least they're not doing anything bad at me…"** Mio smiled at Ritsu.

Ritsu turn to Mio. "Mio…I need to explain them something more important."

The blonde giggling at Mio and Ritsu, she thinks that Mio and Ritsu are really cute together. _'Ricchan and Mio-_chan_ are really cute…I can't hold it anymore~' _There are blood coming out of the blonde girl.

"**Well…Ritsu need to say something first…"** Mio showed it to the others. Mio accidentally seeing the blood on the blonde girl's nose, she's frozen and her eyes when wide all of a sudden, there's fear in Mio's eyes. Mio unconsciously typed on the iPad. **"B-b-b-blood…I didn't see it, I didn't see it, I didn't see it…"** and she's curling up like a ball, her mouth mumbling something that obviously the thing she was typed on the iPad.

Ritsu notice the blonde's nose bleeding. "Tch! Mugi…stop your bleeding now, you freaking Mio out!" Ritsu try to comfort Mio, Mio was really fainted for the second time of the day. Azusa rushed and takes a tissue paper to stop Mugi's nose bleed.

* * *

><p>Ritsu lift Mio up in bridal style and put her on Yui's bed. "Geez~ I can't believe she's really fainted for the second time today…" Ritsu let out a sigh.<p>

"_Gomen ne_, Ricchan…" Mugi said in apology.

"Wait, second time? You mean she's fainted before?"

Ritsu look up to her friends. "Yeah…that is one of the thing that I want to say to you"

"Well…what are you waiting for then, Ritsu…tell us now" Sawako said.

When Ritsu is about to open her mouth to say something, Azusa cut her words. "Why don't we take a seat first?"

"That's a good suggestion, Azusa-_chan_~" the blonde said. They all sat down in the living room, its big enough for all of them though.

Then again, when Ritsu is about to open her mouth, someone cut her words. "Should I prepare the food now?" said the brown-haired girl.

"No, I need everyone to be here, kay? Stay on your seat."

Ritsu took a deep breath and then… "Hey, wouldn't tea goo-"

"M-Mugi…please…for the sake of the universe~ seriously! Can you all just stay on your seat until I tell you what I want to say?" Ritsu letting out a tiring sigh. "Sorry for yelling again, well…please…let me finish, I don't even get the time to start yet…" Everyone was settled in their seat, waiting silently for Ritsu to start the thing she wants to say.

Ritsu start to explain. "Well, first of all…Mio is _not_ my girlfriend. Did you understand? She. Is. _Not_. My. Girlfriend."

Ritsu start again. "Okay, I guess that one is clear enough now~ let's start with how I met her…" a few pauses. "I met her this afternoon, some bad guys were about to do horrible things at her, I accidentally seeing them…then I try to fight those bad guys, but it was five on one…Satoshi and my driver are coming and helping me out, we fought those bad guys, and when I try to approach Mio, she's already fainted in the corner of the dark-alley…"

"How come there's a dark-alley in the afternoon?" Sawako asked.

"Well…I had no idea about that…" Ritsu said plainly.

"So…Ricchan was saving the girl, which is Mio-_chan_? Whooaa~ you're like a knight in shining armor, Ricchan!" Yui stated.

"That's enough Yui…but you can praise me more if you like~" Ritsu laugh a little.

"Well…I believe your story doesn't stop right there, Ritsu…" Nodoka said.

"Of course not…so, I took her to my apartment…she was fainted the whole day, I called a doctor to check her up, the doctor said she's fine, but then he said she probably got hit really hard until she fainted. I waited until she woke up from her sleep, and finally she's woke up at 7.34 P.M…well…I'm actually cancelled all the appointments just for taking care of her today~ I ask her if she's feeling any better or not…but instead of answering my question, she's crying all of a sudden…"

"She got hit until she's fainted? Today has been really hard on her…" Jun commented.

"Yeah…indeed…anyhow, I give my cell phone to her, maybe she wants to call her friends or parents or anyone to pick her up at my apartment, and then I leave her to the balcony. A few moments later, she poked my shoulder twice and shows me a message…she said she was a foreigner and she had no relatives here in Tokyo…"

"But she can speak Japanese pretty well" Azusa stated.

"Her home country is actually Japan; she had to move to England because of her father's job when she was in Elementary School…and she said she had never been to Tokyo before…hm…what else~?" Ritsu thinks a bit. "Oh, yeah, one more, she's coming to Tokyo to have College years here…"

"What is her full name, Ritsu-_san_?" Ui asked.

"It's Akiyama Mio"

"Is she come to Tokyo all by herself?" Mugi asked.

"Well, since she says that she has no relatives here, it is probably true that she's coming to Tokyo all by herself~ Anyway, is there any other questions?"

"How old is she?" Nodoka asked.

"From what I look, maybe she's around my age…I'm not really sure, I haven't asked that"

"Me! Me! I want to ask too!" Yui raised her hand.

"What are you? A fifth grade student?" Azusa deadpanned.

"_Etto_… Where'd she live? Have you asked her that?" Yui asked.

"I don't know about that~ haven't asked about it yet…"

Yui pouted in reply. "Wait, I want to ask too here…uhm…Is there any reason why she's not even speaking? Or talking? Or at least showing her voice?" Jun asked.

"…about that, Mio and I are both don't know why…I decide to take her to the doctor the day after"

"Why is it the day after?" Jun asked again, this time more curious.

"Because I was super busy tomorrow~ I've cancelled all the meetings and appointments, there's a bunch of documents need to be done!" Ritsu yelled. _'Ugh~! Damn that oyajii…'_

"Well…I can take her to the doctor if you want to~" Mugi offered.

"Eh? Mugi-_chan_ wants to go with Mio-_chan_? I want to come along!" Yui cried.

"Well…I guess I can come along too…" Azusa stated.

"Azunyan? You were coming along too! Yay~" She hugged Azusa and squeezing her.

"Y-Yui…please, could you be more mature at times!"

"Ehehe~ _Gomen_, Azunyan~"

"Hey…what if we stayed here for the night?" Jun suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ui said.

"Yeah~ let's stay for the night!" Mugi said happily.

"Uhm…I would love to join, but I can't…sorry~" Sawako said in apology.

"Me neither, maybe I'll just stay until midnight, but I can't join the sleepover with everyone." Nodoka said in agreement.

"Well…It goes the same for me too, I guess…" Ritsu said.

"_Nani_? Ricchan can't sleepover too? Why?" Yui give her a frowned look.

"What? I told you that I have a bunch of works waiting for me. I have to finish them, maybe I can come over to see what Mio's doing~"

"_Mou_~ Ricchan is now a party pooper!" Yui tease Ritsu.

"What the-? Okay! We're all going to have a trip this weekend! I'll make sure I'm not a party pooper!" Ritsu protested.

"Gotcha!" Yui whispered.

"Great job, Yui-chan! You heard Ritsu? We're all going to have a trip this weekend, and all the cost are going to be take care of by Ritsu!" Sawako stated.

"Yea-wait WHAT!" Ritsu protested again.

"Awesome~ you're really a nice person, Ritsu-_senpai_!" Jun grinned at Ritsu.

"You can be useful sometimes, Yui…" Azusa complimented.

"What is that supposed to mean~" Yui pouted.

"Well, I'm going to prepare the food now." Ui goes to the kitchen.

"Me too, I'll take care of the tea as usual~" Mugi prepared the tea for everyone.

* * *

><p>The others are still in the living room, they're only chatting, laughing, hanging around like they always do back in High School. A certain girl who was sleeping peacefully inside Yui's bedroom, seems to be disturbed a bit, she's awake from her sleep. <em>'Huh? How long did I sleep? Where am I again? Is this Yui's bedroom?'<em> Then she looked at the photo on the bed side table. It was the photo of Yui, Mugi, and Azusa and...Ritsu.

When she's about to get up from the bed, someone's get inside the room. "Did you feel any better?"

Mio nodded in reply.

"Do you need something?"

Mio shook her head.

"Uhm...I want to tell you something..." Ritsu said softly when she sat on the bed side. "Listen…I've told you that we're going to the doctor the day after, right?" Mio nodded. "Well, my friend said it's better if we're going tomorrow, but since I'm really busy, I can't take you there~"

There's a pause.

"...so my friends offered themselves to take you to the doctor, they feel so excited though…they really want to be friends with you somehow, well…if there's something happen, just call me, kay? Keep my iPad and Blackberry with you, alright?"

Mio nodded and typed. **"I don't want to trouble your friends, Ritsu...I'm already troubling you of all things, you're so nice, your friends too, so I can't rea-"**

"No! This is my friends you were talking about~ if you reject it, it will be troublesome for them...so, just accept them, kay? They wouldn't hurt you, if they did, then they have to face me!" Ritsu acted like a hero.

Mio smiled, nodded and typed. **"You act like Knight? It doesn't suit you, just so you know..."**

"What? I can be one if I want to~ I can be your knight then!" Ritsu grinned.

There's a pause.

**"Hey, have you told them what you want to say? You already explain them about us?"**

"Yeah, they can understand about it, you don't have to worry...anyway, where did you live and how old are you, Mio?"

"**19 and I'm actually don't have a living place for now"**

"This year? Or last year?—Wait, what? You don't have a living place? How come?"

"**This year—It's because of the Aircraft which makes both my parents died, that's probably why I told you that I don't have any relatives here..."**

"So, when is your birthday?" Reading it again, Ritsu felt sorry for Mio. "Both of your parents just died in an Aircraft? I'm sorry for your parents' death, Mio...So you're just arrived at Tokyo today? [2]"

"**Fifteenth of January. And yeah...I'm just arrived at Tokyo today"**

"Well...that's already passed... uhm...well; you can stay at my apartment if you want to, really..."

"**Yeah...why did you ask?—Staying at your apartment? No, thank you** [3]**"**

"Nothing, just curious~ but uh… Seriously, Mio...just stay my apartment, kay? I won't let you go downtown without any reason to live~ please...its fine...just stay, will you?"

"**Well, then how about you?—Uhm…a-alright then..." **Mio doesn't have any other choices; Mio herself was thinking where she should stay after she ends the meeting with Ritsu and her friends.

"Me? You want to know about me too?" Frowning with a hint of shock, Ritsu scratched the back of her neck. This conversation is kind of…odd for her. "Uh… about the 'stay'… Okay, but for tonight, you'll stay here..."

"**Y-yeah...is something wrong with that?—Wait, what? Stay here for the night? Why should I?"**

"Nah...It's just that, I thought you don't take any interest in me~" Again, still scratching the back of her neck with a few nervous laughs. "Well, everyone wants to stay for the night, I think the party is ended up as a sleepover party! Haha..." Ritsu laugh nervously.

"**Well...I'm not at first, but soon I'm getting curious too...—will they allow me to sleepover too? I'm not her friends; it was your friends, Ritsu..."** Mio get flustered.

"Okay then...for now, I'll tell you my birthday, kay?" Then she reads the next part of Mio's words, she gasped. "Gee now, stop saying things like that! You are my friend, and they are also your friends! Of course they'll allow you, perhaps, they'll feel happier than ever~" Ritsu grinned

Mio nodded in reply. **"A-alright..."**

"Okay, back to my birth, I was born in twenty-first of August and I'm nineteen years old now~"

"**You're nineteen years old now? That means this year you're going to reach twenty?"** Mio asked.

"Uh-huh~" Ritsu nodded.

"**You and I are only have a year different, but...I didn't see you were busy or even talk about College, you keep talking about work, work and work...are you not having a College year?"**

"Well...that's a different case here, Mio...my dad ask me to take care of the big company while he's going overseas with my mom, that _Oyajii_ really is troublesome... I was being the CEO on my dad's big company in Tokyo, about College, dad takes care of it, I don't what he's doing but my absences wouldn't be much of problem while I'm working..."

"**Y-you...the CEO of a big company?"** Mio was so surprised hearing Ritsu is the CEO of her dad's company.

"Yeah...what's with that expression?"

**"Oh, nothing...It's just that, you can work in such young age, you really amazed me, Ritsu"**

"Really? Haha! It's not so amazing, everyone can do it if they want to" Ritsu grinned.

**"Yeah...Wait, your birthday is coming up?"** Mio frowned.

"Yeah~ Haha! But I'm still in the same age as you now, Mio!" Ritsu grinned. "Anyway, Mio...I'm guessing now, you're a scaredy-cat, aren't you?" Ritsu start to tease.

"**W-what are you talking about?"**

"Haha~ you were fainted just because you saw blood on Mugi's nose...you are a scaredy-cat!" Ritsu keep laughing at her.

"**Yeah...keep laughing and I'll whack you in the head!" **Mio looked away.

"Like you really did _it_..." Ritsu teased.

Mio can't take it anymore; she really hit Ritsu in the head. "Itaiii~! I can't believe you really _did_ it!" Ritsu pouted.

"**Well...you get on my nerve...anyway...did I hit you so hard? Does it hurt?"**

"Hm? That's fine...sorry to tease you that way anyway~ I'm _happy_ you really did though..."

"**What? You're happy because I hit you? I was right, you are so weird"**

"Hehe~ well, it means that you start to act normal towards me, at first you were so stiff...I hate that, you always afraid that you'll making me troubled or mad or even sad...so I was relief right now, seeing you can act as the way you are, even though you'll gonna hit me more in the future, I don't care..." Ritsu grinned at Mio, Mio was taken aback. Ritsu was right; Mio was feeling a lot better around Ritsu. _'Ritsu tease me on purpose? So he can see my reaction of it? He's even said happy after I hit him on the head~'_

"**...Why?"**

"Haven't I told you before? It's because I want to know more about you, Mio...I guess, you really got my attention, and I feel kinda in common with you. Weird, huh?" Ritsu chuckled a bit.

"**Yeah...now you realize that you really are weird..."**

"Hey, is it okay with you if I ask more about you?"

Mio nodded in reply and she typed. **"But before that, I want to ask you something. This is was the thing that I want to ask you back in your car. Well...why did you always wear that yellow-hairband?"**

"Huh? Oh..." Ritsu looked up. "My hairband? Well...I haven't told you something really important, I just remember when you mention my hairband~" Ritsu move closer to Mio.

"**What are you doing? You can stay at your state, don't have to move any closer"** Mio panicked.

"Ssshh! Listen, I trust you in this, kay?" Ritsu took a deep breath. "I was actually a girl..."

Mio's eyes went wide. **"Y-you're kidding, right, Ritsu?"** She can't believe the fact that Ritsu was actually a girl, but she looks a lot like a guy._ 'Ritsu is a girl? H-how...?'_

"No, I'm serious. I really am a girl, I was pretending, disguising, appearing as a guy while I'm working at my dad's company. I'm a tomboyish-girl, I don't agree with my dad at first, but he insisting me to grant his wish~ troublesome, huh?"

"**...This is really-what's the word?"**

"Crazy? Weird? Out of your mind?" Ritsu chuckled. "Yeah...I know, all of that words are correct enough for describing my situation...I...don't have to proof you anything, do I?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"**...I still can't believe you, Ritsu"**

"Geez~ seriously? Oh wait!" She pulls out her iPhone from her pocket; start to search some pictures of her using Sakuragaoka uniform. "Here, you see this? It was me using my High School uniform, I'm wearing a skirt there...I'm entering an all-girl High School back then. Do you believe in me now?"

Mio focused on the picture, it was really Ritsu wearing a skirt, and it was her School uniform. **"Yeah...I'm still shocked actually...I mean...you hide it so well, I was all thinking you really are a guy, but then again, I realize you are using a hairband which is quite weird on my sight..."**

"About my hairband? It's actually an important part of me, it's like glued on my head. This is the only thing that I never take off, well except when I was taking a bath of course"

"**Why did you keep using it? It's not like something wrong with your bangs..."**

"Well, there really is nothing wrong with my bangs, but I found out that I'm not really good with my bangs down...mostly people, even my family and friends can't recognize me when my bangs down~"

"**Is it...really that different?"**

"I don't know, but all of them say that it's really different! Sure, there are some people who suggest me and telling me that I look better with my bangs down, but the problem is...I don't really like it! It's always get in my sight, and it's so hard to parted it every time there's wind flowing on my hair~"

"**Well...I would like to see you with your bangs down, Ritsu"**

* * *

><p>Before Ritsu could reply what Mio was typing, a certain air-headed girl barging inside the room. "Mio-chan~~! You're gonna stay for the night, right? Everyone stays, but Sawa-<em>chan<em>, Nodoka-_chan_ and Ricchan can't join us~ they're busy with works! You'll stay, right?"

"**I...don't know, Yui..."**

"Well, I guess you'll be just fine staying here for the night..." Ritsu smiled at Mio.

**"Ritsu...I can't stay..."**

"Why? I know you don't have anything to do tomorrow, you better refreshing yourself with them...they're probably asking you to go to some cafe or shopping at the mall, I dunno...girls day out stuff~"

"Ricchan...you always coming with us too~ but you always focusing on your iPad and iPhone..." Yui stated.

"I told you, I'm still working...in order to have a day off in weekend."

"But even if it's weekend, and you take a day off...you're gonna stay at your apartment and sleep for the whole weekend. Why don't you have some fun with us, Ritsu-_senpai_?" Azusa protested.

"Okay okay! This weekend, I told you we have a trip, right? I'll forget my work and we're gonna have fun, kay?"

"So the trip is for real? I thought it wasn't true...haha!" Jun and the others get inside the room.

"Is Mio-_chan_ gonna coming with us too?" Mugi asked curiously.

"Well..." Ritsu turn to Mio. "...I think she won't be bothered by that, right, Mio?"

"**I don't want to trouble all of you"** Mio lowered her head.

"That's fine, don't worry about it, Mio-_chan_~" Sawako smiled warmly at Mio.

Ritsu glared at Sawako. "You're only talked like that because I'm the one who paid for the trip"

"Well...of course! Besides, you won't get broke just for paying the trip for us, right?"

"Sawa-_sensei_ has some point at it..." Azusa admitted.

"So...is that mean you're really coming with our trip, Mio-_san_?" Ui aksed.

Mio nodded in reply. "In that case, Mio will stay for the night too~" Ritsu stated.

"**...A-are you sure, Ritsu?"**

"Of course I am! You'll be fine with them~ we've talked about this before, right?" Ritsu leaned closer. "Just one more thing, don't get so surprised when you see Yui and Azusa kissing or something...they're a couple after all~" Ritsu whispered.

"**What? But they both are girls, aren't they?"**

"Well yeah...you know, I guess love never depends on gender~" Ritsu whispered again.

"**Oh...a-alright then...I guess, I'm staying here for the night"**

"Eh? _Hontou ni_, Mio-_chan_? _Arigatou_~~~!" Yui hugged Mio all of a sudden.

**"I should be the one who thank you, for welcoming me so nice like that, Yui..."** Mio smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room was laughing happily. Mio was deep in thought, it's not because of them, but she was thinking about herself in the future. Mio knows Ritsu and the rest of her close friends, Mio also knew about Ritsu was actually a girl, Mio already knows a lot about Ritsu. Ritsu always open to Mio, she didn't hide the fact that she really wants to know much more about Mio. It's not like Mio was trying to hide it, she don't know how to tell Ritsu about it.<p>

A moment later, Ritsu's iPhone ringing. "Geez~ he's even calling at this late..." Ritsu whispered at herself and answer the phone.

"_Konbanwa, Tainaka-_san_."_ The voice said.

"Hm...What is it this time?" Ritsu asked.

"_I want to tell you, that tomorrow's schedule is really full. Would you like me to write it down for you? I'll send it by fax tonight."_

"Alright. What else? Just to the point here, I know there's more that you wanted to say, just spit it out already."

"_Yes, I understand. Your father has called me this evening."_

"Yeah? What about that? What did he says to you?"

"_He said he was really proud with your works at the big company."_

"Of course he is...well, what else?"

"_He said he will be back to Tokyo nearby the end of this year."_

"What? Nearby the end of this year! Dammit that _Oyajii_~"

"_He's also saying that, he'll grant anything you wish except for making him back to Tokyo before the end of this year."_

"Cih! Well...I guess that's all you want to say, huh?"

"_No, there's one more thing actually."_

"What?"

"_I want to congratulate you for having a girlfriend, Tainaka-_san_."_

"What? That 'girlfriend' thing again? Geez~" Ritsu let out a sigh. "Listen, I don't have any girlfriend. Is that clear enough to you?"

"_Oh, so that's only a rumor. Well, I'm sorry for trusting such gossip."_

"That's fine...hey, I gotta hang up now. Thanks for the information."

"_Yes, of course, don't mind it. Have a good night sleep, Tainaka-_san_."_

"Uh-huh, Thanks again." Ritsu hang up the phone before he could reply.

* * *

><p>[1]<strong> <em>Dozo Yoroshiku Oneigashimasu<em> - Often used for people who just know each other, it's like "Nice To Meet You"**  
>[2]<strong> See how they handle 2 topics? Impressing! -Lol-<strong>  
>[3]<strong> No, Thank You! - It was one of their song titles!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tainaka Ritsu<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 19<br>Born in: 21st of August, 1991  
>Relatives: Tainaka Satoshi, her mother &amp; father (Names are Unknown)<br>Gadgets: Apple iPad, Apple iPhone, Blackberry  
>College: Unknown<br>Applying as: Temporary CEO of Tainaka Big Company  
>Rides: Yellow Sporty Gallardo, Silvery-white Elegance Jaguar, Limousine, Black-red Racing Motorcycle.<br>Facts: Ritsu seems to takes interest in Mio, she seems to like the raven-black-haired girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha! What kind of ending is that? Well, I can't think for any better~  
>Anyway, I need suggestions here, a few suggestions, to be exact or maybe a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>1# Where should their trip is held on the weekend?<br>2# Should Ritsu is the one who confess first or Mio?  
>3# Tell me, is Suzuki Jun and Hirasawa Ui made a good couple? If yes, then there's only Kotobuki Tsumugi and Yamanaka Sawako left to be pairing? Would you like some OC for their pairs or stick with the way it is?<p>

* * *

><p>Just put your suggestions on the reviews!<br>I really need it~! ^^

One more, the BETA version for this one is still in-progress. So, be patient!

**~ Thanks and Keep R&R ~**


	5. Arigatou, Minna

**A/N: Finally finally finally, EVERYONE! I really want to update this chapter 2 days ago, but…DAMMIT! (Strong Language, _Gomen ne_~) I finished it today, I was so desperate when I open FF site and it says Maintenance when I'm about to logging in, it last for the whole day, If I'm not wrong~**

**The site was back to active and can be use today (11th of April 2011) at 11.30 A.M (GMT+7)**

**Please read the A/N on the bottom of the story!**

**~ Enjoy and Keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>

**Summaries:** If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 4: _Arigatou, Minna_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was already 2.30 in the morning; Ritsu and Sawako are getting ready for heading back to their own living place, Nodoka already going home first when she had a phone call from someone. The others were already sleeping peacfully, except for Ui; Ui was cleaning the mess in the living room and also the kitchen. Sawako was staring at a certain blonde-haired girl who was sleeping so beautifully on the couch, she was about to kiss the sleeping girl, but then she stopped her actions.<p>

Sawako let out a chuckled. "No…I can't…she's too pure for that…it's not the time…yet" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Ritsu took her blazer that she left in Yui's bedroom, when she gets inside the bedroom, there are 3 people who were sleeping on the huge bed, and it was Yui, Azusa and...Mio. Azusa and Yui were sleeping in a very close distance, while Mio was not trying to disturb the two love birds. Mio was sleeping as peacefully as always, Ritsu took a few chances to enjoying the sleeping face of Mio.<p>

Ritsu took a little glance at Azusa and Yui who was asleep. Then back to stare at Mio. "...I guess just a small kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?" Ritsu leaned closer to Mio, then she kissed Mio's forehead lightly.

Ritsu let out a soft chuckle. "Well...I hope you're not gonna whack me in the head for that~" Ritsu said whispered and smiled. Ritsu thought there's no one seeing her kissing Mio's forehead, while Mio was sleeping, but she was wrong about that.

"Hey, are you gonna stay there and keep staring at her? Is one kiss on her forehead doesn't enough for you?" whispered the voice, Ritsu recognize this voice. It was Sawako's.

"Wha-? Sawa-chan? Y-you saw that? What the hell?" Ritsu whispered back. Ritsu ran out of the room and dragging Sawako along to the living room.

"Well...I have to make sure if you're not doing anything, but just taking your blazer...apparently, I was right, you are up to something else, other than 'taking my blazer'..." Sawako stated.

"Just, keep it as our secret, kay? I'll give you anything you want, but don't spread the thing out to the others~" Ritsu make a deal.

"Well...let's talk about this on the way home" Sawako suggested.

"Geez~ you just want me to take you home, don't you?" Ritsu pouted.

"Exactly...you can be a smart-thinker sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean? Anyway, I'll tell Ui first, and then we head back..." Ritsu went to the Kitchen, there's Ui who still cleaning the Kitchen diligently. "Hey, Ui..."

Ui turns back to Ritsu. "_H-hai_, Ritsu-_san_? Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, could you keep an eye on Mio? She's really new at Tokyo, just make sure she didn't get lost or something"

"Isn't it too much, Ritsu-_san_? I'm sure Mio-_san_ is a mature person"

"Well, yeah...but she's a mature scaredy-cat, so, please take care of her~ I'm counting on you, come to think of it, this is the first time I'm counting on you, huh? Well, make me proud then!" Ritsu grinned at Ui.

Ui giggled a little. "Alright then, Ritsu-_san_...I'll tell the others about it too and be safe on the way home, Ritsu-_san_" Ui smiled at Ritsu.

"Yes, Thanks. We're going now, _Ja ne_, Ui..." Ritsu walked out of the apartment.

"_Ja ne_, Ui-_chan_~" Sawako waving at Ui and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ritsu was driving Sawako, in order to talk about their deal. Sawako caught Ritsu kissing Mio's forehead secretly while Mio was sleeping. Ritsu was trying her best for Sawako not telling everyone about it, because today Ritsu just confirmed to the others that both Mio and Ritsu has no romantic relationship to each other, they both are only friends. Sawako knew that Ritsu was taking some interest in Mio, even if Ritsu said they're not like that, but Sawako was sure enough to admit that Ritsu was actually in love with Mio, moreover, after she caught that Good bye kiss at Yui's apartment.<p>

"So...what do you want?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, you really do like Mio-_chan_, don't you?" Sawako start to tease Ritsu.

Ritsu's face heated up. "W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not...we're just friends, that's impossible, just so you know"

"Impossible? Does that word even exist in your dictionary of life, Ritsu?"

"I just realize it actually existed..." Ritsu murmured. _'Yeah...I was thinking that everything was possible...but I don't know about this...'_

"Maybe you've mistaken it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you must be thinking that it was 'impossible' because you both were girls and you just know each other today, you shouldn't think it was impossible~"

"Did you read my mind?"

"Nah, but your face tells me everything! You're too obvious when you're in love, Ritsu!"

"Tsk! Anyway, you wouldn't say it to the others, right?"

"It depends"

"Depends?

"Yap, depends on you, to be exact"

"Me? What the-?"

"Yeah, listen, this is our deal..." There's a pause. "I will not tell the others or even Mio herself, as long as you were planning to tell them by yourself..."

Ritsu shocked, she shifting the steer uncontrollably, almost hitting another car. "Are you gone CRAZY! That's suicide! I can't tell everyone, especially Mio! Geez~ what do you think I'm doing making a deal with you for?"

"You can't always hide it, you know"

"..."

"So...is that a 'yes'?"

"..."

"Alright! It's a deal!"

"You better be quite until the time I really told them..." Ritsu murmured.

Sawako nodded in reply, Ritsu looked so troubled, and her mind was thinking the way to tell Mio about her feelings. Well, she can't easily said it, she just know each other today and yet, Ritsu was about to confess at her? That is too all of a sudden_. 'Confessing? Should I? Well...for the sake of myself and my feelings and also Mio...I guess I really should...but how?' _Confessing, dating, romantic, is really not Ritsu's thing. Ritsu never have a date before, she saw some of them, like hugging, holding hands, even kissing, but she never really did _it _with anyone.

After 15 minutes driving, they finally arrived at Sawako's living place. Sawako get out of Ritsu's car and bow down her head to the window. "You have five days remaining for your big confession, Ritsu~ anyway, thanks for the ride!" Sawako smiled happily and go inside her place.

Ritsu let out a long sigh and started to drive herself to her own apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bzzzt! Bzzzt Bzzzt! <em>**Ritsu's iPhone vibrating, she tried to open her eyes slowly. She's trying to reach her iPhone and when she peeked at the watch, it was already 6.30 in the morning; she didn't really get enough sleep. Ritsu woke up from her bed, take a bath and then go to work at 7.00 A.M.

Later that morning at Yui's apartment, Mio was the first one who woke up, she walked to the bathroom to wash her teeth and face, but when she was passing by the Kitchen, she saw something really new for herself. Mio caught Ui and Jun are kissing so passionately, she can even hear the soft moan from the two kissing girl. Somehow, Mio's face getting redden as red as a tomato, she shouldn't see something like that, it was other person's privacy, but sadly, Mio can't move her feet to walked and hide herself out of there. After seeing that, someone poked her shoulder, Mio was jumping in surprise.

Mio turns her head to see a certain person who just poked her shoulder. It was actually, Kotobuki Tsumugi, she was just awake from her sleep. "_Ne_...Mio-_chan_, you haven't known about them yet, right? Just sit on the couch first, I'll tell you about it..."

Both Mio and Mugi walking and sit on the couch. "Listen, Mio-_chan_...I know what you just saw in the Kitchen, it was Jun-_chan_ and Ui-_chan_ kissing, right?"

Mio nodded in reply.

"Well, don't be so surprised, kay? Jun-_chan_ and Ui-_chan_ are together, just like Yui-_chan_ and Azusa-_chan_...To be honest...I'm actually the same"

_'All of Ritsu's friends are _bi_?' _Mio give Mugi a frowned look, she left Ritsu's iPad and Blackberry inside Yui's bedroom, so she can't reply Mugi yet.

"But...my feelings are one sided" Mugi said in a lower voice with a disappointment look.

Mio was taken aback when Mugi said 'one sided', So Mugi was actually like someone, a girl, but it was a one sided love. Whose this person might be? Mio was a fast-thinker type, so when she mentions that, she's already thinking who that person might be. _'One sided? Could it be...Ritsu? Why? What? If she's really like Ritsu, then it doesn't matter. Mugi is a nice person, Ritsu too; they made a good couple, right? T-they...what is this? My heart felt so hurt...'_

"Yeah, it was Tainaka Ritsu." Mio was really taken aback when she really said that it was Ritsu, the one that Mugi was in love with. _'Mugi really like Ritsu…I was right? But why 'one sided'?' _Mio thought. "I had a crush on her when I was in the third year of High School...she's a nice person, just so you know, it was when all of my friends already has their special someone, I feel so lonely... Yui-_chan_ went together with Azusa-_chan_, but then Ricchan came and comforts me that time..."

Mio seems to understand Mugi's feelings to be so lonely. She doesn't seem to be so bothered for having this type of friends, so what? As long as they didn't do bad things to each other or something, Mio won't be bothered, perhaps, she should be grateful, because all of them can accept Mio for the way she is. Mio already told Ritsu about her parents, about her real situation last night, Ritsu didn't feel bothered at all, instead of bothered, she was offering Mio to stay at her apartment. Mio herself still don't know how long she's gonna stay there. _'Now that I think about it...is she really the same? Is she that type of girl too? She's a tomboyish-girl, there's a big possibilities for that...so, there's possibilities for Mugi and Ritsu...but why she said her feelings was one sided? Is that means Ritsu had rejected her before? Ouch! My heart...what the hell is wrong with it? It hurts...so much'_

"You must be thinking about Ricchan's true self, right, Mio-_chan_? And you must be thinking about why I said my feelings were 'one sided' at her..." Mugi guessed.

Mio was taken aback, how Mugi's know about what she was thinking just now? _'Is she just read my mind? Is Ritsu's friends does have a power to read other people's mind?'_ Mio looked at Mugi as if she's asking "How did you know?"

"Don't mistaken me, Mio-_chan_~ I can't read people's mind, it's just that...your face tells me everything! It's easy to figure that out~" Mugi smiled warmly.

"Just for your information, Mio-_chan_...Ricchan is still unknown for us, means, that we still don't know if she's really a _bi_ or a _straight_ type. When I receive a text message from Yui-_chan_ saying that Ricchan has a girlfriend, I was so happy, finally she got her special someone, even though it's not me...well at least that means Ricchan was the same type with all of us..." There are a few pauses. "I was really eager to meet with Ricchan's girlfriend, but then...Ricchan said that you both are _not_ together like what Yui-_chan_ said...sure it was much to our disappointment, but...somewhere inside my heart feels so relieve knowing that you and Ricchan are only friends..." Mugi smiled at Mio warmly.

Mio reply her with a much warmer smile this time. Mio was so happy and..._Hurt?_ That Mugi can talk to her so freely, she's also telling her 'one sided feelings' at her while she just knows her last night. _'Ritsu's friends are as unexpected as I thought...I was right, they're so nice just like Ritsu...but...I feel uneasy somehow~'_

They hear some voices from Yui's room. "_Mou_~ Yui...!"

"Please~~~ Azunyan~! You promised last night, but then...Nothing's happened!" Yui cried.

"It's your fault to be fast asleep~ moreover, I'm still tired..." Azusa defended.

"Azunyan is so mean to me now~" Yui pouted.

Azusa felt guilty somehow, the fact that Azusa herself has the same wants and needs last night is really disapointing her because Yui was fast asleep.

"A-alright..." Azusa whispered.

"What? Seriously, Azunyan~?"

"B-but not now! Geez~ are you crazy? There is everyone at your apartment and it's really impossible for _it_! Be patient!"

"Is that means...Tonight?"

Azusa nodded in agreement.

"Alright then~!"

* * *

><p>Mio went inside Yui's bedroom to take Ritsu's iPad and Blackberry.<p>

"_Ohayou_, Mio-_chan_!" Yui greeted.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Mio-_senpai_!"

Mio smiled in reply then typed on the iPad. **"_Ohayou _you two..." **She looked at the phone, there's one message from..._'My Other Number?'_ Mio open the message.

From My Other Number: **"_Ohayou_, Mio-_chuan_~! Did you sleep well? Uhm, you're going to the doctor today, kay? Make sure you didn't get lost, I somehow had a feeling you will get lost if I didn't remind you...Hehehe! Well...uhm...maybe I can meet you and the others today at some cafe, tells Mugi or Azusa or Ui about this, kay? See ya! XD"**

When she's about to reply it, there's another message.

From My Other Number: **"One more thing, Mio-_chuan_~! DON'T FORGET TO HAVE A BREAKFAST! You're still unstable, so if you feel a little bit dizzy or anything, just ask them to rest for a while...anyway, your clothes are still there, near the bed table, okay then...Bye! I gotta go back to work!"**

_'Oh yeah...this is Ritsu's other cell phone, she probably named it like that so she won't forget it...such weird person~'_ Mio decides to reply the message.

Mio sent the message. To My Other Number: **"I already know that, you don't have to remind me about that, Ritsu. How about yourself? I bet you haven't eaten any breakfast yet, right? And one more thing, you're so weird to name your own number like 'My Other Number'...what kind of name is that?"**

Then she goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Everyone is ready to go, unless Jun can't come along because she had something to do, it was a reunion of her Jazz Club back in High School. Ui was actually wants to come with Jun, but Ui remembered her promise to keep an eye on Mio all the time, but then, there's a life savior, it was Mugi who offered herself to keep an eye on Mio while they're going to the doctor.<p>

"Okay, I guess we're ready, let's go then!" Mugi said.

Mio nodded in agreement. They're all going using Yui's car, it was a pure-white Audi A9. They're going to a doctor who was recommended by Mugi, Mio was really eager for this thing, she really wants to know what's wrong with her throat, why can't she say anything, why she's became mute all of a sudden? All of that will be answered today.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the place. Soon they get inside the hospital, they don't have to take numbers or etc, they already made an appointment with the doctor, and all they have to do is just waiting for the doctor. After a good five minutes, they doctor approach them and ask who's the one that said to be mute all of a sudden, they all pointed their finger to Mio. Mio and the doctor get inside the check-up room, it sure took quite a long time, and it has been 20 minutes.<p>

"_Ne_, Mugi-_chan_, Azunyan...how do you think the result gonna be?"

"What do you mean, Yui-_chan_?"

"Maybe she means that, what are we thinking about the result, is Mio-_senpai_ really mute or not? Is it permanent or not? Is it bad or not? Something likes that..."

"Yeah! Azunyan is right, that was what I want to say, but it was too much to mention~"

"Oh...well...I was hoping she's fine, and if she's really mute, I hope it's not permanent" Mugi smiled.

"...I was thinking the same, Mugi-_senpai_..." Azusa admitted.

"_Etto_...all of us thinks the same then~! Well...I was thinking about Ricchan"

Mugi's cell vibrated all of a sudden. "Talking about Ricchan, I'm sure she was calling me now!" Mugi giggles and answers the phone. "_Moshi-moshi_, Ricchan"

_"Hy there, Mugi...uhm...so how was it?"_

"She's not coming out yet, Ricchan~ we also curious here"

_"Well...if you already know the result... Just text or call me immediately, kay?"_

"Alright, I get it...I'll tell you once we got the result"

_"Okay, Thanks Mugi!"_

"It's always a pleasure" She hangs up the phone. Mugi staring at her cell phone, she was deep in thought about Ritsu. _'Could you possibly really..._like_ Mio-_chan_, Ricchan?'_ Mugi thought.

Mio and the doctor finally came out of the check-up room.

"Excuse me; I need her close relatives to talk here, privately. So, is there any one of you?" The doctor asked.

Yui and Azusa exchange a questioning look, wondering who's the one gonna act like Mio's close relatives. Before Mio could say anything to the doctor, Mugi comes as the savior (again). "I am, Sir. I was her cousin"

"Good, please come inside." The three of the girls were thinking the same thought. _'Mugi is a fast-thinker!'_

* * *

><p>Mugi followed the doctor, she seat on the chair.<p>

"So, how's the result?" Mugi asked.

The doctor gives Mugi the result of the scan. "Here's the scanning result." He started to explain. "As you can see there, she had some cracks on her head-bones. She's apparently had a terribly crash on the back of her head-bones, it takes the effect of her throat, which is why she can't use her voice or even talk all of a sudden."

"If she hit something, wouldn't it left any mark or wound on her head?"

"No, in her case, the wound was inside, it wouldn't leave any marks on her head. Well, it is more serious than really having the wound outside since it has a crack inside it. Her wound is not visible; it wouldn't felt hurt if you're only touching it, unless if you hit it, which would be a different case. Anyway, I have one bad and also good news here; it is...She can be mute permanently if she's not having an operation soon."

"Yes? What about the good news?"

"The good news is...she can be healed if the operation was success but if it fails, she can permanently being mute." Suddenly, Mugi's cell is vibrating again, it was Ritsu called for the second time.

Mugi pick it up. "What is it?"

_"I know you're talking with the doctor now, let me talk to him."_

"Okay~" She turn to the doctor and give him her cell phone. "My friend wants to talk with you; he had more responsibility for the girl."

"A-alright" He takes the phone. "Y-yes?" said the doctor stuttering.

_"How much the possibilities for the operation to be succeeded?"_

"It's probably seventy-five percents it will be worked"

_"Do it, just do the operation or surgery or whatever you called it, JUST. DO. IT. No matter how much the costs is"_

"Are you sure? Don't you want to think about it first?"

_"Do you doubt me? You're a doctor; you supposed to be more positive than me."_

"A-alright then, we'll do the operation tomorrow. Bring her tomorrow at 8 A.M. About the payments, it will be sent to...whose account?"

_"Tainaka Ritsu, send the bills to that account, asks that girl for the number. I gotta hang up now, Thanks before, please do your best for healing her voice." _Ritsu ended the phone call.

"Is that...T-T-Tainaka Ritsu-_san_?" He's face showing a disbelief look, he can't believe he just talked to Tainaka Ritsu, the CEO of Tainaka Big Company.

"Correct and he'll be here tomorrow too, so don't worry about it. Thank you."Mugi get out of the room.

* * *

><p>After Ritsu talked with the doctor, she let out a long relief sigh, she was so happy to know that Mio will able to talk. <em>'I really want to know her voice...how does it sounds like?'<em> She chuckled a bit. Ritsu called her assistant. "Hey, how's my schedule next? Am I free this lunch?" Ritsu asked.

_"Yes, Sir. You have one and a half hour before the next meeting."_

"Alright then, Thanks." Ritsu ended the phone. "Great! I can have a lunch with Mio~!" Ritsu said with a very cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>"Mugi-<em>chan<em>! How's the result?"

"Mugi-_senpai_, what did he says?"

Mio typed. **"Bad news or good news?"**

Mugi smiled. "It's good news, Mio-_chan..._ She's being mute all of a sudden because she hit something really hard on the back of her head, but it can be healed, don't worry..." Mugi didn't mention about the operation and permanent mute, Mugi decides to explain about this privately with Ritsu.

"So...Mio-_senpai_ still is able to talk again? That's great!"

"I'm so curious for hearing Mio-_chan_'s voice! Her voice must be beautiful~"

Mio's face heated up as she heard those words. Deep inside, Mio was feeling really happy, knowing the fact that she still had chance to talk_. 'Mom...Dad...wherever you are, I know you're always in my heart...I'm happy God didn't hate me even after I cursed Him for taking both of you...but He had sent me the people who can love me as much as you both love me~ Thanks...Thanks for giving me the second chance.'_ Mio was crying unconsciously, Mugi and the others notice it soon and they were panicked.

"Mio-_chan_...Why are you crying?" Yui asked curiously.

"...C'mon, Mio-_chan_...Don't cry, whatever it is, please don't cry..." Mugi said in a worried tone.

"Yeah...what's wrong, Mio-_senpai_?" Azusa worried.

Mio typed. **"_Gomen ne_...I don't know why, but my tears suddenly go down to my cheek...I remember my parents..."**

"Well, let's talk at another place, let's go to some cafe, Okay?" Mugi suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They all go to some cafe; Mio already stopped crying, but everyone still curious with Mio's story about her parents.<p>

Azusa started the conversation. "So...Mio-_senpai_...you feel any better?"

Mio nodded and smiled.

"That's good; well...if you have something bothering your mind, you can share it with us." Mugi suggested.

"_Hai hai_, Mio-_chan_~ we're friends, remember?" Yui admitted.

Mio typed. **"_Arigatou, Minna_...you guys are so nice to me, just like Ritsu...I'm so happy to ever know all of you..."** _'Especially...Ritsu'_ Mio thought.

"Don't mind it! Mio-_chan_~ anyway, Ricchan is gonna come here in a moment, she's really eager to come here, probably because Mio-_chan_ was here with us!" Mugi said.

Mio typed. **"W-what do you mean by that?"** Mio flustered.

"_Kawaii_, Mio-_chan_ was blushing~" Yui stare in an interested look.

"Agree with you, Yui..." Azusa stated.

While Mio was trying to hide her blushing face, Mugi was looking outside the glass window. Again, she was deep in thought about Ritsu, but this time, it was about Ritsu and Mio.

_What if Ricchan really likes Mio-_chan_? What about Mio-_chan_? Is she even that type of girl? What if they liked each other? I..._hate_ these lonely feelings..._

"_Konnichiwa, Minna_!" A certain someone has approached the four girls who were sitting on one of the table at the cafe.

"Ricchan!"

"Ritsu-_senpai_?"

"Oh...you're earlier than I thought..."

"Haha! I was really eager to come here! Y'know, to see the result for Mio's check-up~" Ritsu grinned. "So...how was it? D'ya has the scanning result, Mugi?"

"No, he hasn't given me the scanning result."

"Well then, is Mio really okay? Is it something horrible?"

"Nothing's horrible, Ricchan…She's fine~" Mugi give Ritsu an unusual look, which makes Ritsu curious, but Ritsu knows that Mugi had something she wants to talk about privately.

"That's great!" Ritsu grinned and turn her head to Mio. "Hey, Mio…uhm…tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor, kay?" Ritsu suggested.

Mio typed. **"I still have to go to the doctor again?"**

"Yeah! The doctor just called me…well, I really wants to hear your voice…you must be wants to talk again, right, Mio?"

Mio nodded in reply.

"Yeah~ we all want to hear your voice, Mio-_senpai_!" Azusa admitted.

Mio smiled at Azusa's words then she typed. **"Thanks everyone, but then again, why should I come to the doctor again?"**

"To have a surgery, the operation in order to heal your voice, perhaps something like that~" Ritsu explained. "Well…Mugi knows the details, since she's the one who talked with the doctor"

"Yes, the doctor said you can be healed if you had a surgery…I don't know but…" Mugi was silent for a moment. "Mio-_chan_, have you ever hit something really hard on the back of your head?"

Mio was trying to remember, is she ever hit something on the head? Well, a few moments later, she finally remembers something that probably involved 'hitting something on the head'. Soon after she realized, she typed. **"I…guess I ever hit something on my head…"**

"_Hontou ni_, Mio-_chan_? When? How?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell me that you ever hit something on the head. If it's really like that, then why don't you feel hurt at all? You look fine, no dizzy-dizzy thing or etc…" Ritsu pull her own hands to touch Mio's head lightly, just for making sure, there really is no wound on Mio's head. "…there's also no wound on your head"

"What's with the question anyway, Mugi-_senpai_?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious, that's all…anyway, Mio-_chan_…minds if you tell me what did you hit or hitting you on the head?" Mugi asked curiously.

Mio nodded. **"Well, I'm not really sure what's hitting me on the head. What I remember is when I'm having an Aircraft; I was thrown quite far and unconsciously laying on the ground…the survivors crew come and get me, they try to heal my wound on my body, I can't really remember how's things are going or what is it look like. When I realize that I was there without my parents, I'm panicked, crying so hardly, at that time I don't realize but my crying is…muted. The police and survivors crew approach me, they're telling me that they****'d**** fail to find my parents…I ran away from the hospital where I was healed, I just can't believe the fact that my parents are actually died, and their bodies cannot be found****...****"** Mio starting to cry again, this time was harder than before.

Ritsu shifting her seat closer to Mio, Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and try to calm her down. Ritsu don't even know what to say, she don't know how does it feels, but it sure felts so hurt, like a thousand knifes stabbing your heart. Mugi somehow feel guilty for making Mio remember her bad experiences.

"I'm so sorry, Mio-_chan_…I shouldn't have asked you that in the first place…" Mugi lowered her head.

"No, Mugi…It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself, kay?" Ritsu smiled at Mugi and stroking Mio's hair while still having Mio in her warm embrace.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself, Mugi-_chan_~" Yui admitted.

"I believe that Mio-_senpai_ don't want you to blame yourself too" Azusa stated.

Mio was trying to hold her tears but she can't, her tears keep coming down like there's no tomorrow. The fact that Ritsu was tightening her hug, made Mio somehow feels save and a lot better. Soon Mio pulled back from Ritsu's embrace.

"Better?" Ritsu asked.

Mio nodded in reply. Then Mio typed again. **"I'm sorry everyone…I'm such a cry-baby and Mugi, you don't have to say sorry or blaming yourself" **Mio smiled warmly at Mugi.

"Alright then, Mio-_chan_" Mugi forced a smile on her face; she couldn't help but felt guilty by her own question. _'If Ricchan really likes Mio-_chan_…I guess it won't be bad…Mio-_chan_ needs Ricchan much more than me, I shouldn't be so selfish…'_ Mugi thought.

"Okay okay! Let's just break the high tension here, shall we?" Ritsu let out a sigh. "Listen, I told you yesterday that we're gonna have a trip this weekend, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, what about that, Ritsu-_senpai_?" Azusa asked.

"Let's decide where should we held the trip now~!" Yui suggested.

"Good one, Private-Yui!" Ritsu high-fiving with Yui. "Well…any suggestions, guys?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm okay with everywhere, but please…don't make my body tanned again~" Azusa pouted.

Mio typed. "Just use sunscreen, you'll be fine, Azusa" Mio suggested.

"That's no use, Mio~ her skin is so sensitive! Even if she's already applying sunscreen all over her body, her skin will still get tanned…she's so easily get tan!" Ritsu laughed out loud.

"Yeah, Ritsu-_senpai_ was right, Mio-_senpai_…I don't even know why, but it is the truth…" Azusa admitted.

"But it's so cute of my Azunyan~~~" Yui hugged and squeezed Azusa like there's no tomorrow.

"Yui~!" Azusa glared.

"Ehehe…_gomen ne,_ Azunyan!" Yui smiled.

"What if we go to the beach again?" Mugi suggested.

"Please! Don't go with the 'beach' again~ it's surely gonna tanned my skin" Azusa protested.

"You're right; besides, we're often going there…let's try something new, guys!" Ritsu's iPhone vibrating all of a sudden, it was a text message from…_Suzuki Jun?_ She flipped her phone up. "Uhm…guys? Jun just send me a text message and she suggesting me, she would like to have a camping trip, so…who's wi-"

"I agree! Let's go camping~!" Mugi said with an excited look.

Mugi had changed her mind in no time, she sounds really sure with her decision. Even though, she just suggested the others for going to the beach and using her villa. Everyone think about the same thought for the second time about Mugi's action. _'Mugi is a fast-mind changing!'_

"How about you? Yui? Azusa?" Ritsu turn her head to Mio. "You? Mio?"

"I agree…going camping not really gonna make my skin tanned"

"Let's go camping then! I agree if Azunyan agree~" Yui said with a cheerful expression.

"_Ne_, how about Mio-_chan_? Is camping would be good, Mio-_chan_?" Mugi asked curiously.

Mio typed. **"A-am I really going with you guys?"**

"Of course, Mio! How can I leave such scaredy-cat alone at my apartment~~"

The next moment, Ritsu got a bump on her head for the second time. Seeing the action of Ritsu and Mio who are seems to be a close friend, Azusa, Yui and Mugi made their own statement. Perhaps, the point of their statement is the same.

"You two are sure getting along so well for someone who just know each other yesterday~" Azusa stated.

"Yeah~ Mio-_chan_ and Ricchan would be a good friend! I had a feeling for that already~!" Yui cheered.

Mugi giggled a little. "I guess the rumors about Ricchan and Mio-_chan_ are going out would be confirmed soon enough, don't you think?" Mugi smiled warmly. _'Yeah…If Ricchan's happy…then I will be happy too, because I love her~ even though I'm not the one that destined to be with you…'_ Mugi thought.

Mio was taken aback, she was wondering, Mugi acting like she doesn't bothered if Mio and Ritsu are really going out._' Why? Why Mugi did say that? She knows she loves Ritsu…but why she keep acting like that? Act like she doesn't like Ritsu, act like Ritsu is the one who liked me or the opposite thing…I don't get it, Mugi~'_

Hearing what Mugi said, Ritsu's face heated up, she's flustered. Why? Of course it's because she said it will be confirmed soon, the fact that on the day they have a trip, it was the day when Ritsu have to confess at Mio. Ritsu was deep in thought, wondering if Mio really is the same type as Ritsu herself and the rest of her friends.

Ritsu looked at her watch and let out a tiring sigh. "Going already, Ricchan?" Mugi guessed.

"Well…I guess I already use all of my free time for today~"

"That was fast, Ritsu-_senpai_…" Azusa admitted.

"Uh-huh~ you see…I only got a precious one and a half hour to be here with you guys, still have another meetings to attend…" Ritsu let out a tired sigh.

"…Ricchan's is so boring now~" Yui said in a disappointed tone.

"What? It's not me! It's my dad, go protesting on him if you don't like it~ I'll make sure that _Oyajii_ will be sorry for making me suffer like this~" Ritsu cursed. Since Ritsu doesn't get a good and enough sleep last night, she keep yawning, it's the third times Ritsu yawning.

Mio typed. **"Aren't you feel tired, Ritsu?" **Mio give Ritsu a frowned look.**  
><strong>

"Huh? Nah~ already get used to this kind of thing actually…" Ritsu grinned.

**"Did you have enough sleep last night?"** Mio knew that Ritsu was going home probably in midnight.

"Yeah! I have more than enough, just so you know, Mio-_chuan_~" Ritsu teased.

Mio whack Ritsu's head for the third times since last night and the second time of the day. **"Stop calling me like that! It's embarrassing! Don't try to lie to me, Ritsu…"**

"Ouchy~ what a violent Dangerous-Queen, Mio~! and I'm not lying..." Ritsu iPhone vibrating again, this time is a call from her office. She took her cell and answers the call. "Tainaka Ritsu speaking, what is it?"

_"Sorry for disturbing you, Tainaka-_san_. But your next meeting is waiting; you still have 20 minutes before the meeting starts."_

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Thanks." Ritsu ended the phone call. Ritsu stood up from her chair. "…Well…I really have to go now~ uhm…where do you guys want to go after this?"

"We don't know yet, maybe shopping, or going to see something's good, or maybe just taking Mio-_senpai_ around Tokyo" Azusa explained.

"Okay then, just don't let Mio get lost~" Ritsu grinned at Mio. Mio return it with a glare. "_Ja ne, Minna_"

When Ritsu was about to go, Mio already typed something. **"Just take a rest if you had time, Ritsu…"**

"Awww~ is Mio-_chan_ worried about me now? How cute, Mio-_chu_-"

**WHACK!**

Mio typed. **"You really like being whacked in the head, huh?"** Mio looked away.

Ritsu only let out a chuckled. "Well then, I'll rest, kay? Don't have to worry~" _'Yeah…I think I started to like being whacked in the head, if it's you're the one who did _it_~' _Ritsu went out of the café.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty tiring for the four girls who went all over the Tokyo. Azusa, Yui and Mugi were taking Mio to see the city, even the downtown. They show Mio, The Imperial Palace Moat in Tokyo, there are not many major cities where you will find a feudal palace mixed in with a modern skyline. Then going to Shibuya for shopping, Shibuya was known as one of the place where Tokyo shopping and entertainment current 'in' areas with a newer western side. Then the last is Shinjuku, it is a place that mostly for business and shopping, it's good they were visiting this place during the daytime, because during the evenings the area can be a little "rough".<p>

Mugi was mentioning one more place, but she said they better be not going there. That place is Ropponggi, in the evening, many visitors to Tokyo can be found in Roppongi where restaurants, nightclubs and the red light district seem to attract a crowd. But aside from that, Roppongi can be unsavory, a lot of people suggesting to do not travel here alone. Since all of them were girls, they decide to not going to that place. Mugi was only telling Mio that there's such dangerous place like that, so Mio can be more aware in the future.

Azusa, Yui and Mugi take Mio back to Ritsu's apartment because Ritsu said just drop Mio at Ritsu's apartment after they're having their girls' day out activities. Apparently, it's because Mio doesn't have a living place and she was staying at Ritsu's apartment for a while. When Mio get inside the apartment, the room was empty; Ritsu is not coming back from work yet. Mio decides to take a bath and go to sleep because tomorrow is a big day for Mio, she's gonna have a surgery in order to having her voice back. _'I finally had a chance for talking again, to speaking again, to have my voice back...It's all because of You, God...Thanks...Thanks for sending me someone like Ritsu and the rest of her friends...'_ Mio thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Akiyama Mio<strong>  
><strong>Gender: Female<strong>  
><strong>Age: 19 Years Old<strong>  
><strong>Born in: 15th of January, 1992<strong>  
><strong>Relatives: - (Both of her parents died in an Aircraft)<strong>  
><strong>Gadgets: -<strong>  
><strong>College: Unknown<strong>  
><strong>Rides: -<strong>  
><strong>Facts: Mio is mute all of a sudden when she knew her parents were dead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The latest reviews that I received are so satisfying me! The fact that your suggestions are really helping me to continue this fic! And one more thing, I'm really sorry, really really terribly sorry! Because on the last chapter (chapter 3), I told that Ritsu's bday are 6th of April, I already changed that! It is still the same with the real, which is 21st of August! I'm really sorry, kay? *bows 100x* (_ _)**

**So, Thanks for the suggestions again, this is what I decide from what I got from all of your suggestions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trip:<strong> Camping in the forest (There's something more too!)  
><strong>Confession:<strong> Mio will be the first one! (Let's see what she got!)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> It seems like UixJun and MugixSawako is fine, and still NO OCs! -Lol-

**Let's see what I can do with these decisions I made, my minds really eager to make the next chapter! Pray for the not-so-long delay!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm open for all of your suggestions! I'll be really appreciating it!<strong>  
><strong>Just put it on the reviews, kay?<strong>

**Uhm, ONE LAST THING! The BETA version is still in-progress~ so please, be patient! ^^**

**~Thanks and Keep R&R ~**


	6. The Operation

**- I NEED A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER ASAP -**

**A/N: Whooaaa! This so bad! I took really long DELAYS! You can blame me, throwing me tomatoes or bricks****(?) -Lol-**

**Listen up, I recently made RitsuxMio; slight MugixRitsu (one-sided for Mugi). I've made something new here, maybe a bit more complicated! Haha! You can kill me if you want to, seriously~ (I've prepared for it! -Lol-)**

**~ Enjoy and Keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (<strong>**in-progress****), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.  
>Summaries: <strong>If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 5: _The Operation_

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, meet me at the usual cafe tonight."<p>

_"Why's the sudden request?"_

"I need to tell you something...important."

_"About?"_

"...Mio-_chan_."

_"I'll be there soon."_

After finishing all the works at her office, Ritsu headed to the usual Cafe where the rest of her friends always hang-out back in High School. When Ritsu going inside the Cafe she was trying to approach a certain blond-haired girl who was sitting at one of the table near the glasses window inside the Cafe.

Ritsu pulled the chair across the girl. "Mugi? What is it you want to talk about?"

Mugi searching for something inside her bag, it was something's like a document, then she handed it to Ritsu. "Here" Mugi said.

Ritsu took the document with a questioning look. "What is- wait," Written there on the cover of the document, 'Scanning Result: Akiyama Mio', Ritsu pulled the result out of the cover. "...the scanning results?"

"Yes."

"But...but Mugi, y-you said he hasn't given you the result yet~ h-how can you have this?" Ritsu give her a disbelief look.

"Sorry, but that was a lie. I don't want the others gets panic if I show them the result for Mio-_chan_'s scanning."

Ritsu focused on the scanning result, there's something wrong with it, her eyes catches a few cracks on the picture. "...Mugi...w-what are these cracks means? Something's wrong with her head-bones?" Ritsu shifted her eyes to Mugi in a disbelief look.

"As what the doctor had explained to me and what you had seen on the result, it was a wound inside her head. It's not visible from the outside, and he said..." Mugi went silent.

"What? What does he said?"

"...it was a pretty serious problem, Ricchan"

"But he also said it _can_ be healed by the surgery, right?"

"Yeah, but still...the possibilities is only sevent-"

"As long as there are still possibilities..." Ritsu inhaled. "...anything's possible enough to happen, Mugi."

"What if the surgery fai-" Mugi trying to shout back but she was cut by the other girl's blurts out.

"Stop, Mugi...I don't to hear it any furthermore...you know how I hate such pessimistic people~" Ritsu looked away.

"Sorry..." Mugi murmured.

"Don't mind it." Ritsu was still looking away; maybe she was deep in thought about Mio's sake.

Mugi realize about the tension between their conversations, Mugi definitely doesn't like it at all. _'Since when talking with you is a really hard thing to do? Please...if I can just change the way it suppose to be...we're not like this, we shoudn't be like this, I shouldn't be like this...'_ Mugi started to murmured again. "I'm really sorry, Ricchan"

"Geez~ Mugi...how many times are you going to apologize to me?" Ritsu smiled a little; laid her back on the back of the seat. _'Stop apologizing...stop saying sorry when it's absolutely not your fault, Mugi...just what is wrong with you lately?'_ Ritsu took a glanced at Mugi, she caught Mugi's face, and her face is unusually pale. _'She's sick?'_

Mugi started to talk again. "Ricchan, did you really take a rest today as what Mio-_chan_ asked you to?"

"Huh? W-well...of course! I sleep for a good twenty-five minutes while I'm on the way to have a meeting outside the office." Ritsu grinned at her again, but then her expression changed into a worried look. "...Mugi...are you okay?" Ritsu sounded really unsure with her question.

_'Yeah...there is no doubt that Ricchan was really likes Mio-chan in a romantic way...she's usually ignored everyone who asked her to take a rest, even her own brother~ but when it comes to Mio-chan...Ricchan would do it without having Mio-chan said it twice at her'_ Mugi thought. "I'm fine, Ricchan. Don't worry" Mugi forced a smile on her lips.

"You looked unusually pale, y'know..." Ritsu let out a sigh. "...you better take a rest, kay?"

"I'm okay, I told you, right?" Mugi insisted.

"Well...don't be a reckless _Ojou-sama_ now, Mugi~" Ritsu laughed a little at her statement.

Mugi giggled. "And you look unusually worried about me more than usual; you know~ what happen to the serious Tainaka-_san_, hm?"

"What? You don't like that side of me, right?"

Mugi ignored what Ritsu had said and then peeked at her watch on her cell. It shows 11.30 P.M. and it's midnight, which means it's already the time for them for going to their own living place.

"Ricchan, it's already this late, I should go home now...you too, right? Mio-_chan_ probably feels really lonely at your apartment~" Mugi smiled warmly, and then she stood up from her seat and started to walk out of the Cafe.

"Just what the hell are you thinking, _Ojou-sama_?" Ritsu murmured to herself. Then she decides to go back to her apartment, she really needs more rest than she had expected, even though she's already ate those stamina pills.

Mugi said to her driver that he don't have to take her home, Mugi wants to take a little walk for awhile, she needs a fresh air. "Just wait here until I come back." Mugi ordered.

* * *

><p>Mugi walked on the sidewalk, not really sure where she wants to go, she felt...<em>empty<em>. Mugi blamed herself for her cowardliness because she's not telling Ritsu about her feelings, she cursed herself for holding her own feelings until there's another person come into Ritsu's life, which had more possibilities to take Ritsu away. No, that other person is not taking Ritsu away; it was someone who was destined to be with Ritsu, just like what Ritsu had said, it's just the matter of time.

Mugi was so happy that there's a new person who seems so nice and so cute to be friends with. Aside from that, she's also felt so hurt, she can't helped but trying her best to hold her tears. Before she could wipe out her own tears, someone had caught her crying. A car pulling over to the sidewalk, and then slowing its speed.

"Broken-hearted, huh?" The voice was surprisingly soft and so..._recognizable_. _Who is it?_ Mugi turn her head to the left-side to see whose the one who talking at her, when she tilt her head a little bit lower, she saw a familiar figure.

"S-Sawa-_chan_~?" Mugi give her a disbelief look.

"Surprise, surprise, Mugi-_chan_...Well, what are you doing walking on the sidewalk with all those tears at this late?" Sawako frowned.

When Mugi was about to reply her, Sawako cut her words. "Hey, let's go to the city-park, you can tell me everything there, okay?" Sawako suggested.

Mugi nodded in agreement and then getting inside the car. Mugi already stopped her crying ever since Sawako caught her crying while walking on the sidewalk all by herself. Mugi was deep in thought about what Sawako had said to her, it was _"Broken-Hearted, huh?"_ Mugi recalled those words in her mind. _'Am I really...broken-hearted? Is broken-heart felt like this? It's so...hurt...I hate it'_

When they arrived at the city-park, both Mugi and Sawako seat on a park bench, it was sure a cold night. Mugi shivered a bit by the coldness of the night. "So...you can tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me 'why did you crying while walking on the sidewalk at this late'"

"It's kinda...private, Sawa-_chan_..._Gomen_" Mugi lowered her head.

"Oh, it's alright. Don't push it if it's a personal thing..." Sawako smiled. "Well...I have something to tell you, I was just guessing actually, but this might be true," Sawako stopped.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mugi frowned.

Sawako took a deep breath and ask. "You like Ricchan, don't you?"

Mugi was so shock, she didn't see that coming, how Sawako knows about that, Mugi has no idea how to response it. Should she just tell her it was true, or should she just tell lies and keep her feelings like what she always do. _'How does she know about that?'_

"You probably wonder why I come up with that question, hm?"

Mugi nodded, she was now more like a 'silent' Mio. Can't talk, can only reply people with written text and actions? But in Mugi's case, she was silent because she doesn't even know what to say, she was speechless.

"Well, you can read people's expressions and emotions, right?" Sawako smiled and continued. "I'm kinda the same with you, Mugi-_chan_...I asked that because your face tells me like that."

"...why are you so sure that I am _broken-hearted_?"

"You see, it's a lot easier to see someone who was broken-hearted and in-love, because the emotions of them is really out of character, either it's more happier or sad than usual~"

"Is that so?" There's a pause. "...I guess you're right, Sawa-_chan_...b-but...why is it Ricchan?"

"I don't know, I was only guessing...because the way you acted around her is quite different than usual, since when...uhm...I guess it was since you're all graduated, during the third year, if I'm not wrong."

"...Why did you have to guess all the things that were really happened?" Mugi protested a bit.

Sawako chuckled. "It's true, right?"

"What? What is 'true'?

"You like Ritsu and recently feeling broken-hearted because knowing that Ritsu was in love with _another_ girl, which is could possibly be..." Sawako paused a bit.

"...Mio-_chan_" Mugi finished. Mugi feels a big thump on her heart, it felt so hurt.

This is broken-heart; it's hurt, so hurt, and really hurt to love someone who doesn't love you back. This kind of new feelings, Mugi yet to know. Sure falling in love was great, it's good to fall in love, it's good to being loved, but it's hurt to be the one whom loving someone that doesn't know your feelings. Mugi might look don't care about love stuff, about dating, about being together, but it doesn't meant she doesn't want to know. Mugi wants to learn about it, but…is it has to be this hurt? Is it has to be this harsh? Is this how the way Mugi has to experience the meaning of it?

Sawako patted Mugi's head gently. "You're a good girl, Mugi-_chan_..." Sawako catch Mugi's watery eyes, she moved closer to the blonde-haired girl.

Mugi was also moving her own body closer to the older woman, she plopped her head on the woman's chest just to hide her tears. The woman, who was Sawako, can't do anything to her except for being the one who comfort her at this kind of situation. She wrapped her arms around Mugi, stroking her blonde-smooth hair, and then Sawako hear Mugi's sobs over and over again.

Sawako keep stroking her back and hair. "That's alright, Mugi..." Sawako said softly. She looked down at the crying girl who buried her face on Sawako's chest and smiled. "...you may cry as much as you want...just _don't_ stop, don't you ever try to stop crying if you still want to cry..."

Hearing Sawako's words, Mugi did what the woman had said to her, she cried even deeper than before. Sawako can felt Mugi's tears on her shirt, her shirt is now a half wet because of Mugi's tears, and she didn't care about that, as long as Mugi can feel better from her broken-heart. Sawako was wishing to be in this state for longer, she wished it can last forever, but she can be so selfish now, can't she? So, instead of being selfish, Sawako was grateful that she can be the one that Mugi can count on while she needs someone on her side. _'...You in my arms are just enough...even though I really do want much more than this...'_ Sawako thought.

Mugi gets calmed down soon enough, after she stopped crying, she pulled back from the woman's warm and comfortable embrace. "S-sorry...I-I'm re-really sorry, Sawa-_chan_..." Mugi stuttered and lowered her head.

"That's fine, Mugi...it's not a big deal," Sawako smiled warmly at Mugi. "Well...did you feel better now?" Sawako asked.

Mugi nodded in reply, she really does feel a lot better, and it's all thanks to Yamanaka Sawako who already made her forget about all the matters. Sawako didn't say anything that involved advices or suggestions for Mugi, she only said to Mugi to keep crying if she still want to cry and don't ever try to hold it or stop. It sure worked, perhaps, worked perfectly well for Mugi.

Sawako took a glance at Mugi; Mugi was shivers by the coldness. Sawako stood up from the bench and then standing in front of Mugi. "C'mon, I'll take you home, Mugi..."

Mugi looked up to see Sawako's face. "B-but my driver still waiting at the Cafe"

"We'll pass the cafe and tell him to go home." Sawako said easily.

Mugi stood up from the bench just like Sawako did and there's a slight blush on her face. "_...A-arigatou_, Sawa-_chan_..." Mugi formed a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after having a little chit-chat with her blonde-haired friend, Ritsu decides herself to head back to her apartment. It's pretty unexpected when she stared at the living room inside her apartment and found a certain raven-haired girl, who was sleeping on the...<em>couch?<em> Moreover, this girl who was known as Akiyama Mio, sleeping without any blanket or jacket, she was curling up on the couch, and looks shivering when the wind blows from the balcony and windows. Ritsu went to close the balcony door and other windows around her apartment.

Ritsu chuckled. "Just what are you thinking sleeping on the couch? Geez~" She smiled warmly.

Ritsu staring at the sleeping girl, her face that Ritsu always admired since the first time she saw them, was really taking Ritsu's attention for a few moments before Ritsu decide to lift her up (again) in bridal style. Just for the records, it's the third times Ritsu had lifted Mio up in the same style, Ritsu wasn't complain about anything in lifting her up before, but now, Ritsu just realized something.

"She really sure is heavy..." Ritsu murmured and chuckled, then continued. "...Thank God you're sleeping when I said those words~ I can't imagine what you will throw at me if you really hear that." Ritsu whispered to herself and put Mio on her huge-sized bed. It's not like Ritsu was planning to sleep on the same bed as Mio, but Ritsu feels that Mio needs it more than she is. So at last, Ritsu decided to sleep at the couch in the living room.

* * *

><p>The morning comes, it was six in the morning, Mio woke up first, and it was her habit for wake up so early in the morning. When Mio realized, she was already placed on the bed, inside Ritsu's bedroom, Mio was afraid that something happened last night without she'd knowing it.<p>

She let out a relief sigh when she shifted her head on the other side of the bed and found no one sleeping beside her, then she peeked inside the blanket, and she was fully dressed just like last night, that means, nothing had happened. Mio walked out of Ritsu's bedroom, when she passing by the living room, she found a certain brunette who was sleeping on the couch. Her mind was focusing on a certain name that could possibly be..._ 'Ritsu...?'_ Mio thought.

Mio went closer towards the sleeping Tainaka Ritsu, Mio never seen this before, she can hear Ritsu's soft snoring and it made Mio letting out a 'silent' giggle. Then she realized something, about Mugi who appearantly loves Ritsu.

_'I wonder what does Mugi likes from Ritsu. It's not like Ritsu is unattractive, she's pretty attractive, I mean her heights is not so short, her weights might not be so fat, and her face is quite...what's the word? Uhm...cute, yeah...unless sometimes she can be really annoying, reckless and...I don't know what else the bad behave and habits she has...oh! Yeah~ she's also snoring in her sleep...'_

Mio was planning to wake her up later, maybe thirty minutes more, she's still remember the appointment with the doctor like what Ritsu and Mugi had said to her. So Mio decide to take a bath and preparing herself this morning. Mio took about ten until fifteen minutes for taking a bath; finally Mio wake Ritsu up, it's not even thirty minutes yet.

Mio shakes Ritsu's body slowly at first to wake her up, because Mio can't talk, she can only shaking Ritsu's body to get her attention. Mio didn't get any response at first, and then she tried a little bit harder.

Ritsu responsed, shifting a little bit. "Hnnn..." Ritsu groaned softly.

Mio shakes Ritsu's body once again and this time is harder.

"Tsk! Ten mo' m'nute~" Ritsu murmured and shrugged, then pulled the blanket over her face.

Mio can't take it anymore, Ritsu is really got on her nerve, and she's really hard to be wakening up by Mio. The raven-haired girl finally clenching her fist and whacked Ritsu on the head, it was a pretty harsh, but it sure worked well to wake Ritsu up.

Now Ritsu is finally waked up. "_Itaaaiiii_~~!" Ritsu cried and patted her own head. "Did you really have to hit me that hard? What did I do? I was sleeping just now, then you whacked me on the head like that~" Ritsu pouted.

Mio typed. **"Sorry, but you always get on my nerve, even when you were sleeping."**

"Anyway, it's not six-thirty yet, why did you wake me up so early, huh?" Ritsu said while yawning.

**"Fifteen more minutes and its ****six-thirty****, Ritsu."**

"But I said to you, ten more minutes until I wake up, ten minutes is precious, Mio~~" Ritsu cried like a little kid.

**"Whatever, you're already awake now. You can't possibly back to sleep again, can you?"**

"I can't sleep if my head's hurt like this" Ritsu pouted.

**"I said 'Sorry' to you!"**

"Apparently, 'Sorry' doesn't make it any better"

Mio felt guilty; maybe she's really hit Ritsu too hard this time. Well, she hit Ritsu so hard on her head while Ritsu was sleeping; it sure felt so hurt for Ritsu.

Mio typed. **"So...what should I do to make it up to you?"**

"Kiss it and make it better!" Ritsu grinned.

Mio's face heated up right after Ritsu said that to her and the she typed. **"W-wh-what? I can't! I won't! Is there any other way?"** _'She's a pervert!'_

Ritsu laughed so loud at Mio's shocking and blushing face, she can't help it, Mio was too cute to handle. "Hahaha! Sorry sorry, Mio-_ch__u__an_~ well...there _is_ another way..." Ritsu smirked.

**"I hope it doesn't involve any sexual-harassment or something along those lines."**

"Nah~ this one is really easy to do...you just have to _say_ it, Mio."

**"S-say? But I can't even talk, Ritsu."**

"You _can_ talk, Mio...it is not the time yet, understood?"

**"What do you mean?"**

"Geez~ I thought you're pretty clever to figure this one out, Mio."

Mio give Ritsu a questioning look, as if she was saying "Huh?"

"You're gonna have a surgery today, and there's something that I really wanted to ask you to do...well, to _say_ actually."

**"I'm not really sure about the surgery..."**

"Don't tell me...you've lost your faith?" Ritsu frowned.

**"L-lost my faith?"**

Ritsu nodded. "Uh-huh, it's because you were trying to doubt it!"

**"...I...guess you were right, Ritsu...it's just that-I really want to talk, I can't help it...if it's fail...then what else should I do to heal my muteness?"** Mio's eyes started to feels so watery, she was about to cry.

"Just keep your faith on it, that's what I'm doing, just so you know..." Ritsu smiled.

**"Why are you so sure about it?"**

"Because I really want to hear you saying _it_!"

**"By **_**'it'**_** you mean?"**

"Okay, after the surgery done...I want the first thing you said is..."

**"What?"**

Ritsu took a deep breath. "...My name" Ritsu finished.

Mio replied Ritsu with her frowned look.

"What? After the surgery, you gonna back to normal, you will be able to talk again like usual, like what you always wanted..."

**"No, I know about that...but why I should say "your name" first?"**

"Because I asked you to~"

**"Ugh~! I mean, why do you want me to do **_**that**_**? Why do you want me to say "your name" first?"**

"...because I really wanted to hear you saying my name," Ritsu replied softly. "I don't know why, but it was the only thing that I really wanted to hear right now."

**"W-what do you mean by that?"**

"I've said it...I don't even know..." There's a pause. "So, will you say_ it_? For _me_?"

**"I guess..."** Mio flustered. _'Why should you mention yourself to make me say it?'_

"What? It's so easy to say my name...it's just Ritsu...Riiiitsuuu, should I spell it too? R.I.T.S.U. Rit-su~ easy, huh?"

Mio looked so pissed off by Ritsu. **"Okay! I'll **_**say**_** it once the surgery done! Happy now?"**

Ritsu smiled widely at Mio, and then she stood up to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Both Mio and Ritsu headed to the Hospital, there are Mugi, who already waiting thirty minutes for them. Mugi greeted them warmly with her smile.<p>

"_Ohayou ne_, Ricchan, Mio-_chan_~" Mugi greeted.

Mio typed.** "**_**Ohayou**_**, Mugi."** She smiled.

"_Ohayou_, Mugi!" Ritsu greeted back cheerfully. "How long have you been waiting here?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"Not long ago..."

Mio typed again, she's guessing how long had Mugi waited for them at the Hospital. **"Is it thirty minutes already?"** Mio asked.

"Good guess, Mio-_chan_~!" Mugi smiled at Mio.

Ritsu turn her head to Mio. "How did you know that, Mio?" Ritsu give her a disbelief look.

**"I'm only guessing."**

"...Really?" Ritsu seems to doubt Mio's answer.

**"You don't believe in me, do you?"**

"Nah~ why did you think that way anyway?"

**"The way you say it...is obviously a disbelief tone..."**

Mugi giggles at the two girls who seem to be arguing each other over something not so important to talk about. Somewhere in Mugi's heart, she felt so hurt, she try to ignore that feelings and try to get over with it. _'Ricchan seems to be so happy with Mio-chan...I'm happy too...Thanks, Mio-chan...It's been a long time Ricchan doesn't show us her happy-face or even that happy-laugh...'_ Mugi thought.

Someone approached them, someone using a long white robe and glasses on his face. "Excuse me, Akiyama-_san_ and Kotobuki-_san_?"

Both Mio and Mugi turn to the person who seems to mentioning their names. "Yes?" Mugi asked.

"Ah~ Kotobuki-_san_, since you already arrived here with Akiyama-_san_, would you like to do the surgery now?"

"Now?" Mugi and Ritsu said in surprise, Mio said the same thing too, but it was in her mind.

"You can do it _now_?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, first, we have to-" He stopped as he turns his head to Ritsu and then his expression turn into a surprised look. "T-T-T-Ta-Tainaka...Tainaka Ritsu-s-_san_?" He stuttered.

"H-hey, wh-what's up with that response?" Ritsu was nervous, well, she felt the doctor's reponse when he looked at her is so..._weird?_ Yes, it was weird; the doctor seems to be a big fan of Tainaka Ritsu for some reason.

"Yeah, I told you Ricchan will come today too, right? Well, I thought Ricchan already told you about it, Doctor..." Mugi stated.

"A-ah! S-sorry! I'm sorry to act _that_ way...I just can't believe I'm really meeting with _him_ right now..." The doctor didn't leave his gaze at Ritsu.

Mio typed. **"Could you possibly be...a big fan of Ritsu?"** Mio showed what she typed to the doctor.

The doctor nodded in reply. "Yes, Akiyama-_san_...Tainaka-_san_ is a really great business man! I admired _him_...it's so hard to meet with _him_ in his office, _he_ was like a big star, but in business world." The doctor explained.

"D-did I really that hard to be meet with? Did I really that famous?" Ritsu frowned.

"There's no doubt about that," Mugi giggled. "Ricchan is always busy with works; it is rare seeing Ricchan hang out with us as often as the old time."

Mio typed. **"I never expect you to be this famous, Ritsu."**

"Now that's harsh, Mio-_chuan_~" Mio hit Ritsu on the head.

Mio typed again. **"I told you to not call me like that, it's really embarrassing!"** Mio flustered.

'_I...just loved the way your face getting so flustered like that...kawaii...'_ Ritsu thought and smiled.

"Anyway, since all of you already here, please wait for twenty until thirty minutes for the surgery." The doctor said.

All of them nodded in reply, Mio suddenly gets stiffened and Ritsu notice that._ 'Why am I being so nervous right now?'_

Mio reached Ritsu's shirt, she lowered her head. Ritsu turn to Mio just to make sure she's alright.

"You okay?" Ritsu asked worriedly.

Mio shook her head and then typed.** "I'm afraid, Ritsu…"**

"There's no need to be afraid, Mio-_chan_~ you'll be fine." Mugi smiled at Mio.

"Yeah, Mugi is right...you'll doing fine in there, well…you have to, because you still _owe_ me something~!" Ritsu grinned.

Mio give Ritsu a frowned look, trying to remember what Ritsu means by 'owe' her something. Mugi on the other side can only cover her broken-heart by her warm smiles and giggles at the two of her friends, one of them are known as Tainaka Ritsu, the one she loved, and the other is the one that seem to be destined with Ritsu, Akiyama Mio. Until when should Mugi felt so hurt like this? Sacrifice is not easy, isn't it?

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes pass, before the doctor could approach them, there's a few people come and approach them first. There are Satoshi, Azusa, Yui, Ui and Jun, they're all already planned to come for today, the others can't come because of College thing and works. It's good that Ritsu already finished her works yesterday and she can take a day off, at least she had less works than it should be.<p>

"Mio-_chaan_~~!" Yui ran and hugged the raven-haired girl.

"Y-Yui!" Azusa glared at her air-headed girlfriend.

"_Oneechan_, you don't have to be like that..." The mature little sister stated.

"Just let she's being herself, Ui." Jun stated back at Ui.

"_Minna_~ _Ohayou_..." Satoshi greeted while yawning.

"Oi!" Ritsu slapped Satoshi's forehead. "...what the hell greeting people with a yawn?"

"_Gomen_ _ne_, _N__eechan_..." Satoshi reply her with a pout on his mouth.

Mio heared Satoshi called Ritsu as _'neechan'_ which is reffered for sister. _'Could this boy be Ritsu's brother? She's not taller or bigger, perhaps, Ritsu's little brother? The one who Ritsu said helping her beating those bad guys...' _Mio keep questioning in her own thoughts.

"_Ohayou_, everyone." Mugi greeted.

"Eh?" Yui let go off of her hug from Mio, and then greeted Mugi with her goofy smile. "_Ohayou_, Mugi-_chan_~"

"_Ohayou_, Ritsu-_senpai_, Mugi-_senpai_, and Mio-_senpai_." Azusa greeted the three who arrived early than her.

"_Ohayou_..._etto_...how are you, Mio-_san_?" Ui asked politely.

Mio typed. **"I'm fine...I guess..."** Mio give her a troubled look, she's still nervous for the surgery.

Satoshi noticed a girl who clung onto his sister's shirt all the time; she had a raven-black hair color, and the girl looking so familiar in Satoshi's eyes. _'Is this that girl? The one that __N__eechan saved? She's typing? Why bother? Talk will be easier, right?'_ Satoshi thought.

"You don't seem to be sure with your answer, Mio-_senpai_. " Jun stated.

While the others still talking and greeting each other, someone poked Ritsu's brother, Satoshi. He jumped in surprise, and then turns his body to the one who approached him.

"Y-Yes?" Satoshi stuttered.

"Excuse me, but Kotobuki-_san_ says Tainaka-_san_ has the big responsibility for Akiyama-_san_. I need to talk with Tainaka-_san_ now, do you mind?" The doctor asked.

"O-oh! _Ne-_ uh, I mean, Ritsu, huh? Uhm..." Satoshi turn to everyone who seems to be enjoying their own times talking with each other. "_Etto_...Ritsu! The doctor wants to talk with you!" Satoshi called his sister with his shout.

Hearing Satoshi's shouting, everyone put their attention at the only boy among all Ritsu's friends. When Ritsu about to walk towards Satoshi and the doctor, Mio who was hiding behind Ritsu's back all this time, she won't let go off of Ritsu's shirt.

Ritsu turn to Mio who seem to be shaking in nervous. "You sure you okay, Mio?"

Mio shook her head, she sure doesn't feel good. Due to the fact that she's never been in an operation or any surgery before, makes her head felt so dizzy.

Satoshi whispers at his sister. "_Neechan_...is this...the girl that you saved back then with me and your driver?"

"Yeah, I haven't introduce you to her, have I? Ha ha~" Ritsu laughed nervously, but then she turn to the doctor. "Uhm...is it okay to bring her along?"

"That's okay, Tainaka-_san_. Come this way, please." The doctor led them to his office.

Ritsu turned her head to Satoshi; her mouth was babbling something like "I'll introduce Mio later to you". Satoshi only nodded in reply, in truth, Satoshi himself is also curious about Mio.

* * *

><p>While Ritsu and Mio was in the office with the doctor, the others are waiting in the waiting room, it was pretty boring waiting at the hospital. Moreover, this is a Hospital, they can't chatting so loudly, maybe they could do it with whispers or lowering their voices, but this is Ritsu's friends, and they can't never handle some conversations with a low voice even though they're all in College years, except for Ritsu's brother.<p>

With the silence between these people, Yui can't take it with this kind of tension; she had to break the silence.

"Mio-_chan_ really is attached with Ricchan, huh?" Everyone who was silent all this time has turned their heads to a certain air-headed girl. Among all topics, why Yui has to come up with this kind of topic?

"I had to admit it too, Yui-_senpai_." Jun admitted.

"I agree with you, _Oneechan_~" Ui nodded in agreement.

"I'm just impress you noticed it too, Yui..." Azusa frowned.

Mugi giggled. "Well, it's too obvious to deny, Azusa-_chan_." Mugi smiled, but her heart was like screaming and crying._ 'Even the others noticed about Ricchan and Mio-chan...I...should...be happy...'_

"Uh...excuse me, everyone..." Satoshi interupted the conversations between her brother's friends. Sure, Satoshi is the only one who doesn't know about Mio.

"What is it, Satoshi-_kun_?" Ui asked.

Satoshi scratch the back of his head, the same habits that Ritsu always did when she's getting nervous. "Uhm...did you all talked about _that_ girl? Uhm, what's the name again? Mio? Akiyama-_san_? _Etto_...Akiyama Mio, huh?"

"You don't know her, Satoshi-_kun_?" Yui frowned.

"So, Ritsu-_senpai_ hasn't introduced her to you? That's odd..." Azusa also frowned.

"Really odd, Azusa~ this is Ritsu-_senpai_'s brother, I thought Ritsu-_senpai_ said you're the one who helped her beating those bad guys back then." Jun stated with a questioning look.

"Y-yeah, true...I was helping _Neechan_...but uh~ I didn't get to see the girl, since she's fainted and _Neechan_ lifted her up then put her into her limousine. I'm not really pay my attention to the girl actually~" Satoshi laughed nervously.

"Were you curious about her, Satoshi-_kun_?" Ui asked.

"Uhm...from what I see and heard from you guys, I'm started to get curious here." Satoshi admitted.

"Well, I'll tell you a few about Mio-_chan_, Satoshi-_kun_~" Mugi smiled. "But the rest of it, I'll let Ricchan herself who explain it to you, _ne_?" Mugi continued.

"_H-hai_." Satoshi nodded.

"Uhm, her name is Akiyama Mio and she had a sudden muteness. From what, we don't even know about it. Today, she's gonna get a surgery in order to recover her muteness, that's why we're all coming here in the first place." Mugi explained.

"Sudden...muteness?" Satoshi frowned.

"_Hai_, Mio-_chan_ can't talk for some reason~" Yui made it more clear for Satoshi who seem to be confused.

"She...can't talk?" Satoshi repeated with a questioning tone.

"Don't you notice Mio-_senpai_ is not talking all the time? Instead, she's only holding onto Ritsu-_senpai_'s back and her other hands holding Ritsu-_senpai_'s iPad?" Azusa asked.

Satoshi tried to remember. "Oh...uh...yeah...why?"

"She's comunicate with us using it, the iPad and also Ritsu's Blackberry phone." Jun finished.

"Oh, that's why, huh? Well...I've been thinking about it too...I mean~ why bother typing while you can easily talking, but then, after you guys explained it...it seems more understandable for me. Thanks anyway." Satoshi smiled and lower her head a little.

"That's fine. You suppose to know about it, Satoshi-_kun_." Ui smiled.

"You know what? Mio-_chan_'s existence sure made a lot of changes in Ricchan~ I can sense the old Ricchan we knew..." Yui said cheerfully.

Satoshi was deep in thought, because the recent conversations they had is about his sister, Ritsu who seems to be a close friend of Mio, she can understand since Ritsu was the only one who can calm Mio down, Ritsu is the one who saved Mio, so there's no doubt about their close distance with each other.

Even though, Mio had changed little things, no, some things that have been lost for a quite long time from Tainaka Ritsu. Satoshi can see the difference from his sister, the one who always concentrate in business, works, and never listened to anyone's words, and the one who always acted cheerfully and friendly, Ritsu's still friendly, but it's hard to get along with her, Ritsu was too much going with the flow. Ritsu's trademark grin, Ritsu's happy-laugh and jokes, Ritsu's concern and protective side, every Ritsu's habits that suppose to be her habits were long gone, ever since she's drowned herself into business, maybe she's even forgot the truth about her real gender, because Ritsu has been disguising as a young business man for almost two years.

"Azusa-_chan_, Yui-_chan_...Did you remember when Mio-_chan_ tells Ricchan to take a rest when she noticed Ricchan often yawning?" Mugi asked curiously, hoping the two didn't forget.

"I remember." Azusa admitted.

"It's yesterday, right? I still remember it..." Yui was still trying to remember, well, what you expect from this air-headed girl. But then she's finally remembered. "Yeah! I remember it!"

"Ricchan really _do_ what Mio-_chan_ had said to her."

"R-really? That's...great~!" Azusa admitted.

"Ricchan never listened to anyone~ but she listened to what Mio-_chan_ said!" Yui stated.

"_Neechan_ listened to her? She really did? H-how?" Satoshi asked in disbelief tone.

"Why is that, Satoshi-_kun_?" Ui asked.

"Uh-huh, you seem really surprised that Ritsu-_senpai_ does what Mio-_senpai_ says." Jun admitted.

"It's just..._Neechan_ never listened to anyone, even I as her brother. That's why I'm surprised _Neechan_ really do what Mio-_neechan_ says."

"Is that so...?" There are a few silences but then everyone notice that Ritsu and Mio already get out of the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Mio~ you're gonna be alright, kay?"<p>

Mio still clung onto Ritsu's shirt and shook her head in disagreement.

Ritsu let out a sigh, Mio was too afraid to have a surgery. Thank God, Ritsu won't give up; she really wants Mio to be able to talk. So, the best way is to make a deal with this scaredy-cat Mio.

"Hey, Mio."

Mio looked up to face Ritsu. As if she was saying "What is it?"

"If I was in there while you have a surgery, will you do it? I'll accompany you, how's that?"

Mio finally typed. **"But you have to stay beside me during the whole surgery."**

"...Alright."

"**Promise?"**

"Promise." I nodded. "I'll stay beside you, now you have to follow the doctor's intructions first..."

Mio nodded in reply.

"I'll talk to the others, while you preparing, kay?"

Mio finally let go off of Ritsu's shirt and follow the doctor to prepare for the surgery. Ritsu approach her friends who were waiting for her and Mio all this time.

"Mio-_chan_ doesn't want to have a surgery, right, Ricchan?" Mugi guessed.

"Yeah," Ritsu let out a tired sigh.

"What did you do to make Mio-_senpai_ change her mind?" Azusa asked.

"She wants me to keep her company during the whole surgery."

Everyone seem to be so surprised, they all said the same thing all of a sudden. "WHAT?"

"Is that even _legal_?" Jun asked.

"Is that even _possible_?" Azusa asked.

"They _let_ you do that, Ricchan?"

"_Minna_...you're talking about Mr. Tainaka Ritsu here, Ricchan _can_ do anything that ordinary people can't do in this hospital~ either it's ilegal or impossible, they would allow Ricchan do what she wants."

"Wow~ you sure in the same leve as the President, Ritsu-_senpai_." Jun admitted.

"Indeed, Jun-_chan_...Indeed~" Yui nodded in agreement with Jun.

"Well, I'm not so surprised, seeing Ritsu-_san_ being treated so special like that. Since Ritsu-_san_ was a successful business man in Tokyo." Ui said.

"I agree with Ui then." Azusa nodded in agreement with Ui.

"_Neechan_, you really gonna do that?" Satoshi give her a disbelief look.

Ritsu turn to Satoshi. "Of course I'm really gonna do that, Satoshi!" Ritsu grinned.

Satoshi was taken aback; it's been a long time seeing his brother could be so sure with her decision and saying it with her big trademark grin. Satoshi can form a small happy smile on his face. "...That's good, but you still have to introduce her to me, _Neechan_!"

"Why are you so eager? Don't tell me...you...have a _crush_ on Mio?" Ritsu laughed at her own brother.

Satoshi's face heated up right after his brother said he has a crush on Mio. "Wh-what? N-No! I-I'm not..."

"See? Your face is so red like a tomato, Satoshi! Haha! Don't lie to me~!" Ritsu keep teasing her brother for having a crush on Mio.

Yui and Azusa tries to see if Satoshi's face really getting redder than usual. "Whooaa~~! You're right, Ricchan! He _is_ really having a crush on Mio-chan! _Kawaii_ _ne_, Satoshi-_kun_~"

"I can't doubt it, his face really flustered by that." Azusa stated.

Satoshi couldn't do anything to hide his epic flustered expression. "_NEECHAN, _I'm not~!"

Jun approached Satoshi and poking his shoulder twice. "_Ne_, Satoshi-_kun_~ you don't have to deny it."

"Eh? Satoshi-_kun_ has a crush on Mio-_chan_? Hm..." Mugi stated, put one of her hands on her chin as if she was thinking something. _If it's really true...then..._ Mugi shook her head to get rid of the bad thought.

"Something in your mind, Mugi-_san_?" Ui asked. "You were seems to be a bit off after hearing Satoshi-_kun_ having a crush on Mio-_san_." Ui guessed.

"Hm? Oh. Nothing, Ui-_chan_~ don't worry about me. I'm just thinking something." Mugi smiled.

Ui returned with the same smiling face. "Well then, I have something in mind actually."

"What is it? Just speak up, Ui-_chan_."

"Uhm, if it's really true Satoshi-_kun_ likes Mio-_san _in a romantic way. Then isn't that means Satoshi-_kun_ has to compete with Ritsu-_san_?"

There's a sudden silence, everyone in the waiting room seems to hear about Ui's conlusion. Ritsu was the one who keep teasing her brother, not knowing it was true or not but Ritsu was actually deep in thought about it.

Ritsu has to be the one who broke the silence. "Why is that?" Ritsu frowned. _Compete with Satoshi? My own brother? Moreover, he's a boy! He has more possibilities than me! Wait, is he even likes Mio that way? Ugh~!_

"Wow~! You're so true, Ui!" Jun admitted while wrapping one of her arms around her girlfriend's shoulder.

_Compete? With Neechan? For what? For getting Mio-neechan's heart? Is Neechan really likes Mio-neechan that way? Argh~!_ "Why should I compete with _Neechan_?" The same Tainaka frowned face.

"I never expect you to have the same conclusion with me, Ui-_chan_~" All of them seems to ignored what the Tainaka had asked.

"So, you were thinking about the same thing?" Ui giggled. Mugi only nodded in reply.

"Ricchan versus Satoshi-_kun_!" Yui cheered.

"I had a good feeling with this~" Azusa stated. "Uhm...who will be your choosen one people?"

"I'm on Ricchan's side!" Yui shouted and makes Ritsu shocked a bit. _What the hell, Yui!_ Ritsu thought.

"I'll be on Satoshi's then." Azusa made a choice.

"I'm on Ritsu-_senpai_'s~" Jun grinned.

Ui finally speak up. "Well...I guess I'll be on Satoshi-_kun_'s side." Ui smiled.

"Ne, Mugi-_chan_~ which sides do you chooses?" Yui asked curiously.

"Eh? Uhm..." Mugi was confused, really confused. In one side, she's happy knowing that Satoshi likes Mio in a romantic way because that means she still has the chance to get Ritsu's heart once again. But on the other side, she's feeling so selfish for doing so, because the fact is, Mugi was happy whenever Ritsu feels happy. _Love hurts, rather its right or wrong [1]_ Mugi thought. When Mugi was about to say which side she was on, Ritsu cut her words. "I choose-"

"Hold up! Hold up! What is this? Competition? Me and Satoshi?" Ritsu protested.

"Y-yeah~ _Neechan_ and I can't compete with each other." Satoshi admitted.

"Why? Of course you both can." Azusa said confidently.

"For wha-"

"Tainaka-_san_, we already finish the preparation for the surgery. Akiyama-_san_ said she won't start the surgery without you there, Tainaka-_san_." The doctor said.

"Let's just start the surgery now. Where's the surgery room?"

"Right this way, follow me." The doctor leads the way to the surgery room.

"Hey, how's your feeling? Nervous?" Ritsu asked while standing beside Mio who was lying down on the bed.

Mio nodded in reply. Her hands were shaking so badly. Ritsu noticed it, and then she moved her hand and put it on top of Mio's.

"Don't worry, kay? You'll be fine. I promise." Ritsu smiled warmly.

Mio unconsciously squezzing Ritsu's hand and shut her eyes closed.

The nurse approached them with the small but sharp thing on her hand. "Excuse me, but I need to give her this. Don't worry, it won't be hurt. This is gonna reduce the pain while you have the surgery." The nurse explained.

Ritsu looked at Mio. "That's okay. I know she'll be fine. Just do it, please." Ritsu stood still in where she was standing and her hand didn't move away from Mio's.

Mio tightened her grip. But then she's slowly drifted into sleep, the nurse just giving Mio something that made her sleep for the rest of the surgery. With this, the doctor will do the surgery easily without Ritsu standing beside Mio all the time.

"Tainaka-_san_, you may stay here if you want to. But we can't let you stay right beside her while we do the surgery." The doctor said as he wears his surgery-gloves.

"I'll stay. Just do the surgery." Ritsu said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of Ritsu's friends are still waiting impatiently at the waiting room.<p>

"Hey, Satoshi. You still have to do the competition with Ritsu-_senpai_." Jun said.

"Wh-what? You're serious with that competition thing?" Satoshi rolled eyes.

"Of course we are!" Yui cheered.

"Don't be too loud, Yui~" Azusa protested at her girlfriend.

Ui spoke up. "_Ne_, Satoshi-_kun_. Do you really like Mio-_san_? In a romantic way?" Ui asked secreetly.

Satoshi flinched a bit. "H-huh? What? Wh-why would I like her _that_ way? I don't even know her yet!" Satoshi denied.

"Guys, I don't think we should think about that now. Mio-_chan_'s having a surgery right now, we should all pray for her." Mugi said in a concerned tone.

"You're right, Mugi-_san_." Ui turned back to Satoshi. "I'm sorry, Satoshi for asking such thing. Please just forget what I've said." Ui bowed a little.

"That's okay, I'm getting used to it now, I guess." Satoshi let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

><p>The next moment, they all just sat in the waiting room. No one started any conversations, but all of them were really in a deep thought about how the surgery would end up. In the end, they only can drown themselves on their own thoughts.<p>

_What is Mio-senpai's voice like...? Maybe she would be a good singer; she has that Aura of a singer!_ Azusa thought as her eyes were shining in amazement with how it looks like if Mio really was a singer.

_Mio-san...talking...she looks matture, but...remembered how she scared of blood so much. That's a bit childish, right? Well, if she can talk then it will be easier to communicate with her. _Ui thought.

Jun bowed down her body, her elbow supporting her on her knees. Jun's hands reaching her chin as she she tried to thinking about the talking-Mio. _Having Mio-senpai talking will be easier for her to choose between Ritsu-senpai and Satoshi-kun. Geez~ I just can't accept the truth that Ritsu-senpai got a hotter girl! Well, Ui can be hot too in a certain moments..._ Jun took a glance at Ui as she thought about the 'hot' part Ui can do.

Mugi tried to calm down; she's worried about Mio but also worried about herself. _If Mio-chan really can talk, what would she said about Ricchan? She seems to like Ricchan too, that means, Ricchan's feelings is not one-sided._ _Unlike me._ Mugi shook her head lightly to get rid of those thought. _But what if Satoshi-kun really likes Mio-chan too? Will it be harder for them both? If Mio-chan likes Ricchan, then Satoshi will be the same like me, having a one-sided feeling._ Mugi take a little look at Satoshi who was deep in thought about something else.

_Oh no. No. This can't be. Argh! You can't Satoshi! Dammit! I...really like her, do I?_ Satoshi let out a defeated sigh. So, Satoshi really likes Mio? How about Mio's feeling then? How about Ritsu? _I need to ask Neechan if she likes Mio-neechan in a romantic way or not. Yeah! I have to!_

While the others were busy with their own thoughts, Yui was smiling at herself. _Mio-chan will talk again! I finally get to hear her voice soon~! Moreover, the competition between Ricchan and Satoshi-kun will begin soon; it'll be easier since Mio-chan can talk~_ Yui thought light-headed.

For some reasons, the heads of the rest of Ritsu's friends were directed straight to Yui.

"_E-etto_..._Minna_...W-what's wrong?" Yui tilted her head to side innocently.

"You were saying your own thoughts, Yui." Azusa deadpanned.

"Yui-_neechan_, you're still thinking about the compeition thing. You shouldn't, this is about Mio-_neechan_. So let's just stop that first." Said Satoshi, almost pouted his mouth.

Without realizing it, they already spent more than sixty minutes in the waiting room, doing nothing, but thinking and chatting. The nurse interrupts their conversation.

"Excuse me, all of you must be Tainaka-_san_'s friends. The surgery is done; you may go to Akiyama-_san_'s room now." The nurse said, politely.

"R-really? It's done? S-show us the room, please!" Mugi bowed a little at the nurse.

The nurse gasped. "A-ah...N-no need to bow down o-on me, K-Kotobuki-_san_." The nurse becomes stuttered all of a sudden. "Anyway, I'll show you the room. Please, follow me." The nurse walked towards Mio's room, then standing in front of the door. "Here's the room. I can only allow two people inside the room, since Tainaka-_san_ already in there, there could only one more person to see Akiyama-_san_."

"Alright, Thanks." Ui said and bow down a little.

The nurse walked away to another room. The others were glancing at each other.

"...So...who will be the first one?" Jun asked.

"Okay then! I ca-" Yui can't finish her sentence after Azusa cut her words.

"I think Mugi-_senpai_ should be the first one." Azusa said. Yui pouted her mouth.

Ui nodded in agreement. "I agree. You can go first, Mugi-_san_."

"You sure?" Mugi asked with her unsure tone.

"Yeah, Mugi-_chan_~ go ahead!" Yui answered in her playful act.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know the surgery is not one-hundre-"<em>

"_Should I tell you for the second times? I hate repeating my words."_

"_I apologize, Tainaka-san."_

* * *

><p>Mugi smiled and walked to the door. Knocked on the door twice, then slowly opened the door. She peeked a little inside the room, to see a certain black-haired girl lying down on the bed, sleeping so peacefully. Then she noticed someone, a brunette, who was sitting on the side of the bed, holding the black-haired girl's hand and her gaze didn't even go away from the sleeping girl.<p>

Mugi walked towards the brunette. She cleared her throat to make the brunette notice her, but the brunette didn't give any response. "...R-Ricchan." Mugi called out.

Ritsu turned her head to see her blonde friend. "Oh, Mugi. Sorry, I didn't notice you were coming." Then turn back to the sleeping girl again.

"That's fine. How's Mio-_chan_ doing, Ricchan?" Mugi took a seat beside Ritsu.

"She's recovering really fast." Ritsu chuckled. "Hey, wanna know something funny?" Ritsu smiled.

Mugi frowned. "Funny?"

"Yeah. Mio wake up before the surgery done, when she realized I'm not beside her, her eyes was wide in fear. Then she's start crying." Ritsu laughed a little, her gaze didn't leave Mio as she talk to Mugi.

Mugi can only giggle. "Mio-_chan_ sure likes you so much ne, Ricchan?" Tilted her head a little.

"I was hoping to hear it from Mio herself. You...know about my feeling for her, did you?"

"You're not so good at hiding it, Ricchan."

Ritsu chuckled. "...I guess so." Smiled warmly at the sleeping Mio. "Falling in love, sure felt so good, right, Mugi?"

Mugi's eyes felt so teary all of a sudden. She couldn't bear it, seeing the person she loved, admiring another girl. That gaze, the gaze that Mugi wants Ritsu to look at her with that lovable gaze. That hold, the hold that Mugi wants Ritsu to hold her hand with that warm hands. That feeling, the feeling Mugi wants Ritsu to have the same feeling at her. _That should be me __[2], Ricchan...I'm selfish...just this once. That should be fine, right?_

Somehow, behind Ritsu's stare at Mio, there is something wrong with it. She's looking at her worriedly, something that makes Ritsu worry about Mio.

* * *

><p>"<em>We can't make sure the surgery heal the muteness or not."<em>

"_..."_

"_It needs time, at least three until five days after the surgery."_

"_What should she do in the mean time?"_

"_Just do the usual activities, but please don't make her talks or saying anything. Also, don't let her eat sweets too much. It'll take effect for her throat."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

><p><em>You'll talk again, like what you've wanted. I've promised, and I always keeping my promise. Especially, since I know you, Mio.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Love hurts__.__ rather it's right or wrong. _- **Quote from Avril Lavigne song titled 'What The Hell' **  
><strong>[2]<strong> _That Should Be Me._ - **One of Justin Bieber's song title.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to took more than a week delays! Seems like I'm going to make MioGiTsuShi -Lol- (Is that the right way to shorten it?), MugixRitsuxMioxSatoshi...hahaha! Poor Satoshi, maybe he's gonna end up being single for the rest of my story! -Lol- (MEANIIEEE!)**

**Well, in that case, let's just take votes! I had no one in particular to be paired up with Satoshi this time, Ui would be good, but she's already with Jun. How about OC? No? Yes? Maybe? -Lol-**

**Just answer it on Reviews, kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>- I NEED A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER ASAP -<strong>

**~ Thanks for read and keep R&R ~**


	7. Triangle Love?

**A/N: I gotta be honest, I was planning to make this chapter about 5,000 - 7,000+ words, but I can't helped it, I ended up make it 9,000+ words! -Lol-**

**- I NEED A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER ASAP -**

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>

**Summaries: **If you cannot say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 6: _Triangle Love?_

* * *

><p>"You're ready?"<p>

Nodded, and then walks towards the door. The black-haired girl almost tripped, but a certain brunette trying to keep her balance so she's not really fall into the ground.

"Watch your step, Mio!" The brunette laughed at Mio.

Mio glared at the brunette, she trying to keep her balance back then typed on the iPad. **"What's so funny to be laughed at?"**

The brunette read. "Hm? Ha ha~ It's _you_, Mio!" The brunette kept laughing at her. Which is Mio did not find anything funny at herself. She almost tripped! Is that funny? Yes it is, for the brown-haired girl.

**"You want me to hit you again, Ritsu?"** Mio glared.

Ritsu gulp. "S-sorry sorry~ Ha ha! Let's go now, shall we?" Ritsu reached out Mio's left hand and intertwined it with hers.

Mio blush at this. However, if Mio said she doesn't like it, it would be a total lie. She liked it, wait, since when she like Ritsu holding her hand like this?

They have reached the exit door. There is a yellow car outside. Obviously, that was Ritsu's car.

Ritsu opened the door for Mio. Then she ran to the other door. Ritsu was surprisingly in a good mood today, wondering why that is, Mio finally ask. **"Ritsu, is something happen? You seem in a really good mood today."**

Ritsu started the car engine. She looks at Mio. "Of course I'm in a good mood, Mio! Today, I'm gonna spend the whole day with you!"

_Why is she so happy with that? Wait, she's supposed to be busy with works!_ Mio typed. **"What about your works, Ritsu?"**

"That can wait."

Mio can't reply her back, the fact that Mio is somehow feels happy with Ritsu spending her busy time just for Mio. What? Mio is nobody for Ritsu, as what people could see. The truth is Mio is more than nobody for Ritsu herself is.

_Why is my heart pounding so furiously for her? It's just Ritsu, the one who saved me, the one who take care of me, and the one who really wants me to say her name._

* * *

><p>They both arrived at Ritsu's apartment, Mio tripped and almost fell again, for the second time, Ritsu come to the rescue. Ritsu was being Ritsu, she laughed at Mio for being so stubborn. So does Mio, she's ended up clenching her fist and hit Ritsu on the head.<p>

Ritsu sat on a single person chair, it was the biggest chair, usually used for—our one and only, Tainaka Ritsu—watching TV or slacking off in her day-off. Mio was at the balcony, not really sure what she was doing there. _Yeah right...spending the whole day with me in her apartment...I was kinda hoping we're going somewhere else..._ Mio let out a sigh.

"Ne, Mio. What are you doing there, huh?"

Of course, Mio didn't answer Ritsu. Mio herself, not so sure, if she is able to talk again or not. The doctor didn't say anything to Mio after the surgery. Right after the surgery done, Mio was fast asleep, the next morning she woke up, she was about to go back to Ritsu's apartment. Mio typed and waving her hand at Ritsu, as if she was calling out Ritsu.

Ritsu walks towards the balcony. Mio shows what she typed. **"Ritsu, what's the doctor said?"**

"Oh, you were curious, huh?" Ritsu frowned. She was obviously acting fool here, of course, Mio was curious. It was for the sake of her voice after all.

"Don't worry. The doctor said it turns out well..."

Mio tilted her head a little bit to the side. "Uhm...he said, they can't make sure that the surgery heal the muteness or not. It needs time, about three until five days."

Mio typed again. **"Five days?"**

Ritsu nodded. "Yup. One more thing, you're not allowed to eat too much sweets, kay?"

**"Why?"**

"Because you're gonna get fat~"

Another bump on Ritsu's head. "Ow! The pain! _Tsundere_~"

**"So you were saying I'm fat?"** Mio glared at Ritsu.

Ritsu laughed. _No. You are perfect to me [1]._ "A little bit..." Ritsu muttered.

Mio was about to hit her head again. "Wait! I'm kidding~, you're fine, kay? Listen, you can't eat too many sweets because it'll take effects for your throat."

**"Sensitive, huh?"**

Ritsu nodded. Suddenly, she heard someone ringing the bell of her apartment. "Wait here, I'll get the door"

Ritsu walked towards the door and opened it. "...Hy there, _Neechan_!"

"What? Satoshi? What ar-" Before she could finish her words, Satoshi already walked inside the apartment. _What the hell, this brat! Getting inwithout permission!_

Mio stares and enjoying the views from the balcony, though she wasn't standing near the balcony door, she's afraid of heights. She didn't noticed nor care about whoever just come into Ritsu's apartment.

"Oi! What the hell are you thinking? Get inside without my permission?"

"What? Like sister, like brother, right?"

With that, Mio finally turns back to see the two young Tainakas. She paid her attention to the younger Tainaka, it was Ritsu's little brother, Tainaka Satoshi.

"What are you talking about now?" Ritsu frowned.

"Well, you always barging in inside people's apartment too~ I'm just mirroring you, _Neechan_." The younger Tainaka pouted.

"Is this some kind of joke? Anyway, what do you want here?" Ritsu sat on the couch.

Satoshi sat on the longer couch. "Well, you've promised me to introduce _her_ to me."

"Her? Wha- Wait, you mean Mio?" _So, he's so interested in Mio, huh? Dammit!_

"Yap! Where is she?" Satoshi looks around the apartment.

Mio walks towards Ritsu. Satoshi stared at the black-raven-haired girl speechlessly. Mio typed, "**Ritsu. Is he your brother?"**

Ritsu look up to Mio. "Uh-huh. Well, sits down. I'll introduce you to each other, kay?"

Mio sat on the same couch as Satoshi. Satoshi still couldn't take his eyes off Mio. _She is so...beautiful~, I can't take my eyes off of you [2]._

_Dammit, Satoshi! Stop starring at her like that!_ Satoshi's gaze at Mio is really pissed Ritsu off. "Ahem!" Suddenly, Satoshi snap out of his gaze and turn to Ritsu. "Well, Satoshi, this is Akiyama Mio. About her condition, perhaps Mugi already told you about it."

Mio lowered her head as if she was saying, "Nice to meet you."

"And Mio, this is Tainaka Satoshi, my little brother."

Satoshi give out his hand to have a handshake with Mio, Mio accepted it, but the awkward thing is...the handshake didn't last as it should be. "A-ahem!" Ritsu acted as if she was clearing her throat.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to- Uhm…I- Uh…"

Mio typed, "**That's fine." **She smiled at Satoshi. Satoshi seems too melted by Mio's beautiful smile.

Ritsu give her brother a fast-glare then says, "So...you know her now...what else, Satoshi?"

Satoshi turns to his sister. "Hm? Uhm..._ano_, Mio-_neechan_. W-would you go out with m-me?"

Silent.

Silences...

More of silences...

**THUD!** "M-Mio? Hey, Mio! Tsk!" Ritsu lifted Mio up and put her on the couch. "Gee~ such a bad habit, Mio."

"M-Mio-_neechan_? _Neechan_, I- Really- I'm so sorry, _Neechan_! B-but I-"

"That's fine, Satoshi. Mio just shocked, well, she's not fully recover, I guess."

"She was fainted...b-because of me, _Neechan_."

Ritsu chuckled. "Heh, with that 'sudden confession'. Who wouldn't?" Ritsu laughed at the joke.

"I'm really sorry, _Neechan_. Will Mio-_neechan_ be okay?"

"Sure thing. I told you, she's just shocked." Pause and continue. "Seriously, Satoshi. Did you mean it?"

"My sudden confession?"

Ritsu nodded. "Uh-huh."

Satoshi's face suddenly all flustered. He's unable to hide that blushing face. "W-well- Actually, I d-don't know what's gotten i-into me that I finally s-said that."

"Is that so...?" Disbelief tone. _This is just enough to know that he fell in love with Mio. What should I do then? I love her too._

Satoshi nodded.

"If that's the case..." Ritsu stood up in front of Satoshi. "Then it's officially begun!"

"W-what? What is officially began?"

"Our competition, of course!"

_Neechan? Seriously? Isn't that means...Neechan likes Mio-neechan too?_

"Oi! What's up with you? Answer me, Satoshi!"

"H-huh? Well, isn't that means...you like Mio-_neechan_ too?"

"Ha ha~! You could say that..."

_I couldn't blame her. Her friends were mostly bi, it_'_s_ _not surprised me hearing my own sister being one of them too...but...why the same girl?_

"Gee~ Satoshi. Stop spacing out! You started to freakin' me out..."

"Sorry about that, _Neechan_. Uh...I gotta go now," Satoshi stood up.

"Hm? Where to? Work again, huh?"

"What else, other than that?"

Ritsu chuckled. "Heh, you're right. Well, are you gonna coming with us this weekend?"

"Us? Who? Where are you going this weekend?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't known about that. Uhm...my friends and I are going to have a trip. Camping trip."

"Camping trip? Are you really going, _Neechan_?"

"Of course I am!" Ritsu grinned.

Satoshi smiled at his sister. _This is my real Neechan..._ "Count me in!"

"Sure thing!"

Suddenly, Satoshi's cell ringing. It was a call from her friend. "Ugh! It's _her_ again..." Satoshi looks annoyed with the caller.

"Why don't you pick up the phone?"

"I'm not in the mood for pick up any call."

_Do people really need mood for picking up a call?_ Ritsu thought. "Well, that must be the person who wants you to go now."

Satoshi let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. I'll go now, take care of Mio-_neechan_, kay?"

"Hey, I don't need you to remind me of that."

"Ha ha~! Don't do perverted stuff on her, _Neechan_! _Ja ne_!"

_Don't do perverted stuff on her? What's that supposed to mean? Is he trying to say that I'm a pervert? Tsk! Well...I'll try not to being one...yeah...I'll try..._ "I'll manage...somehow~"

* * *

><p>Ritsu was sitting on her desk, wearing glasses, typing something. Sometimes her cell would vibrating and she will pick it up, walks towards the balcony then after that back to her desk to finish other works. Mio was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, Ritsu didn't intent to move her to the bed, she's afraid that Mio will be woken up by that. Well, the truth is, Mio was woken up by herself.<p>

Mio got up, sitting on the couch and rubbing her sleepy eyes. _Why did I sleep here? Oh. I fainted...but why did I fainted?_

"Yes. He's fine—how's your vacation?" A familiar voice said.

_Ritsu? Whom is she talking with? Oh, she was on the phone with someone._ Mio walked towards Ritsu who sitting on her desk.

"Uh...yeah—sure thing—What? No, I'm not—Where is he? ...Oh, okay then. I gotta go back to work now—yeah, don't worry—Bye..." Silence. "Love you too." Then she hung up.

Something on Mio's heart felt so aching at the last word Ritsu said. She could only think about one thing. _Ritsu…? That…was her girlfriend, wasn't it? Why did it felt hurt? This is weird!_ Ritsu turned around as she realized someone has interrupted her call.

"Mio?"

Mio gaped. She didn't realize she's been standing behind Ritsu for a quite long time. She immediately bowed down on Ritsu in apology manner.

Ritsu tries to reach her iPad on her desk. Then she gave it to Mio. "Here."

Mio took the iPad but she tilted her head. She doesn't even know what to say or write.

Ritsu managed to ask. "Are you feeling any better?" Her voice was—surprisingly—soft, and so…caring.

Mio typed. **"Yeah. Uhm, where is Satoshi?"** _I had better not ask about the caller. I have no rights to ask anyway._

"Satoshi? He's already go home. Well, I guess he went to work or something"

**"Work?"**

"Yeah, uhm...I haven't told you, have I?"

Mio shook her head.

"You see, while my parents were away for vacations. Satoshi and I have to take care of the companies. Satoshi's now handling two companies, while I'm the one who handling the big company."

**"How about his school?"**

"The same case as me! Dad takes care of our educations. He even said that both Satoshi and I, don't have to continue our educations~"

**"I kind of agree with your Dad, Ritsu."**

"Pfft~ and here I thought we're in common..." Ritsu murmured.

Mio tilted her head as if she was saying, "Pardon?"

"Nothin'" That was when Ritsu heard stomach-growls, pretty loud, but she was sure enough that it's not her stomach. If it's not her, then it was... "You...hungry?"

Mio nodded nervously. Ritsu grinned and stood from her desk, this is a rare sight. Ritsu is not the type who could leave her works so easily. She's even ignoring her growling-stomach just to finish her works. She's even ignoring every call from her friends, but these days, Ritsu often answering calls, no matter who it is.

Ritsu took Mio's hand. "Let's go find a good place to have a lunch, kay? I'm starving~!"

_I swear Ritsu heard my stomach growling! Well, thanks to that, we're now going to eat._ Mio thought as she let Ritsu led the way.

* * *

><p>This time, Ritsu was pretty lazy to drive a car. She called her driver to bring the limousine out. As usual, it didn't take much of times for the car to be ready outside the lobby. Mio gaped when she looked at the long black-piano car. Mio typed, <strong>"We're going to use this car?"<strong>

Ritsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm lazy for driving. Moreover, we're going to shop for the vacation this weekend, so it'll be easier to have someone driving the car for us." Ritsu said calmly.

Mio managed to just keep quite—not type any further—and followed Ritsu walks towards the Limousine. As expected, Ritsu always open the door for Mio—if she's really a guy, Ritsu would make a really perfect figure.

The small dark-black window that connected the driver and the passenger, slowly open. "Where to, Tainaka-_sama_?" The driver asked.

"Just take us to a good restaurant. I'm counting on you for this one. Try to find a good place. Not too fancy, please."

"Understood." The window closed slowly.

_I've never been into a Limousine before...It's so big inside this car, so comfortable, there's a mattress inside it too._ Mio kept admiring the fancy car. Ritsu frowned at Mio.

"Mio, you looked really happy with this car..."

Mio typed. **"Well, yeah. This car is really big. You have a mini bar inside it, there's a comfortable simple couch on the corner and it has a mattress that usually put inside a living place. This is just really great...more like a van, but van doesn't look too fancy like this, as what I've ever seen before."**

"You ever get in this car, y'know~"

**"I was fainted, remember?"**

"Oh yeah. I forgot that." Ritsu scratched the back of her head nervously, force of habit.

They both went silent, Ritsu didn't start any conversation, Mio is not typing anything either. They only sat in the Limousine side by side, such a high tension and nerve wrecking to be in this kind of situation. At a certain moment, Ritsu would take a little glance at Mio, but when the black-haired girl noticed it, Ritsu immediately turn her head to the other way.

To tell the truth, Mio was deep in thought about someone. That person was the one Ritsu just called back at the apartment. _Was that really her boyfriend? Though I doubt she could ever get a boyfriend, since she's too boy-ish. So, what if it was a girl? Ritsu's girlfriend?_

Finally, Mio typed something. Ritsu sighing in relief. **"Ne, Ritsu. Can you tell me about your parents?" **_Stupid! Why did I asked about her parents? This is so unexpected!_ Mio almost slapped herself for her own thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?"

**"Just curious."**

"Alright. Uhm, where should I start this...well, there's nothing interesting, really. It's just an ordinary family in my point of view..."

**"Really? With all the facilities you had, the works you do, and the way you live. I don't think it's that ordinary."**

"You know, Satoshi and I were rarely hang out with our parents. You see, Mom and Dad are so busy with works. We never had vacations together, eating dinner together or even talk to each other. Once we had a chance to eating dinner together at the dining room, and all the atmosphere were so tensed up."

**"That...doesn't sound like a family to me." **_I guess bringing up this topic is not a really bad idea. I'm getting curious all of a sudden!_

"I told you, right? It's just an ordinary family. I don't even think it was worth to call as a family."

**"Were you ever talking with your mother?"**

"Yeah, it's not countless. I could remember how many times. I guess it's...six times."

**"Six? You've been know your mom since you were born, and you only talks with her six times? Seriously, Ritsu?"**

"She's busy. So busy that she's rarely spent time with her children!" Ritsu groaned. "Dammit! I hope I never had any parents! I hate it! I hate them!"

Mio felt hurt when Ritsu said she hates her own parents, she should be grateful, because they still exist up until now. Mio clenched her fist and slapped Ritsu. Yes, she slapped Ritsu this time. It's not a whack, it's a slap, and somehow it felt more hurt than being hitted on the head. Like her heart being stab by something so sharp. Ritsu frozen for a few moments, then she finally spoke up.

"Mio...w-why did you do that?" Ritsu caressed her cheek, the spot that Mio just slapped on. It sure felt hurt, but it's not so important. The thing is, why did Mio slapped Ritsu?

Mio typed. **"You should be grateful, _Baka_!"**

_Grateful? With what? For being ignored as a child for nine years?_ Ritsu stunned, she couldn't talk back at Mio. She knew it is not the right time for her to speak up. Ritsu lowered her head in regret.

Mio typed again. **"I'm sorry to slap you that way. However, Ritsu, please don't hate your parents. You wouldn't know what would happen in the future to them. I believe, behind all of that, your parents really loved you! Loved you so much, Ritsu!" **Mio's eyes felt so teary, she's crying unconsciously. She looked away, trying to hide her tears and wipe it off. Too late, Ritsu already noticed her tears.

_Dammit, Ritsu! You made her cry! She was right! Brush that off now, comfort her now!_ This is no good. Ritsu moved closer to Mio and then wrapping her arms around the black-haired girl. "M-Mio...I'm sorry."

Mio couldn't deny it, she really missed her parents. She missed their warmth, their laughs, and their sweet sentences.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon, Princess! I know you can do it~!"<em>

_"Aww, Mio-hime was so cute with that!"_

_"Put off that camera, Mommy~ its embarassing!"_

_"This moment should be recorded, Mio-hime. So, when you were married and leaving us with your husband, we still have this to remember you."_

_"M-Married? I-I'm s-still a high-schooler!"_

_"Aww, stop being so shy, Mio-hime!"_

_Mio tried to hide her blushing face, being record like that was like being watched by a thousands of people while you were naked. She put both of her hands on her lap, intertwined both of it and stared down like it was the most interesting thing at the moment._

_"Mou~ stop staring at me like that!"_

...My daughter is so moe..._ The older man thought and suddenly hugged her so tightly in his embrace. "My Mio-chuan is so kawaii!"_

_Struggling from the embrace of the man. "Daddy!" Mio said in a protested tone._

_"Mou~ I'm feeling left out now..." The woman pouted and put down the camera on the table._

_"Ha ha~! You're so childish, being jealous with our own daughter like that!"_

_The woman still pouted, but it was actually just an act. She's not really jealous._

_"Gee~ Mom, since when were you so childish...?"_

_"Come here, Honey. Let's have a group hug! Mio-hime is so warm, don't you want to try?"_

_The woman walked towards the other two. They are all having a big group hug, it was so warm, so peaceful, so happy and she felt so safe in both of her parents' arms._

* * *

><p>Mio imagining herself being hug, she's going flash back to the time when she and her parents having a warm group hug in the living room. She closed her eyes and hugged Ritsu back, as if she was her parents. Mio pulled even closer, Ritsu was confused with this, should she keep going or pushing Mio away?<p>

Ritsu spoke up. "...M-Mio...hey...stop crying, okay?" Ritsu caressed the back of Mio's body.

Mio pulled back, wiping her tears away. Ritsu helped her with it, she ran her right-hands to Mio's cheek and wiped off Mio's tears. She caressed it so gentle, almost lost of track with how smooth Mio's cheek were.

"Tainaka-_sama_, we're arrived at the Restaurant."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Ritsu turned back to Mio again. "We're arrived, c'mon...anyway...uh...you feel any better?" She asked nervously.

Mio nodded. She felt a lot better, because of what? No, because of who? Ritsu, if there's no Ritsu, then she'll end up crying for the whole day if that even possible. _Thanks, Ritsu..._

* * *

><p>"So...how's the meal?"<p>

Mio typed. "It's really delicious! Thanks, Ritsu."

Ritsu grinned. "Sure thing! Glad you liked it~"

One of the waiters approached the two girls. "Excuse me, Tainaka-_sama_. Your car is ready, it's outside the Restaurant."

"Hm? Yeah, okay. Thank you." Ritsu stood up and offered her hand to Mio. "Shall we?"

Mio smiled a little and took Ritsu's hand with her, somehow, she was so happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>-At The Store-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm... Let's see...what should we buy for a Camping trip? Got any idea, Mio?"<p>

Mio typed, surprisingly, this time she took quite a moment to type. **"I'm making the list of it."**

"Wow! Nice, nice! Let's go then!" Ritsu took Mio's hand and dragged her to the first section. Food section.

"Lemme see your list, Mio!" Mio gave the iPad. "Hm... marshmallows, Chips, Soda and Water...and—Wait, just this? Where are the beefs for barbeque, Mio?"

Mio changed the gadget, this time she was using Ritsu's BlackBerry phone. **"I don't want to gain any weights, Ritsu."**

Ritsu tried hard not to laugh at Mio's reason. _She's afraid to get fat? Are girls really care about that? Well, Imma girl, but I don't care about that. Still, it sounds funny for me!_ "M-Mio...y-you're kiddin' right? Gain weights? Really?"

**"Who says I'm kidding? I'm serious, Ritsu. Keep laughing, and there's another bump on your head, Baka."** Mio glared at Ritsu. _Ritsu is really like a boy! She's not even care about weights!_

"Whooaa! Okay, okay, _Tsundere_~" Ritsu teased. _You're fine just the way you are, Mio._ Smirking at her own thought.

**WHACK!**

Ritsu groaned. "How much time I've been whacked in the head by you, Mio~?" Ritsu rubbed her head to reduce the pain.

**"Stop it, Ritsu. I'm starting to get tired now, so let's just finish our shopping here."**

"Yes yes, Honey~" Mio's face heated up as she heard Ritsu mention her with 'Honey'. People might mistake them, no? _Haha! She's flustered by that! Nice nice~ I just love teasing her. Oh, I'm evil, am I?_

* * *

><p>"Wait—this," Ritsu took some soda, Mio just watching Ritsu picking stuff for the Camping Trip tomorrow. "Okay, uhm...Mio, why don't you get something? Just take anything you want, kay?"<p>

Right when Mio was about to type something, someone call them out. "Ritsu-_senpai_?" The pink-haired girl approached them.

"Eh? You? What a coincidence." Ritsu said as she shifted herself to face the girl.

Mio could only frowned, she never saw this girl before. _Ritsu's friend? Isn't she too young to hang out with Ritsu?_

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Shopping!"

"With who? You couldn't possibly come here alone, could you?"

"With _Oneechan_ and Satoshi-_kun_~"

"Wh-what?" Ritsu seems panicked, hearing the girl mentions about her so-called _Oneechan_ and Satoshi. _This wouldn't be good...dammit!_

"What's wro-"

"Sacchan? What are you do-" The older girl stared at Ritsu. "...Y-you?"

_Ugh~ I knew this wouldn't be good! Bad timing!_ Ritsu managed to reply the girl. "Yeah, it's me. What's up with that?"

"N-nothing." The girl walked closer towards the three girls.

"_Ne_, _Oneechan_, did you remember? This is Ritsu-_senpai_! It's such a coincidence we met here~"

"Y-yeah, I remember." _Perhaps, you're the one who don't remember me..._ "We're about to visit you, Ritsu..."

_No more, "kun" huh? Good._ "No need. If you're going to visit me, make an appointment first. I'm pretty busy for the day." Ritsu replied coldly.

Mio knew this wasn't a good time for her to say anything. She stays silent, until she hears Ritsu talked with such cold tone. This is not the Ritsu a few moments ago. _Why is she acting so differently? So coldly to this girl? Is this her real form? No, is she just pretending?_

The older girl chuckled. "Heh, busy, huh? Sorry, I forgot how busy you were." She noticed that Ritsu wasn't alone, the girl looked at Mio, hoping that Mio could say something. "Oh, new girlfriend, Ritsu?"

_New girlfriend? What's up with the girlfriend thing again? I thought it was already OVER that night!_ Mio's eyes went wide and she shook her head intentionally, as if she was saying "No! I'm not Ritsu's girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, okay?" Ritsu looked away.

"_E_-_etto_..._Oneechan_, where's Satoshi-_kun_?"

"Oh yeah, he's waiting at the counter. I went here to looking for you."

Ritsu sighed. "Well, we gotta go now. It's..." A pause. "...Nice to meet you, Ichigo." Then she took Mio's hand and started to walk away to another section.

Ichigo could only stares at the two whom walking away. She unconsciously clenched her fist. _Tsk! That Ritsu...acted so coldly like that...After that time...**He**'s not even forgive me, huh?_

* * *

><p><em>So the one who called Satoshi back then was Sakura. I can't believe that Ichigo already going back to Tokyo isn't it too soon?<em> Ritsu spaced out while walking. Mio noticed this weird behavior, she won't talk like before, Ritsu keep spacing out. Mio couldn't take it anymore, she pokes Ritsu's face twice.

Ritsu finally back to the reality. "H-huh? W-what, Mio?"

Mio typed. **"Why are you spacing out like that?"**

"What? Space out? Uh-sorry...I was just tired, yeah, that's it..." Ritsu laughed nervously._ I've been spacing out? Geez~ whose fault is this, huh?_

**"If you're tired, let's go back now. We're done shopping for the trip."**

"Uh...yeah, sure. C'mon." This time Ritsu didn't take Mio's hand with her, maybe she doesn't feel like doing it or maybe she's forgot. Wait, it's not like Mio want Ritsu to do it again, is it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Satoshi-_kun_. We just met your _Niisan_!"

"_N_-_Niisan_? H-How? Ne- Uh, _Niisan_ is here? Where is he?"

"Back there in the soft drinks section. I think they already go to another section~"

"Is that so..." Satoshi sighed in relief. _What are Neechan doing here? This is a market, Neechan not often going to a market before. So why now?_

After paying all the stuff they bought, the older girl tries to approach Satoshi. "_Ne_, Satoshi-_kun_."

"Hm? What is it, Ichigo-_neesan_?"

"Is Ritsu already having a new girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend? N-No...I don't think so...wh-what's up with that question?"

"Uhm...I don't know, but...back there in the market, Ritsu is not shopping by _himself_..."

_She's bring Mio-neechan along?_ "What do you mean?" Satoshi acted as if he doesn't know the girl who was with Ritsu is.

"Well, Ritsu is going to the market with a girl. With a long black-haired girl. I thought it was _his_ new girlfriend..."

"Oh that...uh...it was actually..." _Should I tell her? Neechan might be mad at me if I tell her the truth!_

"Who is it, Satoshi?"

"ItwasthegirlthatNiisanlikes!" That was too fast for them to hear. Satoshi said it without any single space.

"Huh? The girl that what?" Ichigo frowned.

Satoshi took a deep breath, he try to say it once again, but this time it's slower. "I-It was...the girl...that _Niisan_...likes..."

"So, Ritsu likes that girl?"

"Probably that."

"Do you know her?"

"N-No...I'm not really known who she is...really..."

"Is that so..."

"SATOSHI-_KUN_!" The younger girl glomped on Satoshi.

"S-Sakura...p-please...stop glomping onto m-me..."

"Satoshi-_kun_ is so cute~ Why did you act so coldly towards your future _waifu_~?"

Thunderstruck on Satoshi. _What the heck? Future waifu? No way in hell~!_

"Who knows if you'll end up marrying her, Satoshi-_kun_~" Ichigo giggled at the scene of her little sister and Satoshi.

_"I really love you Rikkun~" The girl sat on the said guy's lap._

_He groaned. "Stop calling me that!"_

_"But it suits you more~" She said as she wrapped her arms around the guy's neck._

_"Ugh~"_

_"Calling you 'Ritsu-kun' is too long...so 'Rikkun' for the short and easier nickname!"_

_"Whatever you want then..."_

_Pouted. "Mou~ You're ignoring me again...I guess you don't love me anymore~"_

_"Don't bring up that topic again, Ichigo~"_

_"What?"_

_"...Gee..." A pause. "...I love you, okay? So stop pouting and making that face! It's really annoy me~"_

_The girl giggled in pleasure. "Hai hai, Husband~" She leaned in to catch her lover's warm cheek._

"...Act...like it...never happened...Tch!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Ritsu, would you stop that already? You started to freak me off..."<strong>

"Eh? Huh? Stop what, Mio?"

**"STOP THAT! YOU KEEP SPACING OUT!"**

"Oh...uh...sorry..."

**"Are you okay? You seem off, ever since we meet that girl in the market."**

"Ugh~! It was nothing, Mio...really...don't worry about it..."

_No, there is no 'Nothing'...I know something bugging you after you met with that girl..._

The small black window slowly slides down. "Tainaka-_sama_, we're arrived at your apartment."

"Oh. C'mon, Mio." Again, no hands were offered to Mio like before.

**XXXX**

**"Ritsu...please take a rest in your room, okay?"**

"Why should I?"

**"You said you're tired, it's been two days you're sleeping on the couch in the living room."**

"Oh, that? Don't worry, Mio! I'm fine~"

_"Take a rest, will you?"_

_"No."_

_"You keep working and ignoring me these past three days."_

_"I told you, it's the risk for being my girlfriend."_

_"I'm being too patient on you..."_

_A sigh. "Listen, the day after tomorrow is New year's eve and I'll spend the whole day with you, how's that?"_

_"Really?"_

_Nodded. "Yeah."_

_"A few weeks ago you said the same thing. On Christmas eve."_

_"I promise this time."_

_"Well...let's just see about this one. Remember, the whole day with me."_

_"The whole day with you"_

Ritsu chuckled at her own memories._ Heh...who knows if you're the one who cheated on me..._

* * *

><p><em>"Ne<em>, Azunyan~"

"What?"

"Why are you so cold to me like that~?"

Azusa let out a sigh. "What do you want, Yui?"

"...uhm...You, Azunyan~" Yui leaned closer.

Azusa's face suddenly heated up. "W-Well...we're in the living room, Yui~" Before Azusa could make any move, Yui already pinned her on the couch.

"So? I never try this before...C'mon, Azunyan..." Yui whispered seductively in Azusa's ear, she bite it and licking on it.

Yui keep planting hot kisses on Azusa's neck, it made Azusa shivers down to her spine. Azusa couldn't help but letting out a soft moan and her hands started to move on their own, caressing the older girl's back, up and down. "...Ah...Y-Yui..."

Yui's right hand slowly tracing Azusa's body, up from Azusa's neck, down to her collarbone, then stop at those tempting button of Azusa's shirt.

She's unbuttoning Azusa's shirt, not even leaving Azusa's neck. The kouhai keep moaning in pleasure, she knew that she wanted it too, she's really grateful that Yui always know the right time for it.

Right after the last button of the kouhai's shirt, revealing the black bra of hers, Yui sucked on Azusa's neck—leaving her a red mark on it—then goes down to her collarbone. Then without any hesitation, Yui's hand found that annoying clip of Azusa's bra. Then...

Click. _Chatting Now __ガチでカシマシ__ Never Ending Girls' Talk!_

Yui jumped in surprise, she's now cursing her ringtone to be so loud and ringing so not in the right time. Yui let out a sigh. "Who's calling at this late?" Azusa groaned.

"Azunyan, it's just six-thirty pm. It's not that late~"

Azusa pouted. Yui stood up and took her cell phone on the table. She flipped it open and glance at the caller, she finally managed to answer it. "_Moshi-moshi_, Ricchan~?"

_"Oh, I didn't think you'd be answering the phone."_

"Why?"

_"I dunno...maybe you're having a little private time with your little kitty...who knows?"_

_How did she found out...?_ Yui didn't say anything on the phone.

_"Oi! Yui! Say something, is it disconnected or what?"_

"Huh? Oh, _gomen_ _ne_, Ricchan~ he he..."

_"Oh, it's still connected. Uhm, I have somethin' to ask, Yui"_

"What is it, Ricchan?"

_"Uh...about our Camping trip tomorrow-"_

"WAIT! Tomorrow? The Camping trip is tomorrow?"

_"Yeah! What- Wait- You're not forgetting it, are you?"_

"Eh he he he~"

_"Goddammit, Yui! Gee~! Go prepare now with Azusa...what the heck were you thinking 'till you forget about that?"_

"I think about..." _Azunyan..._

_"...just forget that...go prepare now!"_

"_Hai hai_~ _etto_, Ricchan~"

_"What now?"_

"You're unusually excited for this trip. Why's that? Is it because of Mio-_chan_?"

_"Wh-What? N-No! It's not her...I just want to have a little refreshing, besides...it's been a long time we're not going on a trip together, right?"_

"I'm really glad you're back, Ricchan~~~!"

_"Huh? What are yo-"_ Ritsu's words were cut by something, then she continue. _"Hey, I gotta hang up now. See you tomorrow, Yui"_

"_Ja ne_, Ricchan~"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's totally forgotten about the trip..." Ritsu murmured and put her iPhone on the desk.<p>

Recently, Ritsu was sitting on her desk, waiting for Mio who was taking a hot bath, and that was Ritsu's suggestion. Taking a hot bath sure takes more time than usual bath, Ritsu doesn't know Mio that much, yet, now she just realized that Mio could take more time on taking a hot bath than her. _Just what is she doing in there?_

"Argh! Dammit! I ended up not asking Yui about that! Gee~" She open her contact list, then stop at a certain name, Wakaouji Ichigo. When she was about to delete the number, her cell phone ringing.

She answers it. "Tainaka Ritsu speaking. Who is this?"

_"It's me, Ritsu"_

"Who?"

_"Ichigo"_

"What do you want?"

_"Sakura wants to come to your trip, since there's Satoshi. I can't let her go along, so...yeah..."_

"You want to come along?"

_"It's not like I want to, I just can't let Sakura go all by herself"_

_Heh, you won't admit it... _"Fine, do whatever you want. You pa-"

_"Don't worry. I won't bother you, Ritsu. I'll pay for Sakura and me"_

"Good"

_"..."_

"Anything you want to ask other than that?"

_"…Y-Yes, there is…"_

"Speak up now"

_"Ritsu…seriously…are you still mad at me…?"_

Ritsu stay silent.

_"Ritsu? Did you hear me? Hello?"_

"Yeah, I heard you. You know, we couldn't talk about this here"

_"Oh...yeah...sorry then..."_

"That's fine"

_"Ritsu...I...I've missed you..."_ Ritsu could hear a few sobs from the other girl.

"Sorry, I need to hang up now. Bye" Then Ritsu hung up the phone. _Tch! Dammit! Why the situation is has to be so complicated? Satoshi likes Mio, right when I admit my feelings at her! Now, Ichigo came back from wherever she was going and seem to still hoping for my love...which is never existing..._

**XXXX**

Ritsu groaned, buried her face on her arms on the desk. For a quiet moment, Ritsu didn't do anything, just sitting there and she seems to forgetting something, something that she was actually doing. _Oh yeah! Mio! It's almost thirty minutes! Better check her up~_ Ritsu finally stood up and walks towards the bathroom. The door is—unexpectedly—not closed, Ritsu thought that Mio already finish taking a bath, then she took a little peek inside the bathroom.

Surprisingly, she saw Mio on the corner, Thank God, Mio is not in her naked body. Mio was wearing the towel around her body. She sat in the corner, trembling in fear. Ritsu knew that something made Mio trembling like this. Finally, Ritsu managed to approach her, slowly but sure.

"M-Mio…" Ritsu whispered at Mio, she was using her softest voice.

Mio did not respond her. Instead, Mio shook her head in denial.

"...Mio...Hey...It's me..."

Still the same response.

Ritsu was now close enough, she try once again to call Mio. "Oi...Mio...It's me...Ritsu..."

Ritsu still get the same response. She couldn't take it anymore. Ritsu finally wrapped her arms around the half-naked Mio. "Tsk! I told you...It's me...Ritsu...why won't turn back?"

Mio shifted herself to face Ritsu, as what Mio would always do, she buried her face on the nape of Ritsu's neck, this made Ritsu shiver. The fact is, Mio wasn't fully dressed, she was half-naked and they were hugging, in the bathroom, just what's the worst thing could've happen after this? _Please...please...Now I remember what Satoshi said about "Perverted stuff"_

Ritsu tried to pulled Mio up and lead her to leave the bathroom. "C'mon, Mio. Y-You...really need to...dress yourself up..."

**XXXX**

"Hey, Mio. Done already?"

Mio nodded. Then she dashing to the couch, she also bring her blanket—well, Ritsu's blanket to be exact. Ritsu frowned at this.

She walks towards the long couch and sat next to Mio. "Why are freaking out like that?"

Mio curling up, then pulling the blanket even closer to her.

Ritsu let out a sigh as she pulled her foot to the couch and shifted her body to face Mio. "Ne, Mio...I want to tell you something~"

"Since you can't talk, just hear my story, kay? Well...I know you've been curious about that Ichigo-girl, right?"

Mio nodded.

"Uhm, listen, keep this as a secret, get it?"

Mio nodded again, this time she's not covering herself with the blanket. "Well, her name is Wakaouji Ichigo. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Mio's face was like saying, "EX-GIRLFRIEND?"

Ritsu nodded as if Mio really said that. "Yeah, no one knows about this. Ichigo and I were hiding our relationship from everyone. There are only Satoshi and Ichigo's little sister who knew about us."

"I know it's shocking, but...I'm telling you the truth."

Mio stood up and took Ritsu's iPad from the desk. She typed. **"Why did you two break-up?"**

Ritsu chuckled. "She's cheated on me."

Mio shot Ritsu with a shocked expression. "Listen, even though I was together with Ichigo. She's never known that I'm actually a girl. Up until now"

**"How? Why don't you tell her? She was your girlfriend!"**

"Gee~ that's because I can't tell her. Ichigo was the daughter of my dad's business relative, the time when I had a meeting with him, he asked me if I already had a girlfriend or not. I said 'NO', because I really am and I don't intend to get any, at least not yet."

**"So, Ichigo's father asked you to be with his daughter? That's harsh!"**

"No no, her dad didn't asked me to be together with her, but it was Ichigo herself who really attached to me. Ichigo was the one who had a crush on me!"

**"What did Ichigo see in you until she had a crush on you?"**

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, I don't know why she likes me. What I remember is, Ichigo always called me, texted me, asked me out and came to my apartment."

**"Why don't you just tell her, that you don't like her?"**

"If it's that easy, I already told her ever since I met her. I can't, if she's crying to her father, dad will be mad at me because I lose one of his business relatives~!"

**"So, you accept her as your girlfriend?"**

Ritsu nodded. "I don't have any other choice, Mio~ we finally going out. I told her, that I'm not gonna spend my time with her every so often. I'm a really busy businessman, so if I said 'I can't' or 'I'm busy' don't make me said neither it twice nor more."

**"And she's obeying that rules?"**

"Yap! Can you imagine how crazy she is about me? Ha ha!"

**"Indeed, Ritsu..."**

"So, it went out pretty well for two months. Until she can't take it anymore, she's mad at me because I promised to meet her at her apartment in Christmas eve. But then there's something really urgent, and that caused me can't come to her apartment."

**"No wonder she's cheating on you, Ritsu."**

"Hey, I told her, it was the risk for being my girlfriend~"

**"But you should've known a girl's heart. You're a girl, you should know how she felt about that!"**

"I don't know...I never know...because I never really fall in love with anyone..." Ritsu lowered her head. _I never knew it...until I fell in love with you, Mio..._

**"You never had any feelings at her?"**

"No. I told you, didn't I?"

**"Then...what happened until Ichigo finally cheated on you?"**

"It was two days before New Year's eve. I promised her, I'd spend the whole day with her in New Year's Eve. She's agreeing with that too, even though she seems really tired of hearing my fake promises."

**"Then? Were you really proof your promise this time?"**

"Yeah. Well, not really spending the whole day with her, but I want to give her a surprise. Therefore, I came to her apartment, at eleven past a few minutes if I'm not wrong. I opened her apartment door, then I found her...making out...no... She was having a sex with another guy. With that, I apologize for barging in without ringing the bell, then I go home without any words."

**"What happen again?"**

"After that, we never talked again. I asked my bodyguard for not letting her talking to me. Then a few days after the incident, I heard that she's going overseas for somewhat reason that I don't care. That's why, I acted coldly at her up until now..."

**"You...started to like her in that New Year's Eve, right?"**

"No... I don't like her, and will never like her..."

**"Ritsu, why did you telling me about your love life?"**

"Because I trust you."

**"I'm not your close friend, how could you just trust me like that?"**

"I have faith on you. I had a feelings that I gotta tell you this."

**"What if I spread the words out?"**

"You wouldn't"

**"Oh, sure I would, Ritsu."**

Ritsu chuckled. "Just try it or..."

**"Or? Or what?"**

Ritsu ran her hands and started tickling Mio to death, Mio was laughing, even though Ritsu can't hear it. Then Mio lose her balance, she fall with her back and the iPad fell to the floor, Ritsu also lose her balance and almost fall down flatly on top of Mio. Ritsu hold herself with the help of her hands, she stare at the girl beneath her. Try to catch her breath. Need a few moments until Mio realized that she was in that kind of position. It was as if Ritsu pinned Mio down on the couch. _This is weird! Why didn't I push Ritsu away? Moreover, why did my heart beating so fast?_ Ritsu and Mio almost lost track of reality until Ritsu shook her head and giving Mio an apology look.

"U-Uh...I-I'm sorry, Mio!" Ritsu pulled herself and back to the sitting position.

Mio slowly got up too and took the iPad. **"That's fine."**

"Uh...well...it's already this late. We better get sleep, tomorrow we're going to have a Camping trip in the morning."

**"Okay."** Mio lay her body on the couch and cover it up with the blanket.

Ritsu frowned. "Huh? What are you doing, Mio? I said sleep, not nap~"

Mio typed again. **"Who says about napping? I am sleeping, Ritsu."**

"Here?"

Mio nodded.

"No no, you're not sleeping here, Princess~"

Mio was taken aback a little, then she typed. **"Ritsu, please, don't call me that."**

"Huh? What? Princess?"

Mio nodded.

"Why? It reminded you of your parents?"

Nodded again, but now she's look up just to see Ritsu's big grin. Then she pats Mio's head gently.

"You know, it's okay to remember them once in a while. Just don't stay in the past, kay?"

Mio typed. **"Sometimes, your words can be unexpectedly amazed me."**

Ritsu chuckled. "Of course I can! Anyway, you're still not gonna sleep here."

**"Why?"**

"Because I forbid you from sleeping in the living room. Now go to the bedroom and sleep there"

**"No"**

"What?"

Mio shook her head.

"Well, you leave me no choice, Mio~" She caught Mio and lifted Mio to the bedroom. Mio tried her best to get out of Ritsu's grip, but Ritsu was too strong for Mio. "Good. Now sleep and wake up early tomorrow morning" Mio rolled her eyes.

_She said it like I was the one who has trouble with waking up early in the morning...Stupid Ritsu..._

* * *

><p>Ritsu checkup her cell phone. There's a message. "Sawa-chan...?" Ritsu frowned. <em>She's usually call me, so why texted me now?<em>

From Sawa-chan: **"Remember, tell her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. If not, I will be the one who tell everyone."**

Ritsu gulped, Sawako's message really like a terror. _Where did she learn to texted people like this?_

"Anyhow...I can't believe I totally forgot about the deal with Sawa-chan!"

_Tomorrow...and the day after tomorrow...there are also Satoshi and Ichigo there...There are only two possibilites...say it and being accepted or say it and being rejected...it depends on Mio's feeling towards me..._

* * *

><p>Mio herself seems to have a problem with her sleep.<p>

_I can't believe it. C'mon, Mio! You can't be! I can't believe I'm like that...No... This can't be right...yeah...I'm just tired and need sleep, that's all..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _You are perfect to me_ - **Quoted from PINK's song, titled "Fuckin' Perfect"**  
><strong>[2]<strong> _I can't take my eyes off of you_ - **The title of High School Musical's song (Season 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoooaaaa! I finally finished chapter 6! Another long chapter, huh? Well, it should be worth it since I took a long delay~ Anyway, I already take your advice for giving an OC to be pair with Satoshi! and yes, I put Ichigo as Ritsu's ex-girlfriend, but don't worry, Ichigo wouldn't appear FOREVER! -Lol- Just a side character~**

**- I NEED A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER ASAP -**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thanks for read and keep R&amp;R ~<strong>


	8. The Camping Trip: Day 1

**- I NEED A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER ASAP -**

**A/N: Gosh! I supposed to finish this chapter three-four days after the previous one, but y'know~ I got all busy with my family and some forums that I taken care of also some sketches that I tried to do. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since I made it more than 10,000+ words. I can't helped it since my brain keeps on going! -Lol-**

**Hold up! READ THE _A/N_ ON THE BOTTOM, kay? Thanks before!**

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>

**Summaries: **If you cannot say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 7: _The Camping Trip ~ Day 1_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Mugi?"<p>

_"Yes? What's wrong?"_

"Uh...Mugi, there's a friend of mine, aside from Mio, want to come along to the trip. It's because of her little sister want to come along with Satoshi."

_"Satoshi coming with us?"_

"Yeah, I offered him this afternoon. He said 'Count me in!' and the girl who seems to have a crush on him said that she wants to come along to this trip too"

_"That's fine, Ricchan! The more people, the more fun~!"_

Chuckled. "Heh, somehow, I already figure that you're gonna say that"

_"Anyway, Ricchan, where are we gonna meet up?"_

"Oh yeah, about that...how about my house?"

_"Your house? Okay then, it sounds good. Etto...have you confirm the others?"_

"Yeah, Jun and Ui were all prepared. About Azusa and Yui...maybe they already done preparing by now"

_"Yui-chan must be forgot about the trip"_

"Good guess, Mugi. I can't believe she forgot that so easily!"

_"Well, that's our Yui-chan~"_

"Ha ha~ hey, there's one more thing I want to tell you"

_"What is it?"_

"The older girl, who is the older sister of Satoshi's friend—both of them doesn't know my real identity as a girl. Please be quite with that and tell others about this, since I need to finish a few of more works"

_"Oh, of course, Ricchan. I'll confirm this to the others"_

* * *

><p>Right when Ritsu was about to close her eyes and drift herself to her dreamland, she's remembered about something. "Oh yeah! The ride! Whose car gonna be used for tomorrow?" Ritsu groaned. <em>Gee~ I'm unusually getting too excited with this trip...so what? My very first confession will be held there! Everything should be arranged perfectly~<em>For the second time, Ritsu tried to call her friend, but this time, she managed to call Satoshi.

"Yo! Satoshi?"

_"What is it, Neechan? I'm trying to rest here~ Mugi-neechan says, we're gonna meet up here at seven am..."_

"Sorry to disturb you~ but this is quite urgent!"

_"What is it? Just make it fast, Neechan"_

"Well, tomorrow we're going to use three cars, kay?"

_"Huh?"_

"Gee~ am I not clea-"

_"No no, not that...it's clear enough...but...three cars? Our cars or...?"_

"One of it is your car, that big-black car of yours~"

_"Oh, other two?"_

"Mugi's car and Azusa's car"

_"Azusa-neechan's car? Isn't she was forbidden for driving a car?"_

"I'm the one who's gonna drive her car, Satoshi..."

_"Oh...okay..."_

"Since your car is the biggest one, we're gonna put our stuff there, kay?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Gee~ Alright then, you seems really sleepy...well, see ya tomorrow mornin' then!"

_"Uh-huh~ Night, Neechan"_

"G'night, Satoshi~!"

* * *

><p>A sigh. "She is sure more excited than usual…" Satoshi murmured and yawning.<p>

_I guess I'll tell Ichigo-neesan and Sakura about it. _When Satoshi open his cell and try to call his friends, there's a message—unexpectedly—from Sakura's sister, Ichigo. _What a coincidence~_

From Ichigo-_neesan_: **"Satoshi, I'll bring my _boyfriend_ with me tomorrow. Is that fine?"**

"WHAT? Her boyfriend? Should I tell _Neechan_? She might be already fallen asleep…"

To Ichigo-_neesan_: **"That's fine. I'll tell _Niisan_ about it. Anyway, tomorrow we will gather at my house, at seven am"**

With that, Satoshi hit send and then put his cell on the bed table, turning off the lights and drifting himself to his own dreamland.

* * *

><p>One-thirty am.<p>

Ritsu was sleeping and she seems to have a really nice dream. Then she heard a hard thump, footsteps, not long after that... BUMP! "Ugh~!" Ritsu groaned and snap her eyes open, to see what is the thing that just bumping her so hard like there's no tomorrow. "W-what? Mio? What the-" Before Ritsu could continue her sentence, she was realized that it was raining outside and there are a few of thunders. Ritsu knew that Mio was a scaredy-cat and she's probably wakened up by those thunders outside.

However, Ritsu doesn't feel so comfortable with the position they were in. "M-Mio...uh...let me turned to sitting position, kay? I couldn't breathe if you are on top of me like this..." Mio slowly pulled herself up and let Ritsu turned her position. Mio was still trembling from her fear of thunders, she really can't sleep in a huge room, on a huge bedroom, moreover not at her own living place.

Ritsu took her iPhone and gave it to Mio. "What's wrong?"

Mio typed. **"I...I can't sleep there alone...please...let me sleep here with you!"**

Ritsu was taken aback with Mio's request, she was thinking Mio is so fragile, but now... _Sleep with me? What is this mean? No no, she just scared, that's all..._ Ritsu stunned as she thinking about what Mio just said to her. Mio tilted her head to the side, waiting for the other girl's reply. "Uh...but this couch is too small for the two of us, Mio"

**"THEN MOVE TO YOUR BEDROOM! Please, let me sleep with you, stay beside me until I fell asleep just for tonight!"**

"A-Alright then..." With that, Ritsu stood up and took Mio's hand with her, then headed to her bedroom.

As soon as Ritsu laid her body on the huge-sized bed, Mio who laid her body on the other side of the bed suddenly moved herself closer to Ritsu. Mio was snuggling in Ritsu's arm, she caught Ritsu off guard, Ritsu couldn't help herself but letting the black-haired girl sleeping in her arms.

_She's as soft as I thought...I guess confessing to her wouldn't be so hard to do._ Ritsu smirked at her thoughts.

Four-thirty am. Ritsu was still sleeping beside Mio, and Mio still snuggling in Ritsu's arm so comfortably. The problem is, Ritsu couldn't let herself sleep just like before.

"GAH! I didn't get enough sleep~!" Ritsu cursed herself for being too excited until she can't rest herself almost the whole night…well…it is actually the whole night.

She glanced at her iPhone to see if there's any message. Lucky guess, there's a message—no, actually there are messages—from Azusa, Mugi and also Satoshi.

From Azusa: **"Ritsu-_senpai_, we're going to use my car, Mugi-_senpai_'s car, and also Satoshi's, right? You'll be driving my car tomorrow"**

"Of course I am…considering that your parents aren't allowing you to drive" Ritsu murmured.

From Mugi: **"I've confirmed all you've said about Satoshi's friends. So you don't have to worry, _Oyasumi_ _ne_, Ricchan"**

From Satoshi: **"_Neechan_, I already sent messages to all of your friends about the transportation. _Etto_, I have something to ask, it's about Ichigo-_neesan_. She texted me tonight and said that she'll be bringing her boyfriend along…that…should be fine, right?"**

"WHAT? Ichigo will be bringing her boyfriend? Gee~" Ritsu whispered to herself.

A moment later, Ritsu finally feels sleepy, she yawned and fast asleep as soon as her head made contact with the comfortable pillow.

* * *

><p>Five-thirty am.<p>

The black-haired girl slowly opens her eyes, then shifted her head to see a certain person sleeping beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Mio wiping her sleepy eyes then looks around the room. _What's o'clock now...?_ She let out a small yawn and stretch her body a bit before she realized how good does it feel snuggling in Ritsu's arm. _Hm... Ritsu is so warm and comfortable~_

Then she just realizes that this morning they need to go meet up with Ritsu's friends, because today was their Camping Trip. _I gotta wake her up! Wait- If she's started to beg for another minutes, should I smack her head like before? Well, I already owe her one because of that, I don't want to owe her another things!_ She's soon found herself shaking Ritsu's body rather forcefully without have to clenching her fist and hit her in the head.

As usual, no response for the first move Mio made. She tried again, more forcefully this time. No response again, Mio almost hit Ritsu's head again but then she hold herself then thought about another method to wake Ritsu up. _If she can't be awakening with a forceful way, perhaps, she'll wake up with a gentle way? I hope I could just whisper in her ear and made her shivers, then she'll wake up! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN TALK YET~_ Mio let out a defeated sigh, right when she was about to hit Ritsu's head, she stopped again. There's a slight blush on her face, probably she was blushing over her thought. _No... But...it might work...but still- Argh! I'd better try it...just one and this is for her own good, right? Yeah, this should be fine. Please...don't make me do this for nothing..._

Mio leaned closer to Ritsu's forehead. She closed her eyes slowly and pressed her lips against Ritsu's wide-forehead. Surprisingly, the sleeping girl smirking when she knew Mio had kissed her forehead while she was sleeping. Ritsu chuckled, "Heh, you should wake me up like that more often, y'know~" Ritsu grinned at the blushing Mio.

The next moment, Ritsu was rubbing her head because of another whack she received from Mio. With no words, Mio walks towards the bathroom and take a shower. Ritsu yawned and glance at the clock on her iPhone. She smiled, "I still can't believe she managed to use that method to wake me up~" Ritsu stood up and walks toward her desk. She sat at the medium-sized chair and started to open her laptop.

Ritsu opened her email and found a bunch of mails from her business' relatives. "After this trip, I might not be home...That _Oyajii_ loves torturing me~" Ritsu murmured and stopped as she found one mail, written there on the subject of the mail, "Read this!" Ritsu frowned at the mail. She thought it was one of spams, though she didn't recognize the email address from the sender. Not long after that, she found herself checking up the mail, just like what she had thought, it was from her father. _What now...?_

Sender: xxxx_xxx(at)xxxxx(dot)com  
>Subject: Read This!<br>**"Ritsu, this is me, your dad. How's the business going? Fine? I know it's fine. Well, how's Satoshi's doing? He's great, right? Yeah yeah, I know that. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't go back until the end of this year, you must be already know about the new company that I'm going to build here. You read my last email, right? I wrote there about the deal for the new company. That's probably the reason that holding me back here and not able to go back to Japan like I promised you and Satoshi. Again, I'm sorry, Ritsu. I still remember the promise, you can ask anything you want after I go back to Japan.**

**Love,**  
><strong>-Dad<strong>

"Either you were here or not. It feels the same for us." Ritsu just sat there and gazing at the mail, she was now spacing out. Somehow, she remembered with what Mio said about not hate her own parents without any reasons. _What does she meant by that? Not knowing what's going to happen in the future? I could make sure she was remembering her parents..._ Suddenly, someone poked Ritsu's shoulder from behind. Ritsu jumped in surprise and looked up to see a certain black-haired girl stood there with a quizzically expression. "Wh-what? You don't have to surprised me like that~" Mio could only tilted her head to the side as if she was saying, "What are you talking about?"

Mio moved forward a bit just to reach the laptop, open a notepad and typed. **"BATH. NOW. Or we'll be late"**

Ritsu slowly nodded and stood up from her chair. Walking towards the bathroom and did what Mio had told her to do. Mio checked all the stuff they going to brought to the Camping Trip, making sure there is nothing she or Ritsu would leave. A moment after, Ritsu already dressed up, she wore a knee long short pants, a simple white t-shirt written on it, "Whicked", then a pair of black sneakers. It was the casual look of Tainaka Ritsu, which is the sight that Mio never seen before. Mio's expression when she took a little gaze at Ritsu was like an amazed look.

_She's dressing casually now, but why does it seems like she's still in her boy-ish form? She stayed too long as a guy, I guess. Well, I like the casual rather than the formal look, it's too...fancy, and I don't really like that._

Ritsu stood right in front of her and tried to get Mio's attention by waving her hand in front of Mio's face. However, it seems like Ritsu didn't get the response she was hoping. She managed to say Mio's name with the gentlest voice she ever had. "Mio...?" _What the hell? That voice just now. I never heard myself saying stuff as soft as that!_ Ritsu thought.

As soon as Mio realized that Ritsu was stood there and trying to snap her out to the reality, she shook her head and reach out the iPad. **"You're ready?"**

"Yap! Let's go now, shall we? You already prepared too, right? So let's get goin' now~" Ritsu grinned.

Mio nodded and finished the last pack. She stood up and found Ritsu stunned. Well, this is the opposite thing like before. Ritsu look rather amazed with Mio, wait- Did Ritsu just notice how Mio look? Well, she ever saw Mio in a casual look but this one has quite taken her attention more than anything else is. "Wow...you...uh..." Ritsu found herself being so speechless with the sight of Mio. Mio wore a white-girly t-shirt, dark-blue jeans, and sneakers. The thing is Ritsu doesn't even remember if she or Mio ever bought those clothing.

Mio tilted her head when Ritsu didn't continue what she was going to say. She started typing again. **"Are you just gonna stand there? It's almost six-thirty, just so you know"**

Ritsu shook her head and glanced at her iPhone, seeing it's already six past twenty-two minutes. "Oh! You're right! Sorry, let's go now..." With that, Ritsu walked towards her camping bag and helping Mio with her Camping bag. Once they're ready, Ritsu asked one of her driver to bring out her yellow-sporty Gallardo car in front of the lobby.

"Have a save trip, Tainaka-_sama_" Ritsu nodded as the driver closed Ritsu's door and turning on the machine.

* * *

><p>"Yui! Hurry up~!" Azusa scowled at her air-headed girlfriend as she hang her camping back on her shoulder.<p>

"Gomen ne, Azunyan~ this bag is so heavy..." Hirasawa Yui pouted while she drags her camping bag on the floor.

"What'd you bring until your bag being so heavy?" The pig-tailed girl tried to lift up the bag. Azusa ended up almost fell down because of the heaviness of Yui's bag. "Did you put a rock into it or what, Yui?"

"No...But I put Giitah inside it~" Yui said innocently with her playful tone.

Azusa tried her best to not shout at Yui, but it seems she can't even hold herself any longer. "Why did you bring Gii- I mean your guitar, Yui?"

"He would feel lonely if I leave him here~ besides, we can play our instrument there, Azunyan!"

_Gosh...what am I going to do with you?_ Azusa deadpanned, "Giitah is an electric guitar, Yui. You can't play it unless you plug it into amplifier"

"Well then-"

"No, Yui. We're not gonna bring the amplifier, neither it's the small one or the handy one"

"_Mou_~ Azunyan...puh-weaassseee~!"

"We can't, Yui. If you want to bring any guitar, bring the acoustic one not the electric one!"

Yui pouted and opened her camping bag, pulling Giitah out of her bag and put it back to her bedroom. "You stay here, okay? Don't mad at Azunyan, she just doesn't want to be disturb by other things~ be good _ne_, Giitah?" Azusa sighed as she heard Yui talked with her guitar and close the bedroom door. "Okay then. Giitah will take care of our apartment then!"

"God, Yui...Giitah is not really alive, is it? Stop treat it like it was a human being~"

Yui laughed at Azusa as if Azusa is the one who said the weird stuff. "You'll never know, Azunyan~ you'll never know..."

Azusa sighed again and helped Yui with her bag. "I guess we're all set. Let's go now"

"WAIT! You said we could bring Acoustic guitar. Let's bring your acoustic guitar then!"

Azusa felt tired to have another argue with her girlfriend. It felt like a never-ending argument. "Fine~"

Yui dashing out to the bedroom, then took one of Azusa's guitars and put it in its case. Once they're ready, they headed to Tainaka's Household using Azusa's car, but of course, Yui is the one who drove the car.

"Ui's apartment or Jun-_chan_'s?"

"Jun and Ui were living at the same apartment, Yui. Jun lived next to Ui's room, remember?"

"He he~" Yui turned on the machine and pressed the gas with her foot slowly. "Okay~"

* * *

><p>"You're done packing, Jun-<em>chan<em>?"

"Yap! All done~"

"Great. _Oneechan_ should be arrived here by any minutes now, let's just check our stuff as we wait for her and Azusa-_chan_"

Not a long moment after they checked up their stuff, Ui's cell vibrating. "Eh? Azusa-_chan_ called me?"

"Go answer it then!"

"Oh yeah-" Ui flipped her cell open and answer the call. "_Moshi-moshi ne_, Azusa-_chan_?"

_"We're outside the lobby. If you're all set, just headed down here, okay?"_

"We're set. We're going down there in a moment, Thanks Azusa-_chan_"

_"You're welcome, Ui"_ With that, Ui hung up the call and looked at Jun.

"What? They're at the lobby already?" Jun frowned.

Ui nodded and stood up, "Yeah, let's go and don't make them wait any longer"

Jun stood up too and grabbed Ui's hand. "Wait-"

"Hm?" Ui tilted her head to the side. "Did you miss something?"

"No. It's just that…uhm…well-"

"Is it about the tent? We could sleep in one tent, Jun-_chan_, don't worry~"

"Gee~ such a mind-reader, huh? Oh well, c'mon…" Jun walked towards the door and opened it for her girlfriend. "We can't let them wait any more longer, can we?"

Ui giggled as she walks towards the door. "You're just duplicating my sentence, Jun-_chan_~"

* * *

><p>"Sawa-<em>chan<em>, I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Eh? No, no need for that"

"No no, it's okay, Sawa-_chan_. Besides, Azusa-_chan_, Yui-_chan_, Jun-_chan_ and Ui-_chan_ were already on the way to Ricchan's house. It's best if we're going together too, Sawa-_chan_"

"Is that so…well…okay then. I'm done with packing, so it's fine for you to pick me up now"

Sawako heard a few giggles from the other line. "I'm already outside your house, Sawa-_chan_~"

"WHAT?" Sawako ran to the outside of her house, she hang up the call and whispered to herself. "Does she really have to call me?"

"C'mon, Sawa-_chan_! We're the only one left~"

With that, Sawako get inside her house and bringing all her stuff. Then she walks toward Mugi's car, "You'll drive or me?"

"I'm lazy for driving, you'll take the wheel" Mugi get out of her car, and then ran to the passenger front seat. "Ricchan's house, okay?" Sawako nodded and start to drive the car to Tainaka's household.

* * *

><p>"Were Ritsu and his friends already on the way here?"<p>

"Yeah. They should be here in any moments. His apartment is not too far from here though"

"_Ne_, Satoshi-_kun_~ did you know the girl who was with Ritsu-_niisan_? I never saw her before..."

"Uh...well...that was _Niisan_'s friend, if I'm not wrong, her name was Akiyama Mio"

"She doesn't seem so nice. Yesterday, she's not even saying anything to me or _Oneechan_~"

"About that...she's actuall-"

"Satoshi!"

The next moment Satoshi realized that his sister was already arrived, of course, not alone. There's a girl that Satoshi have a crush on too, Akiyama Mio. Mio smiled as Ritsu and her approaching Satoshi and the others. Satoshi couldn't think of anything else, he gave Mio the unconscious smile, not sure it was an admiring smile or the kind one. _Mio-neechan is as beautiful as always...no wonder I liked her since I first saw her_

Ritsu looked around, then see at a certain girl who was sitting on the long couch. "Uh...I thought Satoshi had told me that you'll be bringing your boyfriend today?"

"Yeah, he's here" The dark-brown haired girl looked around the room, hoping she'll see her so-called boyfriend. She smiled as she saw a certain guy, as tall as Ritsu walking towards them. "Ah~ there he is"

Ritsu shifted herself to see Ichigo's boyfriend, somehow, she doesn't seem so surprised. She was unexpectedly frowned at the guy. "Huh? You? Dave?"

The said guy's eyes widened as he realized the one who said his name. "T-Tainaka-_san_? U-uhm...I-It's nice to see you here, Tainaka-_san_" And for everyone's' surprise, Dave bowed down in front Ritsu as if Ritsu was his boss. Even Ichigo looked pretty shock with Dave's behavior.

"Wait- No need for that. I'm outside work-hours, so just chill. Well, mind to explain something, Dave?"

"If you say so. Well, you see-"

"Hold up! Ritsu- David- You both- How did you know each other?"

Ritsu laughed at Ichigo's confused expression, Ichigo never knew that Dave or David was her business partner when she was taking care of the small company. "You never told her, Dave?"

"I don't even know if Ichi-_chan_ and you knew each other too"

"Ha ha~! This world is so small, eh? Well, I'd better introduce him to all of you here. Satoshi, lend me a hand on this one, kay?"

Satoshi sighed and nodded. "Okay. This is David Anderson-_san_, he is _Niisan_'s business partner back when _Niisan_ was still taking care of the small company"

"I guess that explains everything, isn't it, Ichigo?"

"We keep having an unexpected coincidence since you came here, _Neechan_"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Sacchan, Coincidence _is_ unexpected"

"So, how does you and Tainaka-_san_ know each other?" As he shifted himself to face Ichigo.

The said girl looked away. "My dad's was his dad's business partner. That's why I know him"

"Oh...just like what I thought..."

Ritsu and Mio sat down on the other long couch across Ichigo and Dave. Then Ichigo just realized something that was bugging her mind ever since they met at the market yesterday. "Hey, Ritsu. Now you know my boyfriend. Mind if I know your new girlfriend?" Even though Ichigo knew that Ritsu and Mio were not really together, she still saying that Mio was Ritsu's new girlfriend. While the truth is, she only knew that Ritsu is the one who had a crush on Mio.

Ritsu frowned, then she found her foot felt so hurt. Mio just stepped on Ritsu's foot on purpose. Ritsu shot Mio with a confused look. "What's that for?" She whispered.

"Eh? So...this girl was your girlfriend, Tainaka-_san_?"

The brunetter groaned. "Please, Dave. We're outside works, just call me Ritsu"

"Sorry, Ta- Uh...Ritsu-_san_"

"That's better~" Ritsu grinned.

Mio typed on the iPad. **"Ritsu we already talk about the "Girlfriend" thing! Why does she still saying that I'm your girlfriend?"**

"Okay okay...I'll explain and introduce you both to each other"

Ichigo frowned. "So? Who is she?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Her name is Akiyama Mio, and just for your information, she's mute. Mio can't talk nor speak, so...she could only reply people with typing or writing"

_So that's why she's not speaking at all!_ Sakura felt a little bit guilty because she's thinking that Mio was a not-so-nice type of girl. "Uhm..._G-Gomenazai_, Mio-_neechan_!"

Mio frowned. _What's that to forgive?_ Mio tilted her head to the side, hoping that the younger girl would tell her the reason she was apologizing all of a sudden.

"What's that to forgive, Sakura?" Mio suddenly glance at Ritsu. _She reads my mind!_ Then back to face Sakura.

"I was thinking Mio-_neechan_ is not a nice girl. Since she won't talk nor greet all of us. I'm really sorry for having a bad thought of you, Mio-_neechan_~!"

Mio could only smile warmly at the pink-haired girl who lowered her head in front of Mio. Then she typed. **"That's fine. Every people might have a bad impression when they first saw me, especially, when they noticed that I'm not even talk nor greet them. You don't have to apologize"**

Ritsu chuckled at the sight of Mio. She was smiling warmly at the girl, Ichigo was still gazing at a certain brunette and surprisingly, Dave doesn't seem to mind with Ichigo staring at Ritsu with that look on her face.

"_Ne_ Mio, you know what? You'll make a really great sister~"

Mio typed. **"I think you should learn to act like that towards Satoshi, Ritsu"**

"If Satoshi was a girl, I'll be willing to do that. It's such a shame Satoshi was a boy" Ritsu pouted.

Satoshi glared at his sister. "What's that supposed to mean? Well, I was hoping to have a sister like Mio-_neechan_~ that must be so wonderful..."

"Gah! You'll end up dating her, Satoshi! I'll make sure of that"

Satoshi puffed. "As if you're not, _Niisan_~"

_What the hell these two? _Mio feel rather annoyed by the two young Tainakas.

"What are yo-"

The next moment Ritsu and Satoshi realized was Mio whacking their head for being so noisy. **"What are you? A kinder-garden? I can't believe such young business man could behave so childish like that"**

"He started it though~"

"You always blame me. It was obviously you, _Niisan_"

Ichigo chuckled. "Heh, somehow Akiyama-_san_ was like a mother for you both"

"Well, I don't mind to have Mio as my mother. I bet Satoshi thinks the same," Ritsu said as she rubbed her head.

As what Ritsu said, Satoshi nodded at his sister's statement.

Mio glared at the two Tainakas. **"Stop it, or there'll be another bump on your head"**

Ritsu and Satoshi lowered their head in an apology manner. A few minutes later, Ritsu yawned and stretched her body a little. Mio frowned and she's somehow think that Ritsu was actually don't get enough sleep last night.

Mio typed. **"You didn't get enough sleep"** Right. That was not a question. That was a statement.

However, Ritsu didn't seem to get what Mio was trying to say. "Is that a question or what?"

_Is she really a success young businessman? I started to doubt that!_ **"There's no question mark, Ritsu. I know you didn't get enough sleep last night"**

Ritsu gave up with that, Mio was right about that. She yawned again. "I'm wondering whose fault that is~ I had trouble with sleeping last night"

**"What's o'clock did you sleep?"**

"I dunno...about four-thirty, I guess" Ritsu said as she yawned for the third time already.

**"I'm sorry for last night. You sure you okay? You'll be driving, what if you suddenly fell asleep while driving?"**

Ritsu laughed a little. "Ha ha~ that's not gonna happen. Unless, I took a little nap while we're waiting for the others"

**"Well, just take a nap then! You're so careless, Ritsu"** Mio rolled her eyes.

"In that case, mind if I borrow your shoulder?" Mio sighed and lay her back on the couch, then letting Ritsu lay her head on Mio's shoulder as she takes a little nap.

**XXXX**

Five minutes later.

"Hy there everyone~!" The brown-haired girl greeted them cheerfully. "Eh?" She frowned as she looked at her friend, sleeping so peacefully on Mio's shoulder.

"_Ohayou_. Sorry if we're a little late, well-" She stopped as she saw a dark-brown haired girl, a guy and a younger girl sat on the long couch. Jun frowned at them.

Again, about barging inside other's living place was a tradition of Ritsu's friends. "Jun-_neechan_ and Yui-_neechan_, welcome. Where's the others?"

"They're..." Yui looked back and found the rest of her friends walking towards her. "...here!" She finished with a playful tone.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna..._" Ui, Azusa, Mugi and Sawako bows down. The others gave them a warming smile.

Mugi suddenly froze right when she watched Ritsu sleeping so comfortably on Mio's shoulder. Mio also doesn't seem to be bothered by that. _Just...what happen yesterday? Are they already dating?_

Sawako poked Mugi's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Ritsu's not dating Mio" _At least...not yet. Right, I gotta talk about our deal!_ Sawako took a glance at Ritsu but then she was distracted with a certain two girls and one guy sitting on the other couch across Mio and Ritsu.

"_Ohayou_ too. Well, I should let Ichigo-_neesan_, her boyfriend and her little sister introducing themselves before we go"

Ichigo stood up, then bow down a little. "My name is Wakouji Ichigo. I'm one of Ritsu's business relatives' daughter" She smiled as says, "_Dozo yoroshiku oneigashimasu_"

"I'm Ichigo-_neechan_'s little sister and I'm Satoshi's schoolmate, also his future _waifu_-"

"S-Sakura!" Satoshi cutted Sakura off.

"He he~ _Gomen_ about that. My name is Wakouji Sakura. Nice to meet you all~" She smiled happily at Ritsu's friends.

The last person stood up and smiled. "I'm David Anderson, Ta- Ritsu-_san_'s business partner also Ichi-_chan_'s boyfriend" He smiled again and bow down. "Pleased to meet you"

While the others were introducing themselves to each other, Mio on the other side seems to have a problem with waking Ritsu up. She seems enjoying taking a nap on Mio's shoulder too much. Mio tried to shook Ritsu's body forcefully so the other girl could wake up as soon as the others noticed the two. _C'mon, Ritsu...there's Mugi and the others! You can't keep sleeping like this! We can't keep this position for any longer, Ritsu_

Just like what Mio thought, the others shifted their head to Ritsu who was sleeping so peacefully on Mio's shoulder. Jun managed to speak up. "Ritsu-_senpai_...still sleeping?"

"Ricchan's sleep on Mio-_chan_'s shoulder~" Yui whispered. Causing Mio to blushing deeply.

Mio typed. **"_Gomen ne_, Ritsu didn't get enough sleep last night because of me. So, I let her take a nap using my shoulder as we wait for you guys to come"**

All of the people inside the living room stunned as they read the sentence of Ritsu who didn't get enough sleep because of Mio. They could only think one thing, which could possibly happen between Ritsu and Mio last night. Mio don't have any idea that others could mistake what she just typed, especially, these are Ritsu's friends. However, none of them was brave enough for actually ask what happen last night.

Yui looked up as she thinking. S_o...Ricchan and Mio-chan already **did** that last night? Hmm..._

_What did Ritsu-senpai do until she didn't get enough sleep?_ Azusa thought.

_What the hell? RITSU SAID SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! But why..._ Ichigo clenched her fist.

_Ritsu? Really? She's already taking **that** step? That was fast._ Sawako thought.

Mugi felt like having a nosebleed, but she looked away as she wiped away the blood with her tissue. _I can't believe they already **do** that!_

_I thought Ritsu-san said Akiyama-san is not his girlfriend. What she said just now...that's the only possibility here._ Dave ran his finger up to his chin as he thinking the possibility of Mio and Ritsu.

_Oh no! This means Ritsu-senpai was the winner! I never thought she would be as fast as that._ Jun cursed herself for not putting her bet on Ritsu.

Ui smiled warmly. _I knew Mio-san swung that way too~ It's just about time until they finally announced it to all of us._

Satoshi was afraid about what Mio had typed. The fact that he was thinking the same as the others. _Neechan? And Mio-neechan? So...they did **it** last night? There's no hope for me..._

Then the last and innocent one spoke up. "If I may know, what did you do with Ritsu-_niisan_ until he didn't get enough sle-"

_WHAT A COINCIDENCE! _The others thought at the same time. Then Ichigo cutting off her little sister's question. "Uh...you don't have to answer that. We can understand if Ritsu was exhausted or tired because of whatever you two were doing last night"

"In that case, we should wake him up~" Sawako walked towards Ritsu and...

**SMACK!**

Sawako hit Ritsu's head with no mercy. "_Itaiii_~!" Ritsu rubbed her head and groaned in pain. "What the hell was that for, Sawa-_chan_?"

"How could you sleep in this kind of time? We need to go now"

Ritsu looked around and realized that everyone were already gathered in the living room "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that" Ritsu yawned and continued, "Okay, listen. Jun, Ui, Mugi and Sawa-_chan_ will be in Mugi's car. Sawa-_chan_ will take over the wheel because she's the oldest one"

Ritsu received a glare from Sawako's direction. Then she continued, "Satoshi, Dave, Ichigo and Sakura will be in Satoshi's car. Dave will take over the wheel, along with all the stuff because Satoshi's car is the biggest one"

Ritsu sighed. "The last one. Azusa, Yui, Mio and I will be in Azusa's car and I'll be the one who drive the car. I'll lead the way so make sure you guys didn't lose my track, kay?"

They all nodded. Moved some of their stuff to Satoshi's car. That was the 2011 Piano-black Range Rover, the newest model of Range Rover for this year. Satoshi bought this car, then sell the 2010 Silvery Range Rover right after the newest mode released. He felt more manly when he drove a big car such as Range Rover car.

While they were moved some of their stuff, Sawako approached Ritsu. "We need to talk. Now"

Ritsu nodded. "Yeah. We really need to talk" They walked to a corner, which was pretty dark so none of the others could see them there. "About the deal-"

"Yeah yeah. The deal. Listen, let's re-new it, kay?" Sawako suggested. "You know that I was-"

"In love with Mugi. I knew that. I'll help you with her, but you have to give me one more day to confess to Mio. Sounds good, eh?"

"Alright. That's the deal" They both hand shaking for the sign of their new deal.

* * *

><p>When they're finish moving some stuff to Satoshi's car, they'll get inside the car that Ritsu has been told. In Azusa's car, Mio and Ritsu in the front seats while Yui and Azusa in the back passenger seats. In Satoshi's car, Ichigo and Dave in the front seats while Satoshi and Sakura in the back. The last was in Mugi's car, Sawako and Mugi in the front seat while Ui sat in the back seats with Jun. As what Ritsu said, she'll be leading the way, so the other cars will be following Azusa's car from behind.<p>

It's already one and a half hours, and they'll be arrived in about one and a half hours more, since it was a three hours trip. Yui and Azusa were fallen asleep after thirty-minutes they're going. Ritsu was driving and she turned on the Radio, Mio yawned, then she shifted her head to Mio a bit. "Did you feel sleepy?" Ritsu asked.

Mio shook her head when Ritsu looked at her again. Ritsu smiled. "If you're sleepy, you could just sleep. It seems faster when you were sleeping while we're on the way there"

The raven-haired girl gave Ritsu a warm smile and then looked outside the window. The truth is, Mio was thinking something, maybe she shouldn't have thought about this, but she was curious about it.

_I couldn't lie to my own feelings any longer. I should tell her soon enough, before I end up doing silly things towards her. Ritsu should know about this, I...like Ritsu...even though I knew Ritsu didn't swing that way. She never fell in love with anyone, even her ex-girlfriend, Ichigo. I gotta try, I don't care if she reject me. I just want Ritsu to know my feelings...that's all. Loving someone doesn't mean I gotta have her to all myself._

Mio let out a sigh, then slowly closing her eyes to have a little sleep. _I'm not gonna type it. I'll say it to her. Yeah...I'll say it_

* * *

><p>After a long way, they're finally arrived at their destination. It was a mountain, mostly looks like a forest, which usually used for a Camping Trip. Up on the top of the mountain, there's a Hot Spring bath.<p>

However, the two lovebirds—who sat on the passengers seats—were already woke up and get out of the car. There's still one girl who slept so comfortably on the front seat, which was Mio. "Hey, wake up, Princess~" Ritsu teased, causing Mio to blushed deeply as she wake herself up then get out of the car. Ritsu laughed a little at the sight of the sleepy-Mio.

Ichigo feels so pissed off by the scene of Ritsu, who wakes Mio up with that tone. Especially, when Ritsu called Mio as a "Princess." "Tsk! He never even called me like that..."

Dave frowned. "Hm? Who never even called you like what?"

"Nothing. I'm just murmured something on my mind. Don't mind it" As she put her camping bag.

Dave took his own camping bag. "Okay then~"

"Satoshi-_kun_, could you please help me with this bag? It's so heavy and big"

Satoshi rolled eyes. "It's not that way to use it, Sakura. Gee~ did you never use any ransel before?"

Sakura shook her head with her innoncent expression. Causing Satoshi to let out another sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you. Turn around-" Sakura turned around just like what Satoshi had said. "Gimme your left hand—right hand—good, is it comfortable enough for you?" Satoshi asked in a concerned tone.

This made the pink-haired girl flustered, "U-uhm...yes..._Arigatou ne_, Satoshi-_kun_" She smiled shyly. Surprisingly, Satoshi looked away just to hide his own blushing face. _Why did I blushing? Why did my face heated up and my heartbeat goin like this?_

"_Ne_, Ritsu-_senpai_, we should walks a bit to the mountain?" Jun asked.

Ritsu nodded. "Yap! Make sure you guys didn't leave anything in the car, kay? It'll be troublesome to come back down here once we're already on the middle of the mountain"

Sawako puffed. "Middle? I thought we're going to the top of the mountain~"

"It'll take more time to reach the top of the mountain now, right, Ritsu-_san_?"

"Uh-huh. We'll go there tomorrow morning"

"Okay okay, I'm started to get tired here~ we should go now"

Azusa deadpanned. "Tired? We're not even walk yet"

"That's the problem! Even just standing here already making me tired~! If I fainted on the way there, carry me, Azunyan~"

"No. I'm already carrying the guitar," Azusa said plainly.

"How mean~" Yui pouted.

Ui giggled. "I'll be willi-"

"Nope. You're not, Ui. If there's someone you should carry, that someone is me"

This time, it was Mugi who was giggling. "Yui-_chan_, I'd li-"

"Mugi, no. You're tired too, so don't bother. Yui wouldn't fainted anyways"

Ichigo groaned. "Could we just go up there now? We waste a quite some time already"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go!" Ritsu cheered. She looked at Mio and took Mio's hand with her. "C'mon, I don't want you to get lost or being chased by any beast in the forest"

Mio typed as Ritsu led the way.** "There's beast in the forest? Really?"** Mio's eyes went wide in fear.

Ritsu chuckled. "Oh sure! There are a lot of it here...watch out, Mio!" With that, Mio whacked Ritsu on the head.

"_Niisan_, you should stop scaring, Mio-_neechan_. You're such a bully, _Niisan_~"

Dave laughed. "Ha ha! Maybe that's the way Ritsu-_san_ showing his love to Akiyama-_san_"

All of them shifting their head to Dave with the weird expression. Dave gulped. _Did I say something wrong?_

As if, they were talking with Dave using their telepathy connection. _That was a good statement, Anderson-san!_ For Mio, _Why do you mean by that?_ However, for Ichigo, _Why did you say that, David?_ Dave could only shake his head from those thoughts. He never knew if it was really some telepathy communication or not.

* * *

><p>Ritsu finally stopped her steps. " Okay! I guess this place is good enough for us. What do you guys think?"<p>

"Not bad" Azusa said in agreement.

"I don't care~! I need to lay down a bit now, Azunyan~" Yui cried.

Mio typed. **"Well, I agree with Azusa. I'm tired too, so let's just use this place for us"**

"Alright, anything for you, Akiyama-_hime_~" Ritsu teased Mio with her smirk.

**WHACK!** "How mean~ I was just giving you compliment but you hit me on the head" Ritsu pouted.

**"That was more like a humiliation to me"**

"Well then, Ritsu-_san_ and Satoshi-_kun_ will be helping me with all the tents. You girls prepare the foods, I bet you all must be so starving right now" Dace laughed at his own joke.

_GAH! I forgot I was still a guy in front of Sakura, Ichigo and Dave! He must be thinking that the only boys between everyone here were just the three of us._ Ritsu sighed, then walks towards the other boys for helping Satoshi and Dave making all the tents.

All Ritsu's friends were giggling, knowing that Ritsu has to be known as a guy among all of them, was a pretty funny scene.

Mugi giggled. "Ricchan shouldn't be born as a girl~" As she prepared the tea.

"I should agree with that, Mugi-_senpai_"

Yui thinks a bit. "But you know, I don't think it was a matter. Because we all like Ricchan, either as girl or as a boy"

"I'm impress with your words, _Oneechan_~"

"Eh he he! Thanks, Ui!"

On the other side, Sawako glare at the curly-haired girl. "Jun! Stop taking any bites! Wait until it finished, will you?"

"I was just tasting it a bit~"

Ui walked towards Jun and Sawako. "Jun-_chan_~ stops it or I'll ask Ritsu-_san_ to-"

"Okay okay! I'll stop. Please don't ask Ritsu-_senpai_ to do _that_"

Ui smiled at Jun. "That's better~"

Sakura and Ichigo frowned. "Were you guys all gay?" Ichigo asked.

Ui and Jun smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We forgot to tell you, all of us were actually gay. I hope you don't mind with that"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Eh? No no. Don't worry~ a few of my friends were gay too. There are also some of them having a boy-to-boy relationship."

"But instead of boy-to-boy, I prefer a girl-to-girl. I guess seeing girl-to-girl relationship doesn't seem so wrong to me," Ichigo stated.

Sawako frowned. "Were you..."

"No, I'm actually straight. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"How about your..."

"She's straight too, I guess. She's recently having a crush on Ritsu's little brother"

Jun seem pretty shocked with that. "Satoshi? Your sister has a crush on Satoshi?" Jun let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I won the bet, Jun-_chan_~"

Sawako frowned again for the second time. "Bet? What bet?"

Jun took a glance at Mio, then whispers at Sawako. "I'll tell you later. This is involved Mio-_senpai_ and Ritsu-_senpai_" With that, Sawako nodded then continue preparing the food.

* * *

><p>Five pm.<p>

"It's almost dark, we should make a bonfire. Night will be so cold~"

Ritsu stood up. "For making a bonfire, we should have some twigs or branches. I'll go find some of it" Right when Ritsu was about to go, Mio caught Ritsu's shirt.

Mio typed. **"Can I come along?"** This is rare, I mean, why would Mio want to come along looking for some branches if she doesn't have something on her mind? Mio thought that this was a good chance to have a talk or a confession.

Ritsu grinned and pulled Mio up. "Sure stuff! C'mon~" The two walking to the forest, it's still in the afternoon, so it doesn't look so dark around the forest. _Who knows if this was a good chance for some confession? Wait- I don't feel ready all of a sudden!_ Ritsu thought.

"Hey, let's split up-" Ritsu couldn't finish her sentence as Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's waist. Ritsu knew that Mio was a big scaredy-cat, so splitting up wouldn't be a very good idea. "Gee~ There's no such thing as beast around this forest, Mio. Don't worry and stop being so scared like that!"

_How could she be so sure? I bet she's never going to this forest before! She can't guarantee about any beasts around this forest!_ Mio shook her head as she tightened her hug on Ritsu.

Ritsu letting out a defeated sigh. "Mio...please...I promise to you, there is NOTHING, around this forest. It's safe for us. We can't bring any branches if you keep clung onto me like this, Mio~"

Mio slowly let go of her grip around Ritsu's waist. However, Mio was now holding on Ritsu's shirt so tightly. "GAH! Mio~! You'll end up ripping off my t-shirt!" Ritsu gave out her hand to Mio. "Here, just hold my hand instead, kay?" With that, Mio hold on Ritsu's hand instead of Ritsu's t-shirt.

Ritsu accidentally looking at a tree with red-fruits. She never saw those kinds of fruits before. Well, Ritsu was being Ritsu, always curious over unimportant stuff.

"Hey Mio, come here a bit" Ritsu pulled Mio towards the tree. She ran one of her hands to the tree and took one of the small red-fruits. Somehow, she had a bad thought. Ritsu was now planning to prank on Mio. _Before I confess, I better making sure if she, at least, care about me or not...if she care, there's possibility, if not...well, I'll pretend to be poisoned by this fruit..._

"_Ne_, Mio..."

Mio frowned and typed. **"What?"**

"Do you...care about me?"

Mio rolled her eyes. _Is she testing me or what? Of course, I do care!_ **"No. I'm not really care. Why asked?"**

_GAH! She's so to the point~! Does she even know how does it feels?_ "Well, then..." Ritsu gulped down the red-fruits, Mio's eyes went wide as she watched the brunette eating that unrecognized fruit.

Not long after Ritsu gulped down the fruit, she held her head with her other hands. Acting like the one, she was felt dizzy or something. "Ugh~! Why...did everything spinin' around, Mio? ...I...uh...I..."

**THUMP!**

Ritsu fell to the ground. Of course, she was just pretending, just because she wants to know if Mio really care about her or not. _Go on. Call me childish, but I'm totally sure, Mio wasn't telling the truth if she says she doesn't care about me!_

Mio found herself kneeling down, seeing Ritsu lay down on the ground so helplessly. _What should I do? Ritsu...no... She can't be...is she making fun of me again?_ Mio shook Ritsu's body forcefully, she don't know what to do in this kind of situation. Mio leaned closer to Ritsu's chest, just to hear if Ritsu's heart still working. Then she was trying to check Ritsu's artery with her hand, but there's no sign of life from the brunette.

Mio's eyes felt so teary. She was crying over Ritsu, now you could tell that Ritsu was going too far with this whole pretending-to-be-dead thing.

_No... Please...Don't leave me, Ritsu...I'm sorry for lying to you, I do care about you, Ritsu!_ Mio was now sobbing hardly. _I haven't told you my feelings...you can't leave me..._ Mio found herself crying on Ritsu, she laid her head on Ritsu's stomach. _Why God did have to take you? I just got you when I lost my parents...I can't lose you, Ritsu! I...I like you, Ritsu...please...wake up..._ Mio tried to say something, anything, then she remembered her promise about saying Ritsu's name. Mio took a deep breath and... "...R...i...Ri- R...it...Rit... s...u...Rit- su...Rit... su..."

Ritsu felt her t-shirt a little bit wet—scratch that, Mio's tears wet it all. Especially around her stomach, she peeks a little, and she found Mio crying on her stomach. Sobbing so hardly, then she managed to say something. "M-Mio...?" She whispered as she pushed herself up with the help of her elbows.

Mio snapped her eyes open, she pulled herself up and looked at Ritsu with a disbelief look.

"U-Uh...I...I'm sor-" Before Ritsu could realize, Mio already pulled Ritsu in her embrace so tightly. Ritsu smiled, but she knew that Mio would be mad because of what she did was all acting. "H-hey...that's okay...I'm sorry for making you worried like that"

Mio couldn't help but crying evens more in Ritsu's embrace. Ritsu chuckled. "Heh, you...didn't care about me, huh? I guess this explains everything," Ritsu laughed at Mio.

She took a deep breath again, hoping she could finally say it a little bit loud this time. "...Rit- Rits...Ritsu...Ritsu..." Mio held her mouth with her hands, she couldn't believe that she was actually talking. _I...I said it! I can talk!_

Ritsu felt stunned all of a sudden. _Is she just saying my name?_ She pulled away the hug and stared straight into Mio's grey eyes. "Did you just trying to say my name, Mio?"

Mio shut her eyes and took another deep breath. "...Ritsu...Rit... su...T-Taina...ka...Ritsu...Tainaka...Ritsu...Tainaka Ritsu..."

Ritsu don't know what she should say or even do. She was too happy, too excited, all of it just too much for Ritsu to handle. Ritsu could only stare at Mio's beautiful grey eyes, forcing it to stares back at her amber ones.

"...I...I li-" Before Mio could finish another word, she found herself being hugged by the brunette.

"No no no! Wait- Uh- D-Don't pushes it too hard…I- uh- uhm…I'm so happy…you…really talk, you speak and you just say my name…" Ritsu took a deep breath and continued, "Gosh…You don't know how happy I am right now!"

Mio found herself crying on Ritsu's embrace, she was crying for the second time, but this time, it was a happy cry. She was so happy that she finally could talk. _I can talk! Oh my God, I can't believe this…Mom, Dad, I could talk again just like what I used to…Thanks…Thank you so much, Ritsu…_

* * *

><p>Six pm.<p>

They both don't realize the time keeps flowing, it was as if the time has stop for them both. However, the others were still waiting for those branches that Mio and Ritsu were trying to search.

"What the hell those two?" Sawako groaned.

"I'm starting to doubt that they were really looking for some branches~" Jun said.

The others shifted their gaze to Jun. "We're with you, Suzuki-_san_" Dave said as he nodded at Jun.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Just what were they doing there?"

"Looking for some branches in the forest wouldn't be so hard though~" Azusa said.

"What if they're _lost_?" Yui asked innocently.

A little silent. "Why did you think of that?"

"Ritsu-_niisan_ and Mio-_neesan_ got lost in the forest? This is bad!" Sakura panicked.

"What do you mean by that? They couldn't possibly get lost in the forest, could they?"

"Sometimes Ricchan could get a little forgetful, you know…that was her habit back in High School," Mugi said.

"Now tha-"

"Oi! We're back~!"

"Ricchan/Ritsu!" The two girls ran towards Ritsu and hugged the brunette.

"W-whoa!" Ritsu almost lost her balance, but she can manage to stand still. "What the-?"

"Wakouji-_san_? Mugi-_senpai_?" Azusa whispered.

Sawako looked away, Ritsu noticed it and she was sure that Sawako just mumbling something about Mugi's sudden action. Not only Sawako, Dave on the other side seems to clenching his fist when Ichigo ran and hugged Ritsu without any sign. So what? Ichigo was Dave's girlfriend, while Ritsu was Dave's partner and now his senior in business. Dave could only shift his head to another direction other than Ritsu.

Ui tilted her head to the side. She was deep in thought about something. _Why Wakouji-san and Mugi-san were hugged Ritsu-san like that? We're all worried about Mio-san and Ritsu-san, but isn't it too much to act like that? Moreover, only Ritsu-san that they were mostly worried about, they both ignoring Mio-san! Were they...having a crush on Ritsu-san?_

"Eh? I want to hug Ricchan too~!" Yui ran and join the group hug. Mio rolled eyes at the sight.

"Oi! Yui, Mugi, Ichigo, Gah! Get off me~ I'm fine!"

The three girls slowly let go of the hug. "_Gomen_, Ricchan/Ritsu" They said with a bow in an apology manner.

Ritsu puffed and turned to the others. "_Ne_, Ritsu-_senpai_. What took you so long? You've been going with Mio-_senpai_ for..." Jun looked at her watch, "Uhm...more than thirty minutes"

"Yeah, what took you both so long? Is looking for some branches takes that lots of time? Is it that hard?" Sawako asked with an angry tone.

Dave managed to speak up. "True! W-what took you guys so long? Did you two really looking for branches?"

_What's up with these two? Sawa-chan and Dave seems so...tensed up._ Ritsu thought.

"You three, really, you guys were all asking the same question. There's no need for repeating it" Ui let out a tiring sigh. "Well, I guess you'll explain us what happen now, Ritsu-_san_?"

"I guess we have to set the bonfire first. It's already past six though," Azusa suggested.

Dave sighing. "Okay. Satoshi-_kun_, Ritsu-_san_, mind if you guys lend me a hand?"

"Sure" Satoshi said as he walked towards the bonfire and placed some branches in it.

Ritsu chuckled. "Heh, yeah, got anything to cut it off?" Ritsu joked as he offered his hand to Dave.

"I mean giving me a little help. Not really giving me one of your hand by cutting it off, Ritsu-_san_" Dave deadpanned.

"Ha ha~! I know that! Ha ha!" Ritsu laughed as she helped Satoshi and Dave setting up the bonfire.

**XXXX**

"Done!"

"Finally~"

"Not bad, huh?"

Sawako poked Ritsu's shoulder twice. "You still owe us some explanation, Ritsu"

"Yeah yeah~" Ritsu took Mio's hand and sat on the wood-chair. Ritsu looks up at the others, she frowned. "Hey, at least take a seat first. Then I'll tell you what happen back in the forest"

Mugi didn't manage to sit down with the others. "Uhm...I'll prepare some tea for us, okay?"

With that, all of them sat on the wood-chairs that was placed around the bonfire. "So?" Sawako started.

_What's up with her? Being all curious with it...Gee~_ "Okay, back in the forest, I was about to...uhm...scared Mio"

"WHAT?" The others said at the same time.

Azusa frowned. "Why did you want to do that, Ritsu-_senpai_? That is so childish!"

"I can't believe you can be so childish, Ritsu"

"Well, this is Ritsu-_senpai_ and what I remember is...Ritsu-_senpai_ real form was like this" Jun said.

Ui smiled at Jun. "Agree with you, Jun-_chan_~" As she resting her head on Jun's shoulder.

"You mean, he used to be 'Childish'?" Sakura asked and frowned. Jun and Ui reply her with a nod.

"I've told you to stop scaring Mio-_neechan_, but why did you still scaring her, _Ne- Niisan_?"

"How cute, Ricchan~" Yui smiled as if it was a wonderful thing. Mugi comes with tea for them and passing it to each other. "_Arigatou_, Mugi-_chan_~" Mugi reply her with a warm smile.

All of them frowned at Yui but then Ritsu continue the story. "_Arigatou_, Mugi" As Mugi passed her tea, "Well, I dunno what's come over me, but I feel like doing it to her" She received a glare from Mio.

"So you really scared her, Ritsu-_san_?" Dave asked curiously.

Ritsu nodded. "Yup! I was pretending to be dead by eating some red-fruits in the forest. Though, she was actually crying when she thought that I'm seriously dead" Ritsu's voice went lower and lower.

"You made Mio-_neechan_ crying? _Niisan_, are you lost your mind?" Satoshi shouted at Ritsu. The others were taken aback at Satoshi's anger, they thought that Satoshi being too far for worrying Mio like that.

Sakura frowned. "Satoshi-_kun_, why did you have to act like that? It's not like Ritsu-_niisan_ was doing anything bad at her—well, it was bad for scaring her but you don't have to be so tensed up like that. Ritsu-_niisan_ was still your big brother though"

Satoshi lowered his head in an apology manner. "I-I'm sorry, _Niisan_. I was jus-"

"That's okay. I know you're worried about Mio so much. I'm sorry for being so rude at her, so I guess we're even now"

Satoshi nodded and smiled. "S-Sure then"

Mio smiled at Ritsu. _She can be so caring at her brother...Oh Gosh, now my heart beating so fast!_ Mio looked away, hoping that there are none of them noticed her blushing face.

"Though you said Mio-senpai was crying, she doesn't seem so sad when you guys come back. There must be something more"

"Good guess, Azusa!" Ritsu grinned. "I...I..."

"You what?" Ichigo frowned.

Ritsu took a deep breath. "I made Mio...TALK!"

No response, the others kept silent about it. All their expressions were all disbelief look.

Azusa managed to speak up. "No. Way."

"Yes way!"

"HOW?" The others asked.

"Why don't you ask Mio? I don't even know how did she talk! She just does that all of a sudden!"

"PROVE IT!" Mugi blurt out.

Now Mio found herself, surrounded by all of them. They just need to make sure if Mio really can talk, just like what Ritsu had said to them earlier.

Ritsu joining the others by surrounding Mio. "Uhm...guys? Don't push her like this. I still remember how stuttering she was while trying to say one word"

All of them started too backed away and back to their own seats. "Well, how did we know if Mio-_neechan_ really can talk then?" Satoshi sighed.

"Gee~ Impatient are we? Well, today was her third day after the surgery. I guess Mio recovered so well, maybe she'll be able to talk normally at the fifth day, which is...the day after tomorrow," Ritsu said.

Then something just comes up on Yui's head. "Hey, let's singing!"

The others stared at Yui with a weird frown. "What? Singing?" Satoshi said with a disbelief tone.

"Yeah~! I brought Azunyan's acoustic guitar, so we could all singing along while we're sitting around the bonfire! It'll be so much fun~" Yui cheered.

Mugi's face turned into an amused look. "C'mon! Let's sing together, Yui-_chan_~"

"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea. Go grab your guitar then" Sawako said, smiling.

With that, Yui dashed to her tent, then pulling out the acoustic guitar. She's ran back to the bonfire and started to tunning the guitar. "_Etto_..."

"What? You don't know what to sing, don't you?" Azusa asked without being so surprised with her girlfriend's antics.

Sakura then had an idea. "Well, can I have a request then?"

"Sure~"

"Do you know the song, 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo?"

"I..." Yui couldn't managed to say anything, the fact that she doesn't know the song or even the singer of the song.

Azusa let out a sigh. "I know that song. I liked it too, it's a pretty good song. Want me to play it? You can sing it, right?"

Sakura nodded. Ichigo and the others felt rather amused with Sakura, who was pretty confident to sing in front of them.

"But for the guy part, I don't think I was suit enough to sing it" Sakura said, shyly.

Dave smiled. "I know the song. Let me sing the guy's part, how's that?"

"Great. Here we go~" Azusa started the intro, then Sakura started to sing the first part.

_That's how much I love you_  
><em>That's how much I need you<em>

Sakura took a glance at Satoshi, as if she was singing it to the black-haired boy.

_And I can't stand you_  
><em>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<em>  
><em>Can I not like you for a while?<em>

The pink-haired girl felt like smiling at the line of the song. She still didn't leave her gaze at Satoshi.

_But you won't let me_  
><em>You upset me girl<em>  
><em>And then you kiss my lips<em>  
><em>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)<em>  
><em>Can't remember what you did<em>

Dave was actually singing this to Ichigo. Ichigo, on the other side felt rather embarrassed with it.

_But I hate it..._  
><em>You know exactly what to do<em>  
><em>So that I can't stay mad at you<em>  
><em>For too long that's wrong<em>

Azusa felt like blushing. _Why does this song kind of describing me?_

_But I hate it..._  
><em>You know exactly how to touch<em>  
><em>So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more<em>  
><em>Said I despise that I adore you<em>

Ritsu smiled at herself, then took a little glance at Mio who was actually making the same smiling face at herself.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so (oh...)<em>

Ichigo looked at Ritsu, hoping that Ritsu would look back at her with a warm smile. She was wrong, Ritsu wasn't look at any direction other than Mio.

_You completely know the power that you have_  
><em>The only one that makes me laugh<em>

This time, Ui and Jun seems to get the message of the song. Even though it was in English, they could understand it well. (They're not stupid, aren't they?)

_Said it's not fair_  
><em>How you take advantage of the fact<em>  
><em>That I... love you beyond the reason why<em>  
><em>And it just ain't right<em>

_Now that I think about it...that part was a good one to describe what I felt now._ Sawako said, smiling and looking at Mugi.

_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
><em>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you girl<em>  
><em>But I just can't let you go<em>  
><em>But I hate that I love you so<em>

Just at the moment, this part really suit for the blonde-haired girl. She's only took a little glance at Ritsu and then turned back to gazed at the warm bonfire.

With that, Azusa finishes the last chord. Everyone were amazed, by the instrument Azusa played, the voices of Dave and Sakura's duet and especially, the lyrics that was mostly describing all of them.

"You- I never thought you could sing that well, David. That was...amazing" Ichigo said, smiling warmly at her boyfriend. Somehow, Dave wasn't sure if that smile he received from Ichigo was a real smile or a fake one.

Satoshi just couldn't find himself saying anything. "I...uh- Well...wow...Sakura, your voice was so...uhm, beautiful, I really liked that" Of course, that was blurt out. He wasn't really sure if he had said that to Sakura.

Sakura could only shrug and stares down to the ground. "U-Uhm...T-Thanks, Satoshi-_kun_" She smiled at Satoshi but still with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh...who was the singer again? I felt like downloading the song now, it...describes me so well" Sawako asked.

Mugi smiles and says. "Me too~"

Ritsu was thinking the same thing, but it'll be weird if all of them know Ritsu liked such corny song. (It's not as corny as she thought! Gee~) She then took a little glance at Mio, what a good timing when Mio turned her head to Ritsu at the same time. Ritsu shot Mio with a big grin of hers, Mio only reply her with a rolled eyes. Not long after that, the night felt more cold than the last fifteen minutes ago.

The others found themselves sitting closer to their lovers. Dave pulled Ichigo close to his embrace. Azusa cuddling with Yui, Jun rested her head on Ui's shoulder, then the last was Mugi that was trying to warm herself up. Mugi failed, Sawako offered her warm to Mugi, Mugi don't have any choice, besides it wasn't the first time Sawako had hugged her just for making her feel better.

Mio found herself freezing at the cold of the night in the forest, Ritsu was obviously noticed that. She moved closer to Mio, then wrapping her arms around the black-haired girl.

Ritsu chuckled. "Heh, you could've told me if you're freezing, Mio" Ritsu whispered in Mio's ear. If Mio was going to push the brunette away, she knew she would regret that in the future, because she's really needs warm and Ritsu has it in her. So, instead of pushing Ritsu off, she snuggled closer, she then remembered how warm snuggling in Ritsu's arm back in Ritsu's apartment.

Satoshi looked the other way, the feeling of jealousy of seeing his sister cuddling with the girl she liked just really hurt him for some reason. Sakura, on the other side, was hoping that Satoshi would realize that she was freezing and needs warm, she hope Satoshi will do the same like Dave to Ichigo, Yui to Azusa, Ui to Jun, Sawako to Mugi and Ritsu to Mio. For God sake, they're the only one left! However, Satoshi was still trying to brush off his jealousy. _If I sit next to Mio-neechan, I will be the one who gave her warmth._

Sakura couldn't help but felt so cold by the night. Satoshi finally took a glance at the pink-haired girl, and he noticed Sakura was freezing like hell. "H-Hey, you freezing, huh? W-Well..." Satoshi moved closer to Sakura.

"What?" She tried to act dumb.

Right when Satoshi was about to wrap his arm around Sakura, Ritsu spoke up. "Hey, don't you think it's late already? Tomorrow's morning, we're going to the top of the mountain. We should rest" In truth, she said that because she found Mio fell asleep in her arms.

"I guess you were right, Ritsu-_san_. So...which tent?"

Ritsu let out a sigh. "Well, Jun with Ui. Azusa with Yui. Sawako, Mugi and Sakura. Ichigo with Mio. The boys sleep at the last tent. I...will be sleeping in the car"

All of them frowned. "What? Why did you sleep in the car?" Azusa asked.

_GAH! Does she realize that I'm actually a girl! That would be SO BAD if I sleep one tent with Dave and Satoshi!_ Ritsu thought. "Uh...oh yeah, the boys will be staying up one by one. The first was I, then Satoshi and the last is Dave. So...yeah, that's probably it" Ritsu scratch the back of her neck, force of habit.

With that, everyone get inside their tent. Ichigo noticed Mio who was sleeping in Ritsu's arm. "Wake her up, and tell her to sleep inside" Ichigo said with a cold tone.

Ritsu smiled, "Nah~ I'll carry her to the tent. There's no need to wake her up" Ritsu lifted Mio in bridal style, then walks towards the tent, and put the girl inside it.

"Ne, Ritsu-_san_, just wake one of us up when it's already our turn to stay up, okay?" Dave suggested.

Satoshi seem to be worried too. "Yeah, _Niisan_. Just told us, okay? The second was my turn, right?"

"Uh-huh~ don't worry. I'll wake one of you at...uhm...maybe around two thirty"

"Alright, let's go to the tent, Satoshi-_kun_"

Satoshi nodded and following Dave to the tent. Ritsu made her way to the car, then opened the passenger's door and rest herself on the seat without closing the car's door. _It'll be fine like this...okay...tomorrow and the day after. Better, try to give Mio signs._

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Hate That I Love You songs<em> by **Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo** (GAH! This song really awesum! XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tainaka Satoshi<br>Gender: Male**  
><strong>Age: 17<strong>  
><strong>Born in: 11th August, 1993<strong>  
><strong>Relatives: Tainaka Ritsu, His Mother &amp; Father (Names are Unknown)<strong>  
><strong>Gadgets: -<strong>  
><strong>School: -<strong>  
><strong>Applying as: The Director of Tainaka Companies.<strong>  
><strong>Rides: 2011 Piano-black Range Rover.<strong>  
><strong>Facts: Having a crush on Mio, but aside from that, a certain girl also had a crush on him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! This was the day one~ -Lol- I made it three days trip! (I just felt like doing it). Anyhow, you found another OC, eh? Sure sure, that was actually Ichigo's new boyfriend! (I feel sorry for Ichigo if she ended up being single). Dave's bio will be on the next chapter, kay?**

**~ Thanks for read & Keep R&R ~**


	9. The Camping Trip: Day 2

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>

_"When the solution is simple, God is answering." -Albert Einstein_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 8: _The Camping Trip ~ Day 2_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Ritsu. I just...don't swing that way"<p>

"T-That's okay, thanks for being honest with me"

"Well, aside from that, I want to tell you something"

"What is it? Just say it already"

"Uhm, I already have a boyfriend, I'm sorry for troubling you while I'm at Tokyo. I'll go back to London soon"

The brunette could only stood there, she felt like crying, but she holds it and forcing a smile. "No problem and uh...I'm happy for you"

"_Niisan!"_ She stunned. _Huh? Satoshi? Why am I thinking of him calling out my name?_

"Well, I guess he's coming already. Don't you want to say hi to him?" The black-haired girl offered with her warm smile.

"_Ritsu-san!"_ The brunette shook her head. _Why is Dave's voice come into my head?_

"I...o-of course"

The guy come towards the brunette and the black-haired girl, the guy was taller than his girlfriend, but when the two couple was about to kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK!<strong>

The brunette rubbed her head and groaned in protest. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"God, finally you're awake, _Niisan_~" The brunette wiped her eyes a bit and realized that it was her brother standing on the side of the wooden-chair.

"H-huh? S-Satoshi? Wait- Dave? What the-?"

Dave frowned. "_Ne_, Satoshi-_kun_. I guess Ritsu-_san_ is still unconscious, just look at him, he saw us like we're ghost or something"

"You got a point, Dave-_san_" Satoshi turned back to his sister. "Ne, wake up, _Niisan_. Everyone's ready for walking upwards!"

"Upwards?" Ritsu asked, innocently as if she was having amnesia.

Satoshi frowned and touched his sister forehead. "Were you sick, _Niisan_? But you're not hot or anything"

_Wait- That was just a dream! Dammit! Why every bad dream is seems so real?_ Ritsu shook her head. "S-sorry! I just snapped out of my thoughts. Last night I had a really bad dream! Goddammit~"

"Well, you can tell us while we're going up to the mountain. You didn't tell me that there's hot spring on top of this mountain~" The bespectacled woman said.

Ritsu groaned, "Ugh~ That was supposed to be a surprise, Sawa-_chan_~"

"Don't worry, they're only know that there's something nice up there" Sawako said, calmly.

"Oi! Is Ritsu-_senpai_ ready? We can go now, y'know" Jun said, impatiently.

Ritsu stood up from the wooden-chair. "Okay, lemme wash my face and brush my teeth first" When she turned around, Ichigo stood right in front of her, holding a glass of water, tooth-brush and pasta.

"Go. Here are your things" She handed those things to Ritsu.

Ritsu accept it, then smiled a little at Ichigo. "Uh...Thanks" She walked and started to wash her face and brushing her teeth.

* * *

><p>"So, if everyone's ready, let's go now"<p>

"YAY~!" As they walked up to the top of the mountain.

Azusa sweat dropped. "Comparing to you after we arrived yesterday, you look more excited today~"

"He he" Yui smiled cheerfully at Azusa. "That's because there's something great on top of this mountain, Azunyan" She walked backwards and face Azusa.

"Yui, walked properly, will you?" The pig-tailed girl protested.

"Eh? But this is fun and less tiring Azunyan~"

Ritsu took a glance at Yui, then she do the same, walking backwards. "You're right! This is less tiring and easier to do! Ha ha"

With that, Mugi and Jun started to nod at each other and walking backwards just like Yui and Ritsu. A certain pink-haired girl felt it was kind of fun to do, so after that, she found herself walking backwards too.

The brunette received a glare from the black-haired girl, but she's only reply her with her trademark grin. Mio sighed and typed, **"I won't help you if you fall off"**

"Wha-? Ha ha! I'm just curious, would you really let me fall off and not giving me any help?" She smirked at Mio.

The dark brown-haired girl rolled eyes and Dave smiled at Ritsu. "Why would she help him anyway?" Ichigo whispered, coldly at Dave.

"Well, I was kinda thinking that they were really together after all" Dave said, whispered back.

Ichigo gasped a bit. "B-but he said to us that they're not together"

"Maybe something's happened, you know, in the forest...yesterday"

Ichigo's face turned a bit pale, this made Dave frowned. "You okay, Ichi-_chan_?"

Ichigo nodded and forced a smile at Dave. However, Dave is not that stupid to be fooled, he knew that Ichigo has anything to do with Ritsu, either it's something bad or good.

Mio typed, **"Just try, I won't even care"**

"Don't worry, Captain-Ricchan, I'm here to help~!" Yui gave Ritsu a salute and smiled.

Ritsu grinned, "You're right, I still have my loyal Private-Yui! Ha ha!" Ritsu laughed as she remembered her old memories in High School.

"You two were never growing, huh?" Azusa sighed.

Mugi giggled at the two of her friends, "I, somehow, am feeling a déjà vu~"

"I know right? Memories of High School, good times, good times" Sawako said, as she tried to remember her memories back as a teacher.

The pink-haired girl ran a bit towards Satoshi who being silent all on the way. "Ne, Satoshi-_kun_~ Why didn't you join the conversation with everyone?"

"Hm? No. They're having nostalgia moments"

"_Etto_, is Ritsu-_niisan_, Yui-_neesan_, and Mugi-_neesan_ were all in one High School?"

Satoshi nodded, "Yeah, they were. Sawako-_san_ was their teacher back in High School too"

"Whooaa~! What school is it, Satoshi-_kun_?"

Satoshi was taken aback, he gulped and just remembered that he almost tell Sakura about her sister's High School. If he said to Sakura that Ritsu's High School was Sakuragaoka High, then she'll found out about Ritsu's true gender. He scratches the back of his neck and sweating all of a sudden. "Uh..._etto_...I...I don't really remember his school, really" He laughed nervously.

Ritsu moved closer to Satoshi, but still walking backwards. "Look what we have here~ is this what it's called? What, Closure?" She grinned and messed Satoshi's hair, "My lil' bro has grown up, eh? I'm not even getting a girlfriend, yet!"

Satoshi tried to get off Ritsu's hand from his head and messing his hair, Sakura on the other side seems troubled with her blushing face. "GAH! What the heck are you talking about, _Niisan_? You think I give up on you? IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"Wo ho ho~ Then it's ON, Satoshi!" She said, as she wrapped one arm around her brother's neck and rubbing it violently. "I'll make sure, after this trip, you'll admit that you're lose from me! Ha ha~!" Mio frowned.

Satoshi pulled back, "Ha! Stop doing that, _Niisan_~ I can't breathe, you know"

The brunette grinned and keep walking backwards. Mio typed, **"Azusa, do you know what Ritsu and Satoshi talking about? About the challenge?"**

Azusa flinched a bit when she reads what Mio just typed. "_E-etto_...T-They're...talking about games! Yeah, games! I-It's Resident Evil, I guess" The pig-tailed girl gulped, she said Resident Evil because that's the only game she could think of at the moment.

However, Mio's expression doesn't seem to changed, **"You sure? Anyway, what kind of game Resident Evil is?"**

"Uhm...I'm not really sure what kind of game is that, but I guess it's a game where you fight zombies and tried to survive from it," Azusa explained, but when she glance at Mio, she's already curled up like a ball and trembling so badly. "Eh?"

The others noticed it and their eyes directed to Mio. "M-Mio-_chan_? What's wrong?" Yui asked in a concern tone.

"Mio-_chan_?" Mugi asked.

_What's up with her?_ Ichigo thought, irritably at Mio.

Ritsu rushed and bent down to approached Mio and calm her down, "Mio? You okay?" She said, with her most caring voice.

"M-Mio-_senpai_! I-I'm s-sorry!" Azusa panicked.

The brunette frowned, "Huh? Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

"Eh? Don't blame my Azunyan, Ricchan~!" Yui defended.

"No, I didn't blame her. I'm asking, why did she say 'sorry' to Mio?" Ritsu sighed.

"Well, I'm j-just explained her a-about R-Resident Evil. T-Then..."

Ritsu tried hard not to laugh at the trembling girl, she covered her mouth with her hand. "P-Pfft! G-Gyahahahahaha!" She burst out a big laughter.

The black-haired girl noticed it soon, then she got up and... **WHACK!**

"_Itaaiii_~~! What was that for, Mio~?" Ritsu said, as she rubbed her head, "I'm not the one who scared you with those entire Zombie things" She said, pouting her lips.

Mio typed, **"Yeah, I know that. But you're laughing at me! There's nothing funny to be laugh at"** She looked away.

"U-uh...M-Mio-_senpai_, I'm really sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to" Azusa bowed down to Mio.

**"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It's kind of my habit being so scared with things such as t-that"** The black-haired girl smiled.

"Can we keep going now?" Sawako suggested.

The others replied with a nod, and then keep walking up to the top of the mountain.

* * *

><p>They're all walking for a good two and a half hours. It's pretty tiring—scratch that, that was so tiring—Dave was gladly carry Ichigo on his back, Sawako doesn't mind to do the same thing at Mugi. Jun helped her girlfriend with carrying Ui's heavy bag pack. For the others, their still carry their own bag pack and stuff, Ritsu's t-shirt was now full of her sweats—Not just her, everyone's got their clothes wet—Yui started to get tired and asking if it's close already or not, then Ritsu gonna shot her with "Be patient, just a bit more!". Sakura keep asking Satoshi if he's tired and want her to carry his bag pack for a while—it should be the other way around though—but Satoshi keep saying he's okay and doesn't need any help from the pink-haired girl.<p>

However, Satoshi was actually wants to help a certain girl he likes. He wants to help Mio, like Dave carrying Ichigo on his back, he wants to do the same at Mio. The problem is, Mio was taller than him and it'll look kind of odd if he carry someone which is bigger than him—not meant for saying that Mio is fat or whatever—but Satoshi himself doesn't even know if he's strong enough to carry Mio up to the top of the mountain. Moreover, even if he's strong enough to carry the girl, he doesn't even know if Mio would want to be carried along the way there.

The same thing goes to Ritsu, she wants to help Mio,—even though, the truth is, Mio doesn't look as tired as they are. Therefore, the only problem Ritsu had was her own power. The fact that Ritsu felt really tired, maybe because she hasn't been sleeping as usual for the past two days, and the lack of her bad dream last night. What was it again? Rejection, she had a dream she's been rejected by Mio and then Mio told her that she's already had a boyfriend, after she woke up this morning, she cursed that dream. Now, she's getting more afraid to do the confession, she's now being afraid of rejection, even the rejection she had was only in a dream, she could felt it like something sharp has stabbed her heart in a thousand times. Ritsu needs someone to encourage her this time. _I gotta talk to Sawa-chan! This is bad!_

"Were my eyes had wrong or did I just saw a Hot Spring up there?" Ui said, as she tilted her head to the side and looking at it in a disbelief look.

Ritsu grinned, "Well, I guess we're arrived, people!"

"Finally~" Sakura, Azusa, Jun and Yui said, then sighing in relief.

They walked a bit more, then finally arrived at the Hot Spring. A girl walked towards them and giving them a welcome greet.

"Welcome to the Hot Spring, Tainaka-_sama_ and the rest of his friends"

Satoshi and Ritsu nodded at the same time at the girl, "So, everything's prepared? I need to rest for a bit," Ritsu said, as she stretched a bit.

"Yes. You may take your room, Tainaka-_sama_"

"Nice" Ritsu walked all by herself towards a room, but doesn't bring along anyone with her.

Satoshi frowned, "_Niisan_, what are you doing? You're not coming with us?"

The brunette turned around and smiled, "I'll catch up later, I need to finish something first, kay?" With that, Ritsu continue her way to the room, but she stopped all of a sudden and turned back again, "And one more thing...just take a Hot bath if you want to, no need to waiting for me"

Yui looked around the entrance of the Hot Spring. Everything's look so high-class, elegance; no wonder if this was one of Tainaka's Hot Springs.

"Yui, c'mon, what are you doing standing there like a lost kid?"

"Eh?" Yui smiled and laughed at her girlfriend, "_Gomen ne_, I'm having a daydreaming just now, Ha ha" She said, as she walked towards Azusa.

_I'm so full of sweat! I really need a hot bath...I'll ask Yui about it later_. Azusa's face turned dark red as she thought about taking a hot bath with Yui.

Yui noticed it, "Ne, Azunyan. After this, let's take a hot bath together" This time, Yui didn't use her playful tone or childish tone.

The shorter girl taken aback at her girlfriend action, "Did you read my mind, Yui? And what's up with that tone?" She frowned.

Yui only replied her with a warm smile, "I don't know, I just felt like asking you with that voice. Does it sound mature?"

_GAH! She's only did it on purpose~_ Azusa sighed, "No, not at all"

"Now that's just harsh, Azusa" Yui laughed a little, not a giggle, but a little laugh which is somewhat mature. _Maybe if I stopped using her nickname, it'll make me more mature? Well, she's not calling me with 'Senpai' so I guess I'll start calling her name instead of her nickname._

Azusa stopped all of a sudden, this made Yui frowned and looked back at Azusa, "Something's wrong?" Yui said, curiously.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. It's just...did you just call me-"

"Azusa, yes. I just called you 'Azusa', it should be fine ne? It's your name, right?"

_She called me with my name, no more nicknames for me? It brings some matureness in her figure whenever she called me 'Azusa'_. She didn't reply Yui, and it made Yui frowned even more.

"Aww~ You're so cute when you confused~" Yui smiled and wrapped an arm around Azusa's waist then pulled her closer, "C'mon, let's change and take a hot bath," The taller girl moved her head closer to the shorter girl's ear, "I'm sweating all over already" She whispered, made the shorter girl shivered.

"Hey! You two! If you want to do anything, wait until tonight, will ya?" Jun said, teasing the two lovebirds.

Ui giggled, "C'mon Jun-_chan_, stop teasing them already" Then she turned to Azusa and Yui, "_Oneechan_, Azusa-_chan_, were you two going in the hot bath too? Let's go together, kay?"

"A-ah, s-sure, Ui. C-c'mon, Yui" Azusa dragged Yui inside their room and get change.

••••••••••••••••••

"Ne, David, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You sure? Because I'm afraid I couldn't keep my hands to myself," Dave said, teasing his girlfriend.

Ichigo giggled, "Really?" She leaned closer to Dave's ear, "What if I don't want you to keep it to yourself?" She whispered, seductively in her boyfriend's ear.

Dave shivers a bit, "Well then, you're very welcome in my room" Dave said, as they get inside the room to go change.

Satoshi rolled eyes. _Thank God, Neechan break up with Ichigo-neesan~ if they're still together, I don't know what'll happen if she asked Neechan to sleep in the same room._ He took a glance at Ichigo's poor little sister who was staring at him with an admiring look. "Hey, why did you keep staring at me like that?"

Sakura blushed, "A-ah! N-No, it's just that...it's quite fun looking at you, Satoshi-_kun_. I don't even know why, uhm...sorry, if it's-"

"No, it's not your fault. But just so you know, it's kinda made me felt uneasy, so maybe you could...you know..."

"I get it, I'll try" The pink-haired girl looked away, tried her best to hide her flustered expression.

Mugi walked and approached Sakura, "Ne, I guess you're in the same room with us again"

"Well, I guess your sister needs a little more private time with her boyfriend" Sawako rolled eyes.

"C'mon, let's get change already. My t-shirt is all wet with my sweats" Mugi said, as she slided the door to the side and stepped inside.

Sakura nodded, then Sawako patting Sakura on the head lightly, "You...really had a crush on Satoshi-_kun_, huh?" She whispered at the girl.

The pink-haired girl flinched a bit, but she leaned closer to Sawako's ear, "What about you? You seem to have a feeling with the blonde, haven't you?"

Sawako gulped, "Let's just keep it a secret, kay?" With that, she pulled back and smiled at Mugi who was frowning at the two, "Well, let's go to the hot bath already!"

••••••••••••••••••

After all of them get inside their own rooms, there's still left two people in the wooden-hallway. It was Mio and Satoshi, but when Satoshi was about to get inside his room, he noticed Mio with all her confused expression. _Gee, I forgot about Mio-neechan, well, she'll sleep alone? That's no good, but letting her sleeping with me will be a total disaster! GAH! Where's Neechan anyway?_

Satoshi walked towards Mio and said, "Mio-_neechan_, uhm...I guess your room would be the same with _Neechan_. C'mon, I'll take you there" Mio nodded and followed Satoshi from behind.

"S-Satoshi..." A voice from behind the black-haired boy, calling out his name stuttering.

Satoshi stunned and turned back to make sure. _Mio-neechan just says my name?_ But when he's about to say something. _On a second thought, maybe I'm just hallucinating._ He holds it and brushes his thought, then keep walking forwards.

The black-haired girl clenched her fist and tried to say something once again, "...S-Satoshi, w-wait"

This time, Satoshi was very sure that the older girl was calling out his name; he stared at the girl with a disbelief expression written on his face, "M-Mio-_neechan_, d-did you just called out my n-name?"

Mio nodded, "I...I w-want t-t-to a-ask you s-so-something" She tried hard to finished one sentence—scratch that, she was having a big trouble even when she wants to say a word.

"Mio-_neechan_, y-you don't have to force yourself. _Neechan_ wouldn't want you to...push yourself like this," Satoshi said, even though he was so happy to be the second person to heard Mio's voice. _I feel somewhat honored!_

Mio shook her head in denial, "N-no, l-listen...I-I...I need t-to...t-train mys-self" She said, stuterring.

"O-Okay then, well...I better take you to _Neechan_ soon enough. C-c'mon!" Satoshi grabbed Mio's right-hand and led her to Ritsu's room.

* * *

><p>Ritsu was sitting on the floor, opened her laptop, and then started to work on something. No one knows—no exception for Satoshi—that she was still taking care of business even when they're having a trip together.<p>

Then the wooden door slides open all of a sudden, and caught Ritsu off guard, "Wha-?" She looked back, then saw Satoshi and Mio who was look so breathless.

"_Neechan_, I-" Satoshi noticed Ritsu's laptop, "You..._Neechan_, why? You're still working? These three days trip supposed to be a refreshing one! Why did you still working?" Satoshi scowled at his reckless sister.

Ritsu stared down at the wooden-floor, "I...I'm sorry, I'll stop working. Uh...so why are you two barging in all of a sudden?" Ritsu asked, she doesn't want to arguing even more about the work.

"You better be..." Satoshi mumbled—not loud enough for Ritsu or Mio to hear. "I want to take Mio-_neechan_ here, she's...w-well, I'll let her tell you instead"

Ritsu frowned at Satoshi, then shifted to Mio. _What could it be?_ "Alright then, I guess you can take your leave now, Satoshi. You must be tired, go get a good hot bath. I'll join with everyone for lunch"

Satoshi nodded, "Okay, but don't you try to work again, _Neechan_. Or else, I'll tell everyone that you're working while having this trip"

Chuckled, "_Hai hai_, lil' bro~ Now go, I need to talk with this scaredy-cat..." A pause, "Privately" She finished, but not aloud, she was only teasing her brother.

"W-wha-? D-don't do perverted things, _Neechan_! Remember my words!" Satoshi said, as he walked out of his sister room.

While walking towards his room, he remembered something. _Wait a minute; I guess I've forgotten something...oh yeah! Mio-neechan's room! I was supposed to tell that to Neechan._ He turned around, but then stopped again._ Oh well, maybe they're already talk about it now. I'll just go change and take a nice hot bath~_ With that, he changed his direction again towards his room.

••••••••••••••••••

Mio noticed Ritsu's flustered expression, as she looked away, Mio giggled at the sight; she never saw Ritsu's flustered face. "What're you laughing at?"

The back-haired girl shook her head and smiled at Ritsu. _I could see she's blushing, it brings a bit of girly-ish side out of her._

Ritsu looked up to Mio and frowned, "Were you gonna just stand there or take a seat? Because seeing you standing near my doorstep looks pretty odd"

Mio hurried take another step inside Ritsu's room and then take a seat, she watched Ritsu packing up her laptop on its case. Then Ritsu took a glance at Mio and asked, "So, what is it that you want to talk about and until you're being sent here to me?"

_Being sent here to her? Who is she? A principle?_ Mio typed, **"I want to ask you about my room actually. Since Satoshi doesn't know about it too"**

"Huh? Wait- Shouldn't you're in one room with Ichigo?"

**"No, she was sleeping in the same room with David-_san_"**

"What the heck is that girl? Gee~ Is she forgot that she was bringing her sister along? Dammit"

She typed again, **"Don't worry, Sakura was in the same room with Mugi and Sawako-_san_"**

"Well, that wouldn't be a much of a problem. However, where should I put you now?" Ritsu thinks a bit, "The only one left is Satoshi, but I can't let you sleep with him!" She shouted, as she pointed her finger to Mio.

Mio flinched a bit, then typed, **"Of course you can't! And I wouldn't want that to happen too!"**

"Then, if you sleep with me, I mean, in my room. What would Dave, Ichigo and Sakura thinks about us?"

**"It'll bring some misunderstanding thoughts. I mean, they still know you as a guy, and for a guy and a girl sleep in the same room, would be pretty odd. Moreover, we don't have any relationship to each other. They might have some weird thoughts about us, and you know I don't want any of that"**

"It's not like you have other choice, Mio" Ritsu sighed.

Mio stay silent, while Ritsu tried to think other way to solve it. _Well, letting her sleeping alone is the last option._

"How about you sleep alone in one room?"

Hearing that, the black-haired girl's eyes went wide in horror. She typed, **"NO! Please, don't do that! You know how I easily get scared"**

Ritsu sighed, "Well, no more options, so I'll just go with the previous one. You're gonna be sleeping in this room with me" She said, plainly as she got up, "I'll go tell everyone about it though"

Mio couldn't argue with that, she's rather sleeping with Ritsu instead of sleeping in a room all alone. However, there's something bugging Mio's mind, it is that the reason for Ritsu not putting her in the same room with Yui and Azusa or Jun and Ui. _Why didn't she put me in their room? I mean, it's not like they're guys like Dave-san. Still...it's a bit bugging me._ She decided to brush it off, then frowned at Ritsu.

Ritsu realized that Mio was looking at her, "What? Why did you looking at me?"

Mio flinched, then shivered a bit. _It's not like I was staring at her, I was just wondering about...something._ She looked away and unconsciously letting out a slight blushing face on her cheeks.

The moment after, the brunette walked towards Mio and bend down in front of her, "Hey, you don't want to take any hot bath? I knew you must be tired..." She inhaled in Mio's scent, "...and smells like sweat"

Ritsu rubbed her head and read what Mio typed, **"As if yours not"**

"Would you stop that?"

Mio frowned,** "Stop what?"**

"That. Typing. I knew you can talk already, Mio" Ritsu reached the iPad and put it on the table, "You don't need that anymore and this is the second day after the surgery, you should be recovering much better than yesterday"

_Well, she's right about it. I can finish one sentence now, even though I'm so stuttering._ Mio thought, as she looked away and think if she was able to say something to Ritsu. She tried to reach the iPad on the table, but Ritsu slides it further from Mio, so she couldn't reach it.

"I've told you. You don't need that anymore" The brunette insisted, after all Ritsu is the one who really eager about it. "C'mon, Mio. Say something, anything"

Mio was now staring at the ground, as if it was the most interesting sight at the moment. _Why does it so hard to do? You just talked to Satoshi a moment ago, and why are you getting so speechless now, Mio? C'mon!_

Sighed, "Well, I guess I'm pushing you too hard. Sorry, I'll just go and take some hot bath now" She said, as she stood up.

The black-haired girl nodded, she inhaled and, "...R-...Ritsu..."

Ritsu stunned all of a sudden. _God, how I love her voice every time she's saying my name~_ "W-well, that's...that's good," She turned around and back sitting in front of Mio, "Do you want to continue this or not?"

"Y-yes"

"Alright then. Now, try to say...uhm...just repeat after me, kay?"

Nodded, then she waited for the other girl to say something then she followed her.

"Hy..." "H-hy..." "I...am..." "I...a-am..." "Akiyama..." "Akiyama..." "Mio" "M-Mio"

Mio inhaled._ Ha ha~! This is fun~_ Ritsu thought.

"And..." "And..." "I..." "I..." "Am..." "Am..." "...a..." "a..." "Scaredy-cat..." "Scaredy-cat..."

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"You're admitting it?"

"What?"

"You were saying that you're a scaredy-cat"

"No, I'm no- Wait- That was a trick!"

Ritsu burst out a loud laughter at Mio's expression, but then she stopped. Smiling at the black-haired girl, and stared right into her eyes.

"W-why did you looking at me like that?"

"I'm happy, really, really, really, happy"

"But w-why?"

"You're getting used with talking now. I gotta be honest, I really love your voice" Ritsu knew that it was the most cliché words she ever said to someone.

"Ew, you're so cliché" Even Mio realized that, and it's pretty odd when Ritsu said it.

"Who care? Only you ever heard me saying cliché stuff" She glanced at the clock, "Oh no, we'll having lunch in one and a half hours" She stood up and made her way to the door, "I'll take some hot bath, you coming or what?"

Mio thinks a bit and she's reaching the iPad, she typed again, **"Okay"** When she's about to show it Ritsu, the brunette was already stood in front of her, with their faces inches away. "R-Ritsu..." She whispered.

"I've told you..." As she ran her hands, then took the iPad from Mio's hand, "You. Don't. Need. That. Am I clear?"

Mio nodded, and then Ritsu grabbed her by the hand and headed to the closed hot bath. The only reason to choose the closed hot bath was that there are Ichigo, Dave, and Sakura. Therefore, in the end, Mio and Ritsu took a hot bath together (nothing happened...yet).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other girls were relaxing in the open hot bath.<p>

"Ah~ Tell you what? I haven't been in a hot bath for almost a year and now it just felt so good~!" Jun said, as she drowned her body in the water.

Ui giggled, "Yeah, this feels really good. My body felt so hurt after walking up here~"

"After all, everything's worth it, right?" Mugi claimed, smiling warmly at her friends.

"Yeah, sure it was..." Sawako said, eyes didn't leave the blonde-haired girl._ Gosh! I really need to talk to her tonight._

Ichigo rolled eyes, "Anyway, where's that silent girl? She didn't take any hot bath?"

"Oh, you mean Mio-_senpai_. I don't know, it's such a shame though," Azusa said, as she laid her head on Yui's shoulder.

Yui thinks a bit and then, "Probably, Mio-_chan_ took a hot bath with Ricchan~" She blurts out. _Oh no, I shouldn't have said that._

Silent.

One think Yui should learn about, it is thinking properly before saying something. Everyone knows she's an air-head, but for an air-head blurting out such statement, that was pretty shocking. Sakura and Ichigo stared at Yui—scratch that, everyone's staring at Yui now.

The silence moment keep continuing, until Sakura asked, "They allowed that to happen?"

_Well, for a closed or private hot bath, it is possible to happen. Moreover, this was his Hot Spring- Ack! How dare he do that!_ Ichigo thought, then slowly drowning herself inside the water. "They didn't allow that, did they?"

"Uhm...I don't think she'll take a hot bath with Ricchan though. Ricchan and Mio-_chan_ are not dating, even if they're really done that, it'll be kind of weird, don't you agree?" Mugi said, this time Mugi didn't feel bother even if Ritsu and Mio really take a hot bath together, because she's already forget about her feelings towards Ritsu. It still there, in her heart, because when you love someone, it stayed there.

Azusa nodded, along with Jun, Ui and Yui. "Uh-huh. That's true," She turned to Yui, "Yui, next time, think before you say anything!"

"Eh he he~ _G-Gomen ne, Minna_" She bowed her head a little.

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Ichigo and Sakura.

••••••••••••••••••

At the other side of the open hot bath, two boys were relaxing inside the hot water.

"This is pretty good, isn't it, Satoshi-_kun_~?" Dave said, as he drowned the rest of his body in the water.

Satoshi sighed in relief, then do the same like Dave, "Brur is wash (Sure it was)"

Then suddenly, Dave back to his normal position. "Oh yeah, Satoshi-_kun_. Where's your brother? He's not taking any hot bath?"

Satoshi flinched, "Uh...he said he's going to finish something, so he's not gonna join us here," He said, as he scratch the back of his neck.

"That's such a shame" A silent, then Dave broke it again, "Hey, do you know what's going on with Ritsu-_san_ and Ichi-_chan_?"

"Huh? Ichigo-_neesan_ and _Niisan_?" He looked up and tried to find an answer, because there's no way he could tell Dave the truth. "W-well, I'm not really sure though. I guess they ever close to each other back then"

Dave thinks a bit, "Do you think they ever...you know...dating?"

Satoshi taken aback, "W-why would you think that way? O-of course they're not..." He looked away. _I can't believe he could figure it out!_

"I don't know, but the way Ichigo staring at him. It's really different when she looked into my eyes. Like she was hiding something" Dave said, a sad expression was now written all over his face as he stared at his refection on the water.

The black-haired boy somewhat felt sorry for him_, _"Well, it's not like I'm trying to lie to you, but _Niisan_ doesn't want me to bring up this topic with anyone else"

"That's okay that was in the past anyway. I just need to talk with Ichigo face to face," He said, as he stood up and wrapped himself with the white towel, when he was about to step out of the hot bath, he stopped and turned to Satoshi, "Just don't tell Ritsu-_san_ that I asked you about this, okay?"

"Of course, I won't and uh...good luck with you and your girlfriend"

••••••••••••••••••

At the closed hot bath, Ritsu already get inside the hot water, relaxing herself as she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

However, a certain girl was still in the changing room, fidgeting about something. _Why did I get so nervous? She's a girl, Mio! I know I like her and all, but I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. Then accidently confess at her, but anyhow, I really need a hot bath, because my body felt so hurt now~_ With that, the black-haired girl courage herself then walked towards the hot bath.

Ritsu didn't notice anyone coming and get inside the hot bath with her, as a matter of fact that Ritsu was falling asleep in there, and her bangs was tied up. _How could a girl being so masculine like her?_ It made Mio giggled a bit as she drowned her own body.

_Ah~ This is so relaxing~ I think I might've fallen asleep here too._ Mio thought.

The next moment after that, Ritsu snapped her eyes open, then found Mio was in the same hot bath as she is. She chuckled at the sleeping girl in accross her, "Heh, what takes you so long to get in?"

Mio slowly opened her eyes and saw Ritsu's big trademark grin, "Hm?" Was all she said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, welcome back to the reality~ Did you realize how long we've been sleeping in this hot bath?"

Mio shook her head.

"Well, lemme check," With that, Ritsu reached her iPhone and checked the clock, "Uhm...One hour straight, just so you know" She said, plainly.

Mio's eyes went wide. _How could I've been sleeping one hour in this bath? Moreover, why is she didn't wake me up?_

"You must be enjoying this hot bath, huh? Well, we need to go change, then have a lunch with everyone"

Before Ritsu got up, Mio already stood up and wrapped the white towel around her body. For some reason, Ritsu's eyes didn't leave Mio's body, actually her eyes didn't leave Mio's breasts.

_Wow._ Ritsu looked down to her own chest. _I really am supposed to be born as a guy._ Mio noticed Ritsu who was looking at her chest, then she instinctively crossed her arms around her chest. Ritsu looked away. _Damn her and her big boobs._ "Just for your information, I'm not looking at them," She said, as she walked inside the room to go change. Mio still stood there until Ritsu done changing.

_You're not **only** looking at them, but you're **also** staring at them. As if I didn't saw it...but...come to think of it, maybe that's why she looked a lot like a guy. That's because she's...flat-chested? Although, that's nothing wrong with that, right?_ Mio thought, while she was wearing her clothes on. _Argh! Why did I think of something like that? I'm not a pervert, she is._

* * *

><p>One past a few minutes, lunch time.<p>

As what everyone thought, Ritsu and Mio come to have lunch together, which is makes everyone—only girls—more sure about them who seems to take a closed hot bath together.

"_Konnichiwa_, everyone" Ritsu greeted, as she took a seat around the table.

Mio did the same, "_Konnichiwa_" She said, smiling at everyone.

This brings an awe look in everyone's eyes. In fact, Mio just talk and greeted them, moreover, she's not stuttering. She said it like she's never had any muteness before. Mio and Ritsu frowned, looked at each other as if asking the same question to each other.

However, someone has to break the tension, this is kind of weird. Since everyone keeping their eyes on Mio, "A-ahem! Is there anything wrong?" Ritsu asked.

"M-Mio-_chan_/_senpai_/_san_/_neechan_..." They whispered.

**THUMP!**

The others were tackling Mio all of a sudden, causing Mio to fall with her back with a rather loud noise. Only Sawako, Ichigo, Dave, and Satoshi who sit still in their seat.

Mugi hugged her by the waist tightly, "Waaah~~ I'm so happy, Mio-_chan_~!"

"Kyaa~ Mio-_chan_ could talk again!" Yui said, as she rubbed her cheek on Mio's cheek.

Ui, Jun, Azusa and Sakura pulled back, then smiled at Mio. "I'm happy that you could talk again...but...you talked so...normally," Azusa said.

"Yeah, Mio-_san_ talking like you never had any muteness" Ui claimed.

"Does this means you're completely recovered?" Sawako said, frowning.

Mugi and Yui pulled back, smiling at Mio then back to their own seat. "That was fast, this is the second day, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, knowing that Mio could talk again, and better than yesterday. She's recovered, but not fully recovered yet" Ritsu said, as she put her face on her palm. "However, I'm still forbid her for talking, screaming, and eating too much sweet"

"Mou~ Ricchan following Doctor's advices now?" Yui cheered.

Jun frowned, "Wait- Ritsu-_senpai_ following Doctor's advices? RARE!"

Mugi giggled, "Well, it's for Mio-_chan_'s best, ne Ricchan?" Ritsu reply her with her trademark grin.

Ichigo looked at Ritsu with a disgust look, then she looked away. Dave smiling at Mio, but Satoshi noticed that Ichigo doesn't felt as happy as the others. "It's nice to know you're recovered so fast, Mio-_san_" Dave said.

_Dave-san is right; Ichigo-neesan looks as if she doesn't like Mio-neechan. Perhaps, because she knew Neechan had a crush on Mio-neechan._ Satoshi thought.

Mio blush a little and say, "_Arigatou_" She smiled.

Everyone in the room felt like melting when they heard Mio's voice. It's a bit awkward since they usually talk with the 'silent' Mio, which is the one who never talk.

"Well, I guess we can have a lunch now? I'm starving"

Not long, the foods for their lunch come. Yui frowned, "_Etto_...Ricchan, will there be cakes?"

_Cake was all in her mind, wasn't it?_ Azusa thought, sighing.

"Of course! CAKE IS A MUST!" Ritsu said, grinning.

"Well then, can I serve the tea?" Mugi asked, innocently. After all, this is Mugi, and she's always bring tea sets in every trip. (Don't ask me how does she bring it, cause I had no idea~)

Sawako smiled, "Please do so, Mugi"

"Doesn't this place already serve the tea? Why did you bother yourself?" Ichigo said, frowning.

Jun laughed a little, "Well, you'll never know what's on Tsumugi _Ojou-sama_'s mind"

"_Hai hai_, Mugi-_chan_'s tea are the best~!" Yui said, as pulled two thumbs up. However, either Jun or Yui's answer were make sense enough for Ichigo.

"May I help you, Mugi-_san_?" Ui asked, politely.

Mugi smiled, and turned to Sawako, "Do you want to help me too, Sawa-_chan_?"

Sawako flinched a bit, "O-oh, yeah. I'll help you," She said, smiling._ Tonight will be a good time for me to confess. Anyway, how's it going with Ritsu and Mio?_

••••••••••••••••••

A few moments later, they're all finish their lunch. Therefore, it's not all, cake or dissert was still waiting for them. Soon enough, the cakes coming, there are various kinds of cakes on the table. Even Yui got confused to choose it, Azusa herself couldn't help but staring at the Black Mont cake. The others started to pick their cakes, but Mio doesn't take any cake, which is made Ritsu frowned.

Ritsu looked at Mio, frowning. "Why don't you pick any cake?"

"No, thank you. I'm not rea-hmmp" Before she could finish what she was going to say, Ritsu already put a strawberry cake on Mio's mouth.

Mio chewing it slowly. _Gosh~ It's been a long time I'm not eating such cake._ She thought.

The brunette laughed, "Ha ha! Your first impression on cake was so much like Azusa~!"

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Ritsu-_senpai_?" Azusa protested, blush a little.

The others laughed a little, "Well, Mio-_chan_ and Azusa really looked alike, don't they?" Again, silence comes after Yui talk.

"Did you just call Azusa by her name, Yui?" Sawako said, frowning.

Ritsu shot her with a rather disbelief look, "No, she's not Yui. Where did you take Yui?" She said, acting dramatically.

**WHACK!** "Ouch! What was that for, Mio~?" Ritsu said, as she rubbed her head.

Mio sighed, "Stop acting dramatic like that" The brunette pouted her lips.

"Is it wrong if I called her by her name?" Yui asked, innocently.

Ui smiled at her sister, "No, it's just that...it seems pretty odd for you to call Azusa-_chan_ by her name, instead of her usual nickname"

_I don't know why but her little sister was kind of right about it._ Ichigo thought.

While the others talking, Mio keep enjoying her cake. Soon enough, Ritsu noticed her and chuckled, "Mio, I've told you, haven't I?" She said, as she took the cake from Mio. "Don't eat too much sweet yet"

Mio rolled eyes, "It's your fault for giving me that cake all of a sudden, now I just can't help myself" She looked away, pouting.

_Moe-moe-kyu~n..._ Ritsu thought. She smiled and says, "Well, how about I'll feed you instead? So you wouldn't eat too much of it" Ritsu suggested.

The black-haired girl nodded slowly. Ritsu takes a piece of it, then put it in front of Mio's mouth, "Say 'aahh~'" Ritsu said, as she start to feed Mio.

Mio opened her mouth, and say what Ritsu asked her to say. Everyone in the room was staring in an awe look; the sight of Ritsu who acted so caring towards Mio was just too good to believe. Moreover, Mio's response to her was so unbelievable, because as what people saw, Mio is not the type of a girl who easily showing love-affection. The thing is, they're _not_ a couple, but they keep acting like one!

_Oh no! This is bad, I might've nose bleeding again._ Mugi turned around to hold her nosebleeds, since she knew that Mio scared of blood and she don't want to ruin the cute moment of her friends.

Sawako noticed Mugi, then she gave Mugi tissues and helped her wiping out the nosebleeds. _How am I going to do with you, Mugi?_

_I can't believe Mio-senpai let Ritsu-senpai fed her._ Azusa thought as she keeps staring at Ritsu and Mio.

Yui smiled to herself. _I can't lose to Ricchan and Mio-chan!_ She grabbed a fork, cut a piece of Azusa's cake, then fed it to Azusa. "Say 'nyaa~' Azusa~"

Azusa flinched a bit, "Wh-wha-? Y-Yui? What're you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm feeding you, just like Ricchan fed Mio-_chan_" She smiled, "C'mon, Azusa. Say 'nyaa~'"

"Why would I say 'nyaa~'? Shouldn't I be saying 'aah' instead?" The pig-tailed girl said, frowning.

"Because you'll look cuter that way~"

With that, Azusa sighed in defeat. She started to opened her mouth and says, "Nyaa~" Then Yui put the cake in Azusa's mouth.

The cake melted Azusa, and Ui giggled at Azusa and her sister's action. She took a glance at Jun, "Do you want me to feed you like that, Jun-_chan_?" Ui asked.

"You know me so well," As she opened her mouth and let Ui feed her, "Mhmm... I'm so glad to have you as my girlfriend, Ui~"

Ui giggled at her girlfriend's compliment, as she keeps feeding her girlfriend.

_Why did I feel like everyone's started to show their love-affection to each other here?_ Satoshi thought, then he took a glance at Sakura, who was giggling at one of his sister's friends. He smiled, "You should just let out your laugh. Don't hold it," He said, as he leaned closer and whispering in Sakura's ear.

The pink-haired girl shivered a bit, then she looked at Satoshi who was smiling at her. _He's smiling at me? That's **never** happen before. I love his smiling face~_ Sakura thought. She stared down at the wooden-floor, blushing. "_H-hai_" Was all she could say as a reply.

When Mio realized, she gasped a bit, "R-Ritsu..."

"What?" She frowned.

"Look..." Mio said, whispering at Ritsu. Then Ritsu turned her head, seeing Azusa fed by Yui, and Ui did the same to Jun. Sawako and Mugi has gone to the toilet, because of the blood from Mugi's nose. The only person who was acting normally was her brother, Satoshi and Ichigo's little sister, Sakura. However, Ritsu noticed that some of them are missing, that was Ichigo and Dave. _Where are they gone?_

Ritsu looked at Satoshi, then asks, "Hey, where's Dave and Ichigo?"

"Hm? Oh, they were going somewhere though. They said they don't want to interupt whatever you guys were doing" He said, as he put another piece of cake into his mouth.

_I wonder what does that mea- wait- "whatever we were doing" ? We're just-_ Mio's face grows reder than usual, Ritsu frowned, she thought that Mio was sick or something.

"You okay? You look...pale" Ritsu asked, in a concern tone.

Mio flinched, "Eh? N-no, I'm fine"

"Ne Ricchan, we're going to take a look around this area. I'm kinda boring, do you coming with us?" Mugi said, as she walked from the toilet with Sawako.

Ritsu frowned, then took a glance at Mio. "You're coming too or not?"

"Alright" Ritsu got up, and pulled Mio up by the hand.

They're all spent the rest of the afternoon walking around there. Ritsu took the others to a place, where there is a very beautiful view from on top of the mountain. The breeze swallowing them, so they decide to stay there, lying down on the grassy ground. Staring at the cloud, sometimes Mugi would pick one cloud who look alike something she knew, Yui said one of the cloud looks like Azusa; but Azusa only rolled smiled and laughed a little. The weird thing is that Ritsu kept silent, usually, she would join the others, but when Jun noticed it, she found Ritsu fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! What did you guys do to her?" A five-year-old kid shouted.<em>

_"You had a problem?" A boy said, blocking her way._

_The helpless girl flinched, "H-help..."_

_"W-what? No! Get away from her!" The brunette pushed away the boy who tried to block her way._

_The boy fell down onto the ground, the other two boys tried to help him up. "Get her!"_

_With that, the two boys attacked the brunette. She fell down, hurting, but tried to get up again._

_"I've told you to get away from her!" The brunette knocks down all the boys, but she had a few bruises on her arms and knees._

_She grinned at the back-haired girl, after those boys ran away, crying. "So, are you alright?" She asked._

_The black-haired girl frowned, "H-hai...Uhm...A-Arigatou ne..."_

_"No problem! Hey, what's your name?"_

_"U-uhm...I'm A-"_

_"There you are! C'mon, we have to go now~" A black-haired woman walking towards them. Then the woman noticed the brunette, "Aww~ You've met her already? That's cute. Unfortunately, we have to go now, Princess" She said, as she took the black-haired girl's hand with hers. "Say 'bye' to her. Don't worry, you two will meet again someday, when you grow up. Now let's go" The woman stopped and turned around, "See ya, Ricchan~"_

* * *

><p>"Wow, she's really had a nice dream"<p>

"I agree. She didn't woken up even after he moved her"

"Uh-huh, I mean, just look at her sleeping face"

"It's like she haven't been sleeping for a whole week"

_Is she really that tired? I mean, she was sleeping at the hot bath too._ Mio thought.

Ritsu slowly let her eyes open, then found her friends surrounding her. "W-wha-?"

"You must've had a really nice dream there," Jun said, as the others let Ritsu got up.

She yawned, "How long did I sleep?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you" Yui said.

Azusa looked at her watch, "You've been sleeping for the rest of the afternoon. It's already seven-thirty though"

"Wow" Ritsu mumbled as she stood up, "C'mon, let's go back to the Hot Spring" Everyone's looking at her, frowning. Ritsu frowned back at them, "What?"

"Look around you, Ritsu" Mio said.

Ritsu looked around her, and she realized that she's not at the outside. She was inside her room, back to the Hot Spring without she even realize. "I'm..."

Yui laughed at Ritsu's reaction, "Ha ha! Ricchan, what were you dreaming, huh? You're not even realize that someone has moved you to this room~"

"Huh?" She frowned even more, "Who did that?"

"Satoshi-_kun_" Azusa said, plainly.

Ritsu fell silent, then shook her head, "Uh...alright then. I'll say thanks to him later, if I saw him" _Satoshi? Now that's impressing if he could carry me all by himself._

"Well then, we should have our dinners ready. Then after that, we could have a game~!" Mugi said, with her sparkling eyes.

"Yahoo~! Game! Let's play 'Courage Test'!" Yui suggested, as everyone got up and walked towards the dining room.

Ritsu still sat on her futon, rubbing her eyes. _Gosh, that dream was a really long time ago...although, I'm still hoping to meet with that girl again._ Ritsu sighed, "Well, at least her mom said we'll _someday_ meet again" She mumbled, as she stood up.

"Who's mom said what?" Mio asked, frowning.

The brunette looked at Mio's eyes, "No, it's nothing" Her eyes didn't leave Mio's. _Wait- Those orbs, where did I ever see it before?_

"Stop staring at me and let's go having dinner," Mio said, as she walked away.

Ritsu sighed, "No, she can't be that girl..." She murmured, then following Mio from behind.

* * *

><p>Nine pm, after dinner.<p>

Everyone ate their dinners, apparently, some of them were eating too much than they should be. "Now that was food~" Ritsu said, as she pat her stomach twice.

"_Hai hai_~! I'm so full! Carry me, Azusa~" Yui laid her head on Azusa's shoulder.

Azusa sighed, "You'll never know how jealous I am, seeing you never gain any weights," She said, pouting.

"Eh? Don't worry Azusa, whatever you look like, you're still gonna be my Azusa" She smiled, then leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Mio was taken aback, when she heard Azusa saying that Yui never gain any weight. "Wait- She never...gains weight? T-that's...impossible" She said, almost whispering. Well, since she's not fully recovered yet, Ritsu doesn't allow her to talk with a high voice. Therefore, Mio could only talk with a low voice, but not as low as whispering.

"Well, believe it or not. Yui-_chan_ was never gaining any weight" Mugi cleared. _If Mio-chan thinks this is a bit unfair, then we're the same._ She thought, then giggled.

"And here I thought that God is fair~" Ritsu said, grinning.

Yui smiled at Mio, "_Hai_, no matter how many foods or sweets I ate. I wouldn't gain any weight~" She said, as if it was a normal thing.

However, among all the girls, why does it have to be Yui—who was an airhead, to get something that every girls want? After all, God is fair with all humans. Therefore, Yui has that airhead brains, but there's a lot of great things hidden within her. For example, Yui could play guitar, so talented as if she's often practicing, but no. Yui was the laziest person—after a certain someone—but somehow, she found herself playing it.

"C-could you tell me...how t-to be able to d-do that?" Mio asked, then Mugi giggled in the background. She remembered herself asking Yui the same thing.

Sadly, Yui never knew why or even how, "_Etto_, Mio-_chan_...I don't even why"

"Is that so...? Well, t-that's okay...Thanks, Yui" Mio sighed. _Still, how could she's never gain any weights? That's impossible!_

••••••••••••••••••

Ten-thirty pm, still having some chitchat at the dining room.

Dave looked around, "Hey, anyone notices where Ichi-_chan_ was going?"

"Oh, she just take Sakura to Mugi-_neechan_'s room, but she haven't back, I guess" Satoshi said, as he yawned.

Jun frowned, "Don't tell me you're sleepy already, Satoshi-_kun_~?"

Satoshi yawned again, "I guess I am, Jun-_neechan_. Well," He stood up and says, "I'm going to bed now, everyone. _Oyasuminasai_[1]"

"_Oyasumi_[1b], Satoshi-_kun_~" Sawako, Azusa, Ui, Mugi and Yui said, as they waved him away.

"_Etto_, don't sleep over midnight, _Niisan_"

"Okay, I get that. Now just go to bed already," Ritsu said, then Satoshi turned around and was about to walked away, "_Oyasumi_, Satoshi" With that, he took his leave and walked towards his room.

••••••••••••••••••

Ten pm, game time.

"So, anyone feel sleepy here?" Ritsu asked, as she stood up.

"Of course not. Why would we anyway?" Sawako said.

_How could they didn't feel any tired?_ Ritsu shook her head and says, "Well, let's begin the game then!"

"Yahoo~!" Yui cheered.

"Oh, so we're gonna have a game here?" Dave asked, as he pulled her arm around Ichigo's waist.

Jun nodded, "Yap! It's a tradition! Everyone should participate though~"

When Ritsu was about to choose the partners, she stopped when she found all of her friends all paired up with their lovers. Unless for herself, Mio, Mugi and Sawako.

"Uh...I guess, Mugi and Sawako would be partners" She took a glance at Mio, "...and of course, Mio and I were the only one left to be partners"

Mugi giggled, "I feel somewhat destined to be partner with you, Sawa-_chan_~"

The bespectacled woman smiled and says, "I guess we are, Mugi" She said, as she wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Okay, save it for later, Sawa-chan~ Now, three pairs will go first" Ritsu looked around, "Uhm...You. Two." She pointed her finger at Ichigo and Dave's direction. "Jun-Ui And Yui-Azusa, are the first to go"

Yui and Jun shocked a bit, "Wha- ? B-but- !" They said.

"NO BUTS! Now go" The two girls sighed in defeat, then Yui took Azusa's hand with hers.

Sawako gave them an evil-smirk, "Make sure you didn't get lost"

Mio flinched, and took a few steps backwards._ I...better sneak to Ritsu's room now. I don't want to participate!_ She took another step backwards, but then she bumped something behind her back._ Oh. No. Ritsu._

The brown-haired girl smirked, "You think I'll let you off, Akiyama?" She said, with her teasing smile.

Mio gulped, then turned around slowly, "Y-you're evil. You know I-I'm scared, yet, you still f-forced me to p-participate in this g-game..." The raven-haired girl said, as she trembled and stared at Ritsu with a scared expression.

"Well, you're with me. I didn't ask you to go there alone, did I?" Ritsu frowned.

Mio could only look away, annoyed at Ritsu, but also at herself because Ritsu was right. She wanted to but she was just too shy to admit it.

Ritsu grinned, "See? I knew you want to~" She said, but all she heard as a reply was coughs. Ritsu tried to look at Mio, "Hey, you okay, Mio?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "I-I'm fi-" Again, another coughs escaped from her mouth. The brown-haired girl getting more worried about the other girl's condition.

"No, you're not fine. You sure you don't want to take a rest now?" Ritsu asked, in a concerned tone.

Mio shook her head, "No, I just need some water," She turned around and faced Ritsu, "U-uhm...I'll go grab some water before our turn" With that, Mio walked away.

Mugi and Sawako noticed Mio who was coughing, then take her leave. "Ne, what's wrong with Mio-_chan_?" Mugi asked, frowning.

Sawako frowning too, "She was coughing pretty bad just now, wasn't she?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, she said she just need some water," Her expression turned into a concern expression with lots of worries, "If she doesn't feel good, we better just go to bed soon"

Mugi smiled, walked towards the brunette, then patting her shoulder, "Don't worry, Ricchan~"

"You're getting too worry about her," Sawako said, "Try to take a rest, she's probably don't want you to get sick too" She added, as she watched Mio walking towards them.

Mio looks more pale than before, which made Ritsu even worrier about her, "Mio, you looks pale. Let's just go to bed after the others back here, okay?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head again, "R-Really? I feel quite dizzy, but that's okay, I think I'll be fine" She said, smiling at Ritsu.

"Mio-chan, stops forcing yourself. We don't want anything bad happen to you" Mugi said, acting so motherly-like.

Mio was taken aback, because Mugi's acting so much like her mother. _She's really reminds me of my mom..._ Then she felt her eyes getting teary. She looked away, and tried to wiped off the tears.

Sawako frowned, "Yeah, Mugi is right. What if yo-" She stopped when Mio tried to keep her balance while her hand holds her head.

"I...feel k-kind of dizzy" Ritsu helped Mio to keep her balance, "Ne, Ritsu~ Why did everything spining around~?" She asked, but she used a different tone, as she clung onto Ritsu.

Ritsu smelled some alcohol from Mio's mouth, "Oh no...I guess she's drunk"

Everyone stared in an awe, "What? Drunk? How come?" Sawako asked, as she sniffing Mio's scent, "Oh geez, she smell a lot like an alcohol~"

"She might mistaken the alcohol as water," She tried to stroking Mio's back, "But isn't water and alcohol taste so different? Unless, she never drinks any alcohol—or sake before"

"Here I thought she's pretty clever and mature," Ritsu sighed, "but she can't even make any difference between those drinks" She said, still holding Mio by her waist.

Sawako sweat dropped, "I agree with you. Well, I'll tell the others that you two were off to bed. Now you can just take her to your room," She took a glance at Mugi, "We'll wait the others here"

Ritsu smiled, "T-Thanks, Sawa-_chan_, Mugi..." She put Mio's arm around her shoulder, then put an arm around Mio's waist to help her walking. "_Oyasumi_" She said, as she walking away with Mio towards her room.

The bespectacled woman chuckled, "Heh, I wonder what'll happen. Mio was pretty scary when she's drunk, wasn't she?" Sawako asked, turned her face to Mugi.

The blonde smiled, then giggled, "Yes, she is. I hope hearing some 'dating' news tomorrow morning though"

"Is that including us?" Sawako said, frowning.

Mugi looked away playfully, "It depends, none of us are saying any confession phrase" She smiled to herself.

"Well, then let's make it official now, shall we?" Mugi reply her with a nod. Then Sawako started to take a deep breath, "Mugi..." She took one of Mugi's hands with hers, "I love you, but I don't know since when I've fall for you"

They stared at each other's eyes. Mugi couldn't do anything else, but keep staring at Sawako's eyes, lost in the moment of Sawako's confession.

Sawako take a few steps forward, "Even though I know, you're still had a fee-"

"No. I've told you, I'm not anymore" Mugi said, in a serious tone. Then looked away, avoids Sawako's eyes.

"Alright then" The bespectacled woman ran her hands to Mugi's cheek, then moved the blonde's head to face her. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sawako's question was answered by action, no words, but action that Mugi's showed to her. When she realized, Mugi was leaning closer to her face, then the blonde shared her first kiss with Sawako. In truth, it's not Sawako's first kiss, before this, she used to kiss boy's lips. The feelings were different; Mugi's lips were so soft, unlike boy's lips. _Hm... As soft as I thought._ Even though it's not Sawako's first kiss, this was still her first kiss, with a girl and she had made sure that it'll be the first and the last girl's lips she ever kissed.

As they got lost in the moment, Sawako then ran her hand to Mugi's cheek, and deepen the kiss. The first was slow and gentle, but when she knew Mugi's not struggling nor pulling back, she takes the next step. Mugi flinched a bit when Sawako's tongue started to explore the corner of her mouth, she felt light-headed for a sec, but then she tried to do the same thing. _Oh God, I never thought that it's possible to do this while kissing!_ Therefore, they're still human, the need of oxygen made the couple pulled back, stared at each other breathlessly.

Sawako smiled, "Then it's official now, hm?" Mugi nodded in agreement.

_Who knows if she's the one who destined to be with me? Let's just start a new chapter of my love-life._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ritsu keep trying her best to get away from Mio. Why did she try to get away? Perhaps it's because of Mio's drunken behavior. Mio was mistaken sake as water, she drank it innocently, but then afterwards, she felt dizzy. The next few moments, Mio was not her true-self anymore. The raven-haired girl keeps saying that Ritsu is kinda cute, then tried to pull off Ritsu's headband.<p>

Ritsu sighed, looks troubled, "Gee~ Would you stop it Mio? This is ridiculous..."

"Why are we back to this room, Ricchan~? You said we're going to have a Courage Test~" Mio said, seductively while playing with Ritsu's hair.

"Since when did you call me that?" Ritsu said, whispering to herself. Then she removed Mio's hand from her hair, "Listen, you're drunk, so you better be sleeping now" She slowly lay Mio's body on the futon.

Mio tried to get up again, "No~ I'm not sleepy yet~ let's play games, Ricchan~" She said, with a rather loud voice.

The brown-haired girl tried to shush her, she hold Mio's mouth with her hand, "Sshh! This is close to midnight, don't be so noisy. People might mistaken what we're doing, y'know" Ritsu looked back at the door, wondering if someone's barging in any soon.

Mio tilted her head to the side, then she ran one of her hands to Ritsu's cheek, pulling her until they're faces were inches away. Ritsu was taken aback; this was the closest distance she ever had with someone. Both can't help but staring at each others' eyes, it was as if the time stops at the moment.

Lips were slightly parted; hands on cheek, slight blush could be seen from each other's eyes. Ritsu was lost at the moment, Mio had a spell on her and it seems worked so well on Ritsu. They keep staring at each other until Ritsu traced around Mio's face, but she stops at Mio's slightly parted lips. _Damn, Mio... I can't hold myself anymore._ She leaned closer, closer, and closer...

There, Ritsu made her first kiss with someone, maybe she doesn't know but it was also Mio's first kiss. It doesn't last too long, Mio pulled back first, then she stared at Ritsu's amber eyes.

Mio giggled a bit, "You taste like strawberry~" She said, as she lick her upper lip.

"Yours was more like an alcohol" She smirked, Mio keep giggling, until she hugs Ritsu all of a sudden. _Is this means she likes me back? Well, she kissed me back, so this might be the chance._

Mio smiled, "Even though I smelled like alcohol, you still kissed me~" Again, she giggled, sure this isn't Mio. She drunk, but usually, someone who gets drunk, will easily tell the truth or her secrets. "You're as sweet as my boyfriend~"

Ritsu felt a thunder strike her, after she heard the word "boyfriend" escaped Mio's mouth. _Her **boyfriend**?So... she really do have a **boyfriend**... Dammit!_ Ritsu looked away, troubled.

Mio tilted her head to the side, then laughed at Ritsu's expression, "Ha ha! Don't worry, I'm not with anyone anymore though~"

_So...ex-boyfriend, huh? Right, this is the chance._The brown-haired girl cleared her throat a few times, then she spoke, "Mio...can I tell you something?"

Mio pulled back, then smiled, "Sure, what is it?" She asked, her nose was red, her eyes weren't so focus at the moment, but she's still staring at Ritsu's eyes.

"Uhm... Well, I know this is all of a sudden but..." Ritsu took a deep breath, "I like you, Mio. Since the first time I saw you"

Again, she found herself hugged by the raven-haired girl. Mio chuckled, "I'm glad~ I was going to say the same thing actually~"

Gasping, "R-really?" Ritsu asked, and that was sure a disbelief tone.

Mio nodded, "Uh-huh~" Then she yawned, "Ritsu~ I'm sleepy~" Mio pulled back, then yawned again.

Ritsu watched Mio stretched her body so freely, then laughed a little, "Well, you can just sleep now. You're already on the futon though~"

As Mio laid herself on the futon, she pulled the blanket closer to until covering her nose. She stared at Ritsu, like a scared little kid. "Can you sleep with me tonight~?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ritsu blinked several times. _What did she says? It's not like she was scared or anyth-_ Before she could finish her thought, Mio already pulled her into the futon with her.

Mio snuggles closer to Ritsu, as if Ritsu was her comfortable pillow, "Good night, Ritsu~" She whispered, then kissed Ritsu on the cheek.

The next moment, Mio was fast asleep in Ritsu's arms, Ritsu couldn't let herself sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, then sighed deeply_. Dammit! I forgot she was drunk! That confession, that action, that kiss, that Mio, everything wasn't really happen! I bet she'll forget anything that happened tonight~_

Ritsu slapped her forehead, "Stupid, you were so stupid, Ritsu" She sighed again, "You were confessed to someone who got drunk, you kissed someone who got drunk, and now, she was sleeping next to you, with your arms wrapped around her... Gosh... I'm a total idiot..."

The next moment, she closed her eyes with one of her arm. Then slowly drifted into another dreamland, where everything could happen as what she wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Oyasuminasai<em> - The Japanese for 'Good Night'  
>[1b] <em>Oyasumi<em> - The short of 'Oyasuminasai'

* * *

><p><strong>Name: David Anderson<strong>  
><strong>Gender: Male<strong>  
><strong>Age: 20<strong>  
><strong>Born in: 5th January, 1993<strong>  
><strong>Relatives: Tainaka Ritsu (Old Business Partner), Wakaouji Ichigo (Girlfriend)<strong>  
><strong>Applying as: -<strong>  
><strong>Facts: Dave was actually from USA, he met with Ichigo there and fall in love with her, then ended up being a couple. Therefore, he recently thought that something going on between Ichigo and his business senior, Ritsu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nice, how ironic~ _Day 1_ = 1 Week Delay; _Day 2_ = 2 Weeks Delay (or 1 and a half). Let's just pray _Day 3_ wouldn't take 3 weeks delay! xD These days, I've been so busy with my youth, some projects that I was working on. Since I finished this more than one week, I gave you a kissing scene~ -Lol- but of course, this is not the big day, so be patient, kay? That kiss was just an innocent kiss, which is why I made Mio drunk~ (This reminds me of some anime who had the same situation at the Hot Springs, unless it's not on top of the mountain). One more thing, for the BETA work, it has been stopped for a particular reason. Please bear with it if you spotted some grammatical errors, or some sentence structure errors.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thanks for read &amp; Keep R&amp;R ~<strong>


	10. The Camping Trip: Day 3

Hint: I _do _made Ritsu taller than Mio, probably because she's one year older than Mio.

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version (in-progress), Yuri, OOC-ness, AU.<strong>

_"AFFECTION is always greater than PERFECTION." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON!, K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 9: _The Camping Trip ~ Day 3_

* * *

><p>"Hooaaam~" The brown-haired girl yawned and stretched her body a bit. <em>Gosh! My body felt so hurt!<em> She groaned then looked down, just to see a black-haired girl who was sleeping so peacefully beside her in the futon. The black-haired girl's arms were wrapped around the brunette's waist.

The brunette chuckled, and smiled on last time before she slowly getting off the black-haired girl's arms, then she got up. She let out another yawn, as she walks towards the door and slides it open.

She stretched her arms freely, as she steps outside her room. "She's the one who got drunk, but why am I the one who got hurt like this in the morning?" She mumbled.

"You got drunk too, Ritsu?" Ritsu jumped a bit as she heard someone.

Ritsu turned her head to the left, and saw Ichigo standing beside her with a confused look, "Hm? No, I'm not drunk last night" She said, sighing.

"So... Did something happen last night?" Ichigo asked, curiously.

Ritsu scratched the back of her head in nervous, "W-what do you mean? Nothing's happen," She claimed, looking away.

This made Ichigo frowned, "Whatever," She said, irritably as she walking pass by Ritsu. "It's not like I care about what you did with her last night"

Ritsu only let out a small sigh. When Ichigo far enough, she whispers to herself, "I'm just hoping that no one would talk about what Mio and I did last night" Sighed, "It's her fault for mistaken sake as water and get drunk"

"Who's get drunk?" A girl voice said, which made Ritsu jumped in surprise.

Ritsu turned her head, and saw Mio standing by the door with her sleepy eyes. "Gosh~ Why did you always surprised me like that? What if I get a heart-attack?"

Mio rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna get a heart-attack until you've reach forty and over" She said, as she walked back inside the room.

"You know, it's kinda weird. Because either you mute or not, you've always shocked me" Ritsu sighed, and smirked at Mio. She sat down beside the black-haired girl, chuckles, "Still sleepy, eh?"

Mio rubbed her eyes, and shook her head lightly. Not long after that, she ran her hands to her forehead, feeling a bit dizzy. "Ne, R-Ritsu..." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

Mio groaned a bit, "M-my head... W-why does it felt so hurt, Ritsu?" She asked, whispering and still holding her forehead by her hand.

"Well..." Ritsu looked at Mio in a sympathetic look. "There's something happened. Last night" She said, scratched the back of her head.

"W-what happen l-last night?" Mio asked, looked rather hurt. "Ow~ I feel so dizzy"

"H-hey- !" The brown-haired girl hold Mio's by the shoulder to keep sitting down, "I-I'll tell you... but... I think you better just lay down while I tell you what happen last night"

Ritsu was replied by a nod from Mio. Then the black-haired girl slowly laying her body on the futon. "So? What h-happen?" She whispered.

"You're drunk," Ritsu said, plainly. "You've mistaken sake as water," Even though Ritsu knew Mio's eyes went wide when she said that the shy girl got drunk, she keep telling the story with a plain expression.

A few moments, Ritsu already finish the short story. Of course, she didn't tell anything about the kiss, the confession or anything intimate that happened last night. Mio said sorry for bothering Ritsu while she's drunk, so she tell Ritsu that she'll do anything to pay her back. Ritsu smirked at that, and managed to speak up, "You sure? Anything that I ask? No regret in the end?" Ritsu asked, curiously with a teasing tone.

Mio nodded slowly, "W-well, just one though. But yeah..." She paused and looked away, "...anything" She said, more like whispering but loud enough for Ritsu to hear.

Ritsu catched the slight blush on Mio's face while she said that. The brown-haired girl sighed, "Okay," Ritsu paused a bit, then took a deep breath. "I want you to..." She stopped again and thinks again.

"What?" Mio asked, there's a bit of hesitation in her word.

"Hm..." Ritsu looked up. _What would be good? Ask her to wear a neko-mimi outfit? Nah~ Nurse outfit? GAH! I'm thinking like Sawa-chan now! _Ritsu was lost in her thought.

Mio tilted her head when she knew that Ritsu didn't continue what she was going to say. "Ritsu? You there?" She asked, waving her hands in front of Ritsu's face.

"Huh?" Ritsu shook her head. _God, I'm spacing out? Okay okay, I'll just go with that. I bet everyone will be SHOCK with this_. The brown-haired girl took a deep breath once again, "Pretend as my girlfriend"

The black-haired girl stunned. _What? Did she just ask me to pretend as her girlfriend? I must've heard wrong._ Mio shook her head a bit, "What did you say?"

"Geez~" Ritsu rolled eyes, "I want you. To. Pretend. As. My. Girlfriend." She grinned, "Does that clear enough?"

Mio nodded slowly, "Y-yes. Clear enough... b-but... w-why did you want m-me to do t-that?" She asked stuttering.

"It's a secret and I'm not gonna tell you" Ritsu said, as she get up. "Now, c'mon. We need to make some announcement for the others" She offered a hand to Mio.

Mio panicked, "W-what? I-I thought that there are only _us_, who knew about this" Mio said, blushing and looked away.

"Are you kidding?" Ritsu chuckled, "For what I ask you to pretend, if only you and me who knew about it?" Ritsu sighed, "So? You comin' or not, _girlfriend_?" She teased.

_She's evil._ Mio thought as she got up, "I can stand by myself" She said, and walking away.

Ritsu laughed a little. _Today's gonna be fun. It's just begin._

* * *

><p>"mmhm... Y-Yui..." The pig-tailed girl struggling to get away from the older girl's action.<p>

The air-headed girl tightening her grip on the shorter girl's hand on the wall, while her other hand caressing the other girl's waist, up and down.

After a few moments, the younger girl gave up on her girlfriend's attack. _Gosh, she's so strong when it comes to this._ She thought, as she lessens her struggles and started to let the older girl's takes the lead. Suddenly, Yui pulled away, panting because of the need of air. "Give up already, Azusa?" She asked, whispering seductively in Azusa's ear and made the shorter girl shivers a bit.

"I'm just wondering..." Azusa looked away, "Where did you get that power whenever it comes to this?" She said, blushing.

Yui laughed a bit, then started to give Azusa hot kisses around her neck. Azusa purred in pleasure, and it's a sign for Yui to take it furthermore.

The older girl ran her hand in the shorter girl's hair, then took off the tied-up hair. Azusa's hair fall down freely, which makes her looks more like a certain someone.

Azusa flinched a bit, when she felt something touching her private part down there. She bite her lower lip, getting ready whenever Yui started to make another move.

The younger girl groaned, when Yui teased her by caressing her private part. The brunette felt like take this one slow, but it seems like it's not in the same track with the other girl.

"Yui, would you stop?" Azusa groaned once again and looked away, "Just take it off already," She said, whispering and blushing.

Yui smirked, "Now look who's the one who beg for it?" The brunette lifted her head, then catch her girlfriend's lips. While her other hand working on Azusa's private part.

The younger girl shut her eyes closed, then purred in enjoyment, as she felt Yui goes faster with the move of her finger. _N-no...I can't scream now... T-the others might hear u-us._

"Why won't you say anything, Azusa?" Yui said, whispering and made her movement a bit slower.

Azusa groaned, the fact that Yui slowing down when it's close already was just so disappointing for her. "T-they might hear us..." She said, as she laid her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Don't they already?"

"You pervert!" A voice from the direction of the other side of the door said.

_No. Way._

* * *

><p>"W-why are we standing in front of other's room, Ritsu?" The black-haired girl asked.<p>

Ritsu grinned, "Education?" She said when she pulled her own body off the door.

**SMACK!**

"What? What was that for, Mio~?" Ritsu cried, rubbing her head.

There's a slight blush on Mio's face, "You pervert!" Mio said, with a rather loud voice. "T-they were d-doing something p-private... We shou-"

The door slides open, "Mio-_senpai_...?" The younger girl stared down, "Ritsu-_senpai_...?" Azusa said.

Ritsu stared at the younger girl with a disbelief look. "M-Mio?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Wh-what?" Azusa blushed when Ritsu stared at her like that and called her 'Mio'. "W-what are you talking about, Ritsu-_senpai_?"

_She looks a lot like me with her hair like that!_ Mio thought. "U-uhm... Forgive us, Azusa," Mio bowed in an apology manner. "This idiot having too much fun in the morning" She said, as she glared at Ritsu.

Ritsu gulped, then she got up. "Y-yeah. _Gomen_ _ne_. But really, Azusa. You, really look like Mio with your hair like this"

"Weird, but I agree with Ritsu on that," Mio said, nodding in agreement.

Azusa looked away, blushing. "Eh? I was right, Azusa~" Yui popped out her head behind Azusa's shoulder. "_Ohayou ne_, Ricchan, Mio-_chan_~"

"_Ohayou_, Yui" The two said at the same time. Then looked at each other, but Mio looked away instinctively while blushing.

Yui and Azusa exchanged puzzled look at each other. Yui managed to speak up, "Congratulation, Ricchan and Mio-_chan_~!" Yui said, all of a sudden.

"W-what?"

"What? Congratulation? For what?"

"You two already got together, right, Ritsu-_senpai_ and Mio-_senpai_?"

_It's just an act. But they really fast to figure it out and believe it without any hesitation._ Mio thought, but stay silent. _As expected from Ritsu's friends._

Ritsu scratched the back of her neck, "Well..."

* * *

><p>"YOU SHOULD THROW A PARTY TONIGHT!" The curly-haired girl cheered.<p>

The brunette grinned, "Yeah, Ricchan~!" Yui said.

"I don't that's good idea, don't you agree, Mugi?" Sawako asked, winking at her now official girlfriend.

Mugi nodded, "Yeah. We're going back to Tokyo today. That'll be really tiring for us, if Ricchan throw a party tonight"

"Agree. I can't, even though I want to. But you know, I'll be super busy after we back to Tokyo" Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head.

Satoshi sighed, "I still can't believe that you and Mio-_neechan_ are together now," He said, pouting.

"Ne, Satoshi-_kun_~ You can't have two girls, you know. How about Sakura if you date Mio-_san_?" Dave said, laughed a bit.

"Yeah, Satoshi, what about her?" Ritsu said, joining with the teasing on her brother.

Sakura instinctively shrugged, then looked away to hide her blushing face.

"Will you two stop that already?" Ichigo and Mio said at the same time, then looked at each other in embarrassment.

Ui and Mugi giggling in the background, when they saw Dave leaned closer to Ichigo and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

However, the other _new_ couple doesn't seem to have any _intimate_ actions at each other. No kisses, no flirting, no complimenting, and not even hold hands.

Ichigo noticed the weird style of dating from Ritsu and Mio. _They're not really together, are they? I'm not that stupid to be fooled, Ritsu._ Ichigo thought. "Hey, Ritsu"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Just us, please?"

"But I- Whoa~" With that, Ichigo pulled Ritsu up, and drag the brunette outside to have a private talk.

Dave chuckled, then started to stood up and excuses himself from the others.

After Dave gone off, everyone exchanged a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?" Azusa asked.

Mugi smiled warmly at her friends. "I guess they had something to talk about"

"The three of them acting kinda strange, you know" Sawako claimed, as she take another sip of her tea.

Ui frowned, "Yeah," She turned to Mio, "Do you know something, Mio-_san_?"

Mio flinched a bit, "H-huh? Well... I'm not really sure, but I guess it was kinda private" Mio said, a little hesitate with her answer.

"I'm afraid they'll end up fighting. You know... Ichigo-_san_ seems to like Ritsu-_senpai_, which makes Dave-_san_ jealous of it," Jun said, "But don't mind me. I'm just jumping off the conclusion~ Ha ha" She laughed nervously. _But it could be happen though._

Hearing that, Mio stood up and excuse herself, then chasing after Ritsu, Ichigo and Dave.

She walks in the long wooden-corridor, then stopped when she heard someone's having a conversation.

"I've told you, it's not an act! We're really together, so just bear with it, Ichigo" A familiar voice said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you will act so childish like that, Ritsu" The dark-brown haired girl said, scolding the other girl in front of her.<p>

Ritsu stared at her with a disbelief look, "What are you talking about?" She asked; completely don't know what Ichigo was talking about.

Ichigo chuckled, "You think I didn't notice it? It's so obvious, Ritsu!"

"Wha- ?" Ritsu really had no idea what does Ichigo trying to tell her, "Wait- Were you talking about Mio and I?" She said, with a serious tone.

"Of course, what else?" Ichigo sighed, "How childish were you pretending to be a couple in front of everyone?"

"I'm not pretending..." Ritsu said, with a low voice.

Chuckles, "Oh, really? Don't worry, Ritsu. I won't tell anyone that it was a lie"

"How many times should I tell yo-"

"Stop that, Ritsu! I knew it already, so stop saying that you're together with her!"

"I've told you, it's not an act! We're really together, so just bear with it, Ichigo" Ritsu shouted back at Ichigo.

_"_Ritsu... please... please just tell me you are pretending to be together with that girl..." Ichigo said, almost crying.

Ritsu looked away, feeling a bit guilty for shouting at the girl. "Why? Why did you want me to say that?"

"Because..." Ichigo sobbed silently, "...It's because...I still love you, Ritsu... I can't stand seeing you with her..." She said, looking at Ritsu in the eye.

_"_Did you even realize what you've said?" Ritsu chuckled, "You said you still love me, yet you're still in a relationship with Dave"

Ichigo took a deep breath, "I love him too, but I can't love him as much as I love you, Ritsu..."

"Unfortunately, I can't return your feelings... Moreover, I don't want him to get hurt like I do, a few months ago"

"Ritsu, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. That was a big mistake I've ever done..." Sobs, "Will you give me another chance, Ritsu?"

Ritsu shook her head lightly, "Sorry... I've forgotten what had happened, what I've seen or feel that time. But I don't think I can accept you again"

"Why? Did you like another girl?"

"Yeah, I like someone. But that someone, is not the reason I can't accept you back, Ichigo"

"Then what? What makes you can't accept me back?"

"I... never had any feelings towards you..." Paused, "Please... I don't want to hurt you"

"But you did, Ritsu..." Ichigo said, whispering.

"I know. I'm... I'm really sorry... but this is the best that I could do"

A few of silence came, no one's say anything. Ritsu could only stare at Ichigo, who was staring down at the ground.

However, Ritsu knew, she just had to break this soon. "I guess that's explains everything"

"I guess so..."

"We gotta go back now. We have to walk down the mountain in..." She looks at her watch, "...one and a half hour"

She got no response.

"I'll... go now-"

Ichigo grab the sleeve of Ritsu's shirt, "Wait... I have one last request..."

"What?"

Ichigo leaned closer; she lifted her body up a little, and kissed Ritsu on the lips.

_Just one, and she said this is her last request._ Soon, Ritsu found herself enjoying the kiss.

The black-haired girl looked away when she saw the kissing scene between Ritsu and her ex-girlfriend. _I shouldn't be here. _Mio couldn't let herself leave the spot, so she's only stood there and looking away._ It's hurt, Ritsu. _She took a little glance back at the two girls.

Ritsu pulled back, "That's enough" With that, Ritsu walked away. Leaving the dark-brown haired girl stunned.

_That was not Ritsu's first kiss._ Ichigo thought.

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked back to her room, but instead of preparing her stuff, she's only plopped herself on the futon. <em>I can't believe she's still managed to said that to me.<em> She sighed and chuckled, "Dave was there, wasn't he?"

Then she heard someone knocking the door of her room. Ritsu glanced at the door and frowned, "Comin'" She said, as she turned her position. Then covering her eyes with her arm. "You need something?"

No answers, the black-haired girl walks in and sat beside the brunette. "No..." Mio replied, softly.

"Mio?" Ritsu put down her arm, then saw Mio sat beside her, with a bit of troubled look. She frowned, "You okay, Mio?"

"That should be my line" The black-haired said, forcing a smile on her face.

Ritsu chuckled, "Why should it be your line?"

A few silence, then Mio finally replied, "Ritsu... I... I'm sorry but..."

Ritsu tilting her head to the side. "'Sorry'? For what? You did nothing wrong"

Mio shook her head, "No. I did something wrong..."

"And what is that?" The brunette said, frowning even more.

"But first, promise me you won't get mad..." Mio said, looking away.

Ritsu laughed rather aloud this time, "Ha ha~! No, of course I won't mad at you~" She paused, "I couldn't ever mad at you, Mio"

The black-haired girl couldn't hide her blushing face even more. "W-well... I... I overheard you and Ichigo-_san_ talking just now..."

"Oh," The smile on Ritsu's face faded out all of a sudden. "So uh... You heard that... she noticed about us, pretending to be a couple..." Ritsu said, scratching the back of her neck.

"I don't want to talk about that, Ritsu..." Mio said, a bit whispering.

Ritsu frowned, "Not that? So... What did you want to ask? Just ask, okay?"

The brown-haired girl acted normally, like it was not a private thing to talk about. In fact, Ritsu doesn't mind to talk about _anything_ with Mio.

"You heard everything back then?" Ritsu asked, curiously.

Mio nodded, "Yeah, but not all of it..."

_Oh no._ Ritsu felt a bit nervous. "U-uh... How many did you seen?"

"I stopped when... when she leaned closer to you..." Ritsu stunned, then Mio glanced at her and waves her hands in front of Ritsu's face. "B-but don't worry... whatever you two were doing, I don't really care... it's not what I want to talk about, remember?"

Ritsu nodded slowly, "Okay then... what is it?

The other girl stiffened, and gets all-nervous.

Ritsu noticed it, then she chuckled, "Gee, Mio~ I've told you, I'll be open to you. So just ask anything you want to know, I'll answer it"

"But... I was thinking this is your privacy, I don't feel right if I ask you. Moreover, I'm not your-"

"Close friends?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you mean?" Mio nodded slowly, "Listen, if you want to know about me and Ichigo, I'll tell you everything you wa-"

"No. That's not what I want to know..." Mio took a deep breath, "I don't care about what had happened between you and her at all. There's something else..."

Ritsu stared at Mio with a serious look. "Okay, let me help you then..." She thinks a bit, "Is it about Dave?"

Mio shook her head, "No... It's not about any of your friends"

"Is that so...? Well... Lemme think..." Ritsu thinks again, "Is it about... Me?"

Mio nodded slowly, "Y-yes..."

"Alright... Let's see... Is this about my family again?"

"No..."

"My brother, Satoshi?"

"No... it has nothing to do with him"

"Okay... Well, is it about my past?"

"Not really... but I kinda want to know that too... but that's not it"

"Hm... Oh, wait- Is it about... My love-life?"

"I think it's related to that too..."

Ritsu nodded, "Well... Just tell me already, Mio. I'm started to get so curious here~"

"U-uhm... I... I heard when y-you said..."

"When I said I like someone?" Ritsu smirked at Mio's blushing face. "Well, yeah. That's true. I do like someone, but I'm too coward to let that person know about my feelings..."

_So she's not lying._ Mio's heart felt a bit hurt when Ritsu said she's really do like someone. "W-why?"

Chuckling, "I'm afraid it's too fast, I'm afraid to know if she's not the same type as me, I'm afraid of... Rejection."

"Just that? That's what makes you hold yourself?"

"There's this one last thing that I'm afraid... That is..." Ritsu took a deep breath. "I'm afraid to lose her," Ritsu didn't leave any eye contact. "I can see her now. But I'm afraid it's not gonna last for a long time"

"Why don't you just try to tell her?"

"It's easier to say than done... However, I was thinking that maybe she's already had a boyfriend..." Ritsu said irritably. "So maybe it'll be-"

"No." Mio looked away, "I don't think she's ever had any couple before..."

Ritsu frowned, staring at Mio with a disbelief look. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew..." Mio turned and stared back into Ritsu's eyes, "I'm not that stupid"

Ritsu stunned. _So she already knows that I like her? Wait- This is so ridiculous._ She didn't say anything, just staring at Mio.

The staring contest keep going for another seconds, until Mio speak up. "I..." Mio shut her eyes closed, "I love you, Ritsu..."

"What?" Was all Ritsu said, after hearing Mio's sudden-confession.

"I'm not gonna repeat what I've said..."

"Wha- ? That's mean! C-c'mon, Mio~ You were whispering and I couldn't hear you so well~!"

"No means NO. It's your fault for not hearing what I've said earlier"

"You're no fun~" Ritsu pouted, "How could I answer you if I didn't hear what you said?"

Mio groaned, "You're really a coward and an idiot, Ritsu" She said, turning around.

"Yeah yeah~ I know that, _Girlfriend_..." Ritsu chuckled, embracing the other girl from her back. "but yet, you still said you love me..."

"Anyway, I haven't heard any reply from you... Was this actually a one-sided confession?" Mio said, irritably.

Chuckling, "I thought you knew it already~"

"You never said it, how could I know?"

"Sheeze~ Okay then..." Ritsu took a deep breath, "I love you too, Akiyama Mio" She said, softly as she tightened her hug with the other girl.

Mio put a little smile on her face. "You really really are a big coward..."

"At least there's one of us started it..."

"Still... I put a lot of efforts to said it... you're the most cruel couple I've ever had"

That made Ritsu frowned, "Was there someone else before me?" She said, as she let go of the hug.

Mio turned around to face Ritsu. "No... You're the first one, as what I remember..."

"Really?" Ritsu said, a bit doubting Mio. "The first couple? Or first girlfriend?"

"Both. What? You don't trust me?"

"No... It's not that... It's just- Well, just forget it, okay?" Ritsu smiled, "I don't care either you do have an ex-boyfriend or not. Now let's just pack up the stuff..."

_I really don't have any. Ritsu was my first, and hopefully last girlfriend or couple that I had._ Mio nodded and started to helped Ritsu packing up the stuff.

* * *

><p>After packing up the stuff, they all were gathering in front of the Hot Spring enterance. Then walks down the mountain, it's easier than walking up to the mountain so they only spend thirty minutes walking down.<p>

As what they had arrived two days ago, the seats were not changing. Everyone put their bags and stuff in their car and some on Satoshi's car.

On the way back. Azusa and Yui was sleeping as usual. Ritsu's cell started to ring several times already, she keep rejecting the phone call without seeing the caller on the cell.

Mio noticed it, then she grabbed Ritsu's cell, when the other girl was about to reject another phone call. "Wha- ? Hey, give it back, Mio" She said, eyes still on the road.

"You shouldn't rejects all the phone call, Ritsu. At least take a look at the caller, what if it's urgent?" Mio said, as she opened the missed calls and incoming calls.

Ritsu groaned, "You had no idea about that, Mio~ I knew who's calling me over and over again, and just so you know, they've always said it's urgent just to make me come earlier,"

"Business again, isn't it?" Mio asked, turning her head to Ritsu, who replied her with a nod. She looks back at the cell, "Wow, you've got like... more than one-hundreds calls since last night?"

"See? Just turn it off," Ritsu said, trying to grab her cell phone from Mio.

Mio tried to get away, so Ritsu wouldn't get her cell phone. "Ritsu! Keep your eyes on the road!"

With that, Ritsu tickles Mio and grabbed her cell back. "Okay," She grinned, then continues driving.

Mio sighed, "Gosh, Ritsu... You don't have to do that, and next time, don't take your eyes off the road! What if we hit something?"

"No, we're not gonna hit anything" Ritsu said, calmly.

Mio rolled eyes, "Such a careless-idiot..." Then laid her body on the seat.

"Yeah yeah," Ritsu chuckled, "You're in love with one" She said, took a little glance at Mio then back to the road.

The black-haired girl yawned, then closed her eyes slowly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the other side of the world.<p>

"I heard Ricchan already had a girlfriend, Honey"

"What? A girlfriend? She should've had a boyfriend instead!"

"But isn't it obvious? You know, we're planning to paired her with your business relative, but sadly, that friend of yours only has one daughter"

"That's why we have Satoshi, so he would be the one to be paired with their daughter"

"What if Satoshi already had a girlfriend? Did you even realize that you have less attention for them?"

"They're grown ups, they can take care of themselves"

"Whatever~ You know, if Ritsu really had a girlfriend, don't you dare to separate her from her girlfriend. I won't let you"

"She reminded you of yourself, doesn't she?"

"I just don't want my only daughter suffered because of her parents..."

"She better be had a nice and high-class girlfriend there. Maybe I could try to think about it once again"

* * *

><p>Tokyo, four-thirty pm. Ritsu's apartment.<p>

Ritsu sat on her desk, opened her laptop and started to checking up her email. While the other girl, going to the bathroom to take a bath. Mio was always like this whenever she got home from going somewhere, but not for Ritsu, the brown-haired girl didn't say a thing after unlocking the apartment door, but off to her desk. Mio could only sighed, "She's back to her business form..." Then get inside the bathroom.

Not long after that, Mio walks outside the bathroom with only towel wrapped around her body. Revealing a bit of her legs and boobs._ I can't believe I forgot to take my clothes in the bathroom!_ She walks silently, hoping that Ritsu didn't notice her half-naked appeareance.

Too bad, Ritsu felt something walking behind her, then she turned her head around. "M-Mio?" She almost laughed, when she catch Mio flinched after she called her out. "What are you doing sneaking behind me like that?" Mio instinctively crossed her arms around her chest. Ritsu chuckled, "It's not like this is my first time seeing you half-naked~"

"Such a pervert..." Mio said, whispering then ran off to the bedroom. Ritsu bursting out a loud laugh after that.

Five minutes later, Mio walking back to the couch and turning the TV on. Ritsu was still on her desk, sometimes picking up a call, but then back to the desk again. The black-haired girl noticed how busy Ritsu are, but that's not the point because Ritsu was not even changing her clothes after they arrived.

Mio groaned, "Ritsu, why don't you take a bath?"

"I don't have time for that, need to finish this off" Ritsu said, typing something on her laptop.

Mio stood up and walked towards Ritsu, she closed the laptop and caused it to hit Ritsu's hands.

"Geez~! That's hurt, you know!" Ritsu tried to hold her tears of the pain on her hands. "You're so violent at your girlfriend~" She said, pouting.

Mio rolled her eyes, "I won't if you're not being so hard to advised" She sighed, "Now go take a bath, you smells so bad, just so you know" Mio joked, and looks away.

"Oh, really?" Ritsu stood up and embraced Mio, "Is it really smells bad? How bad it is, huh?"

Mio struggling to get away from Ritsu's embrace, "Yes! You are smells so bad! Now let me go, Ritsu!"

"Ha ha! Okay okay," Ritsu let go of her hug, "I'll take a bath now, Mom~" Then she walks towards the bathroom.

Mio sighed and looking away. _I was more like her mother than her girlfriend._

**_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_** Ritsu's cell phone vibrating on the desk. Mio took a glance at it, a bit hesitate if she had to answer the call or not. She tried to see the caller, but it says "Private Number".

The black-haired girl finally took the cell phone, then press the answer button, "H-hello?"

_"Ricchan?"_ A woman voice said on the other side of the phone. _"Is that you, Ricchan? Your voice getting softer, huh?"_

"U-uhm... I'm sorry but I'm not Ritsu" Mio said, a bit stuterring. "I'm Ritsu's friend..."

_"Oh, Ricchan's friend, was this Azusa-chan?"_

"No, I'm not Azusa... I-"

_"So this is Mugi-chan?"_

"Uhm... No, Ma'am... I'm Ritsu's new friend"

_"New friend?"_ The woman gasped a bit, _"You must be Ricchan's girlfriend, right?"_

_How could she knew about it?_ Mio went silent. "I... don't think I can talk about that with a stranger, Ma'am"

_"Oh, sorry, I'm really sorry. I haven't tell you who am I, correct?"_

"Yes. If I may know, who am I talking to?"

_"I'm Tainaka Satomi[1], Ricchan's mother. How about you then?"_

_What? Oh my God! I'm talking with Ritsu's mother now? This is crazy, I don't know what to say!_ Mio didn't say anything.

The woman tried again, _"Hello? You still there?"_

"Uh..." Mio gasped, "I-I'm so sorry, Tainaka-_san_!" She instinctively bows down as if she talk to the woman face to face.

Ritsu frowned when she saw Mio bowing down. "What is she doing?" She said, whispering to herself as she walks towards the black-haired girl.

_"Oh, please, don't call me that~"_ The woman giggles, _"So, what is your name?"_

"I'm Mio-"

_"Aww, cute name~ Mio-chan then!"_

"Who do you talking to?" Ritsu asked, standing behind the black-haired girl.

Mio jumped a bit, "R-Ritsu?" Mio gulped, "I-It's... I'm sorry for picked up a call from your cell..."

"That's fine, but who do you talking to?" Ritsu grabbed the cell from Mio, "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Mou~ That's not a good way to greet your mother, Ricchan~"_

"Mom?" Ritsu pulled the cell off her ear, then turned to Mio. "You were talking to her?" She said, with a low voice at Mio.

Mio could only shrugged and nodded slowly.

Ritsu put her cell back to her ear, "Uh... Sorry mom, but why did you call me? Moreover, with a private number?"

_"Well, you never pick any phone call from me or your dad, so I put a Private Number to call you"_

Ritsu sighed, "Sorry but I'm really busy this time~"

_"Okay okay, I understand how busy you are, I blame your father for that, but there's something I wanted to ask you~"_

"What is it? You sounds so... excited about something"

_"That girl that I just talking to, she's your girlfriend, wasn't she?"_

Ritsu choked, "W-what?" Mio pat Ritsu on the back, the brunette smiled and back to the phone. "What are you talking about now, Mom?"

_"Oh, c'mon, Ritsu~ You don't have to hide it, she's your girlfriend, right?"_

_Why does she getting so excited of this? Does she even realize this is her daughter dating another girl?_ Ritsu sighed, "God, Mom... Can we not talk about this?"

_"You're no fun~"_ Ritsu heard a sigh from the other line. _"Alright then, you'll tell me once we come back to Japan, okay?"_

Ritsu groaned, "Alright then~"

_"Okay, will you say to Satoshi-kun that I miss him?"_

"Yes, Mom, I'll say that to him..."

_"Okay, you must be working now. Bye and tell Mio-chan to call me 'Mom', okay?"_

"Wha- ?"

_"Love ya, Ricchan~"_ The phone ended.

Ritsu sighed, then plopped herself on the couch. "Gosh~ I can't believe you were talking with her, Mio" She said, covering her eyes with her arm.

Mio stared down at Ritsu, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, I'm rea-"

"Stop." Ritsu got up and laid her body on the couch. "It's just that... My mom already know about you who lately being my girlfriend..."

"It's not like I was your first girlfriend" Mio said, as she sat next to Ritsu.

Ritsu let out another sigh, "We're secretly dating, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot about that... Well, I thought it was a good news to know your mom doesn't mind about you dating another girl"

"Ha ha, I guess so~" She paused, "Oh, I just remember, she said that you should call her 'Mom'" Ritsu said, as she got up and sat on her desk.

Mio frowned, "What? W-why would I call her 'Mom'?" She looked away, "She's your mom, not mine..." The black-haired girl whispered, then lowered her head.

"So what? Soon, you'll be her _daughter-in-law_..." Ritsu claimed, saying it so easily as if it was a normal thing.

**WHACK!** "Think before you say anything, _Baka_-Ritsu!" Mio said, looking away and totally embarrassed. _Does she even realize what she just said? Stupid._

Ritsu rubbed her head, and groaned in pain. "You don't have to hit me so hard, Mio~" Still rubbing her head.

"S-sorry... I guess I got used to that..." Mio bend down, then pat the spot that she just hit on Ritsu's head. Staring at the other girl symphateticly, "Did I hurt you that hard?"

Ritsu couldn't resist that look on Mio's face. _Gosh, why did you have to be so cute? This is so unfair!_ The brown-haired girl pouted her mouth, "Kinda..." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm really sorry..." Mio looks away and blushing, "I wouldn't hit you, if you didn't say-"

"If I didn't say _that_?" Ritsu looked up to Mio, who was still looking away. "If I didn't say that soon you'll be my mom's daughter-in-law?" She asked, as she pulled herself up.

Mio turned her head to face Ritsu. The brown-haired girl had a serious look on her face, which is rare. Mio was taken aback, because Ritsu was now standing in front her with their faces inches away from each other. The black-haired girl felt a bit light-headed for a moment, then she realize that the other girl was moving forward, closer to her own face. "R-Ritsu..." She whispered, but it's no use because Ritsu didn't intend to pull away.

The black-haired girl somehow felt a bit familiar with this situation and position, as if she's ever done this before. In truth, yeah, she is, or more likely, they does. However, that time, Mio was unconscious or drunk, so she's not in her true-self. As Ritsu came closer, and closer, slowly but sure, the other girl felt her body move by itself and started to move forward slowly.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, to get a better angle. But as soon as their lips almost met... _**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!**_ The phone vibrating right when they about to have a second kiss and it's the serious one.

_This better be important!_ Ritsu groaned, then grabbed her cell. "What?" She asked, irittably as she walks towards the balcony.

Mio was blushing so madly, then take a seat on the couch. _Why does it have to be in the right moment? Could that phone just wait a little bit longer?_ Mio groaned softly as she laid her back on the couch.

_"Why did you sounds so angry, Ricchan?"_

Ritsu groaned again, "Gosh! Yui, you really had a bad-timing to make a call!" She whispered

_"Ehehe~ Gomen ne... You ever did that too, you know~ Oh well, that means we're even now~!"_ Yui giggled on the phone.

Ritsu sighed, "Yeah yeah~" She put her arms on the border-fence of the balcony. "So what do you want?"

_"Uhm... It's not so important though, but Azusa asked me to ask you this"_

"Ask me what?"

_"Etto... Where's Mio-chan's Uni?"_

Ritsu paused a bit. "I... don't know..."

_"Just like what we thought, Ritsu-senpai"_

"Eh? Azusa? Where's Yui?"

_"Taking a bath, so... why don't you ask her now?"_

"Ah, yeah... I'll do it"

_"Good, please tell me after she tell you her Uni"_

"Alright then..."

_"Ja ne, Ritsu-senpai~"_

"_Ja_..." Phone ended. Then she pocketed her cell.

Ritsu let out a sigh then turned around, walking towards the couch, then sat next to Mio.

"I suppose, it's from your friends?" Mio asked, eyes on the TV.

Ritsu nodded slowly, "Yeah~ Come to think of it, you haven't tell me your university," Ritsu turned her face to fully faced Mio. "So... Where's your University?"

"Uhm..." Mio thinks a bit, "I think it's Tokyo University, if I'm not wrong..." She said, a bit hesitated.

"Tokyo-U, huh?" Ritsu chuckled, "It suit you somehow~ Wait- Lemme guess, is it Literature class?"

Mio shrugged, then stared down at her lap. "H-how did you know?"

"It's easy to guess that~ Well, I'll make a call for your Uni then!" Ritsu grabbed her cell, but Mio grabbed it from her. "What the-?"

"It's better if I'm the one who call them, okay?"

"Alright then~ but... Do you know the number?"

Mio shrugged again, looks away and shook her head slowly.

"Let me dial the number then" Ritsu said, as she took the cell from Mio's hand.

Ritsu gave the cell to Mio, "Good evening, Is this Tokyo University?"

_"Yes, can I help you, Miss?"_

"Ah, yes. I'm one of the transfer students from London, Akiyama Mio"

_"Could you wait for a moment, Akiyama-san? Let me check your name"_

"Of course," Mio waited for few seconds.

"So...? What did she said?" Ritsu asked, impatiently. "C'mon, I'm curious here~"

Mio shushed Ritsu, "Will you be patient? I'm also curious here" She said, whispering at Ritsu.

_"Akiyama-san? Are you still there?"_

"Y-yes, I'm here. Did you find my name?"

_"Yes, but it says here that you should've come to this University four days ago. According to your arrival, it's two days after your arrival from London"_

"Is it still available if I come to the University tomorrow?"

_"It's not pass five days, so it should be fine if you come tomorrow, Akiyama-san"_

Mio smiled, "That's great, but what time should I come?"

_"I think you can come about nine am to twelve pm"_

"Okay, thanks for your help"

_"It's good to help you, Akiyama-san. Have a nice evening"_ Then the woman hung up.

Mio looked at Ritsu, there's spark on her eyes, she smiled so widely. Then throw herself to Ritsu, she embraced the brown-haired girl so tightly.

Ritsu knew what this means, so she hugged back the girl. "So... What time should you go there?"

"I guess it's about nine until twelve in the morning..." Mio said, mumbling in Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu slapped her head, "Dammit! I forgot..."

Mio pulled back, "What did you forgot?" She asked, frowning.

Sighing, "Tomorrow... I don't think I can accompany you to the Uni"

"That's okay, I can go by myself. I'm not a little kid, you know"

"What? Going there alone? I'm so not gonna allow you..." Ritsu thinks a bit, "Wait-" She said, as she got up from the couch.

Ritsu grabbed her cell and dialed a number, "Hello?"

_"Ritsu-senpai? Did you already asked her?"_

"Yeah, it's Tokyo-U. Anyway, I need a favor here, Azusa"

_"If you ask me to take Mio-senpai to Tokyo-U tomorrow, you don't have to. Because I'm going there too"_

"What?"

_"I was confused to choose a good Uni. But since Mio-senpai was like my mentor, I decided to go to the same Uni with her"_

"I thought you're gonna take Music Department like the others"

_"I want to, but I also want to try out something new~"_

"Yeah yeah, whatever then... So..."

_"I'll pick her up tomorrow morning, okay?"_

"Nice, thanks Azusa~ _Ja_"

_"Ja..."_

Ritsu chuckled, "What a coincidence~ Azusa was going to the same Uni as you"

"Huh?" Mio looked at Ritsu with a questioning look, "She's should be in some Uni as the first year, right?"

Sighing, "Well, Azusa got the same case with me here" She paused as she sat on her desk, then tried to work again. "Her parents was a great musicians, they wanted her to be like them but Azusa don't really like that. She decides to play with a few people in a band, rather than a solo-carrier"

"So... She's not in College now?" Mio asked, putting her chin on her arms on the couch.

Ritsu nodded, "Yap! She just finish her little tour, so I guess she wants to get in College. I mean, Yui was in College, so everytime Yui go to her College in the morning, Azusa was left out alone at the apartment"

"Well, the same goes for me, if I'm not going to College" Mio said, mumbling. _Or maybe worst, knowing how busy she was._

Ritsu was still busy with her work, "Hm? What did you say?" She asked, but not turning around. Instead, she's still focusing with her laptop.

Mio pulled herself back, then laid her body on the couch. "Nothing"

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Tainaka Satomi_ - The only name I could think of! -Lol-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not even reach 10,000 words. Ha ha! I'm kinda lazy, and busy as always, so please bear with it, kay? Anyway, I need suggestions, for their parents' name!

Mr/Mrs. Akiyama & Mr. Tainaka - Please help me to find their names! Im really bad at finding a good Japanese name. xP

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thanks for read &amp; Keep RnR ~<strong>


	11. Intimate

**A/N: **I'm planning to make a sequel story after this chapter. Why? Because the title wouldn't be suit anymore since Mio already TALK! Ha ha!

Hint: I _change_ the rate to 'M' because of this chapter. It contains 'Lemony' part and explicit content.

**~ Keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: No BETA Version, Yuri, OOC-ness<strong>

**Summaries:** If you can't say it, then the only thing you can do is show it.

_"A very shy person mostly closed towards their intimacy and private life." -Anonymous_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own K-ON! Characters or etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Want To Hear You"<strong>

Chapter 10: _Intimate_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<em>** A groaned, "It's morning already?" The black-haired girl sighed in annoyance. The fact that she's not ready for starting the day and being awake by the alarm on the bedside.

She frowned as she felt something around her waist. She ran her hands under the blanket and felt it like a hand. _Hands? Who's ha- Wait-_ The black-haired girl turned around slowly, then found the figure of her new girlfriend sleeping so comfortably behind her with her both hands wrapped around the shy girl's waist.

Her eyes went wide when she realize they both under the blanket. She slowly takes a little peek under the blanket. Sighing in relief when she knew that she was still fully dress like last night.

"How did we end up sleep on the bed together?" The Akiyama girl questioned to herself. She tried to remember what had happened last night.

_Wait- Living room. Kiss. Bed. Oh yeah! I remember it!_ The shy girl pulling the blanket over her head and shrugs a bit, when she felt her face heating up. "After all, it was me, who ask for it..."

She groaned and shrugging for a few times now, making the other girl groaned and also shrugs a bit. "Will you stay still, Mio...?" The brunette asked, still sleeping and wrapped arms around the other girl's waist.

"I'm so grateful she fast asleep last night..." Mio whispered to herself, and then tried to put Ritsu's arms away from her.

The other girl don't get the message, instead she was tightening her embrace on the girl. "I've told you... to stop moving..." She mumbled.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Ritsu, it's morning already, wake up now" She said, trying to get away from the iron grip of her girlfriend's arms.

"A few more minutes..." Ritsu pleased, as she moved closer to Mio, until Mio could feel the hot breathe from the other girl on her neck. "...I still can't believe, last night I'm fast asleep..."

_Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed._ Mio checked the clock on the alarm, it says, **"7.45 AM"** Mio yawned a bit. "Ritsu, it's almost eight, you have work, don't you?"

Ritsu snapped her eyes open, "What?" She said, then she got up and get ready. The brunette put her shirt on, but Mio pulled it and frowned at the girl.

"You're not taking any bath?" Mio sighed; rolling her eyes then dragged Ritsu to the bathroom. "I don't want any excuse; either you late or not, you have to take a bath before going to work"

Ritsu could only sigh in defeat. "Alright, Mom~" She joked and closed the bathroom door. About fifteen seconds later, Ritsu get out of the bathroom, with towel wrapped around her body. "Done!"

"Huh? Ritsu, you take a bath or brushing your teeth?" Mio stared in disbelief look. "You were in there less than fifteen seconds?" She asked again.

Ritsu nodded then head to her bedroom to change. "I'll go change now, kay?" When she was about to put her shirt on to her left arm, Mio took a soft grip on the shirt.

"Wait-" Mio _smelled_ Ritsu's scent. "You really take a bath..." She whispered to herself.

_I **do** take a bath. She just doesn't believe it._ The brunette laughed, "I smell good, right?" Ritsu grinned, then continue dressing herself up with the tux.

Mio groaned and walked to the living room, then sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote, and turning on the TV to watch something. Anything because her mind was now keep focusing on Ritsu.

Ritsu already dressed, with her tux and for some reason, she suddenly forgot how to wear a tie. _How could I forget how to wear this thing? Dammit._ She cursed, then walks out to the living room.

_Whatever just let it be. I'll ask my assistant to put me some._ With that, Ritsu let the tie hanging on her neck freely. "Hey, I'll go now, kay?" She said, bowing a bit to kiss Mio who sat on the couch.

Sadly, Mio hold Ritsu by the shoulder. "Wait, you dressed like that? What's wrong with the tie?" She asked, totally confused.

"Uh... For some reason, I forgot how to wear it, so I let it be and I'll ask my assistant to put me some at the office~" Ritsu said, innocently. "Well, it's just a tie though"

Mio rolled her eyes, "Gosh, get up now," Mio pushed Ritsu and they were now standing in front of each other. She looked up to Ritsu who frowning at her, "Just let me do it"

The brunette was taken aback when she realized Mio try to do the tie on her neck. All the while, Ritsu couldn't help but smiled at the black-haired girl. _God, she's so perfect for me._

"There," Mio said, breaking Ritsu's thought about her. She smiled and laughed a bit at Ritsu, "It's funny~"

Ritsu frowned, "What's funny?" Was all Ritsu could ask at the other girl. _She's also cute._

"It's just that..." Mio looked up to her girlfriend, "I've always thought, someday I'll do that to my... you know..." This time the girl looking away, blushing like hell.

Ritsu smirked, "Usually, a wife will do that to her husband, am I right?"

"Well, yeah. But here, I do that to you, and we're not married," ._..yet._ "And I feel funny about it, knowing that you're not actually a guy"

"Wanna know something?" She smiled at Mio. "First, I'll marry you. Second, when the time comes, I'll make sure that I'm a much better person than any guy would be"

Mio laughed at Ritsu the fact that it's kind of weird, hearing Ritsu saying stuff like that. "Will you stop that, Ritsu?" She smiled, "Hearing you saying that, really makes me think you're secretly a guy inside"

"What if I am?" Ritsu asked, absentmindedly. "That'll be creepy~" She muttered, then bend down to kiss her girlfriend. "I'm off to go, kay?"

Mio grabbed Ritsu by the sleeve. "Wait," The brunette shot her a questioning look. "Do you think we can have lunch together this afternoon?" She asked, looking away.

"Lunch?" Ritsu smirked, then pat the other girl's head. "I'll see if I can make it, kay? Bye~" She grinned, then walks outside the apartment.

Not long, Ritsu walked back and popped her head inside the room. "Hey, I forgot to tell you. Azusa will pick you up this morning, so you better get ready" Then dashing off.

Mio sighed, "Wait- Isn't Azusa not allowed driving a car?"

* * *

><p><strong>11.30AM, Tainaka Big Company.<strong>

"Your father wants this new company to take place in different countries, Tainaka-_san_" A man said, showing Ritsu some pictures on the big screen.

Ritsu nodded, "I actually haven't discussed this with him. Probably, I or he has to stay there until everything is under control and we'll hire someone to take care of companies in other countries"

"But, Tainaka-_san_, your father said that he's already have someone to stay there" Another man blurted out.

The brunette could only frowning at the man, "Who?"

The man lowered her head, "Unfortunately, your father hasn't told me who it is" He said, in a bit of disappointment.

"Is that so..." Ritsu grabbed her cell phone. "Well, we can call this meeting stop here. We'll continue discussing about this in the next meeting, thank you for your time, gentleman" She announced, then stood up from her big chair and text Mio's cell.

"Excuse me, Tainaka-_san_" A black-haired man poked Ritsu's shoulder twice. Ritsu jumped a bit, then put her phone to her pocket. "Can I have a private talk with you now?"

Ritsu frowned, "Sure, make it fast 'cause I have another appointment with someone this afternoon" She said, as she sat back on the big chair.

* * *

><p><strong>11.45AM, Tokyo University.<strong>

"You can have a lunch first, then attend your class like what your schedule said"

"Wait, we're just applying in this Uni, and we're already attending class?" The pig-tailed girl asked. "Isn't it too fast?"

The woman smiled, "That is only for Akiyama-_san_. For Nakano-_san_, you allowed to attend class starting next week. Is everything clear enough?"

"Yes, thank you for your time. We excuse ourselves" Mio smiled warmly at the woman.

"Have a nice day, Akiyama-_san_, Nakano-_san_"

The two girls walking back to Azusa's car. "So, why did you have to attend class today?"

"It's probably because I supposed to come a few days ago," Mio sighed, "I must've skip lots of lessons right now"

Azusa smiled, "I'm sure you can take care of it, Mio-_senpai_..." She said, then sighing. "That means I have to wait until next week?"

"Yeah," Mio nodded, "I guess so..." Mio felt something in her pocket vibrating several times already, so she pulled it out.

She got a message from, **"My Other Number"**. Mio dead-panned, "She hasn't changed this contact name..." Mio muttered, then open the message.

"What did you say, Mio-_senpai_?" Azusa stopped then frowned at the older girl.

"Hm?" She took a glance at Azusa, then back at the phone. "Nothing, I just got a text from Ritsu" She said, smiling.

From My Other Number: **"Tell Azusa to meet me at the usual Cafe this afternoon, kay? See you there! xD"**

Azusa get inside the car, Mio followed her from behind while reading the message. Mio smiled at the message, "Uhm... Azusa?" She called out.

"Yeah?" Azusa turned to Mio. "What is it?"

"Ritsu said we have to meet her at the usual Cafe this afternoon" The black-haired girl shrugged a bit. "So... mind if-"

"Of course, Mio-_senpai_. We'll go meet her," Azusa smiled, then talk to the driver. "Usual Cafe, okay?" The driver nodded, and then drifts them off to the Cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>12.15 PM, Cafe.<strong>

The brown-haired girl sat on one of the table at the Cafe near the window. She took off her tux, and put it on the chair she was seated on. Ritsu tapped her pen on the table several times, waiting for her friend and girlfriend to have a lunch together. Unnoticed, Ritsu was spacing out, but keep tapping her pen on the table.

_"Your dad doesn't seem to be happy, when he knows about the rumor of you dating a girl, Tainaka-san"_

"Pfft... Like he care about me..." She muttered to herself.

The brunette started to feel a bit impatient, then she took a glance at her watch. _What took them so long?_

"Long wait, Tainaka-_san_?" The pig-tailed girl joked, as she takes a seat on the chair.

Mio mirrored Azusa, and then smiled at Ritsu. "You're early" She said, more like a mutter.

"And you two are late," Ritsu sighed, and then laid her back on the seat. "What took you guys so long?"

Azusa rolled eyes, "Seriously, Ritsu-_senpai_... Lunch start at twelve past thirty minutes, and now... It's not even past twenty yet"

"She's right; it's you who came here too early... a few minutes before twelve, Ritsu?" Mio said, guessing with a teasingly tone.

_Damn, she's always right._ Ritsu groaned softly, when the waiter come with the ordered food. "Well, let's eat now, I'm starving here~" She grinned, ignoring Mio's question.

Mio sighed, "Way to avoid it..." She muttered, and then smiles a bit. "I would like to have a drink, I'm not hungry"

"Really?" Azusa frowned, then move closer to whisper on Mio's ear. "Are you dieting or something?" She asked, a little flushed with her own question.

Mio flinched a bit when she heard a word "Diet" mentioned in the question. "Ah.. N-no... I'm not... I just don't feel like eating, that's all..."

"You haven't eaten breakfast too, right?" Ritsu questioned, then sighed in annoyance when the other girl ignoring her.

"I have, a cereal this morning before Azusa came to your apartment..." She said, staring outside the window.

Ritsu take a bit of her food, and then put it near to Mio's mouth. Azusa whispers, "What are you doing, Ritsu-_senpai_?" Trying her best for not let Mio notice what Ritsu was doing.

"Shh..." She shushed the younger girl. "Mio?" She called out. Ritsu caught her off guard, when Mio turned her head around, Ritsu put the food inside Mio's mouth without any warning.

Ritsu grinned, Azusa choked a bit, and Mio trying her best to hide her flustering face. Mio grabbed her drink, and drank it slowly. She exhaled, "Why did you do that?"

"I just felt like feeding you, that's all..." Ritsu said, mirroring what Mio had said a few minutes ago.

Mio sighed in annoyance, "You could've just tell me..." She said, looking away. "That's embarrassing" She mumbled.

"Why? That's normal for couple to feed each other~" Ritsu said, easily as she took a bite of her food. "Even Yui and Azusa often do that when we're in High School~ right, Azusa?"

Ritsu winked teasingly at the _kouhai_. "Why did you dragging me into this, Ritsu-_senpai_?" She said, dead-panned.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Mio whispered, "Anyway, I gotta tell you something..."

"Mio-_senpai_ will attend classes today, full-scheduled" Azusa finished, as she took another bite of her food.

Ritsu shot the two with a puzzled look, "Really? That's fast, so uh... When the classes end?"

"According to my schedule today," Mio took out the paper from her bag. "Uhm... If I attend all of it, I might come home at night, around eight, I guess..."

"So you'll attend all of the classes today?" Azusa asked, a bit surprised but also amazed. _She's really a good sample of a senior._

"Nope, she's not~" Ritsu said, as she took her drink. She cut Mio when the black-haired girl was about to say something.

Mio frowned, "Why not? I've been left out lots of lessons, so I _have_ to attend all the classes" She protested.

Ritsu put her glass on the table, "I can't let you, you're still new in Tokyo. So please... after this week, I allow you to attend all classes, even if it's until midnight"

"I agree with Ritsu-_senpai_ in this," Azusa smiled a bit at Mio. "My classes will start next week though, so we can go together"

Mio sighed in a bit of disappointment. "Alright, I'll take the half of it today..."

"Wait a minute, Azusa's class start next week? So you'll attend the classes alone?"

"Well... I didn't think of that... I guess I am," Mio smiled.

Azusa looked at Mio with a sorry look, "_Gomen ne,_ Mio-_senpai_... I also don't think about that..." She lowered her head a bit.

"Don't worry, I will not get lost and I can take bus to go back" Mio said, easily as if she's already getting used to it.

"Oh no, you're not. That's a total danger for you, Mio..." Ritsu reached her cell on her pocket, and then dialed a number. "Wait," She said, as she waited for the other line.

Connected, "_Konnichiwa, Tainaka-sama. Is there anything you need?" _Asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, bring my silver car to my usual Cafe, and I need a driver" Ritsu ordered. "I want it fast"

_"Understood. Anything else, Tainaka-sama?"_

"Yes. Please, take care of Mio. Take her wherever she want to go and don't let her outside at night, okay?"

_"Alright, is that all?"_

"Uh-huh, thanks anyway"

_"Have a good day, Tainaka-sama"_ Phone ended. Ritsu sighed then took a glance at her watch.

Azusa puffed, and Mio chuckled a bit. "You have to go back to work, right?" Mio asked, as if she can read Ritsu's mind.

"Yeah," Ritsu stood up, put her tux on and let out a little sigh. "Ne, Azusa, you go straight to Yui's apartment after this?"

"I don't know… maybe yes… maybe not… I kind of bored staying there~" The _kouhai_ said, putting her arms on the table.

Mio gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm really sorry I can't accompany you, Azusa…"

"That's okay, _senpai_. At least you're already accompanying me to come to the Uni this morning" Azusa smiled warmly at Mio.

Ritsu chuckled at the sight, "Sheeze, I feel like watching two sisters who never seen each other for years~" She said, laughing a bit.

"Am I really that look alike with Mio-_senpai_?" Azusa frowned at Ritsu, who was still laughing.

Mio stared at Azusa, "Well... I guess so, Azusa" She said, still staring at the girl.

"Yap! But you even look like her, if you don't tied up your hair like that" Once again, Ritsu took a glance at her watch.

"Ah yeah~ I remember yesterday when you saw me with my hair down…" She paused, "You called me "Mio" that time…" She whispered to herself.

Ritsu laughed again, louder this time. "Sorry then~ I can't help it, you were like… the mini version of Mio" She said, laughing even louder.

**_TWACK!_** Mio's fist had landed on Ritsu's head. "Aren't you supposed to go now, Ritsu?"

"Okay okay…" She muttered, as she rubbed her head. Ritsu bend down to kiss Mio, but then Mio hold her by the shoulder. "What?" Ritsu asked.

Mio took a glance around them, "N-not in public, Ritsu…" She said, whispering at Ritsu. "…There's A-Azusa with us…"

The brunette took a glance at Azusa, but the younger girl was looking outside the window. "I won't disturb, just go on, _Senpai_" Azusa said, letting out an unconscious blush but still looking away.

"See?" Ritsu smirked, "She's fine with it" The brunette tried to moved closer to the other girl's face once again, but Mio closed her eyes, as if she was afraid of something.

In the end, Ritsu let out a heavy sigh. When Mio felt nothing's happen, she's slowly opened one of her eyes, and stared up at the brunette. She watched Ritsu drinking her tea once more, and says, "Ritsu?" She asked, frowning.

Ritsu turned to Mio, "Yeah?" She put the glass on the table. "I gotta go now, I'll see you tonight, kay?" Ritsu turning around, but when she took the first step away, Mio held her by the hand.

"Wait," Mio said, as she stared up to the brunette, who was shooting her back with a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to..." Mio mumbled some incoherent words at the end.

That made Ritsu frowned even more, but she knew, what Mio means. "Well, yeah, but I know that you're not used to that...yet. So let's just take it slow" She said, grinning at the other girl.

"I-I'm... really sor-" Mio's eyes went a bit wide, when she realized that Ritsu hold her mouth with her hand. "...issu..." She said, while Ritsu still had her hand on Mio's mouth.

Ritsu smiled, "Don't apologize, it's no one's fault, kay?" She patted Mio's head slowly. "Well, I guess-"

"Ne, _Senpai_?" The _kouhai_ called out, still looking away. "Are you done yet? Because this position kind of makes me feels a bit weary, so can I turn around now?" She begged.

"Gosh, I forgot that you were here, Azusa!" Ritsu said, with a rather loud and high tone.

Mio sweat-dropped, but looked at Azusa in a bit of guilty, because the fact is, the black-haired girl also forgot about the younger girl's existence. "G-_gomen_ ne, Azusa... You can turn around now"

"Thanks~" Azusa sighed in relief; she laid her back on the chair and took a sip of her tea.

"Sorry, Azusa... Well, gotta go now, bye~" Ritsu said, turning around and waves at the two girls. "_Ja ne_, Azusa~" She's running outside the Cafe and get inside her limo.

Azusa expression turned into a curious look. "So, Mio-_senpai_..." She started, "Why does it take so long for it?" She asked, with a bit of teasing tone.

"Huh?" Mio tilted her head to the side a bit. "What are you talking about?" She said, frowning because the fact that she had no idea, where's the younger girl's going with the question.

The pig-tailed girl smirked teasingly, "Well, Ritsu-_senpai_ and you dating is _not_ a rumor anymore. You guys are officially dating now, and Ritsu-_senpai_ who told that to us,"

"And... your point is...?" Mio asked, slowly as she sip her tea a bit.

Azusa let out another sigh, "We both know that "kiss" is not a big deal for a couple," She stared at the older girl. "So, why did you getting all stiff with her?" She asked, frowning.

"W-well," Mio began, stammering all of a sudden. "I-It's just that..." Mio lowered her head a bit. "I'm n-not getting u-used to that..." Mio looked away to hide her blush. "...y-yet..." She muttered.

The _kouhai_ smiled, "That's the same thing with me, Mio-_senpai_. Yui are more look alike with Ritsu-_senpai_, but the difference is... Ritsu-_senpai_ knows how to hold herself"

Mio held her head up again, and looking at Azusa, with a look full of curiosity. "W-what do you mean?"

"You see... Back then, in High School, like what Ritsu-_senpai_ had said, Yui often fed me her cake..." Azusa looked outside the window, as she tried to remember.

"Oh... I see... So... what makes them different?"

"At first, I keep deny that I actually wanted her to do that... but I was just... too shy to admit, because I'm afraid I'll... bring another side of me in the wrong moment"

"Wait, you mean, there's another side of you? Like in... Two personalities?"

"No, not like that. I mean, there's this feeling, who could do anything out of my command. Especially, when Yui started to act completely different"

"I... guess I know that... I mean," Mio exhaled, "Actually... Last night we're about to..."

"I know, just save the details" Azusa smiled warmly at Mio. "So... I guess you two didn't make it?"

Mio answered her with a simple nod, and she looked at her watch. Azusa looked around, then saw Ritsu's car and the driver outside the Cafe, waiting for Mio. "W-was that...?"

"Ritsu-_senpai_'s car. Your class was about to start in any minute now, you better off to the Uni" Azusa suggested, as she watched Mio stood up from her chair.

Mio bows her body a bit, "Thanks," She said, "For accompanied me to the Uni today, and also for your concern"

Azusa chuckles a bit, and smiling. "You know what? I recommend, Mugi-_senpai_ for that kind of thing. Believe me, she knows much more about it"

"O-oh, Alright then. Once again, Thanks, Azusa. Ja~" She waves off and walked outside the Cafe. _Mugi, huh? I was kinda think the same thing for some weird reason._ Mio pulled her cell from her pocket.

The black-haired girl dialed her friend's number. A few seconds later, the phone connected. "Good afternoon, Is this Kotobuki Tsumugi?"

_"Yes. This must be Mio-chan, right?"_ Mugi guessed, and then Mio heard a few of giggles.

"Ah, yes. It's me, well... I need to tell you something, Mugi"

_"Hm? What is it? Something's happen with you and Ricchan?"_ Once again, good guess from Mugi, which makes Mio shivered a bit.

Mio cleared her throat a bit, "Y-you knew?" Mio said, with a disbelief tone.

_"You really look like Azusa-chan back in High School~ So... what happened now, Mio-chan?"_

"I don't think talking on the phone would be a good idea..." Mio said.

_"Okay,"_ Somehow, Mio could felt that Mugi was smiling at her. _"So, I'll visit **your** apartment tonight"_ She suggested.

Mio frowned a bit, "By 'your apartment' you mean, Ritsu's apartment?"

_"No, by 'your' I mean as in both of you"_ Mugi giggled on the other line, _"Soon, it'll be yours as well, Mio-chan~"_

"W-what are you talking about, Mugi?" She asked, turning away to brush away her blush.

Mugi stopped giggling, _"Okay, enough talking. You really need to discuss this, In. Person."_

"I... guess so... Alright, I'll see you tonight," She paused a bit, "Sorry for calling you at time like this... You must be having a class, right?"

_"Not really, I excused myself to pick up a phone~"_

Mio stunned, "T-they allowed you to d-do such thing?" She asked, with a disbelief tone.

She heard a few giggles again, but then stopped as Mugi started to talk, _"Bye, Mio-chan~"_ and she ended the phone call.

Mio stared down at her-Ritsu's-cell phone. "I, really, am clueless..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>1PM, Tokyo University.<strong>

"E-excuse me..." The black-haired girl whispered, after knocked the door three-times and got a few attention to the class.

The man turned to the door, and frowned a bit. "Good timing, New-transferred-student," He said, and sighing. "Don't just stand there, Miss. Get in and introduce yourself to us"

Mio walked inside the class, and then lowered her head. "G-Good afternoon, M-my name is... A-Akiyama Mio, and I'm the n-new transferred s-student here" Mio bowed down a little, "N-Nice to meet you"

"Very well then, Akiyama-_san_" The lecture said, as he walked to Mio. He put a hand on Mio's shoulder, "Just relax, okay? Now you may take a seat...uhm..." He looked around the class, then found an empty chair. "Ah, there, beside You-kun and Heidi-kun. Go on..." He said, as he pushed Mio gently to the seat.

"Okay, Class, enough with the chit-chat-"

"Hey, I'm Arashi Youruichi. Nice to see you here, Akiyama-san~" The guy who sit on her left said, as he offered a hand-shake.

The other guy on her right side poked her twice, "Hy there, d-don't mind him, he's just another freak in this Uni. W-well, I'm Hanazono Heidi, welcome to Tokyo-U, Aki-"

"Are you two done with the closure?" The lecture cut, and walks towards them. "I'm sorry, Ms. Akiyama, but this is my class and I don't want people ignoring me while I'm teaching, okay?"

"S-sorry, I promise it won't happen ever again!" Mio lowered her head in an apology manner. _I can't believe I screw up with my first class!_

**After Classes, Break Time.**

Mio only sitting on a bench, while reading some of her lessons' books. It felt good, until two boys approached her at the campus' park.

"Akiyama-_san_, mind if I join you here?" You-kun asked, politely while put a smile on his face.

The black-haired girl let out an unconscious blush on her face. "S-sure..." Mio hesitate.

"Then, I can join here as well?" The other guy said, as he plopped himself beside Mio.

_He said it, when he's already sat next to me. _Mio thought, then she feels a bit disturbed and irritated 'cause the two boys were keep babbling about something that she don't even want to know. She blame herself for being too kind with strangers, and asked to herself why does she even ended up sitting in the middle of two boys at the moment.

When she started to feels no longer comfortable, she stood up from the bench. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now" She said, walking away.

Even though she said she need to go somewhere else, she doesn't even know where to go. So in the end, she found herself walking in some corridor, but the weird thing is, everyone keep staring at her, especially boys. Mio keep staring down at the ground, and tried to walk faster from this crowded corridor. _Why everyone keep looking at me like that?_

**_BUMP!_** "Ow~" A male voice groaned, "S-sorry, really..." The guy helped Mio collecting her book again. "I'm really, really, terribly sor-" He stopped, when he looked at Mio. "Holy shoot..." He whispered at himself, and keep staring at Mio with a disbelief look.

"U-uhm... That's okay..." Mio still staring down, but when she glanced at the guy who crashed her-or the opposite thing, she frowned. "_E-etto._.. S-sir?" Mio asked, trying to get some attention.

"H-huh?" The guy snapped out of his thought, then shook her head a bit. "S-sorry again..." He bowed down a bit.

Mio realized that everyone started to looking at her again, especially when the guy bowing in front of her like that. "P-please... D-don't do that..." Mio whispered.

The guy pulled himself, then smiled at Mio. "Well, I didn't injure you, did I?" He asked, panicking.

"No, you're not..." Mio said, smiling then started to walks again, but was stopped by the guy. "Huh?" She looks back.

"Wait, you..." He turns back to Mio, so he was now fully facing the black-haired girl. "I haven't seen you before... New student?"

Mio lowered her head, "Ah... y-yes, sorry for being so c-cold to you..." She bowed a bit.

"Nah~ That's okay," He smiled again, and somehow, Mio found this guy is so friendly and nice and also charming. "So uh, I'm Minamoto Isshi" He offered a hand-shake.

Mio instinctively gave away her hand, then smiling at Isshi. "N-nice to know y-you, Minamo-"

"Isshi is fine," The guy scratched the back of his head, and for some reason, it reminded her of Ritsu. "Well... Mind if you're telling me yours?"

Mio snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, yeah, I-I'm Akiyama Mio..."

"Beautiful name, Akiya-"

"Mio is fine..." Mio smiled, but she hold her laugh a bit because she just mirroring the guy. _Wait, what am I doing? I let him calling me by my first name?_ She felt her face heated up and quickly looked away.

Isshi laughed a bit, "Ne, Mio-_san_... It seems like you're really a shy person," He paused, "So... Is it okay if I show you around the campus?"

"Eh? I-is it really okay?" Mio reassured, for second she thought that this person might be the same as the two boys in her first class, but no, Isshi is a really nice and good-looking guy.

"Of course, I'll be your guide for the rest of the break-time," Isshi said, laughing a bit and took Mio's hand with his. _It's been a long time, isn't it? _Isshi thought, as he smiling to himself.

Mio couldn't help, and when she realized, she was dragged by this new guy that she just met accidentally. "Wait, Isshi-_san_!" Isshi stopped, and then looked back at Mio.

"Yeah?" He asked, smirking a little.

_This guy really reminding me of Ritsu._ Mio averted her eyes, "Well, can we just walking slowly... I don't really like running in the corridor," She muttered.

Isshi sighed, then let go of Mio's hand. "Alright then~" The two started to walking, slowly as Isshi tells Mio every classes' used for, the teachers' behavior, students' crazy, weird, and wild behavior.

Somehow, Mio wanted to ask something to him. "Isshi-_san_, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything~" He grinned.

"How did you know all of this? I mean, every details of this Uni, you tell me everything as if you've been here for more than three years"

Isshi smiled, "I haven't told you, have I?" He laughed, but then stopped. "I'm the head of the council in this Uni, pretty obvious, huh?" Isshi chuckled at his own confession.

"Yeah, too obvious..." Mio rolled her eyes, but smiling at the same time. Not long after that, the bells ringing, a sign for the next classes.

Mio bowed down at Isshi and excuse herself for attending her next class. Isshi did the same thing, but he knew that Mio was still new at the campus, so he offered himself to take Mio to her class in the end.

For the second time, Mio bowing down at Isshi, but Isshi said "No, need for such formalities" and with that, he ran away to his class and waves off at Mio.

**17.50PM, Classes ends.**

"Akiyama-_san_," The driver called out Mio politely. "Tainaka-_sama_ said, this will be your last class of the day. You may get inside the car, and we'll take you straight to the apartment now" He said, then opened the passenger door to let Mio get inside.

_Ritsu... This is too much!_ Mio smiled shyly, "T-thanks..." She gets inside the car, and keeps blushing.

The only thing that made her flustered was because Ritsu's driver put the car right in front of the Uni. Moreover, Ritsu's driver wearing a fully black-uniform and stand out pretty much. A few of girls who walks passing by her were looking at her irritably and also in awe. In Tokyo-U, there are a lot of rich-students, but Mio just felt so uncomfortable with this special threat.

On the other side, a guy who rides a motorcycle tries to observing Mio. "So she's rich? I mean, she had a driver to take her everywhere..." He let out a sigh, and then drifts himself to his own living place.

* * *

><p><strong>19.20PM, Ritsu's apartment.<strong>

Mio was about to unlocked the door by her 'card' (Five-stars apartment, using CARD _not_ KEY), but when she opened the door, someone who looks so familiar was sitting on the couch.

The girl noticed someone just get inside, she turned her head to the door. "Hm? Welcome back, Mio-_chan_~" The blonde-haired girl greeted warmly.

"M-Mugi? How...?" Mio asked in disbelief, as she walks inside the apartment. "H-how did you get inside, Mugi?"

Mugi giggled, "Okay, you can ask about that later. Now, you better take a good shower and change" Mugi suggested.

"A-alright..." She whispered to herself, and walking straight to the bathroom.

Mugi smiled so happily, "You're not bringing your clothes with you, Mio-_chan_?"

"Oh no!" Mio said, rather loudly.

"Don't worry, I'll take your clothes," Mugi walking to Ritsu's bedroom, then started to search for Mio's clothes.

Sadly, Mugi couldn't find it anywhere. All she could find were jeans, white shirts, black and white blank t-shirts, vests, and tuxedos. "Ricchan is not a girl, is she?" Mugi joked as she keep looking.

"I guess she is, I mean... I don't even see her bra or anything like that around here~" Mugi tried to hold her laugh, until she give up searching and asked Mio where are her clothes.

After telling Mugi where her clothes are, Mio finished her shower and plopped herself on the couch. "So... How did yo-"

"I use my own card~" The blonde-haired girl said proudly. "Ricchan gave all of her friends each one a card to her apartment, it was just in case because at first, she's always forgot her card, or lose it. So in the end, everyone got one"

"Oh," Mio nodded, but then she looked away because she felt her face heating up. "Uhm... Ne, Mugi-"

"About what you wanted to say, you can start now, Mio-_chan_" Mugi said, smiling as warmly as ever.

"Ah yeah," Mio felt a bit nervous, "Actually... I don't know w-where to start it..." She averted her eyes to another direction, feeling embarrassed.

Mugi giggled, "Don't worry, you can start from anywhere~" She tried to make the other girl relax. But it seems that Mio needs a little help for it. "Okay, I'll help you..."

That made Mio frowned, but then Mugi only replied her with a smile on her face. "A-alright then..."

"Hm..." Mugi put one of her hands under her chin, thinking a good to made Mio start the story of hers. "Let's see... It's related to Ricchan?" She guessed, raising her eyebrow.

Mio nodded slowly, and it was a sign for the blonde-haired girl to go on with her guesses.

"Well, you must have trouble acting normally around her, am I right?" She guessed again, but this time, there's a bit of excitement with her tone.

"I... don't know, maybe..." Mio started to feels calmed down, and started to tells Mugi about her 'little' problem. "I mean, I-I can't show love-affection as freely as s-she is..."

Mugi smiled, "First thing first, okay?" She poured the tea on the other cup and give it to Mio. "I want to know, if Ricchan ever... hold herself around you?"

"...Y-yes," Mio whispered, as she took another sip of her tea. _W-wait, I don't remember she's bringing these tea sets with her. Since when…_

"Like how?" The blonde-haired girl said, curiously broke away Mio's thoughts.

Mio put her cup on the table, and then face Mugi. "This afternoon... S-she was about to k-kiss me... but..."

"Did you tell her not to do that… in public?"

The black-haired girl give a nod as a reply, she couldn't hide her flustering face any longer. In the end, she only looked away.

"But… did you two end up kissing? Or…"

"No, we didn't…" Mio exhaled, "…It's not like… I don't want to, but it's just feels so…"

Mugi giggled, then pat Mio on the shoulder as she asked the other girl to lay her back on the couch. "Calm down now…"

As Mio laid her back on the couch, Mugi started to give her so-called 'love-advice'. "It's kind of funny, but your case are kinda similiar with Azusa-_chan_ and Yui-_chan_ back then," Mugi smiled, then continues. "The different is... Azusa-_chan_ was so easy to be tamed by Yui-_chan_, and for the records, only Yui-_chan_ could ever calmed Azusa-_chan_ down when she's getting so tensed up"

Mio frowned, "R-really? Someone like… her?" Mio asked, totally surprised with Mugi's little story about Azusa and Yui. _I really underestimated Yui that much, huh?_ She thought to herself. _Then again, the same goes for me, doesn't it?_ Mio let out an unconscious smile on her face.

"Maybe it's quite surprising, remembering how Yui-_chan_ act around us," Mugi inhaled, "But no matter how air-headed she was, always remember that... She's the only one who can take Azusa down," She giggled a bit. "Well, of course only in a certain situation~" Mugi added. Still giggling at herself.

Mio's face heating up again, then she looks away (again). Mugi noticed it, then the blonde-haired girl pat Mio on the back.

"Now, now, Mio-_chan_," She smiled, "You don't need to feel so embarrassed, especially when it comes to that kind of thing," Mugi said, still patting Mio's back.

Mio sighed, "I'm just hoping…" She turned to Mugi. "If there's any cure to this… I just felt embarrassed so easily, and I'm hardly feels confident of my own self…"

"Don't worry," Mugi said, stroking Mio's hair slowly. "You'll find a way to get rid of that… and uh…" She moved closer to Mio's ear. "I can give some… intimate-advice, just in case if Ricchan ruin it" Mugi smiled as she said that and whispers to Mio about her so-called 'intimate-advice'. In truth, she gave Azusa a similar advice back then.

Mio was taken aback when she heard Mugi's 'intimate-advice' to her. "A-are you sure? I-I don't think t-that's going to work… knowing how she-"

The blonde-haired girl shushed Mio by putting her finger on the other girl's mouth. "You'll never know, Mio-_chan_~" Was all she said, before she stood up and pick up her bag.

"Y-you're going home now?" Mio asked, frowning as she stood up and helped her with the tea set. _I still confused how did she bring these stuff here?_ She thought. _But then again, if I ask her about it, she'll only give me another smile and leave without even telling me a thing about it._ Mio let out a sigh.

Then Mugi's cell ringing, she picked up the phone and started to talk. "Hm? I'm on my way there, okay?" Mugi giggled a bit. "Alright, alright, you can be so impatient sometimes~ …Bye" She ended the call.

The black-haired girl finished the tea set, "So, is that your mother called you just now?"

"No," She smiled, "I wouldn't talk so freely like that with my parents, it's Sawa-_chan_" Mugi said, as she texted someone with her cell. "Okay then, I'm going now, Mio-_chan_~ Take care and have a good time with Ricchan, okay?" She waves off at Mio and walked out of the apartment. _I'm expecting something **intimate** happen with those two._ She thought as she giggling all the way down.

Mio let out a sigh, "I didn't get to say, 'Thanks' to her…" She took a glance at the clock in the room. It shows, "Ten-thirty…" Mio whispered to herself, then she snapped. "Oh my gosh! Ten-thirty?"

Without she realize, the time flows so fast. _Wait, Sawako-san asked Mugi to meet up with her this late? Well, they're a couple after all._ Mio sighed, she started to feel a bit sleepy, so she lay herself on the couch. Not long, she yawned and her eyes slowly closed without her command.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve am.<strong>

The Tainaka walked inside her apartment, she felt like a deja vu when she noticed someone was sleeping on the couch. "Why did she love to sleep on that couch?" Ritsu whispered to herself, as she lessens her tie and walked towards the sleeping-girl. She chuckled, "No blanket... again..." Ritsu kneeled down beside the couch and keep staring at Mio.

_Damn, I could just stay like this for the whole night._ Ritsu smiled and started to ran her hand on Mio's black-silky hair. She leaned closer to Mio's face, until she felt Mio's breath against her own.

The brunette kissed the other girl's right on the lips; it was only a light kiss, until the black-haired girl kissed her back. Ritsu's eyes went wide in shock, then she pulled back. "Y-you're awake?"

Mio blushed, "Before that, no. After that, yes" She said, as she pulled herself up and sitting on the couch.

Ritsu joined Mio on the couch, grinning so widely at the girl. "So... did you waiting for me, then fall asleep here?" Ritsu asked, winking at Mio teasingly.

"Not really..." She yawned, and stretched her body a bit. "I just happen to... sleep here,"

"Wait," Ritsu scanned the room, and then something clicked in her mind. "Did someone just come over, Mio?"

Mio was taken aback a bit. "W-well... Mugi just come over," Mio said, lowering her head, then averted her eyes from Ritsu.

"Mugi?" Ritsu frowning at Mio. "You asked her to come or..."

"I asked her to come, there's something I need to ask and it'll be easier if I talk with her in person"

Ritsu sighed, "Is that so..." She took a glance at Mio. "Did you two..." She paused, "...talked about me?" She grinned as she said that.

Mio flinched, "W-what?" She could feel her face heating up. "N-no... not really, I guess..." Mio said, muttering. "Anyway... why did you come this late?"

"Hm?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "You should be grateful I can come back tonight," She said, smirking. "If it's not because of you, I could've stay at my office until mornin'"

"So if I'm not here, you wouldn't come back to this apartment?" Mio asked, irritably at Ritsu. "What a good choice of lover, Mio" She whispered to herself.

Ritsu smiled at her, then leaned closer to Mio. Their faces were inches away now, Mio couldn't help but blushing like hell, but Ritsu's face were mirroring the other girl's too.

The black-haired girl quickly looked away, making the brunette pouting her mouth. "I thought you're going to kiss me~" Ritsu said, pouting.

Mio groaned a bit, but then suddenly put her hands on Ritsu's cheek and pulled Ritsu's face into her own. Mio just crashed her lips onto Ritsu in a sudden-attack.

A moan escaped Ritsu's mouth. _Gosh, never thought she would **dominate** me in this._ She thought as she felt Mio's tongue made its way inside her mouth.

However, as much as the desire of wanting more, they're still human and needs air. So Mio decides to pulled away, Ritsu stared down at her. The two were now panting heavily.

"You've been training lately?" Ritsu asked, with a teasing tone and followed by a smirk.

Much to Ritsu's surprise, the black-haired girl wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck. "...Maybe..." She whispered in Ritsu's ear, made the other girl shivers.

_I swear, this is one of Mugi's damn-advices!_ Ritsu thought as she moved backwards slowly, until her body touched the arm-stand of the couch. That's when she realizes, it was the edge of the couch, more likely, the edge of her destiny. Mio keep leaning closer to Ritsu. The brunette will tell a big lie, if she say she's not enjoying this.

On the other side, she was confused at how Mio could act so... differently like this. _Should I be grateful? Or afraid? Because this 'Mio' above me, looks scarier than her drunken-form._

Ritsu couldn't take it anymore, so she pulled herself up to catch the black-haired girl's lips once again. When she was about to give another kiss, Mio hold her by her hand. "Wait, I... don't think-"

"Move to bed," Was all Ritsu's said when she cut Mio's words. She knew they'll hardly move around the couch, and if they end up on the floor, that'll be a total-mess. _Even though, I would like to try._

Mio nodding slowly, as she got up, then Ritsu grabbed Mio by the hand and led her to the bedroom. Once they inside the room, Ritsu pinned Mio down on the bed, then kissing her roughly on the lips.

As their tongue wrestles inside each other's mouth, slowly but sure, Mio started to unbuttoned Ritsu's tux. The two didn't parted any kisses, the lips still connected to each other and Mio's hand keep working on Ritsu's clothes.

Suddenly, Mio felt Ritsu's hand trying to remove her shirt. Luckily, Mio get the message and pulled herself up, letting Ritsu undo the top. One still left, and it was the black-bra which locking the greatest part of Mio's body. Damn, how badly Ritsu wanted to see those boobs behind that black-bra. Ritsu groaned a bit, but Mio knew that this is the right moment to break-off the seal.

Mio leaned closer to Ritsu's ear, "What are you waiting for?" She asked, whispering and made Ritsu shivers down to her spine.

Then without any hesitation, Ritsu moved her left-hand behind Mio's back. She tried to unhooking the bra, not long after that. _Click_. Ritsu tossed it to the air, then smirking at the sight of topless-Mio.

_Nice_. Was the last of Ritsu's thought, before Mio broke it. "I'm not a TV to be watched at," Mio joked, as she turned her head away.

"I know..." Ritsu whispered, then moved closer to have another french-kissing. For the records, she had no idea what she was doing with this, but it just felt so right for her.

Mio let out a moan, when she felt Ritsu's tongue playing with her now hardened nipple. Ritsu's other hand was massaging Mio's other breast. Causing the girl keep moaning in pleasure.

The brunette moved upper to Mio's neck, giving her some butterfly-kisses around her neck. Licking, sucking, kissing, which making Ritsu leave a good mark on the shy girl's neck. "Mhmm..." Mio moaned, when Ritsu sucked hard on her neck.

Ritsu felt a bit light-headed, but then she moved lower and lowers to Mio's belly. She knew, the only clothes on Mio was her pants, and she want it to get remove soon enough. No hesitation, she started to undo Mio's jeans and slid her hand under the fabric panties. Caressing it, Ritsu felt like teasing Mio this time by not removing Mio's undergarment just yet. She smirked when Mio purred, moaned and groaned a bit when Ritsu really didn't make any further move.

She knew Mio couldn't take it, so in the end, she's slowly pulled Mio's undergarment down. Mio shivers a bit, at the coldness, because the fact is; now Ritsu was facing the fully-naked Mio under her.

Ritsu shut Mio with a slow kiss, as she rubbed on Mio's private part. _Wait, is she going to-_ "Aaah!" Mio let out a loud moan, when Ritsu slid her finger inside Mio's center part of her private part. Ritsu keep her finger move slowly, in and out, but as gently as she could. This was the first time Mio experiencing such thing, and it goes the same for Ritsu. So Ritsu only took this slow, but the problem is another thing. It was not because of her knowledge of sex, but it was because of Mio's moans that keep driving her mind crazy.

Ritsu started to speed up her movement, she wanted to know if Mio give in or holding it back. Sadly, Mio bit Ritsu's shoulder and just escaped a little moan. Ritsu move closer to Mio's ears for the third times, "C'mon... Don't hold it back..." She said, "...I want to hear you..." Ritsu whispered, then speeding up again.

Mio felt Ritsu's speeding up the movement and she felt so dizzy, she lost control of her own body. "W-wait, Rit- Aah... Mmhm..." God, that was just too much for Ritsu to handle.

_Even though, I'm the one who give in, it felt so... damn awesome!_ Suddenly, Ritsu touched a sensitive part inside Mio. The black-haired girl lifted her hips a bit and moaning Ritsu's name in a lot of pleasure. Mio shuddered; her whole body was now feels so hot, especially in a certain place down there.

About thirty-minutes past, Mio felt her climax was close already. "Mhmm... R-Rits- I'm about to... I'm close already, Ritsu..." One last move, and Mio's legs locking Ritsu's finger inside her, but after a few moments, she lessen her legs and Mio felt fluids leaking out of her core. Ritsu had to pull her finger slowly. Her middle finger were covered in fluids of Mio's, she took the tissue box on the bed-side table and wiped it off of her finger.

Ritsu plopped herself beside Mio, then smiled. She caressed Mio's messy bangs. "...You're beautiful..." She whispered.

The other girl still trying her best to catch her breathes, and collects all the strength she had left. "Ritsu..." She purred, "I'm... so tired..."

Ritsu chuckled, "Alright, I think it's time for bed now" Ritsu said, pulling the blanket over their bodies and held Mio close to her embrace.

"How many clothes did you put on, Ritsu?" Mio asked, with a low voice. "I could only remove your tux and undo your t-shirt's buttons..."

"Then you must've try harder to undo all of my clothes next time~" Ritsu give Mio the last kiss on her lips, before drifting off to her dreamland.

Mio letting out a small smile on her lips, as she pulled her body closer to Ritsu. "Next time... will be my turn..."

"I love you..." Ritsu muttered, "...Night, Mio" As she shrugged a bit.

"Love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, this was it. I know, the Lemony part that I made was kind of sux... well, I never experience it with anyone too, so this was all under my dirty-fantasies about Mio and Ritsu.

Hint: I'll make a sequel of this story, so this is the Last Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for read! Keep R&amp;R~<strong>


End file.
